This white and black view
by iram0123
Summary: An incident of vampires attacking a research facility occurs. At the time she experiences first hand a massacre and escape with barely her sanity attached. Two years later, strange symptoms of dreams and visions of one of the monsters nearly breaks her. She has to find a way to fix this strange link the two of them seem to share.
1. Prologue: Run and survive

_20th of September 7.20am._

A stray of light somehow manages to sneak into the small apartment between the curtains and land on a small bundle on the light-colored tatami floor. A small part of the head covered in black hair, that is full of knots and tangles, peeks from under the blanket covered with daisy patterns. It's a peaceful sight, but after a few seconds the lump moves, removing the blanket and revealing a face of a woman with drool sliding down her chin and cheek. There are obvious marks from the mattress below her on the left cheek and some part of her forehead, which she luckily isn't able to see.

Her eyelids don't flutter open, but from the light that is easily detected through those, she knows it's morning. And as the minutes go by, she continues laying there, immobile.

 _Nope. Too tired,_ she mentally shakes her head and pulls the covers over herself again.

The clock on the wall ticks on each second that passes slowly in her head. The sun is also climbing higher and higher behind the walls of the small space and the black-haired woman doesn't open her eyes even once, despite knowing this. Though, they do move under the lids a few times, like she is dreaming about something without a care while awake.

It could stay like this much longer, if the sudden firm and loud knock on the door couldn't exist. It reaches sharply to the sleeping woman's ears and her face scrunches up almost immediately in confusion.

"Ugh," she groans and curls up into a tight ball, determinate not to give in and stand up. There isn't much air under the cover, but she couldn't careless, as long as the knocking sound is muffled even a little.

However, when the knocking doesn't stop – that is one persistent alarm clock – she throws the covers off and groggily sits up, hair tangling in front of her face as a curtain. Yawning loudly and then blinking her tired eyes open in annoyance, the young woman slowly stands up, grumpily cursing whoever is waiting behind the door.

 _Who in their right minds comes waking people up at this time?_

The knocking continues with quicker pace and is louder the closer she gets. The dark-haired woman's sluggish steps in her wrinkled pajama is only dragging on the time. With a trash bag nearly tripping her, the walk goes on even slower. It only makes her annoyance grow higher and she is debating whether or not give the person behind the wood a good earful or not.

Deciding to be more civil and not throw the door wide open in anger, she robotically opens the lock and then twists the handle. The bright light of the outside world nearly blinds her, but then her vision focus on a familiar face.

Hazel eyes blink once, twice, before a small smile forms on the person's face and imaginary blooming flowers are floating everywhere.

"The sleepyhead is awake, I see."

"…Yuki-chan... Why did you wake me up?" The woman asks slowly, while rubbing her eyes.

"Hmm? I just thought you might be oversleeping. You haven't forgotten that we have work today, right?" She asks with a tilt of her head.

"No..." the dark-haired one answers and waits a few seconds in silence, scratching her side in irritation. This one being her friend doesn't make up for the waking up she has done. However, the longer they both keep on standing there – one fully clothed and the other still half-awake and messy – the more her mind starts clearing up. It may be because she stayed up very late and has had only a few hours of sleep, but her brain is still working slowly.

 _Wait a second…_ She frowns and looks at the woman who doesn't appear that amused anymore. _Did she says work?_

Finally, as if someone has flipped on a switch, she bolts inside in full panic. From inside the apartment, Yuki's clear and loud laugh is obvious and echoes on paper-thin walls.

"You forgot to put the alarm, again, Momo!" Was what she yells after her friend who has started stripping in full panic.

"N-no, I did not!" Momo crouches over the small clock next to her bed and freezes from the sight she is seeing. She had set the alarm two hours late. "Shit!"

"No cursing!" Yuki doesn't stop laughing and this only makes her friend's horror worse.

"Shut up and wait for me!"

She can't believe that something like this has happened. Momo is certain that she had put the right time on the clock last evening. Although, half of her head is still in her dreams and the other half is busy panicking about being late for work, so her memory might be unhelpful at the moment.

This time her boss would definitely not go easy on her.

 _This is bad! Clothes, teeth, breakfast – no, I have to skip it!_ Momo has managed to get her black T-shirt on, but then yelps, when her toes hit the desk next to the bathroom's door. The sharp pain turns into a painful throb and she hissed, hot tears burning her eyes. _No, no, no, not now!_

She growls in anger from her own misfortune and then starts running around the apartment again, tripping few times, before actually stopping inside the bathroom again to brush her hair. _Lunch, keys, phone, money… Ugh! I hope I didn't forget anything!_

The tight jeans around her legs itch by the time she's finished. Splashing some cold water over her face once, she straightens up and wipes the liquid off with enough force to peel off the skin. Once she is done, the towel is placed down to the side carelessly and she looks at her reflection in the mirror. The chin-length of her hair should be short enough for it to be taken easily care of, but it isn't like that at all. The hairbrush has done barely half of its work and the result isn't any better from the moment when she woke up. Strands of hair keep on sticking out like with a hedgehog, but luckily the knots have all been taken care of.

"Just lay flat already," she grumbles unhappily, while hastily trying to brush it again. She also winces every time the tugging feels like it's pulling the entire strand from its roots.

"Hurry up, Momo! Or I will go ahead!" Yuki yells from the door and the sound of her heels reaches to the inside the house as well.

"W-wait! Don't leave me!" Momo quickly brushes few times and then looks back at the mirror. The hair would do for now, but what makes another panic shoot through her is the way her eyes stand out.

Mismatching, heterochromia. The left one is dark brown, so dark that it almost looks black. But the contrast to that is the right one. It stands out especially in the light of the room. It's brown, but much lighter than the one on the left that it is close enough with blending in with the white part of the entire eye.

Seeing this makes her realize what is missing and she exclaims, looking around in another terror wave. "The contacts!"

"Here you go," the blond woman, who was about to leave just a few seconds ago, appears beside her friend who shrieks and jumps back, almost falling over. "Ow, my ears."

"Don't scare me like that! Why are you even here?! Didn't you say that you were leaving?!"

The hazel eyes simply roll themselves and Yuki holds out a white container to Momo. "Hurry up and put it on, before we will truly be late for work."

Momo frowns in displeasure but takes the white object and opens it while muttering under her breath: "Couldn't wake me up earlier... Sneaking behind my back...Enjoying my suffering..."

"I can hear you, you know?" Yuki muses and plays absentmindedly with one of her copper heart shaped earrings. Her voice is a teasing one and the smile on her painted lips is tantalizing. "Hurry up."

"I'm doing this as fast as I can! Ugh! I hate these things!" The dark-haired one hisses and widens her eye with her free hand, before bringing a single contact closer to it. Once it lands to its place, she blinks rapidly a few times and looks at her reflection. Only one contact is needed – the one that will make her right eye appear as dark as the left one.

"Yes, yes. Now, let's go." Yuki grabs Momo by the arm and starts to drag her out of the apartment. However, she stops before the front door and looks down at the garbage bags on the ground. The twitch on her face is enough to tell what she is thinking about the whole mess. "Momo, how can you live like this?"

The flush covers the shorter woman's face and she puts on her flat heeled shoes, trying to ignore the sense of slight embarrassment. This really isn't the first time this comment has been dropped, but it still is just as frustrating.

"Aw! Don't be mad."

"You're treating me like a kid."

"Only because you are behaving like one and – oh my god! We are late!" Yuki yells out, after glancing down at the clock on her wrist.

"What!? Why didn't you say so!?"

"Miss-over-sleeper!"

"Who is the one being the childish one now!?"

"Like you're one to talk! Lets run!"

* * *

Momo looks down to see the pretty dark heels covered in a little bit of mud here and there. She frowns and looks away, not wanting to imagine what running in them had felt like. _It's all that stupid clocks fault._

Yuki sighs and takes off those heels of hers, before heading to her locker, thinking along the same lines with her friend. The darker-haired woman also does the same and as soon as both lockers are open neither of the two say a word. They're too busy in changing and scurrying to blame one another for this entire mess.

The door opens, but neither of them once more react or say a word, knowing full well that few other workers have also come in to change. They do, however, give some sort of greeting to others, if their eyes lock. Besides, Momo isn't well-acquainted with almost anyone who works in here. Her blond best-friend is the only exception to that, but she still manages to overhear what the others are saying.

"Did you hear? The research department from the capital is transferring something here in Nakagawa."

"Yes, chief Kurowa had mentioned something about that earlier this week... but did you hear what it is exactly that is being transferred here?"

"No idea, but I saw some soldiers coming through the front door earlier."

"Really!? Were they good looking?"

Quite noticeably, Yuki rolls her eyes and hides the smirk on her lips behind a hand. Momo also tries to bite back a smile of amusement and tries to occupy herself by playing with her white sleeves. Some other ladies in the middle of changing giggle and start their own conversation on the topic. The whole room is suddenly like a school ground for gossiping teenagers.

 _And they are supposed to be professionals,_ is what Momo is thinking, but can't stop the persistent giggle of her own from how silly this all starts sounding. She grabs Yuki, who is in the middle of also breaking down, by the sleeve and tugs it a few times. It's a bit like a silent message of hers; they have to go to work.

Yuki nods and closes her locker. "Yeah. Let's go."

"I have also heard about this transfer," Momo mentions, once they're out of the locker room. The two of them head for the nearest elevator.

"It's quite impossible not to know about that, when Yamato-san opens her big mouth," the blond states and presses a button to call for a lift. As they wait, a mischievous glint in her hazel eyes. "You want to know what I've heard about it?"

Momo grabs her friend by the sleeve again with a gleeful look on her face. "Yes!"

"Why are you suddenly so excited?" Yuki asks, but doesn't mind the clinginess and they both step into the elevator.

As soon as the doors close, the shorter woman lets her friend go and sighs a bit. "It's just that rarely something exciting happens in here. Besides, we are talking about the transfer from the _capital._ "

"You have a point," Yuki muses and watches her friend presses the number of the floor they need to go. "It's just a rumor, though. A crazy one at that."

"I want to hear it," Momo states seriously, struggling with her twitching lips. When the taller woman doesn't answer, though, she pouts in a playful manner and leans closer, trying to lock their gazes. "Come on. It can't be that bad."

Unlike what she expects, Yuki doesn't join in with the dramatics and actually frowns. It's almost enough to make the light atmosphere in the small space fade and when she looks down at Momo, the dark-haired one swears there's an unusual expression in those eyes. They look so uncertain and for a second, she regrets the demand she has made.

However, the blond finally lets out a sigh and looks back at her friend. "Alright but promise not to freak out."

Momo hesitates and falters again, not really understanding what has made her give such a look to her. She waits for a moment for her friend's mouth to form a smile and to say that it's nothing big, but when those don't happen the brown-eyed woman has to give a small nod.

Yuki inhales a bit and looks at the small screen showing at what floor they are and how down they're still going. "A college of mine from the same section I work at said that the so-called transfer is actually 'transfers'." Momo keeps her mouth firmly shut, waiting for Yuki to continue, the elevator keeps moving down lower and lower. "Those army men, the ones that the others were giggling about in the locker-room, are bringing vampiresin here."

It's silent and the dark-haired woman waits for Yuki to burst out laughing. But when that doesn't occur, her mouth opens, no sound coming out until she finally covers it with her hand. Her brown eyes widen to the point that the contact might pop out, but then a grin of both confusion and excitement spreads on her mouth.

"R-really? Vampires? Those things with fangs and everything?" She continues asking, inching closer to the taller woman.

The blond looks down at her. After seeing the look of pure delight, her own expression forms something completely opposite. "Yes, Momo. Vampires. That's why the army people have come here – to prevent them from murdering us in cold-blood."

Momo's grin drops immediately from hearing the cold tone. It's like listening to a mother scolding her child and her eyes slide down to the ground. "Oh… right. Sorry. It's just that I…"

"Yeah," Yuki sighs, shoulders dropping. The sound of it gives brown eyes enough courage to look up to see how the ice-cold look is melting. "You haven't ever seen one. I get why you would be a bit excited to see one."

"But do you really think that those vampires could escape? How many are there being brought here?" She asks, the enthusiasm dying out the more she thinks of her friend's words.

"Don't worry," she says back reassuringly, already seeing how distressed the shorter woman is starting to become. "Do you think that the Imperial Demon Army would let those creatures roam around the place?"

"No… But that doesn't mean that anything can't happen," Momo states and the doors slid open to reveal three hallways with many doors in them. People keep walking through them, each in their own white coats.

The Nakagawa district is a peaceful one. There are rarely any disturbances in the area. There is a giant wall right next to it, though, protecting and separating the people from the world that was destroyed six years ago by some killer virus. So, you could call it a little countryside in the ruined world.

It isn't that Momo is suicidal and wants to be in the same space as a vampire. She has read and heard horrible things about them more than enough times, but it is just pure curiosity that makes her sometimes wish to see them. Are they truly vicious, bloodthirsty, ugly, horrible, emotionless and all those other negative and scorning things that others keep on describing them as?

She shakes her head from the thoughts and keeps walking down the hallway with Yuki. They continue speaking of small things, like how crazy their dash here was and laugh.

 _I wonder... what do vampires look like?_ Momo says her goodbye to her friend the minute she's next to the right place and walks towards a laboratory with the number 11. She presses the code on the screen of the door and watches as it turns green and opens itself for her.

She stops walking, when an ominous shadow is casted upon her the second, she's in. The young woman freezes and looks up at the man with an apologetic weak smile. "G-good morning, Kazama-san."

He doesn't blink, but a dangerously sweet smile is decorating his face. "Good morning, Sato-san. Could you fetch the magic formula 98Q and prepare it with Hakuso-san? He has already gone to fetch some other materials for today's experiment _twenty_ minutes ago."

"Y-yes, sir." The dark-haired woman is about to walk again but pauses. If this was any other day, she would merely leave as soon as possible from the sight of her superior. She instead gathers courage and looks at him. "May I ask what this experiment is about? I don't think that I've heard about it."

Something shifts in the man's eyes and he pauses with his words, mouth about to open. He is clearly hesitating and possibly even thinking how to answer to the question he has been shot with – the most unusual sight of the day. Papers shuffle from somewhere in the laboratory, the other workers have already come in and are busy with their tasks, totally obvious to their chief's reaction. This is strange, though, because he is usually pretty composed and intelligent young man with a sharp tongue.

He finally snaps out of it and straightens up. "We shall all see, this evening. Now, hurry along."

Something twitches in Momo's stomach and she blinks in confusion. She certainly had never seen her boss like this, when he is mostly so open what he is about to say – brutally honest is more like it.

So, all that she manages to say come out after a short pause and a pointed look from him. "Yes, sir."

* * *

She isn't sure why she hadn't seen the signs of something more bigger going on in the first place. It should've been quite obvious, if you had enough brain cells to read between the atmosphere and the rumors, but not her. Momo is not like that at all. That is why she is now frozen, as if ice has flooded into the large room and surrounded them. The heart inside her ribcage keeps on drumming faster and faster.

Now that almost everyone from the facility is here, watching through the glass down at the experiment room, Momo feels her insides do a doubletake and she swallows dryly. _This can't be real._ She had not thought much about what Yuki said this morning. She had just pushed those rumors out of her mind, when she had to work. But now the reality before her comes crashing down like a collapsing ceiling.

She can actually, from where she is standing at the front, see twitching figures down below. Tied to the chairs, chains probably rattling against their thin and sickly pale limbs, but nobody at the upper level can hear anything through the soundproof glass. The light-colored messed up hairs of the captives are clear enough. The way one of them opens its mouth and seems to scream towards the row of white coated people above them is clear enough.

Momo shivers. The two pointy fangs in the mouth are small, but distinguishable. And for that one moment when a pair of ruby eyes flash, she stops breathing.

The scientists around her, though, mutter and whisper either to themselves or their colleagues. The last thing anyone would've expected to happen today, is to see real vampires. Whether they're horrified or not, they hide those extreme emotions fairly well compared to her.

Another shiver goes down Momo's spine and she almost steps back. Despite telling herself to keep it cool and calm, a hand covers her mouth and she nearly closes her eyes from the sight. _Those are...vampires, right? Not humans, right?_

Despite the odd coloring, they look like people, if you don't count in the long, pointy ears that poke out of their heads and their fangs. She doesn't know what to think about them anymore. The images of creatures with wide mouths and rows of sharp teeth and paper white skins have shattered away, as soon as she stepped closer to the glass. Now, she only wants to sit down and think more clearly, for she can't comprehend the facts she is seeing.

"Momo," a voice makes her shoulders stiffen and the dark-haired woman turns around to see her blond friend right behind her with a concerned face.

She wants to give her a small smile and say that it is okay, but she doesn't feel like that at all. Instead, she says what firstly pops into her mind in a quiet voice. "Those rumors were true after all."

"Good evening, my important colleagues," the voice of the research facility's leader echoes around the room from the microphone he is holding close to his mouth and gathering everyone's attention. "You may wonder why these creatures are here today."

The spit dries on her tongue and she gives the man her upmost attention through the crowd between them. She can only see the top of his head from where she is standing with Yuki but feels a bit reassured from this. At least he is not able to see her expression.

As if knowing her worries, the taller woman places a gentle, but firm hand on her squared shoulder. Momo appreciates it and relaxes slightly, but the beating of her heart doesn't slow down.

"You know that the vampires and monsters outside the walls are a danger, right? For both our safety and lives," the man continues, stating the facts that are quite obvious to anyone. "People in the capital, the army and everyone else who fight for the benefit of the humankind are doing their best to solve the mysteries of magic, monsters, the virus and vampires. And that is also why we are here every day and now our opportunities have become wider. With these here..." he pauses and walks over to the glass, gesturing towards the vampires below, "we can start to make a difference. The main facility has given us an opportunity to explore these creatures and invent ways to make them weak, to destroy them."

The whispering starts again and Momo's mind goes blank. She can't believe what she is hearing. This place has only been researching magic for years and now suddenly it becomes a vampire poking and interrogation room? She doesn't know how to feel about that, but right now she is mostly overwhelmed to think straight. For six, long years, she has thought that returning to the outside world would be too dangerous. All of the people who are around her knew that and accepted it. Momo hadn't even thought of crossing through the wall to somewhere where she could get killed. But if the vampires could all just die, then everyone could go out to the world again.

Brown eyes slide back down to the vampires. The one struggling hasn't stopped, yet. There are soldiers down there with them, too, in case one of them could actually break free. But no matter how many times that vampire struggles, the bindings does not loosen. He continues screaming screams that don't reach Momo's ears and for the first time she feels pity towards the vampire.

 _He looks like a caged animal._

"And now we shall see what the main facility has been testing with these vampires they have send to us. Observe carefully and take notes to get a basic ground of what has already been tested. First, we shall start by seeing their endurance to physical damage and pain."

Her heartbeat quickens, but she doesn't look away, when a scientist walks closer to the vampire. There is a knife in his hands, sharp, one that surgeons would use and Momo barely realize how her breathing turns quicker. The vampire makes no move to resist, but when the knife slides against its arm the lips that have stayed shut open wide. The blood, red like what flows even in a human, pours down the arm and drips down to the white floor.

It turns worse, when the speaker above them is turned on and the scream can be heard in the observation room. It's piercing, horrifying sound of a dying person and few people flinch in surprise.

Momo covers her mouth, temped to do the same for her ears and feels Yuki's hand on her shoulder tighten. The taller woman whispers: "Calm down."

"B-but…" she can't get almost anything out of her mouth and decides to look away, saving herself from seeing more.

"There are people here. If you freak out, they might throw you out of the building. Don't show how you feel and breathe. Some hate these bloodsuckers, you know."

The last comment isn't necessary, so the shorter woman looks at the taller one. Hazel eyes don't meet hers but keep on gazing down the vampires. There's something in those eyes now that Momo can't describe. Still, it isn't empathy or pity, so her gut drops from seeing such a sight on her friend's face.

"...Even you?" She asks and flinches when the screaming gets louder.

"Of course," the thin fingers twitch on the shoulder, almost ready to squeeze painfully on purpose. "Without them, we all wouldn't even be here."

Momo doesn't say anything to that and turns her eyes back to the vampires reluctantly. She doesn't want to see this, but... Her mind still blank, she can only watch and listen as the director of the building keeps on talking. Words come in from one ear and out of another and she watches. The cutting and injuring continues, but she can't watch long before her gaze starts blurring.

These people don't seem to be only experimenting. If they were, the blade would stop drawing blood after few tries, but it doesn't. To her amazement, the wounds heal, but new ones replace them every time.

Animals forced down and being tortured. That's what she's seeing in this room. They don't even look like cute dogs or anything mildly resembling innocent, yet she finds this all disturbing and wrong... _But do they even feel anything, when hurting us humans?_ Another drop of blood falls down from the pale flesh to the ground and to the small pool that is gathering there. _Or are we just animals to them, too?_

Her hands shake and she has to clench them into fists. It's one of the world's cruelties played in front of her for the second time.

* * *

 _22nd of October 6.00pm._

It happens out of the blue. Everything is like at any other day, with people walking in and out of the doors and into the hallways. The atmosphere is the same and the sun is setting to the horizon. Some people are even preparing to retire to their homes soon for the evening, maybe even to eat a nice meal and sleep on their warm and soft beds.

Precisely because of this peacefulness, the people of the district don't expect anything. They don't expect this to be the second time that they would face huge losses.

* * *

Momo is carefully placing her coat back into the locker and has a small smile playing on her lips. She has managed to finish work early and now she could go back home and eat that delicious shortcake she bought yesterday. She is also thinking of inviting Yuki along, but then pauses with her thoughts and recalls her friend's schedule.

 _That's right. She will work late tonight...oh, well._ Momo stares at nothing and then grins. _More cake for me!_ She pulls the scarf around her neck and shivers from just remembering how cold it had been at the morning. _I hope that I remembered to put on the heather, before I left._

Her hand is on the door's handle and she is about to twist it open but pauses for a moment. Her entire form becomes still, eyes blinking a few times in confusion and staring at the door like it has grown a head. At first, she thinks she hears things, but as she listens more carefully, she swears there's a strange sound coming from the other side of the door.

 _What the…?_ Slowly, following her instincts, she presses her head closer to the door and frowns deeply. _It sounds like… someone is scream –_

 _ **BANG!**_

The sound is loud, ear shattering, and makes Momo jump back. Clutching her chest, the dark-haired woman continues standing for a few seconds at the door, before feeling how the color is drained from her face.

She takes another quick step away from the door, expecting something more to happen. And through the ringing in her ears, she recalls gradually what she just heard and is about to think that it had been just her imagination, when the door is opened violently and someone steps in. Both of them freeze from the sight of one another.

"Y-yuki-chan?"

The blond hair that had been put in a bun this morning is now free and reached to the shoulders that rise and fall heavily. There's no sign of professionalism in it and for a moment Momo thinks she's seeing some sort of animal instead of her best friend whose hazel eyes, wide and sharply, focused, dart around the room's every corner like small balls. Yuki is on alert, gaze only momentarily stopping on her friend before bouncing all over the place again.

Brown eyes assert the sight rather quickly this time and then widen from the red color sticking to the white coat. They are bright, but it's hard to tell, whether it's the woman's or someone else's. After all, Yuki is clutching a dark gun in her head and from closer inspection there's a small speck of that same redness on her right cheek.

Momo staggers back, almost falling, when her legs hit a chair. Of course, a fleeting thought that her best friend might have gone into a murderous rampage does flash in her mind, but then it stops. The blond has mentioned to have taken self-defense classes and dealt with weapons before for safety reasons and the memory of those conversations does bring some closure… until the brown-eyed woman starts panicking and looks at the blood again.

There shouldn't be anyone dangerous in this building for her to take these kinds of actions.

Momo moves to the right, as far away as she can from the blond. Her whole body is trembling, and she musters a small whimper from both disbelief and terror, before speaking shakily: "Yuki-c-chan... w-what...? W-w-why are you covered in- in blood!?"

"Look..." Yuki raises both of her hands slowly, but there is urgency in her stiff tone. Her hazel eyes still have a wild look in them but seeing her friend's shaking form softens them. "I understand what this looks like, but we don't have much time."

"W-what is going – don't come closer!" She continues moving away, when the blond takes a step closer.

The bloodied one does stop, but her face forms a hard look and she speaks in a low tone. "Listen and calm down. I need you to stay calm –"

"How can I!?" She screams back and looks for the nearest exist. "You're covered in – hmph!"

In a second, Yuki is in her face, covering her mouth with her palm and glaring down at the frightened brown eyes. Her lips are pulled back into a sneer, hazel eyes darker and harder than ever before. "Shh! Keep quiet or we're done for," she hisses and looks over her shoulder for a second. "There are vampires in this building."

"…Mph?" Momo makes a confused sound in the back of her throat and doesn't relax. The blond has a firm hold on her, despite using only one hand. Their bodies are pressed close to each other, so close that the rapid beating of Yuki's heartbeat and her unusually hot breath are fawning down on her face. _W-what did she just say?_

"The blood belongs to a vampire," she whispers to her lowly and brings their faces even closer. "I did _not_ kill a human, if that is what you are thinking," she continues, but then the glare melts into a small frown. "Don't scream or run, if I let go. Answer quickly."

 _A-answer?_ Knowing that that is more than impossible with the current position, the dark-haired woman gives a stiff nod and relaxes, when the hand is removed from her mouth. She watches the blond take a step back, gun held close in one hand and hazel eyes glancing towards the door she came from.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, brown eyes look between her and the door in both confusion and growing fear. "V-vampires? Are you serious?"

"Yes, now be quiet," she speaks calmly, but there's a layer of irritation in the tone. Yuki has almost never spoken to her like this and it makes her mouth clamp shut. "Follow me and don't make a sound."

Swallowing, Momo does as she is told. But the closer the two of them get to the door, the more her shoulders rise from tension and the cogs in her head start turning. Because they are so silent, she can hear something very faintly that it must be coming from somewhere below them – screams. The sound of those cause the hairs on her body to stand up and the anxiety builds in her muscles. Finally, her limbs start trembling.

 _Vampires? Here?_ The thought is almost ridiculous, but the way the blood is splattered all over Yuki's clothes and face, the way she's stiff and appears nervous all add up. This is not a joke or a setup to prank anyone and it makes everything far worse for the one without anything to defend herself with. The brown-eyed woman isn't a fighter, she barely knows how to run to be honest. And seeing how her taller companion's thin shoulders are rigid before her don't make everything better. They are both alone in here and helpless. Whether Yuki managed to… kill one vampire doesn't help, if there are more outside.

The black-haired woman clenches her hands close to her chest in growing fear, staring at the white back in front of her. But then her fear falters, when a low hiss reaches her ears. Brown eyes look at Yuki up and down again with concern, taking in how her shoulders suddenly hunch over slightly _. Is she injured?_

However, before she can inquire about this, Yuki turns to look at her and straightens up. "I'll open the door on the count of three. Whatever happens, run to the laboratory 13. There is a secret door in the storage room that leads out."

Her mind turns blank and she frowns from the information. "A secret – s-shouldn't we just head to the front door? It's right next to us."

"That's where the vampires supposedly came from. They can be lurking out there, so our safest bet is to head down and to a place they don't know exists," Yuki explains smoothly, not showing her uneasiness or fear for the insane plan and takes out a case of bullets from her pocket. Ignoring her friend's wide-eyed stare, she loads her gun and continues speaking calmly. "Just trust me. The leeches are busy draining others in the deeper part of this place, so we must use the distraction in the escape. Do not scream or you'll be calling for others of their kind. Just run and I'll take care of them."

"Y-you?" A doubtful eyebrow raise from Momo leads to another pointed look.

"Yes, me," she says simply and puts the case back into her pocket. After another second of listening and standing still, hazel meets with brown. "There are things you clearly don't know about me... So, you have to simply trust me on this, Momo."

"B-b-but…" the shorter woman looks at the door, breath shortening from listening to the faint sounds coming through it. She raises her gaze. "I… I am s-scared."

Briefly, Yuki's eyes widen. It's barely distinguishable, but the movement is there. And then she gives her friend a brief smile. "We will be fine. I've the gun that can kill them. All you need to do is run and do as I say," she reaches out and gives her shoulder a squeeze. "We'll get through this, just like in a movie."

 _This isn't a movie, though._

Mentally quivering, the pair of unstained brown eyes look as the blond woman prepares to open the door.

 _This is real-life, Yuki-chan._

The door is opened sharply. Wild blond hair slides back and forth against Yuki's shoulders, as she glances to every direction for any signs of something else lurking in the dangerously empty hallway. Then, she gives a nod and the two of them bolt out towards the stairs.

Momo's breath is drained almost half-way down the steps needed to take, as she watches her friend keeping the front with long strides. She does send occasional glances back at Momo over her shoulder and the brown eyed woman doesn't doubt that her fears are as plain as a day on her face. With a nod to her friend, though, they advance even deeper into the building. The laboratory they are headed to isn't too far away, but there isn't also a guarantee that they can make there alive.

Another scream makes the dark-haired woman flinch and nearly fall over on the last steps. It's a terrible sound and Yuki stops dead in her tracks to look towards the direction the scream have come from. The blond stiffens, holding her gun steadily in front of them, but it's Momo who nearly collapses from the sight of a blood covered hallway.

Bodies, scattered all over the ground, are leaking out of read liquid and staining the walls and the ceiling. Nothing moves, but the strikingly bright emergency lights above. Strangely, though, no emergency sounds come from anywhere. _D-did they do something to the control room?_

Momo is completely frozen to the core, until Yuki grabs her arm and forcibly drags her along.

"Don't stop," she commands and easily steps over the corpses and the blood, not loosening the iron grip on the shaking woman whose vision blurs from seeing the savage sight.

The screams echo around the hallway, but in the end becomes fainter and the dark-haired woman feels tears burning her eyes. She can somehow recognize that last scream. It sounded like the one who had helped her mix some ingredients a few days ago. And even while running her gut drops down to the earth and she has to rip her gaze away from the corpses to stay upright.

The stench is heavy, metallic and warm from the bodies. _Please, someone, help us!_

They both turn around a corner, when Yuki stops and Momo bumps into her. However, she doesn't need to look to know the reason for their stopping is. The tension, the stiffness of the blond woman's muscles tell everything, but when she looks over the shoulder a wave of horror makes her knees buckle. A figure, dressed in a white hood stands a few feet away, smirking and staring at them with blood red eyes.

"Well, well," his voice is smooth, like a snake's. A single sword is dripping with blood in his leisure-like grip – another horrible sight. "Looks like the livestock came to me first."

"Run!" Yuki pushes Momo back and fires without hesitation, the sharp sounds louder than the screams that kept coming from the different directions of the building.

As the firing continues and vampire raises his sword to block Momo doesn't wait for anything else and does as her friend commands. She doesn't think, just moves her body and runs with a new kind of fear, making her nearly slip on the warm blood covering the tile floors. Her feet move faster than ever before, if that is even possible.

There had been no restrains and no glass wall this time around or the difference on the ground they stood on, like during the experiments some time ago. If Yuki hadn't been there with the weapon, then Momo doubts she could've lived longer from two second. The realization is a hit to the face and horror is the only things making her move like a rapid animal, even when almost slamming against the walls in the haste.

Just like had happened with that vampire, a wrong turn around the corner could bring another one before her. She knows that while her friend – a friend whom she had _abandoned –_ is buying some time, she needed to find the laboratory 13 and go where she had been instructed to. There are many doors of the laboratories and different research rooms that keep passing her, but she isn't there just yet.

The bodies on the way keep on multiplying and it makes her stomach twitch until it is painfully knotted. The corpses are all limp and just resting there, like unconscious dolls. Though, she doesn't stop to look, if any of them are alive and still breathing. She simply keeps on running and doesn't quite honestly want to stop. Without her even realizing it, there begins to be more than one sound of gunshot in the building, ripping the air from every possible hallway. Screams intensify and the whole building shakes out of nowhere.

The stench of smoke and fire mix together suddenly and Momo covers the lower part of her face with the sleeve of her shirt. Greying clouds float around the hallways without a wait and nearly block her vision.

It is an explosion and from the feeling of tremor and sounds it has come from somewhere near.

Worry and fear together, she starts to feel how the running is taking the last of her energy away. She coughs, the smoke getting thicker together with heat. Tears burning the eyes, the young woman experiences despair like no other, when flames start spreading from a nearby hallway. _No, no, no!_ Shaking, her body lowers itself from instinct to get past the smoke, as she struggles through it.

 _Yuki, please be alright. Just get out of there and come after me!_

Another blast shakes the building and this time cracks start to appear around the place. People are still screaming from somewhere, but it is unclear through the smoke and chaos where others might be. It comes to the point where the ceiling really starts to fall down in small rumbles of stones that might soon turn into boulders and crush anyone unfortunate enough to be under it. Momo starts to panic and speeds up, chest already burning from the lack of proper air and the strain it is putting on her.

Tears run freely down her face, she can't hold them back. Some rocks and dust fall on top of her and she gasps, falling down.

"Ah!" She hisses, when she lands on her knees and hands. The small stones cut through the skin of her palms and she struggles back up in a hurry, almost falling back down. _Air. I need air._

Picking herself up, she starts running again and it doesn't take too long for her to finally reach the destination. The door is firmly shut, and she presses the code on it in haste, barely remembering not to inhale the smoke. Because of this hurry the code is wrong at first and the screen flashes in red. Panicking even more, she tries again, but more slowly and feels absolute relief, when the color green flashes this time around. The doors slide open and she goes in, closing them quickly, before the smoke or the fire could follow after.

The relief is short-live, though.

The ceiling in the laboratory is also starting to crack, but not as badly as in the hallway. The room is only illuminated by the red, emergency light – the fact doesn't make the short-haired woman feel any better and she quickly makes her way to the other side of the room. There are papers and documents scattered on the floor, but she doesn't see a corpse or anything that moves in the room, which doesn't also make her feel better. She's starting to feel like she will be the only one to survive tonight. _How did the vampires get here, anyway? They must have done something to the wall, or they sneaked in somehow... W-what is it like outside, right now?_

The air is somewhat better inside the laboratory and Momo keeps on inhaling it greedily but doesn't stop advancing towards the other door at the end of the place. The escape road is just in sight and she has only run to a one vampire on the way here. Everything would be alright now, she thinks hopefully.

And she prays, just wishes that Yuki has managed to escape somehow, too. Even if the chances for that to happen are slim.

With a shaky hand, Momo twists the doorknob open and steps into a dusty storage room. The lights fill it instantly and dark brown eyes look around, heart beating with a fast pace. She tries to recall, if her blond friend had said anything else about the exit that exists here. But when she doesn't remember a thing, despair is once again filling her. Breathing heavily, she goes deeper into the room and looks around wildly. _There has to be a door. There has to be. Yuki said so herself and this is definitely the right place._

"Come on, come on, come on..." she chants under her breath and moves some boxes out of the way, pressing her hands against the wall and the floor and even knocking on them. Tears fall down her cheeks, she is starting to tremble, and her breathing comes in and out quicker than necessary. "Please be here... _Please_."

After a while, Momo sinks down to her knees and wraps her arms around herself. The crumbles of the ceiling are still falling down, but she doesn't care. She may as well be having a panic attack, as she starts having breathing difficulties. Tears soak her face. She keeps shaking her head, still trying to search for a door with her eyes and through the blurry vision. _She said that there is an exit here. She said it... No. Gather yourself up, Momo._ She wipes her eyes and bites down on her lip. _You can't give up yet._

Standing up, she makes her way through the laboratory again and to the door. The fire didn't seem to be thick enough, when she had come in and it hasn't probably spread to the east wing. If she goes that way, she might be able to make it to another front door and then out. The vampires must have left after those explosions and fire, so she wouldn't need to worry about bumping into one. They wouldn't be suicidal enough to stay in a place like this, monsters or not.

So, she will simply need to use this opportunity to make a run for it, before the ceiling would really collapse. The thought is making her feel nauseous and she shakes it away as quickly as it comes. Now, she simply needed to try and survive.

Suddenly, a large chunk of the ceiling falls down right behind the dark-haired woman and she yelps whirling around and looking down at it with wide eyes. Her heartbeat speeds up again and she quickly presses the button to open the door. There truly is no time to stand around here like an idiot.

The doors slide open, but Momo doesn't move. The heat and dryness of the flames reaches her face and the smoke floods in, bringing tears to her eyes again and making it difficult to breathe. But those aren't the reasons why she doesn't budge and why her legs remain frozen to the ground.

The flames don't cast golden and orange hues to her face, but there is a dark shadow over her and when she tilts her head up every fear that she holds send cold sweat dripping down her body and her heart stops beating completely.

It is cold, despite the flames.

The only color she sees is red. Deep, bright and deadly.

The creature smiles, something that makes Momo want to run. It opens its mouth, revealing two, sharp teeth and looms over her like a predator would.

"I thought I smelled some blood over here."

* * *

 _Date: 23rd of October 2018_

 _Time: 9.30pm_

 _Subject: The vampire attack on the Nakagawa district._

 _On 22nd of October, in the year 2018, the research facility under the Nakagawa district was attacked by over 40 vampires (the real amount has not been made certain), between 6 and 8pm._

 _During that time, the town above the surface and the laboratories under the ground suffered heavy losses. By now, the vampire extermination unit has found over 150 bodies, but there are people that have been reported missing and not among the bodies. It is also possible that all the corpses have not been reported during the ordeal._

 _As for the research facility, the vampires had exploded the laboratories, causing unstableness, which caused the collapse of the whole facility. The reason for the attack to happen: The vampires invaded the walls next to the district and managed to kill 22 of the soldiers responsible for the area. The amount is small, compared to the other such events in the past. The research facility that once had 108 members lost over half of its crew. Currently, there are only 4 members that had managed to run and hide from the attacking vampires, they are injured, but not seriously. They have all been questioned by the army and some (2 people) have shown signs of mental and physical traumas from the attack. Recovery from them remains a unclear._

 _The facility was mostly focused on developing magic against the vampires and used several Cursed Gear experiments as well. There had been mere 4 vampire prisoners in its dungeons and all of them were killed during the attack by the soldiers guarding the place, but they were also killed and buried by the collapsing ceiling. Their bodies have not been found, yet._

 _The remaining crew of the research facility:_

 _ **Akiyama Ranmaru, the Chief of the laboratory 10.**_

 _ **Age: 18**_

 _ **Gender: Male**_

 _ **Condition: Several scratched on face, arms and legs. The right leg was broken due to a part of the ceiling that crushed it before he could've gotten out. A head trauma from the impact. You can not make any sense from his speech.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Fukui Yuki, the 2nd in command of the laboratory 11**_

 _ **Age: 21**_

 _ **Gender: Female**_

 _ **Condition: Three broken ribs, massive bleeding in the head. The medical team has been barely able to keep her alive. She's currently in coma, but may not be able to speak, see, taste, hear, walk or move normally after waking up.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Hamasaki Kyo, the secretary of the Chief of the laboratory 2.**_

 _ **Age: 19**_

 _ **Gender: Male**_

 _ **Condition: Several burns from the explosions. Scratches and large bruises all over his body. An important witness of the attack who can still speak clearly.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Sato Momo, scientist-in-training from the laboratory 11**_

 _ **Age: 20**_

 _ **Gender: Female**_

 _ **Condition: A deep cut from a blade on the right arm and the left side of stomach. Several scratches and bruises. An important witness of the attack who can still speak clearly.**_

 _ **...**_

 _The investigation continues, but our top priority remains in making sure that the walls are sealed and that the vampires are kept at bay. The monster haven't been spotted yet and the repairs are going smoothly. And as for the evacuation of the surviving citizens of the district. There should be no problems handling the transports and their needs. The total survivors' number is lower than 20._

 _Commander Matsumoto Kuro._


	2. Chapter 1: The holy man, the clumsy oaf

_Usually, watching a white hallway is like the beginning of some cheesy dream. The ceiling is almost as high as the sky and the brightness is nearly blinding. There is almost no sound around you, but you can see shadows glide behind pillars, but can't comprehend their shapes. Noises mix with each other, some sounding like they come from a really far away place. Even the sound of a simple grain falling down from somewhere to the ground is piercingly clear._

 _The scent of stones, water, perfume, metal and all other things that occupy themselves in the giant building fills the bright hallway. It is like all the sense of the body are overreacting, but it's doesn't stop the person experiencing all of this from walking... But it was strange, she doesn't even want to move and yet her legs do so._

 _Ah, it's happening again, is what she thinks. This is nothing new to her, but it makes her uneasy every time this kind of dream occurs. She can't move, it is like she is merely a limp piece that is moved around with strings, like a marionette. Though, she can't deny liking this practical place. It is like she walks around a big castle, one that is better than those in silly children's storybooks. It is so beautiful and peaceful.  
_

 _The hallways keep on changing, but the building stays graceful and filled with pure white pillars and walls. Sometimes there are crimson red carpets on certain hallways and the softness could be felt through the shoes that the dreamer wears. Funnily, there are still fluttering sounds coming from her shoulder and she feels a fabric brush against the back of her arm and elbow at some points. If she could, she would've frowned and maybe raised an eyebrow, because it seems to her like there is a cape around her._

 _The thought of that is actually amusing._

 _She stops moving, or the string pulling her stop moving._

 _A dry breeze comes from somewhere and ruffles the hair that tickles the dreamer's forehead. Slowly, the movement starts again, and a gloved hand reaches out towards the handle of a door._

 _ **Huh, was it always there?**_

 _Everything around her is blurry and unclear again. That must be a sign that the dream is slowly ending. But as her legs move, she wonders just how long she has spent her time in this place. When did it start? When does it end? These questions are never clearly answered, but she doesn't mind. These kind of dreams are kind of nice, like she is truly in a place she dreams about and it sends a thrill through her body, with a little mix of uneasiness._

 _ **This place is real… too real.**_

 _The sound of the door creaking open is sharper than the other sounds that are gradually becoming fainter. The strong scent of wood overtakes the dreamer's senses like a drug, her eyelids start to feel heavier. But it isn't just that scent that tickles her nose, but something else entirely, which keeps her still in the present...it is close to the scent of leather and...?_

 _The steps pause and the dreamer jerks back from her deep thoughts. Her hand raises itself automatically and then lays itself against her chest. There isn't anything to feel and soon she concludes that she is wearing a glove. The only feeling she gets from the tips of her fingers is the pressure that they have against the chest. The surface is flat above the heart and a new conclusion rises – she's a male in this place. The realization almost creates a frown on her face._

 _Why would she dream about this kind of thing? They say that dreams show what you truly desire, but this couldn't be what she wants, right?_

 _Her lips suddenly move, but she hears no sound come from them. Something sharp grazes her lower lip once and she wants to have the freedom to blink confusedly. This dream is making less and less sense to her. But when she suddenly takes a sharp turn to the left, she is sure she can almost let out a yelp from surprise._

 _There was no way someone could move like this without breaking their back, but surprisingly she is and feels fine. Her stomach drops from what she sees in the mirror, though._

 _She is there, in her pajamas, in the same state she had gone to sleep in. But there is something else, too._

 _It could just be her imagination, but she is certain that there is a person standing behind her, that someone is a lot taller than her after all. The shadow couldn't be overlooked nor the wide smile that shows cold white teeth. It makes her blood freeze in her veins and soon everything around her starts to become darker._

 _Everything is swallowed, except for her and the one that still looms over the dreamer like a monster. Wait, maybe that is what it really is._

 _For the first time, a chill, natural one that really comes from only her and shakes her, runs down her spine like a snake. The already wide smile on the dark figure widens even more._

 _ **"Livestock."**_

* * *

Mismatching eyes snap wide open and Momo stares with that same expression at the ceiling. Her left hand, which is wrapped around her pillow that she hugs, shoots up and slams itself down on the loud alarm clock. It shuts down immediately and a long silence settles in the tiny apartment.

The small clock keeps ticking, though, and the wide-awake woman breathes out a sigh before closing her eyes. They feel dry. Her heartbeat is only a little bit faster than usual, but nothing serious.

She lays her hand back inside the warm covers and turns to her side, facing the window. The sound of the rain only reaches her ears now and she watches how the small drops slide down against the glass between the curtains. It is luck that it isn't a sunny morning, otherwise, Momo could've been blinded by the sun rays that would've pierced into the room. Even though it has been probably around over ten hours since she fell asleep, the tiredness on her body is undeniable. The eyelids that she had opened so violently and quickly have lost all of their weight and are now blinking lightly. This day isn't anything special, she could lay around all day without a care in the world… Why did she put on an alarm then?

If the neighbors have woken up because of it just now, too, then no doubt they would be just as grumpy as her. _Sucks to be them...oh, right. I'm the one getting yelled at if that is the case.  
_

Snuggling closer to the covers, Momo sighs in content. The warmth of the fabric around her makes the woman almost wish to be back in the dreamland. The whole place is empty like Momo is the only living soul in the whole world.

That is until the neighbors start waking up and there are noises of movement coming from behind almost every wall. _Seriously_? She can clearly hear what they are talking about and some yelling causes her to flinch. The rent here is cheaper than the most around the area, but it is quite obvious why. First reason: the people. At least they are quiet during the night.

 _I guess it's time to get up._

However, just as she is about to strip down from her pajamas and head to a small bathroom, some noise from the other side of the wall catches her attention for the second time. She listens for a while, with a frown, but then she stiffens like a bucket of cold water has been dropped down on her.

 _T-t-t-they can't do it at night, but they can at the break of dawn!? People these days!_ Now, totally flushed and ashamed, Momo dresses up in record time, wishing to leave the apartment as soon as possible.

* * *

The waiting room is an agonizingly uncomfortable place to sit in. You smell that strange and nauseating scent of the hospital and watch the clock without anything else to do. Old fashion magazines lay on a wooden table that is also filled with some carvings with vulgar language. Anyone sitting there could choose to look at the old models and their clothes, but the only visitor sitting in there doesn't even glance towards the cover of a brunette woman with strikingly red lipstick. Momo has read it hundredths of times even before this day.

Glancing at the clock for the thousandth time, she frowns from seeing that it has been less than five minutes. In fact, she has been so bored in this seat that she started to count how many minutes and seconds have passed ages ago. _79 minutes and...24 seconds, 25, 26, 27... This is boring, too._ She sighs and her head drops down a little. _What's taking them so long?_ Dread causes her stomach drop and she inhales as deeply as possible. The early morning hasn't been a pleasant one, but the lack of sleep makes the mind go wild in curious ways.

Shaking her head, the woman tries to fight off both the sleepiness and her worries.

"Sato-san," a voice makes her whip her head around to see a nurse with dirty blond hair. She hasn't seen her before, so she must have only started working around here recently. "The checkups are now finished. Would you like to go to see Fukui-san?"

"Yes, please," she has had enough of the hard hospital chair and stands up, tightening her hold on a small bag she has brought with her and taking a hold of a bouquet of flowers in her loose grip. "I know the way to her room. She hasn't been move, right? It's still 348, right?"

Like she needs to confirm that information. But after a hesitant nod from the nurse, she walks forward to a narrow hallway and turns to the left to climb up the stairs. The elevator on the side is out of order and it is the only one around this area. Honestly, one would think that the hospitals could easily provide another one. Maybe they enjoy seeing other people struggle and sore their muscles and then say that they would gladly treat them, only to get more money from their so-called act of kindness.

The whole building feels kind of empty and no doctor or worker comes in Momo's line of sight the longer she walks up to the stairs and moves around corridors. She understands well enough that they must be busy today, which works for her. There had been a truck in the yard and by its color and the way the soldiers occupied the area around it anyone could guess that the army is here.

 _The priority of our everyday lives…_ the dark-haired woman pauses with her thoughts by the window and looks down. The way people are moving in the open makes them appear like ants, scurrying around in their haste. _Another fight, huh._

Momo finally stops and slides the familiar door open, like so many times before, and steps in.

Her eyes dart from the window that lays half-open to bring fresh air into the room, but that doesn't lessen the horrible scent of the hospital. Though, the plus side is that the room isn't as boring as the rest of the building. It has a simple, but comfortable looking leather couch on the side with shelves next to it, filled with books and small dolls to amuse whoever would sit there. A thick, green carpet with black circle patterns lays near the corner and its texture is as soft as it looks. But despite that the end of the room is a miniature living room from a comfortable home, the other side isn't so pleasant. There is one of those white hospital beds in it and around this bed different kinds of machines that monitor the vitals, heartbeat, and brainwaves. The constant beeping sound is sharp, but not something that would bother someone who is so used to hearing it. And the patient lifelessly on the bed doesn't probably even hear it.

A smile, a small one spreads on the black-haired woman's lips and she takes a step closer to the unconscious figure. "Good morning, Yuki. I brought you flowers today, again. You will never guess what they are." As always, Yuki doesn't move and Momo pushes those feelings of disappointment deep under her mind. "They are roses and really pretty ones! The lady in the shop gave me some discount from them since I'm her best customer. Nobody comes there as often as I do, apparently. Don't you think that people should buy more flowers? They smell good and are so pretty. Although, a few years ago, I wouldn't have even paid a second thought to them myself."

As Momo keeps on talking the usual nonsense, she fills an empty vase from the small table next to the bed with water from a sink nearby. The water rushes into it and soon the roses are placed there and then the whole thing is once again next to the bed. One of the small petals falls, though, and Momo picks it up, a little upset that the plant has begun to wither.

She feels somewhat a deep sadness watching the drying flowers. There's another reason why she got a discount – the flowers aren't too flourishing in this city, to begin with, and raising them in this environment is sometimes impossible. People usually spend more money on supporting the military or something on similar lines. _Do everyone like violence so much?_ She understands the reason for it, but recently it feels as if that is the only thing moving their world.

Momo turns around and sits down next to the bed, looking at her friend's face. Due to being fed through a tube, the features have turned so thin that the cheekbones have been shaped into sharp edges. Thin lips that are clearly dry under the oxygen mask make her seem like a corpse. Dark rings under the closed eyelids show themselves greatly thanks to the pale skin that has missed the sunlight for many months. But what makes Momo's mind go more depressed is looking at the short blond hair that has lost a few of its glowing golden shades. Usually, it would've reached to Yuki's middle-back, but now it is only to her chin, similar to Momo's haircut – a constant reminder of the surgery that saved her life.

The brain had suffered several damages that had needed fixing and that is why her hair had to go out of the scalp's way. Momo still remembers her inner shock, when she saw her friend on the bed for the first time, bandages around the bald head… If Yuki was awake, she would throw a fit for her locks.

Carefully, she brushes her index finger against one of the strands and feels the light softness. However, Momo withdraws her limb after a few seconds. The vires attached to the pale hands and machine, the mask on her mouth give the blond an appearance of a doll, something that doesn't even have a heartbeat. No, she looks more like an alien that could open its hollow eyes at any moment. Unconsciously, Momo turns her head to look towards the heart monitor and watches the lines rise and fall steadily.

 _She's still alive. Nothing to worry about._

"By the way, I have got a new job," she continues and pushes some of the bangs behind her ear. "It's isn't much but will at least give me more payment than the job I had in the library. My education is mostly complete because I also took some medical courses back in the day, but I still will have to work as an apprentice. Remember, when I used to complain about how I want to have a stable job at the research facility? Now, I'll have to wait for that, again. As for the job, it's in the army's medical base," Momo smiles, slightly strained. "That was the last place that I thought I would ever end up to. I don't like the army men that much, they scare me with those serious attitudes of theirs, but they were the ones that saved us two years ago, right? Anyone could also get bored by just living in a small space of that apartment of mine. The one I had in Nakagawa was bigger. With this job, I could get a new house, though, but the only downside is that it could be further away from the hospital."

No answer, which is something that is expected.

"My psychologist said that I'm fine enough to start working – not sure I should trust that guy's analysis, though. I've even passed all the tests for that. The nightmares have become slightly duller, but sometimes I wake up at night. Although, I don't sweat or scream anymore, so there's that improvement. If I take my medicine, I won't dream at all, too," Momo stands up and walks to the window. "It isn't that my dreams are all scary, though. It's more like I'm seeing weird images, like... an old picture book. Yes, that is it. Do you dream Yuki-chan? Are you just sleeping and not hearing me rambling? That's kind of mean, so wake up as soon as possible, alright? I want to really talk to you again."

Speaking like this feels weird, but she has done it so many times that it has become a normal routine. No matter how childish or stupid the topics become, Momo will continue rambling on and on because there is nothing else, she can do. She can only keep company to her friend like this, one-sidedly.

She stays in the room for an hour, talking whatever she has experienced during the week. Her throat is dry by the end of it all. But it's just like any other day – monotonous.

* * *

At first, Momo isn't sure what to expect from her new workplace or the doctor who she would be working with. Maybe, there is a little bit fear in her because of this. The previous superior in the research facility had been quite strict and given her those nasty eyes that told her to work more quickly. So, yeah, Momo is more than really nervous on her first day, when she steps into the building and looks around for the infirmary. She doesn't dare to look people in the eye and feels her heart beating against the ribcage loudly. The whole building is really large, to begin with, so there is a possibility for an outsider like her to get lost in a matter of seconds.

It has been one of Momo's fears as a newcomer. She is not familiar with the whole place, but luckily, she doesn't get lost with the help from the lady in the reception desk. That is the first step to calm Momo down and she smiles fondly while remembering that moment of panic and worry. She had woken up early, maybe at four or so, to make sure that she wouldn't be late and embarrass herself, but she had spent most of her time fidgeting in her chair.

Now that she is recalling it all, Momo feels a bit silly for being like that. Because the first thing that the doctor in charge of her says is: "Nice to meet you. I'm Kazumi Kikyo. I hope that you will get accustomed to things around here fast, but you don't have to really worry about that. We all learned pretty fast, when we came here, but do ask from me or the others, if you are confused about something. Let's do our best, Sato-san."

And that is how well their first impressions of each other went. Well, Momo isn't sure what Kikyo had thought of her when she stood in front of the door stiffly. Plus, her hair must have looked like she had run through all of the 15 streets just to get there. The air outside isn't that warm because the summer is obviously ending, but there was glittering sweat on Momo's face that she had to wipe away. The thought of putting some mascara had passed in her mind that morning, but she would've ruined it anyway. It isn't like she truly knows how to paint her face, to begin with. _I would've probably looked like a zombie._

Self-consciously and still flustered from thinking the first hours of that day, Momo brushes some of her strands behind her ear and starts to stroke her right thumb against her other hand. Honestly, things have started to move forward far better than how they did, when she started in the research facility. She had stumbled down because some idiot had left a piece of paper on the locker room's floor. Everyone had started fussing and asking if she was alright and she remembers the hot heat on her face back then. Yuki had known her for a while, so the blond had been on the side snickering behind her hand. Irritation and shame from the memories make Momo touch her red cheek momentarily.

However, her blush fades, when Kikyo sends the new patient a harsh scolding look, which makes the young soldier squirm uncomfortably in his seat. He is holding his bleeding hand that has a clean, deep cut on it, but it hasn't damaged any of the main veins, or else he would be suffering already from heavy blood loss. Though, his face is losing color the more he tries avoiding the female doctor's eyes and the frown that mar her face.

"What on earth were you _thinking_?" Kikyo asks, surprisingly calmly and takes bandages out of the cabin next to her, eyes mostly on the frightened man. "Playing around with a sword? Even a child knows how to sheath it more properly than you did. If you want to get hurt that badly, then do it on the battlefield – oh, Sato-san, we are out of anesthetic. Could you fetch some from the reception desk? The new batch should've arrived this morning, so just ask from anyone who is behind the desk and they should give it to you."

Momo gives a small nod. "Yes, ma'am. Is there anything else that you need?"

"Hmm...no. I seem to have everything else I need, but do you remember the way to the reception desk?" She asks with a tilt of her head.

"Um..." Momo purses her lips and thinks for a moment, but then shakes her head. "Yes, I think so."

"Good," Kikyo nods and then looks sharply at the young soldier again. "Do hurry or we'll have to sew this wound without any pain relief for this lad."

Momo almost snorts out loud but holds it in and walks out of the room, sending a bit sympathetic look at the pale-faced boy. When she is out of earshot, though, she does let out a small and short laugh. Truly, this place is giving her different impressions than her last jobs.

 _I can't wait to scare my patient away, too._ Momo bites down on her giggle and covers her mouth quickly. She is lucky that there are no other people around to see that.

However, after continuing on walking straight and glancing around, the smile starts to slip away. Momo suddenly feels uncomfortable and tries to find some signs telling her where to go. She does remember somewhat walking here but walking back to where she came from proves to be a bit harder than she thought. Beads of sweat start to slide down her face and probably also her back while at it. Her worst fear is actually happening.

Taking in a deep breath, the black-haired woman tries to calm down. Nothing is lost yet. She needs to just find someone and ask for directions. That is all, it is easy... there really isn't anyone around and another crash of despair makes Momo's shoulders drop. This all reminds her of an empty hospital. _Is everyone being hermits on purpose or something?_

Maybe she is cursed to go down a spiral of different lucks, but a new hope sparks in her when footsteps approach. Momo turns towards the direction where a face appears. The person also notices her, when their eyes meet, and he pauses with his steps just a few feet away. The first striking feature that Momo puts on a note of is the color of the man's eyes – blue. The same color as the sky.

A smile is on the stranger's face immediately from her squinting gaze. "Good day. Are you perhaps lost?"

The blank expression on her twitches and she almost shows her disbelief. Is it so obvious? The question is kind of worrisome since this is not how she was planning on going through her first day. "Yes. I'm trying to get to the reception desk."

The smile slips away for a second. "The reception desk? Why it's on the other side of the building."

Right after this statement, her mind goes blank and color floods into her cheeks. For a moment, Momo wants to hit herself, hide somewhere. Utterly baffled, her brown eyes blink once before lowering their gaze down in total embarrassment. _Why is this happening to me?_ It can't be that her sense of direction is this bad. Nothing like this has ever happened to her.

"O-oh, is it?" Unconsciously, she places her hands inside her lab coat's pockets for comfort and starts to tug one loose strand in them. Her cheeks feel warmer each second, as she gives the man an awkward facsimile smile.

He chuckles, which made her feel even worse. "Not to worry. This place isn't exactly small, so your situation is no surprise."

 _Thanks, but not helping._ Her face muscles tighten, her stupid smile still on. "Could you possibly tell me where it is?"

To distract herself from becoming more flustered and redder, Momo looks a little to the side, but not before looking over at the uniform the man wears. It is like any other uniform she has seen today, but slightly different. It has more decoration and ashine to it like he's about to go into an event of some kind. Another thing that catches her attention is the golden symbol on his collar which looks kind of familiar. _Have I seen him before?_ She returns her eyes to the peculiar blue eyes. They don't make this man look like a Japanese nor do his almost silvery hair, but he speaks fluently the country's language. _Fancy uniform equals a high-ranking soldier... Great. Just great Momo. Why won't you embarrass yourself in front of a king next?_

"...you."

"Huh- pardon?" Momo corrects herself and wants to crawl under something. Why did she have to space out?

Despite the reaction, the man continues smiling quite pleasantly and the young woman's face flushes then from a different reason entirely. "I could show you where the reception desk is. I do not have any assignment for another thirty minutes or so."

"...Are you sure?" She can't believe her luck but does bite back a suspicious frown. Something about his smile is just so…

"Yes, of course."

"...Oh, I'm Sato Momo, by the way."

"Just call me Shinya-san."

* * *

"Kazumi-san, sorry for the wait," Momo apologizes, as she steps into the room with one box in her hands and her new acquittance following smoothly after carrying his share of the burden.

Kikyo smiles and turns around in her chair, her patient looking ready to cry. "Not to worry. I just got the wound cleaned and..." her words get stuck in her throat, which is obvious from her expression, as well. "…Shinya-san, this is certainly a surprise."

 _H-huh?_ She nearly drops the boxes and looks at the light-haired man who smiles and places a box he has been holding down to the table. Momo, of course, follows his action, but her eyes keep on staring and darting between him and the woman sitting just a few feet away. Her posture is straight, but the signature polite smile is gone from her face as she keeps on looking at Shinya with a poker face. _Do they know each other?  
_

The uniformed man takes a few steps forward and smiles courteously at her. "I hope you do not mind, Kikyo-san. I saw her t in trouble with these."

The doctor doesn't even blink, but suddenly smiles again, her eyes darting between the new recruit and the blue-eyed man. She doesn't look any different from how she addresses her patients. "Not at all. Thank you for helping her."

"It was my pleasure," Shinya keeps his smile and turns to look at Momo with the same look.

She meets his gaze and smiles back shyly, grateful that he had not told Kikyo about the fact that she had been lost. He had been a real gentleman, something that she finds surprising. Not that she has never interacted with a soldier after being here for a few days, but his mannerism and general charm has surprised her a bit.

 _Oh, right. I should thank him._

"Shinya-san, thank you for helping me," she bows a little and then straightens back up.

"As I said, it was my pleasure," he answers and then turns to leave. "I've to go now. It was nice talking to you again, Kazumi-san. Oh, and Sato-san…" Brown eyes blink once, rising up to meet the blue ones again. What she sees is not what she expects for the second time, because Shinya gives her a wink and a small smile. "When you arrive on the first floor, turn right in the hallway."

The door closes a second later. Momo stares at it, mouth half-open and then her spine turns into a stiff stick. She knows the kind of smile that he had shown her – that polite soldier had for a moment teased her. It's such a shock that for a moment she wonders if she heard him right, but then reality hits her. That last act had been like walking into a wall after a sprint. Shinya hadn't given an inkling of being the sort of person that would make a comment such as he did. _Should I be more careful around the people in this place?_

Immediately, she feels uneasy and wonders, if he will bring up this incident just for the fun of it. Rather, she would just want him to keep his mouth shut, but…

She must be standing too stiffly or silently for too long because Kikyo is suddenly asking in curiosity: "Sato-san, what did he mean by that?"

"Probably nothing," she lies easily, but mentally winces. The first lie she has told her superior in here and it hasn't even been a week. Her brown eyes turn towards the boxes next to and heatedly Momo walks to the side to get scissors. She needs to appear diligent and busy, maybe then this topic will be forgotten.

Meanwhile, Kikyo has completely forgotten her patient who is sitting like a solid rock in his flimsy chair and still clutching his hand which appears a bit less bloodied after a cleanup. Instead, she focuses her grey on the black-haired woman who is occupying herself with the cardboard. She places a piece of fluffy cotton, which is coated in blood, on a silver tray with some bandages and crosses her arms.

Finally, the white-clad doctor breaks the silence. "Need any help?"

"No, thank you. Here," Momo hands her the first bottle of anesthetic without missing a beat.

"Thank you," Kikyo says and looks at her patient with a small smile. "Now, I hope you don't mind needles."

"U-um, I'm okay with them," the soldier answers awkwardly with a shaky voice.

Momo watches, as Kikyo continues working. Her stomach twitches, when the anesthetic starts to numb the injured area and the stitching starts. The sight of it makes her bite down on her lower lip and look away. _Right. This is nothing._

Taking in a deep breath, the black-haired woman starts to clean away the blood-soaked pieces of cotton and other instruments that are no longer any use for the doctor. Though, the sight of the threat being sewed into the skin can't escape from her eyes. The skin around the cut is angry red but doesn't seem as bad as when the soldier had come in. Once the whole thing is stitched up, Kikyo starts bandaging the arm and asks for some painkillers. Momo fetches them for her immediately from a cabin.

"Thank you," she smiles, before handing the pills to the solider in a bottle. "Here. These should be enough until it is healed. But if you need more just come and ask them. Also, you should come here next week on Thursday. We should look, if the stitches are ready to be removed then and if there is any sort of trouble with healing."

Kikyo writes some things down on a piece of paper and then gives it to the man. "Here is your appointment and the information on the painkillers I gave. And be careful with that sword of yours from now on."

The soldier cringes, weak smile faltering. "Yes, ma'am."

The soldier says his thanks and then leaves the infirmary, slightly feeling better, when not bleeding. Momo experiences a bit of pity while watching him go. Being cut by something sharp and then watching the wound bleed is not a welcoming sight to the victim... Despite now being in a field of medics instead of science, Momo can't stop the goosebumps from covering her arms and legs. She places the last one of the anesthetic bottles into the shelf and closes it silently. _Not good... I need to focus on.  
_

"I was really surprised, you know. I never would've imagined that you would run into Shinya-san." Kikyo muses out of nowhere and leans back on her chair, once some papers have been filled out.

The assistant smiles a little, but then her mood sours a bit from recalling that wink he had given her earlier. "Well, he just...appeared, I guess?"

Kikyo chuckles. "That sounds about right. You never know about him."

"May I ask, if you're friends with him?" Momo inquires curiously.

Kikyo blinks and is quiet for a while, before sighing and turning around to face the brown-eyed assistant. "Not really. He tends to keep to himself, mostly. Can't say I blame him, though. Being a part of the Hīragi family and all of that."

If Momo had been drinking something, she would've gotten the liquid into the wrong throat. She is frozen to the ground she stands on, as Kikyo's words are being replayed in her mind. Momo isn't the kind of person who is interested in knowing who is in charge, as long as she would be able to live peacefully, have her belly filled with food and a roof over her head. She doesn't care about politics or important people, but there is one name practically that she has heard many times. She recalls the strange decoration on Shinya's uniform immediately. One part of it had looked familiar for a reason, but now she is certain that it was the crest of that certain powerful family throughout the country.

Beads of sweat fall down Momo's forehead. The scenarios of how she and Shinya had talked passes through her mind like a bullet and absolute dread fills her gut when the reality sinks in. Everything kind of makes some sense now. That polite way of speaking, looks and aura too... and she had thought he had only looked like a prince. No, he definitely is and now Momo is close to fainting, burying herself down to the ground and never appearing again.

 _I'm going to be thrown out of the country, killed, assassinated, publicly executed! How I could've been so stupid! It must have been the panic of getting lost I was feeling, but that symbol was so obvious! Can he even kill me from being a little rude? That isn't possible, right? Is there a law that says I have to be more polite to him and his family? ...I'm dead! Yuki always said that I'm slow but to this kind of extent!? Just kill me now and spare me from the suffering! No! I can't give up! I've to pack my things and run. That's it! They can't find me if I hide!  
_

Kikyo watches her for a while, without the dark-haired female really paying attention to anything around herself anymore. Her expression twitches, until the doctor can't hold it in and laughs. This makes Momo break out of her thoughts and look at her superior. She is once again shocked, but only because of the reaction. It is also a little offending that Kikyo dares to laugh at her like that. She feels absolutely scared already and uncertain to the boot.

Calming down, the doctor composes herself but keeps a smile on her face. "I-I'm sorry for laughing. It's just that you looked so scared now. You don't have to be worried about Shinya-san, Sato-san. He doesn't care about making those on the lower rank bow to him."

Momo's back straightens automatically. "Really?"

"Yes. He's... probably the only lenient one from the Hīragi family," Kikyo answers after pondering how she could describe the man. Then she frowns, looking puzzled for a moment. "Wait, you weren't actually being rude to him, right?"

Momo shakes her head immediately. "No. I just... think that I was being too casual to him."

"To him, you can talk casually. But if you bump into other people out here, then just for the safety's sake, be as polite as possible. Many of the Imperial Demon Army's ranks are filled with officers from different noble families, but they don't really boast about it. Though, there are some that are not really..." Kikyo pauses, not sure if to continue and insult a noble or keep her opinions to herself. "What I'm talking about? It's not really our business. Just know that Shinya-san is most likely the last person around here that you need to be worried about. Anyway, shall we get back to work?"

Momo's face brightens from the new information she receives and a wave of relief washes over her. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Momo lets out a sigh, loudly. Her feet almost drag themselves against the ground, as she walks up to the stairs to her apartment, the planks creak under her weight. The sun is setting down. Though, she isn't able to see it, because of the thick clouds in the sky. _I'm so tired... I want to go to sleep soon. Some food also sounds nice._

A chilly wind blows and Momo finds herself shivering. Her footsteps get faster too, even though she is already quite exhausted. The day has felt so long and there have been so many new things that she has faced. The job is somewhat easy, but not completely. They had gotten some patients again, but they all had minor injuries. However, Kikyo had said that it was only a fragment of what they did daily in there. The things Momo has seen had been far from serious, or that is what she had been told. It has made her remember that there are actually soldiers fighting outside the walls where the true danger lurks around the place. This all has made her feel slightly conflicted about the new job.

 _So much blood…_ The sight isn't something that will be able to make her incapable of fulfilling her tasks, but… at some points, they do make the temperature in the room certainly drop. The smell of it all is even worse, though.

 _So red…_

Her hand instantly goes to the side of her stomach, when the phantom pain of a scar throbs. The same is with her arm, but before her thoughts could wonder further, she arrives at her door. Momo truly wants to go to sleep, but she has some leftover guilt from not going to buy some flowers for Yuki. She also needs to go back to work tomorrow morning and she can't have days off other than the weekends – she needs to get more money to pay her rent and other needs as well.

"Sato-san!"

The key is just then in her hands, when a voice calls out, in the angriest tone possible, and she almost drops it. _Uh-oh. The devil._

"G-good evening, Tachibana-san," she smiles forcefully, much like the first male patient had done today.

"Don't you 'good evening, Tachibana-san', me! Bah!" The angry looking thin man spits. "Where is the payment for this month's rent?"

Momo thanks the gods and all holy beings she knows for the fact that she had conveniently packed some of her money into her bag this morning. Tachibana Sen is fearsome when it comes to money matters. Though, as long as you pay the rent, he generally leaves you alone, unless you would be unfortunate enough to see him around in a broad daylight. His yells are piercing along with that gruff voice that always holds only ice. He has probably not touched another human being for years, but if he did that person would feel the cold skin, probably. It is all just what Momo thinks of the man.

Even now, as Sen looks down at the dark-haired woman, his eyes are impatient and irritated. Still, Momo keeps trying to look calm and rummages through her bag. However, she knows that if she takes her time, the man would get positively furious and demand the money from her immediately. Finally, she finds what she is looking for and pulls a small stack out.

"Here you go," she says as politely and cheerfully as possible. She only needs to pay a few more rents anymore and then she would move out of here anyhow. A few forced smiles will be worth the wait.

Sen clicks his tongue and snatches the batch, already starting to count. Once he is done, he stuffs the money into his pocket roughly. "I want the next one during the day, not the evening."

"I apologize," Momo's face twists. "But I've to work during the day. So, I will only be able to pay during the morning or evening."

"You? Working?" Tachibana raises a thin eyebrow, before sneering. "I'm sure that you'll be fired by the end of the week. Clumsy oaf."

The woman flinches, words hitting her right through the heart like a dull knife. Though, it is not painful, only frustrating, because she is recalling how she got called 'clumsy oaf' in the first place. When she first came to this apartment, there was an incident that involved her breaking a door. But what would you expect from a rundown building? Though that kind of reasoning didn't sit well with Tachibana Sen and since then he had started calling Momo by different rude nicknames.

 _I better not tell him about the hole in the wall._ That thing appeared into her apartment around a week ago. She had just leaned against a solid surface a bit and then it started cracking until a hollow hole appeared. Well, she managed to cover it with her small couch. But when she would move out, it would be better, if Sen didn't see it. He would unleash a hellhound otherwise.

Inhaling, Momo calms herself. She is already tired enough and wouldn't let this man ruin her mood today. Though, she doesn't deny that she is a little worried about getting fired, thanks to her landlord's unnecessary comment. She isn't that clumsy, though. But it is always her self-esteem and confidence in things that start lacking when she begins over worrying about things. Which she is doing now.

"Good night, Tachibana-san," is what Momo ends up saying.

She couldn't say anything else and opens the door to her house. The piercing pair of grey eyes never leave her back, though, as she closes the door and presses her ear against it. There is a moment of eery silence, but then Momo hears how the sound of Sen's footsteps start to become more distant until he is fully gone. _Finally._

That man is giving everyone the creeps. Always growling like an angry dog to anyone who makes eye contact with him. His own house is just next to the apartment building, where he could spy anyone who misbehaves in his eyes. It is a miracle that anyone stays here willingly, but they probably have no other places to go to. It is like that with Momo, too. She survives well enough with the small amount of money she keeps on getting from the government, but also the wages she got from the library she worked before this.

Though, when she thinks about Sen, she kind of understands why he is like he is. Eight years ago, that terrible virus wiped away over half of humanity. _He's bitter._ Many lost families, friends, loved ones. Some recovered from it, but some didn't. It isn't a huge surprise if those who are mentally unstable after it, commit suicides even to this day. Momo has heard about few that have, they had been too afraid and heartbroken to do anything else. She would've done what they did by now, too, but there are always things that stop her thinking like that.

Unconsciously, she hasn't stopped leaning against the door for a few minutes. Whatever it's filling her head right now, it's clouding her vision.

… _I need to buy flowers for Yuki-chan tomorrow. Maybe I'll make it after the work if I run?  
_

The shoes fall off and she places her bag down somewhere. The tiredness is eating her alive and she walks into the bathroom while letting out a huge yawn. The neighbors are still being noisy above her, but she couldn't care less. After some months of almost sleepless nights, you would get used to the noise. Plus, she has bought earplugs into situations like these.

She pushes the heavy eyelids apart with her fingers and reaches out to the contact covering the right eye. It comes off and she blinks a few times. The mismatching pair of brown eyes stare back and they're equally tired looking. The skin feels warm under the touch and Momo traces the dark rings under her lashes softly – a sign of fatigue and the worst kind of rest one could have. The reflection copies the expression of bitterness she makes and then lets out a heavy sigh.

" _Livestock."_

A terrible shudder travels down her body. _Stupid nightmares._


	3. Chapter 2: Insanity or PTSD

**SeaGoddessOfStarlight: Thank you for being the first person to give a comment on this story. It made me smile and I was very happy to read it. Sometimes, I'm worried that different people dislike my OCs, but I was happy to know that you like Momo.**

 **Tosha232: I can't really answer your questions. :) Everything will always be revealed over time and I hope that you can stick around until my story has reached that part and even further after that.  
**

 **Revanchist21: I'll try to work hard on this story and not to disappoint you or my other readers. I hope that you like this chapter.**

 **Misia0123: You were looking forward to this chapter and hopefully it is to your liking. I had some school work and I really wanted to finish this one chapter today.**

* * *

Momo's gaze is sharp, as she looks at the person behind the counter. He is skinny, it is what she thought the first time she stepped into this store.

Anyway, back to the point and what is going on. The convenient store is completely empty, except for her and the young worker her glare is directed at. Momo has been willing to sacrifice some of her salaries to eat today, but now she is facing a problem. A few coupons are placed down on the desk dismissingly – this all involves the prices.

The previous worker in the store had been timid and compliant. He had not objected even once if a customer had been ready to argue. He had looked like he could've peed his pants, otherwise. Momo had felt only slight sympathy for him. But now she is betting that every last person who had come here for the past few years misses that former worker. This new one is way younger, yes, but he has an iron will that the short-haired woman is struggling to break.

"No," his voice answers bluntly. "I'm sorry to inform you this, ma'am – "

 _He sounds as emotional as a rock._

"but the due date of these coupons has passed."

"No," Momo says back, mimicking his tone. "The due date became old only five minutes after I entered the shop. You – you can't possibly make them old only with a few minute difference."

"As a matter of fact, I can. I say they're old, so you have to pay the full price or leave the store." He started to rearrange the order of pens on the display, ignoring how much the customer in front of him was fuming.

 _This brat!_ Momo's face is becoming hot from anger. She has run all the way here from her job to make it in time. She has never been much of a runner, but today she positively outdid herself. But this man – a _boy –_ who looks much younger than her is giving this kind of attitude like he owns the whole place. She wouldn't be at least a bit surprised if he insults her soon – the blank expression on his face is too collected. The glasses he also wears are shielding his eyes from showing an annoyed spark in them.

Finally, she manages to somewhat calm down and cross her arms. "Where is your manager?"

"He's currently absent due to health issues. I'm only one managing the store," the boy answers and then glances towards the clock. "This place will be closed in twenty minutes. I suggest that you pay for the food soon.

"..." Now her lips are definitely sealed shut. Momo can't utter a single word and is left utterly speechless. _Is he_ _ **serious**_ _?_

The weight of the money in the purse weights down on her shoulder, despite the fact that the amount isn't much. The bottom of her stomach twitches from emptiness it is going through, and she bites down on her tongue in frustration, the flowers in her hand almost getting crushed. Today, Momo has found lilies for Yuki and they're drying pretty fast.

"Fine."

There is a look of triumph in the boy's eyes and the corner of his lip twitches slightly. It is a small movement, but definitely there. The sight of it makes Momo wish that she could at least strangle him senseless.

One by one, the coins are placed to the counter and Momo watches them being picked up. The stuff that she wants to buy lays next to them and a mental whimper echoes in her head. The emptiness in her stomach is growing and a low grumble comes from within. _Just a little more and I can eat… this is nothing… I can handle this…_

Despite that the wages she gets are average, they are far more than what she has ever gotten before. The food she has picked up from the shelves is something she has never tasted before, because of this recent development. Her mouth is already watering from thinking about what they would taste like and how peacefully she would sleep tonight. Tomorrow she would have her day off and could sleep much later than usual. Knowing that, she should be happy, but... _Why does this kid have to ruin everything!?_

"Here," he says, oblivious to her inner monologues and hands the food packed into a white bag.

Fingers twitching the woman doesn't even bother faking a smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he nods and then turns his attention away from her. He is doing this all on purpose.

 _Bastard._

Not wanting to spend more time in the store, Momo heads towards the door, shoulders sharpened. However, she pauses in front of a flier that is sticking against the board of the wall. It is something she has seen before, many times actually – a commercial for people that want to join the army. It has a picture of three soldiers, the one in the middle holding up a sword. It reminds her of some overdramatic play, rather than an advertisement to get new recruits.

Personally, she doesn't have anything against the whole system of the army. After all, they are the ones that make sure that the humans that have remained stay safe inside the walls. Everything could crumble away to pieces, if only it was given time, though. Seeing this poster only makes her wonder how many will arrive at the clinic next week and the ones that follow after.

The air is warm and fresh outside the shop when she goes through the doors. Momo spares a single glance through the store's window and watches the infuriating new worker.

 _That boy…_ he seems to be in that age when they join the army. Whatever it is because of the thrill for adventure and excitement or simply an urge for revenge against the monsters that took their freedom. She isn't about to go and ask directly from him, but she does want to know if he's interested in joining.

 _Are there really more monsters outside, though?_ The question in her mind causes Momo to purse her lips thoughtfully. Her feet move briskly against the hard ground that is covered in the rainwater from earlier today. Those Horsemen and vampires are growing in numbers or getting an upper hand in this world, but it would be better for her to remain obvious to it. Bad memories would only rise up to the surface from thinking those things.

The river under the bridge she crosses is moving fast. The sound is pleasant to the ears, but unlike usually she doesn't stop to look down. _I better run now, or I'll not be able to see Yuki today. That nurse behind the desk is almost as bad as that boy._ The brush of irritation later her teeth are gritting themselves together. She has wasted a good portion from her cash to the things she now holds in her hand because those coupons weren't good enough.

 **"Livestock~"**

Momo flinches, a shiver running down her spine.

Legs glue themselves to the ground almost immediately and she whirls around in a panic, until remembering where she actually stands – an alley with a small café on the side. Few workers in it are moving around the place and turning the chairs upside-down, the warm lights brightening up the warm color theme they have – soft yellow and hue of orange. The color of Momo's face – she hasn't even noticed it change – returns from watching them work.

She inhales, clutching her groceries. It isn't cold, but she keeps on shivering like it is winter. The bag in her hands almost slips, but her fingers tighten, and she bolts down the road.

There is nothing for her to be afraid of in here, there is nothing for her to run away from, but numbness spreads on her limbs. Momo is certain that she hadn't heard wrong – that cold, _blood_ -chilling, sickly – even if there's nobody around.

A stray cat jumps on top of a small wall nearby, making the running woman almost let out a yelp. She stops abruptly and backs away against a corner and crouches down behind a wooden box. Her heart pounding, Momo clutches her chest, as if the organ is ready to burst out. _C-calm. I have to breathe._

It is perfect for a hiding place. The shadows cover her, it is narrow and her back is pressed against a cold stone wall which brings a sense of support. However, her hands shake violently, entire body trembling with them. Cold sweat just keeps dripping down her back, the air in the throat comes out as raspy breaths and tears well up in the corners of brown eyes. She knows that this is close to having a panic attack from the way black spots start to fill the vision. She tries to breathe. Once, twice. Each one comes out harshly and if someone would've been passing by, they could hear them.

 _B-breathe. In a-and out. D-don't forget about Yuki-chan._ Her hands clench the poor plants. _Y-you're s-safe here._

 _ **"Livestock~"**_

Momo flinches again, feeling how her insides turn into ice. This time it doesn't feel like the voice has spoken right next to the ear. Her mind just keeps on repeating it like a haunting ghost. Her fingers dig through the fabric of the sleeves to the skin. The dull pain sharpened each time she takes in a deep, forced breath. Without her hands stopping their shaking, she is still able to reach out into the pocket of her jacket. There are two things in there, her eye contact container and pills.

She recalls what the one who gave them said to her. _"Whenever you start hallucinating, take one of the pills."_

One of them enters her mouth and the black-haired woman cringes from the taste. It is horrible, but after swallowing it she feels mentally a little better. It has always worked, so it has to work now, too.

It is silent around the alley, as she continues sitting in the shadow. That cat from before has gotten down to the ground and makes a small meow from somewhere, breaking that silence. There is really nothing or anyone else around and gradually Momo feels how her body tries to relax. It happens slowly, stiffly even, but in the end, she stands up after what feels like minutes.

Finally, she lets out a heavy sigh and turns around a corner.

And then, she runs.

* * *

This is Momo's 78th day at work and she is already feeling like quitting.

"Ouch!"

"I apologize. Please bear with it a little longer," she smiles a little forcefully. The patient nods weakly and she goes back to cleaning the wounds on his face. This looks like nothing with one glance until you look down and see an arm wrapped tightly into a cast.

It had looked quite serious when he was brought here. The hand in that kind of twisted angle _..._ A shiver goes down Momo's spine, but she does her best not to show any discomfort from the memory. The cotton has a pinkish hue on it already and she places it down on the tray, this is the third one. Though, from the smell of blood in the air, this amount is nothing. Almost all the beds in the infirmary have someone laying on them, either unconscious from the drugs or groaning in pain. The sight is absolutely nauseating, horrifying, depending on who is used to it.

As for her personally, she doesn't feel comfortable, but her hands don't stop treating the injuries. It's like the limbs have the mind of their own, now. And no matter what she thinks regarding all of this, the work must continue.

As if to confirm this, she presses a plaster against the cuts that have been cleaned. "There you go."

"Thank you very much," the young man sighs out, clearly relieved that some of his pain has been taken care of.

A more natural smile forms on her face from seeing this. However, as soon as one of the other patients lets out a groan of pain from somewhere behind her, the soldier glances over her shoulder with a concerned frown. She wants to also take a look but doesn't.

The smile she keeps up is strained on a serious face, every time she treats someone. This kind of work truly isn't truly made for her – it gets emotionally heavy many times. But she has finally managed to move out of that apartment of hers. There is no way that she could walk away from this just like that. There are things still to be paid and giving up isn't an option. Rather, Momo doesn't have the luxury for that.

By the end of the day, she turns to look at Kikyo. She is writing down the last bit of information about the last patient on a clipboard. Her writing style is always so brisk, but it slows down when she notices the black-haired woman sit down heavily. The chair is poorly constructed, to begin with, so it squeaks a bit and breaks the silences.

"What's it, Sato-san?" She asks and turns a page, neat handwriting disappearing behind another stack of papers.

"Today we had many patients – I am just a bit tired, that's all," Momo starts simply and feels like a fool afterward. There have been other days, where they have had three times more work, but she chose this day to open her mouth.

 _What else am I supposed to say?  
_

Instead of pointing out how this is nothing, Kikyo pauses with her work and turns around in her seat. "Yes. I heard that the army had sent its troops out about a week ago. Apparently, there is some resistance from the frontlines," she stops speaking and looks towards the beds. The light of the lamp is weak, though, so her expression is mostly covered by a shadow and hair. "I don't think that this is the best place to talk about these kinds of things, though… You should take a break. The cafeteria has some sweets on discount today."

When she turns to look back at Momo, the young woman is met with a serene smile. It causes her to reply to it by pulling the corners of her lips up, as well. During the time that they have worked together under the same roof, the doctor has come to know slight things about her and another way around, too. Sometimes, when they're not too busy, they merely sit down and talk, which is kind of strange for her.

She can only recall her bedridden friend every time Kikyo and her speak together. The two are nothing alike, but it's mostly the sense of slight comfort that makes Momo feel the way she does.

Swallowing the uncomfortable lump in her throat, Momo looks back into grey eyes. "Alright. How about you? Don't you have a break, too?"

"No. I've to stay here and keep watch in case there's a serious issue with one of the patient. But can you buy some coffee for me on the way back, right?" She asks and holds out some money for her to take.

This is another thing that has developed between them – Momo is apparently her new coffee fetcher.

"Sure. Dark and with sugar, right?"

And so, she's standing in front of a vending machine and watching the dark liquid being poured down into a cup. The scent is pleasant enough, but she knows that she would recoil away from the taste. The last thing she ever expected to happen while working here is that she might actually find people she likes. That's probably why she finds this errand so natural and a bit amusing, too, and hasn't asked Kikyo to get her own coffee herself even once. But that has to do with the fact that the other woman is her superior.

The hallway is unusually busy, many officers keep on moving in it and around the building like bees. The chatter is louder than ever before. This place is mostly calm and peaceful, but recently it has been mostly like this. More and more patients appear, and the doctors have been quick in preparing more equipment to take care of them. There was a huge blood transfusion just the other day with a soldier that had lost too much of it – a problem rose because his type of blood wasn't nearly enough in the storage.

She is, in a way, jealous of Kikyo. Her superior has that determination to help and do her best in the job, while Momo prefers to stay out of the way. She feels slightly guilty for that, but after sitting quietly in her room alone, she ends up not thinking much about it. After all, she could quit like the others before her but hasn't. Most don't really find it too safe or comfortable to work and see things that are happening in this place, after all. And Momo understands how those before her have all felt, she also wants to quit the whole job more than once a week. She despises the way people get hurt all the time but then go back to receive more wounds. It just keeps reminding her how this whole world works. Bluntly, it is ruthless and is still going in that vicious circle it is stuck in.

It's obvious that these are desperate times. There are more fliers that encourage people to join into war efforts. Not everyone is capable enough to directly fight, but there are other ways to support. Even now, those posters cover almost every board in the building and out in the streets. Frankly, it has been an issue for a while, over more than a year, and has created worries and tensions amongst those who don't know what's really going on beyond the walls.

And now that she's working here, she may understand a bit why most stay so tightlipped.

 _So intense,_ Momo sighs under her breath but is brought back from musings, when the coffee is ready and smoking. It feels warm in her hands but soon starts burning her fingers while walking.

Her mind doesn't stop wondering back to the events and operations witnessed in this base, though. It's one-half of things that have been mostly eating her thoughts recently. From the soldiers near death doors to the stone-faced officers… and from those to all unpleasant memories that her head contains.

 _Apocalypse._

She sighs again and frowns.

The facility covered in flames and corpses.

"Sato-san," the voice that she hadn't heard for a while calls and Momo turns around to see a man making his way towards her. He's smiling pleasantly, one hand raised as a greeting. "It has been a while."

Her brain – once filled with thousands of thoughts – is now blank, as she freezes to a spot and watches the young man with blue eyes approaching. It's a surprise, a shock. She hadn't expected to run into him now of all times when she hasn't seen him in months. That amount of time has even been able to wipe her memories clean of his name and her tongue becomes sandpaper from this realization.

"U-um," she starts, conflicted how she should address him. In the end, she straightens her back and forces a very faint smile. "Good evening?"

Luckily, the light-haired man simply continues the sudden conversation. "Have things become busier in the infirmary?"

Momo's shoulders relax a bit from the easygoing demeanor. "Yes. However, we had fewer people today than usual, so it's not so bad."

"I see," he nods and falls silent for a while. "How is Kazumi-san doing?"

"She's doing well," she says, but it is in a way a lie and she starts sweating. She doesn't think that telling him about how that woman is overworking herself. She doesn't understand the relationship between the two of them, so staying quiet on details should be safe enough.

"That's good to hear. Knowing her, it wouldn't surprise me, if she is overworking," the statement comes out smoothly and the dark-haired woman stiffens for a second. However, the Hīragi is still smiling. He probably didn't catch the slight reaction, which is good.

 _He seems to know Kikyo well._ Momo almost smiles from that thought but stifles a smirk. Her brown eyes go down to the cup she is holding and then she remembers where she has to take it. The dark liquid would otherwise become colder.

Smiling politely, Momo is ready to walk away. "I've to go now. See you later, Hīragi-san."

If he is surprised by the way he had been called, he doesn't show it. Instead, he keeps on that pleasant smile of his and chuckles. The sound is soft and barely there, though. But instead of saying anything, he gives a closed-eyed smile.

 _Strange._

Momo gives a single short bow in return before turning her back to him and walking away with calm steps. But on the inside, she is both relieved and confused. For a moment there, the atmosphere had changed.

There was something in his gaze, but he hid it with his eyelids.

* * *

"Haaaaaaa..." The first thing that Momo does, when she gets back home is throwing herself onto the bed. It creaks under her weight, before settling down and everything is quiet in the apartment.

Her new house is a lot homier than the previous one. No cranky landlords, breaking walls and floors or running water problems. Not to mention the neighborhood is much nicer and in a better location, too. Momo has even started cleaning properly because she has been in a good mood every time she waltzes into this new place. There is even a great view from the window where you can see the sunset. Even now the curtains are wide open, and the sky has a nice orange and golden hues.

 _I should eat...but I'm too lazy to cook anything._ She closes her eyes, ready to try sleeping, but the stomach's rumbles interrupt the attempt. Her eyebrows knit together, and she rolls to the side in boredom. The vibration in her hut continues on and on, though, and she feels her hunger battling between her willpower and laziness. Maybe, if she tries ignoring it –

 _"What!? You haven't eaten anything!? Oh, that's it! Sit down and I'll make something for you."_

Her fingers twitch and the mismatching eyes open. A shiver runs down her spine and the tiredness is gone in an instant. It makes her stomach twitch from things other than just hunger. The noise in her skull stops, but that doesn't mean there isn't an echo of the voice she just remembered.

Eventually, due to the squeezing sensation in her chest, she has the strength to stand up and walk to the small kitchen. Her fridge is almost empty, again. There are only some eggs and noodles there and a little amount of milk – the sight is even more depressing.

Sighing, Momo takes out the noodles and starts boiling the water, waiting impatiently on the side while playing idly with her hair. It has gotten longer and is sticking everywhere – the side of the face, the neck, and the forehead. Now, it has been painfully obvious to her how her locks become easily greasy and unkept. Having a shorter hair is an advantage and she should probably cut it soon enough.

 _Annoying._

She lowers her hand, but the twisting and pulling have resulted into few strands falling off.

After the noodles are ready, Momo sits down in annoyance. The food doesn't taste like anything special, but it does its job and soon she is full. And then she makes her way to the bathroom and as soon as she steps into it, she smiles from the sight of a clean floor and tub. The view of it is truly different from the old one and she goes in front of the mirror that shines clearly and without a stain from fingertips. _Everything is so clean!_ Now, she wouldn't need to worry about hygiene that much.

The happy mood is gone in a second, though, when the woman sees her reflection in the mirror. There is really nothing that she hates in her features, she couldn't care less how she is sometimes looked at. But it all becomes worse when she isn't wearing a contact to hide her right eye. That's when all the staring and questioning usually starts.

Whether this is just one of 'those' types of days, or because of the lack of sleep, she becomes depressed from staring at her mismatching gaze. She hates it, that color in her eye. While the other people around her have only one, she is different in that aspect. Heterochromia eyes are not something that the world hasn't seen before, but Momo can't remember a time when she ran into someone like her.

And of course, when she had been a child, other children had made fun of on her. During that time, Momo had hated contacts and refused to put them on, thinking that it all would be fine. She had been a fool, though. A naïve one. The bullying started and it hadn't been until she started crying in front of her mother did the things change. Those memories are a bit faint, but the woman she had a hard time forgetting how her parent had been displeased with the teachers. They should have been the ones to stop the bullying in the first place or at least noticed the signs about it.

Slowly, she covers her right eye, so that the dark brown on the left is only visible. _Why am I thinking of these things now?_ She must really be tired.

 _"How are you even running this place, huh!?"_ A small smile still pulls on the corners of Momo's lips. _"Get me the parents of these children to the phone! Right now!"_

Her eyes burn, and she starts to wash her face immediately. The memories sting and she wants to get a good sleep tonight. She wants to forget them for a moment. That smiling face and those warm arms.

" _Okaa-san loves your eyes. Now, don't cry."_

* * *

The infirmary is deadly silent. It isn't anything unusual, considering that there aren't any patients around and it is already evening. The job of the day should have ended over twenty minutes ago, but not for Momo or Kikyo. Even when someone's footsteps clearly pass by the door of their working area, neither of them react to that or to any sound. They both are sitting on a chair of their own and staring down at white papers with olarge amount of writings on them. The letters are clear and black, but to them, it is like reading a foreign language.

Momo is especially feeling like this all is a delusion, a dream, a nightmare, whatever it is that could be describe as a moment that doesn't feel real. Or she doesn't want it to be real. The very second that she and her coworker had opened the letters that they have suddenly received, it was like every oxygen in her body started leaking out.

Dread, cold and blunt, makes the dark-haired woman's stomach drop what feels like six feet under the ground and now she only wants to close her eyes and pretend that every word she reads is wrong and doesn't exist. Scratch that, Momo wants to crush the whole letter and then throw it away.

' **Dear Sato Momo, we've to inform you that...'** the rest of the words become blurred.

Every word seems like a death sentence. _This can't be real._

The clock keeps on ticking and it isn't until ten minutes have passed that does Kikyo shove the paper down to her bag and stands up hastily. Her features are calm, collected and no sign of distress is on them. However, it must be because she is trying to contain other emotions in place that the mask, she wears is plainly obvious, even to Momo's eyes.

Then, turning her grey eyes calmly to the apprentice, the woman smiles gently. It's not the kind of smile, which she shows to her patients, though. This one has more warmth to it.

"I'm going. Remember to lock the door, when you leave," she says eventually and walks past Momo lightly, heels clicking.

After a moment of clothes shuffling, the door is closed and she's alone in the entire room.

Now that she is tcompletely without company, Momo places the letter down and covers her face with her hands. Everything around her is merely shattering in a mere second and she wants to just be in her house, in her room and bury herself into the covers of her bed. She isn't even thinking about visiting Yuki today, she doesn't want to waste the little energy she has left anymore on running to that hospital. In fact, if it is possible, Momo would rather wish to spend her night on one of the infirmary's beds.

For two years, two long, painfully slow and agonizing years, the short-haired woman has pieced her life together bit by bit since that tragedy in the Nakagawa district. For eight whole years, she has picked up the shattered pieces and smoothed down the rough edges in her heart and moved on with life as much as she could. What has mattered to her are the peace, safety and someone to lean on. Those are or were the only three things she had wished for, but now two of them are slipping away from between her fingers. She feels like crying but finds her hands shaking, instead. She is clearly starting to get the gravity of the situation.

 **...are ordered to...**

The paper scrunches from the way it is being clenched in a tight fist. It happens again when it is squeezed into a ball.

 **...new location...**

A tear falls, then another, third, fourth...

 **Please start considering writing a will for possible inheritance.**

The paper is torn.

* * *

"Hey, Yuki. I'm sorry, for not coming to see you for a while."

Momo shows a little smile, but it is soon wiped away. She sits down on that familiar chair of hers and places her head on the bed, right next to her friend's leg. The white covers are surprisingly soft, and she is momentarily envious of the sickly woman.

She's so oblivious to everything.

Momo lifts her head up and rests it on her palm while looking at Yuki's sleeping face. It is calm, peaceful and still so very pale.

Playing with strands of her hair for a moment, Momo lets out a sigh and closes her eyes tiredly. Like with the woman laid on the bed, her awake friend has dark bags under her eyes. She hadn't gotten any proper sleep, again. Either it is because of the stress, worry, fear or all those things combined that keep her awake the whole time. It is unhealthy, yes. Momo has skipped some days at work, yes. She has eaten unhealthy food for the past few days for no reason, yes. And she hasn't even brushed her teeth h ofew times, yes. Even taking a shower has been stopped by thoughts like _I'll do it later._

Another sigh and Momo reaches gently to Yuki's hand. She is careful with the tubes that are connected to it, though. The touch feels soft, warm, but so incredibly frail and thin. This is what the Momo misses, warmth, actual human contact and not just by conversation, but by fa touch, too. Despite this being only one-sided, she always does this, when something feels like it is crushing her from inside out. Like now – her chest tightens and so does her hold on Yuki's hand.

Taking in a deep breath, Momo closes her mismatching eyes. She hasn't bothered putting a contact on. "Yuki-chan…"

The monitor continues beeping. The chest covered by a hospital gown rises and falls.

"I'm being placed into a different infirmary and… and guess what?"

No movement behind the closed eyelids that hide a pair of hazel eyes.

"It's on the other side of the walls."

The beeping continues on at the same pace.

"...Say something," Momo whispers, drops of water falling down on the white fabric. She withdraws her hand, afraid that she might have started squeezing Yuki's too hard. The black-haired woman buries her face into her arms and leans back in her chair. "When are you going to wake up? Do you have any idea what I'm going through right now? I've tried and tried, but I can't stop crying. Why did you have to let me escape that day and stay there with a vampire? If only you had just fought it off, while I was there, then we could've run away together."

No answer, again. Momo whimpers and her fingers dig into the skin on the hairline. The nails have grown too long and unconsciously she has found herself always biting them and now they are square-like and sharper. However, she doesn't mind the pain, for she is starting to feel too numb from the inside and it is spreading. She desperately needs to clear her mind and maybe that is why she came here today. To spit her complains to the person who isn't even capable of opening her own eyes or probably even hears what is being said.

Momo leans forward and lowers her voice. "You know, if I tell my therapist that the visions have started again, then maybe I will be excused from the work."

In the first place, they haven't ever stopped.

"It would be fine, right? They wouldn't dare to let someone who is already crazy out there to take care of anyone, _right_? I can then stay here. I wouldn't need to risk my life for anything..." words get stuck into her throat and Momo bites down on her tongue.

She has thought just like this at **that** time. When everything was collapsing around them, when the smell of blood had washed through those white hallways and when those blood red eyes had looked at them in hunger. Yuki had been the one with the weapon, Momo had been defenseless and hid behind her. Her friend had told her to run, so she had done just that and because doing so she's alive now. Momo has a chance to live a normal life despite the odds that were now playing around her. _That's right, I've to make a choice, just like that time._

Her toes curl inside her shoes and she frowns deeply. Her eyes go to Yuki, the oxygen mask that she wears, how pale and thin she is and to the machines and tubes attached to her. Yuki had once wanted to become scientist since she was a little girl, was what she had told to Momo once. Her parents had been ones and so had been her grandparents, apparently. Her choice for life hadn't been because the family pressured her to do so, but she had wanted to help in creating something new. The desire to help humanity and be someone were things that had made Yuki who she was. It was purely her dream that she worked for to achieve. Honestly, it had made Momo a little jealous of her, for having such a thing as ambition. But now, Yuki couldn't make her wishes come true, she isn't able to create anything anymore and even if she wakes up there is still a chance that she would be disabled.

Momo isn't guilty, she doesn't want to feel it. It hadn't been her fault at that time. Anything could've happened if she had stayed with her friend and not ran away in search for an exit. Something worse could've also happened if Momo had chosen to do otherwise. There are no regrets for her to carry on, but every time she looks at Yuki, the memories just keep on stabbing her insides like a knife.

Slowly, raising her hands to look at them, Momo's airways felt like they become blocked.

 _Red_.

It is covering her fingers, dripping down against her wrists and soaking the sleeves of her shirt. Darker and lighter brown eyes widen to the size of plates and Momo starts to shake uncontrollably. The heartbeat rises and it rings in her ears, muffling the sound of the heart monitor. The wounds throb and every possible color starts to leave from the face.

 _The sword flashed...  
_

Something burns in her throat and it isn't until she tastes the bile does, she stands up absurdly and makes her way to the bathroom.

 _Instant, sharp pain…_

The toilet's lid is thrown open and she leans down, letting everything out and pushing the strands of her hair away from her face.

 _Iron, smoke, flames..._

The clock ticks as the minutes pass by and the gagging sound is the second thing that is heard in the hospital room, besides the machines.

A stench hit her nose, as soon as Momo is done and leans back. Her shoulders rise and fall, and she swallows harshly, the stinging in her throat almost unbearable. Her back hits the hard floor of the bathroom and she looks up at the ceiling in a daze. She gasps for breath and twitches every now and then with tears in her eyes. There is no straight thought in her mind, but she understands that something is definitely not right with her. The medicine that she needs is in her pocket, but she doesn't reach out for it.

Shakily, Momo looks at her hands again, only to see the blood still there. Something more is rising up from her throat, but she refuses to let out a scream. So, instead, she crawls back, not looking to her hands. Her knees buckling, cold sweat slides down her back and when she looks to the mirror a scream finally comes out and she backs up against a wall. The back of her head collides with the solid surface harshly.

There, where is supposed to be only her own reflection, stands someone completely different.

 _ **Red**_.

That same smile, wide and so terrifying that her whole body starts shaking, is as cold as Momo remembers it. The curious, childish gaze is not so innocent in those crimson pools of blood. They belong to a predator and it is looking straight at the woman who stares back with a horrified look.

 _Take the pills, take the pills… TAKE THE PILLS!_

Her hands refuse to move.

This is amusing to him. A simple tilt of a head is enough to make Momo flinch violently. The tall built of the creature is enough to intimidate anyone, but what is making it worse is how the blood soaks the fabric of the clothes. Red pecks of it drip down the monster's cheek, like tears. The same color is sliding out of its mouth, two white fangs poking out of it.

The oxygen doesn't truly come in and out of her lungs anymore. She stands there, frozen like a rabbit and keeping her eyes on the she could utter a single word, it would sound just like her thoughts: shaky. Despite the bathroom being large, Momo feels like it is shrinking and shrinking around her. Her feet are planted firmly on the ground when she would only want to just run away as fast as she could.

A drop of blood rolls down the cheek, before falling down and disappearing. A wider smile spreads on the pale mouth.

Momo screams again and closes her eyes, sliding down to the ground as a trembling mess. Her throat cracks under the pressure, vision blurring.

Someone comes in, but she pays no mind to it.

She screams and screams and every time she looks to the mirror the same monster is looking back at her, smiling.

* * *

 **Hello! Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. The school, my hobbies, etc.** **All those things keep me busy and occupied.**

 **Now, I'm not sure, if I am moving currently too fast on these first chapters, but that is kind of impossible to stop. One, there is basically nothing interesting happening in Momo's life. If I went from detail to detail, you all would only get a boring routine about rising up during the morning, eating food, going shopping, work and so on. Two, it's also because I'm preparing this story for a twist. Not going to tell you what it is or when exactly it will happen. Just wait and keep reading, if you want to find out.  
**

 **Lastly, I apologize for this chapter is shorter than the ones before it and for my writing mistakes. English is not my mother language.  
**

 **Please comment. I love to hear what others think about my stories.** **It will inspire me.**


	4. Chapter 3: Lets have some therapy

**SeaGoddessOfStarlight: Phew! I am so glad about that. Now, I don't post these chapters that have those kind of things without a reason. Those that can read patiently realize that there are more and more hints there about my OC and the story. This will also give a better view on what kind of person she is. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

 **Revanchist21: Thanks! I will try my best and hope that you will continue reading my work.**

 **Misia0123: I'm so happy that you also liked the last chapter. Now, there can't be missing any angst from this kind of anime. I mean, who could remain happy-go-lucky easily in a world where you have lost basically your home and have to live inside walls with monsters and vampires outside? I certainly would become gloomy and all that other nasty stuff.**

 **As for your comment about who the vampire that keeps haunting Momo is, I can't tell you. Though, while I am writing him, I have taken notice that even if vampires have some kind of difference in their personalities, they all have this same coldness and lightheartedness towards any lifeform. It is actually kind of exciting to write about their personalities in this story. :)**

* * *

 _Slice. That was all it took for the head to be separated from the body. Warm drops splashed against the skin of the attacker and slid down their cheek like rainwater. Red blood gushed out from the open neck and the body fell down with a loud thud. The dreamer didn't want to see what was happening anymore, but her body wasn't hers anymore. So, her eyes naturally slid down to the head._

 _Empty eyes stared right through her soul and if the dreamer had any small control over herself, no doubt a bile would have risen up from her throat. The blood kept on pooling around her feet, she could feel how it went through the shoes. Yet, there was a tingle in her chest, the corners of her mouth lift up._

 ** _No, no, no, no, not again!_**

 _The nightmare was bad enough with all the gore, but being in someone else's body was more terrifying. No control over your actions, feelings, sensations or even the facial expressions. The dreamer didn't want to smile from something like this. She didn't find it amusing in any way and finally got some reaction out of her own self. Goosebumps and shivers crawled across her skin._

 _The smile dropped from the face and the gaze shifted from the body all around the place. Everything was like in an underground building. Crumbling pillars mustered their last strength to hold up a tattered ceiling that let the moonlight in. Flashes of swords clashing against one another, the strong scent of blood, death along with the horrible sight of the struggling soldiers being cut down. Piercing cries sounded like they were getting louder, yet that didn't stop the dreamer and the person she was being from hearing running foot steps approaching them from behind. Every loud heart beat, heavy breathing was so easy to hear that it was nearly overwhelming._

 _Blade was gripped tighter in the dreamer's hand, she whirled around naturally and pierced the chest of a soldier. Once again, the stench of metal hit her nostrils. She wanted to cry, to pull back, but instead the dreamer was forced to watch directly into the man's eyes. His gloved hands were trying to pull the piece of metal out, but they simply slid against it, letting his hands be cut and bleed through the white fabric._

 _His gaze was filled with **loathing**. _

_This time, her eyes were burning, but no tear fell and she mentally cringed, when the sword was finally pulled out. The soldier fell to his knees and then the rest of his body hit the harsh ground._

 _The dreamer let out a sigh that didn't belong to her. "This isn't as fun as I thought it would be."_

 _She shivered again, wanting to wake up from this nightmare. If only she was allowed to tear herself out from this monster, then she would run away as fast as she could. But, if she was freed now, her body would fall down much like these bodies, trembling and ready to break down. This was not something that she could take on with her own emotions and body._

 _Her hand was raised, but of course not because of her own will, again. It trailed from the stomach to the chest and then to the face, The dreamer was able to feel the brushing of some hair against the palm. Confusion that belonged to the one that owned this body was spreading through her nerves. She also felt puzzled, even though that really wasn't the case. What was there to be puzzled about in a place like this?_

 _The hand dropped and the person turned around. It ran past the fights. Wind caressing the face and glancing now and then at the black and white capes. The dreamer was moving so fast and easily that she felt like they were flying. The bottoms of her feet were barely touching the ground at all and then she jumped. High, up to the ceiling and through one of the holes with a cat-like grace. However, they didn't stop there, but jumped through a window and the dreamer's heart skipped a beat from seeing how high up in the air she was._

 _It wasn't much. Maybe two floors, but that was too high for her. Still, the calm emotions of the body she was in soothed her own nerves and let her relax all the way till they hit the ground again. Like the moonlight inside the building already told her, it was nighttime and in front of her was a pond. It smelled like moss and earth to where the creature had landed._

 _Her legs were moving again and she approached the water. At first, she was relieved to be out of that dark building, even though the scent of blood was still lingering in the air. The happiness was short lived, though. Because the moment the tips of the shoes were mere inches away from the pond, she could see herself in the reflection along with someone else._

 _"My, my. We meet again, livestock." That playful smile with innocence made Momo want to scream._

 _Momo's face didn't even twist, it remained the way the creature behind her had it. She was smiling, despite the absolute terror that was shaking her to the deepest part of her core. The smile she had on was the exact copy from the vampire's and it was a blood chilling sight. However, there was sign of something that didn't belong to the beast on her face and that were her heterochromia eyes. They were not filled with that childish glee nor the soft twinkle of a Christmas tree, but with terror of a frightened human in front of a predator. And she had her back to it._

 _The vampire tilted his head and hers followed in sync. Momo couldn't understand why she wasn't waking up._

 _"Tell me._ ~ _" He starts with a devious grin that spread across her face as well. "Where are you right now?_ "

* * *

"So, you forgot to take your pills?" The therapist's eyes are searching and analyze the awkward woman in front of him. He sees how she averts her gaze, before looking back at him in what seems like frustration. He writes what he witnesses down on a paper.

"I did take the pills, they just don't work as well as they used to." Momo says it as patiently as she can. She has been trying to get the man believe her for almost twenty minutes. But it is like her words go in from one ear and come out of the other. Dr. Yamanaka Kotaro kept dodging her questions, like now for an example. "Could it be possible for me to get another medicine?"

"What kind of hallucinations have you experienced? Have they gotten worse?"

The black haired woman bit down on her tongue to stop herself from snapping. This man was somewhat irritating, obnoxious in her opinion, but a therapist nonetheless who had helped her over the past years. "I keep seeing these strange vision. Like- like I am someone else."

Yamanaka kept nodding and writing. "Go on."

 _I'm trying to so shut up,_ Momo nearly snarled. Her week couldn't go worse than this. After her freaking out in the hospital room, a doctor had examined her and asked her to meet the therapist more often. Of course, this also meant that her sanity was being questioned and Momo had to take a break from her work. Who knows what would happen, if the people found out she still went there despite what had happened. If she wanted back, all that was needed was a permission and confirmation from Kotaro. And that also meant that she shouldn't show herself as a pissed off woman who was tired from all the questioning.

"Then, I keep seeing this..." The words got stuck into her throat. She wasn't sure what to say or call that _thing._

Of course, Yamanaka's hand paused its writing from her silence. His eyes look up at her just to see her crossing her arms across her chest. He writes the reaction down.

"That same vampire that attacked me two years ago." She managed to say all of that in one breath, her voice was surprisingly stable.

Kotaro hums and places the pen down. "And how is this any different from normal?"

Momo shifts in her seat, placing her right leg over the left one. Her eyes look away from the man on the opposite side of a single, white table that has some fake fruits in a bowl on top of it. Brown eyes find themselves looking at the red apple with distaste towards the color, but also with unease. She has told about the creature to her therapist many times before, this pattern was the same, yet she could not find anything that could come out of her throat. Just thinking about what she was going through brought numbness to her tongue and it became just a limp piece of meat in her mouth.

She was getting uncomfortable, feeling surrounded and Yamanaka knew this. Momo hated how his eyes flashed with understanding every time she looked up at him. He was able to read her like an open book, which was vexing and terrifying. They had a professional relationship that was between a therapist and his client, but to her he was a stranger. To him: he was someone who could open her up with a flick of his finger.

That all may be exasperating the truth, but that is how Momo saw things.

"I can hear his voice. He isn't a blurry spot on a mirror or in my dreams anymore. I can literally _see_ him." Momo's arms tighten around herself and she lowers her voice like the creature could hear her. "He looked at me from the mirror, _Dr. Yamanaka._ Not through me, next to me, but at me. So, do I get a different medicine now or what? Perhaps you would like to have my hallucinations to yourself to understand the gravity of my condition better? I may become crazy, but I know that the medicine I am using isn't working anymore, I have a job that I have to go to, pay my bills with the salary I get from it and live my life as normally as possible."

"Good, good. You know what you want from life." Instead of looking offended or put out by her words, Kotaro was smiling and writing again with a feverish glint in his eyes. He raises his eyes to catch a glare he is being send, his smile widens. "I think that you should keep up opening yourself like this in the future."

Momo wanted to slam her head against the wall behind her. _Is this bonehead even listening to me?_ Now, she couldn't label him as unprofessional, but sometimes he acted so infuriatingly that she wondered how he treated the other clients. From the short studies of psychology that she did, Momo had pictured that the therapist had to listen to the patient.

She uncrossed her legs and leaned back on the soft couch. Only one hour and fifteen minutes and she could get away from this man.

"Now, about your work, how is it going for you? Any new friends? A boyfriend, perhaps?" He asked the last one teasingly and made Momo's stomach turn down.

"I have got a superior who is very nice. As for friends, I think the two of us are getting there." She said through gritted teeth. Even if she tried lying, this man could figure it out.

For a moment, Kotaro looked honestly surprised. "Really? That is a wonderful news! This is what I have been talking about to you! Get some more human contact and go out with friends!"

The brown eyed woman wanted to say something, but stayed silent. Her thoughts went to Yuri and her sleeping form in this hospital. The two of them used to go out together to shop, eat or even drink. It was mostly the blond woman who dragged her friend along, though. They would laugh, joke around and tease each other. Everything was so carefree just two years ago, despite that the humanity was nearly wiped out. They didn't even remember it, when they spent time together. Momo and Yuki had been so close, but now one of them was laying in a coma with many risks ahead, if she woke up.

 _And it is all your fault._

"So, what is this superior of yours like?"

"Why do you have to know?" Momo raised an eyebrow from which Kotaro merely chuckled. "I do not think that sharing any information about my new workmates is going to help me."

"No. But you always became much more happier, when talking about your friend. Wasn't she called Yuri?" If he intentionally asked that, he didn't show it on his face, but his eyes narrowed, when Momo gave him a look. "How is she?"

"...good. She has been stable."

"Good, good. I hope that she will wake up soon and cheer you up a little. You act so depressingly towards me that I think you actually hate me." The man gave weak chuckle, but then turned serious. "I'm only trying to help you, Momo-san. It doesn't bring me any pleasure to see you loose your mind over these hallucinations. That is why I think directing your attention to something else might do some good."

A lump appeared in Momo's throat and she bit down on her tongue again. Of course she knew that he wasn't a bad person nor wanted any harm. He simply didn't sometimes make any sense to her, like his actions and choice of words. The dark haired woman didn't want to be explored, to let someone see under the thick layers she had around herself. She had gathered them ever since Yuri's accident, but it felt like she didn't have any reason for it. What was there for her to hide? What was there to fear and run away from?

It was like a caterpillar drawing into its shell until it was ready to come out. It could be seen by others, but not fully towards what was inside. Momo wasn't fully withdrawn, she did sometimes enjoy someone's company and presence, even with Kotaro it was nice of him to listen to her complains from time to time. But right now, the woman wanted to put a wall around herself. The shadows had haunted her during the nights, they grew and grew and could swallow her up at any time. The nightmares continued, if she didn't take the sleeping pills, but that would become dangerous. Headaches had started, the change in appetite and dizziness. Those were all not very good signs of Momo's health.

She wondered, if all of this could ever end.

"So, is there anything else you want to tell me?" Dr. Yamanaka inquired, tapping the end of his pencil against the desk once.

Momo lets out a low sighs and starts rummaging through her bag. This is her chance to get something in order with her life. She isn't going to mess it up. She takes out a letter and slid it across the wooden surface to Kotaro whose whole attention is now focused on the white thing.

"Around a week ago, I received this letter from the army's medical office. It is an order for the change of our department's location along with all of its workers. The new location is over the walls and I am afraid because of my 'condition' I am unsuited to go."

Kotaro read the letter, his eyes moving on each line while also listening to her every word with interest and concentration. When he was finished with reading, he looked into the brown eyes that were waiting for his reply.

Slowly, a smile spread on his face. "I can pull some strings and get you released from this. But, I think that that is what you wanted in the first place. Otherwise you wouldn't have showed this to me- Now, don't look at me like that. It isn't hard to put the pieces together and figure out the intensions of my clients. Besides, I also think that you aren't ready for this."

 _For once, I agree with you._

"Do you want me to place you into a different department? I could switch you into this hospital and-"

 _Wait, what?_

"I-I don't think that that is possible. The last time I tried to come and work here I was informed that the place was full and all." Her gut twitched from the memory of that rude lady behind the counter.

Something like mischievousness glittered in Kotaro's eyes and he started twirling the pen in his hands skillfully. The smile that played on his lips brought up memories in Momo's mind that she wanted to forget, but forced herself to stay calm. The expression was the kind that the dark haired woman was familiar with and a chill went down her spine. With a dry mouth, her whole body grew painfully stiff. Somehow, that kind of smile made the therapist looked like a child with a new toy in front of him.

That same smiled had been on _his_ lips as well.

"Momo-san, I have few connections here and there and with my charisma I can land you a job here." Kotaro says and places the pen down, looking back at the letter in his hands.

The information made Momo snap back to reality and she straightened up. "Y-you don't have to. I can find a job by myself."

"May I remind you that I _am_ your therapist-"

"And that is why it is none of your business to get mixed up with your client's problems." She didn't know how to put it more nicely, but at least her opinion on this got out, almost.

"It's my job to help you. You are already under too much pressure and with the increase of your hallucinations the situation has gotten worse. Let me take care of your job hunting and you can go and relax back in your apartment." He smiles that wide smiles of his, but when he sees the hesitant look on Momo's face he continues. "I will also give you a new medicine that is stronger than the last one. It should keep your 'monster' under control and help you confront it."

He was probably- no. Most definitely trying to joke with her, but from what Momo had learned over the years was that he had the worst kind sense of humor she had ever encountered. She didn't like these kinds of jokes at all, especially, when they were on this kind of subject.

Taking in a shaky breath, the woman looks down at the floor. Feeling how the thorns of fear wrap themselves around her heart in a tight grip. If she were to close those eyes of hers, she would see that same face haunting her. That thought enough was enough for the words to form on her mouth, she didn't know, if she cared that thing hearing her. She didn't know, if it could.

"He is not a monster, but an abomination."

The sound of a pen writing on the paper was echoing in the silent room.

 _And I will never confront him again._

 _ **Never.**_

* * *

Everything was going on just fine, during this morning. The black haired woman had woken up, taken her medication, eaten and then sat down to read a book. The sun was also shining nicely through the window and warming her half-covered legs, while she was drinking some tea. Because her break from work, Momo could actually find some time to relax a little and forget the worrisome thoughts that had gathered up during the weeks. The young woman was thinking about going to visit the hospital later, too.

She was just in the middle to get to the fifth chapter and turning the page, when the doorbell rang. Her hand froze, still holding the corner of the page.

 _Who could it be?_ That must have been the most cliché question anyone could ask or think in a situation like this. And that is exactly what Momo was thinking, when she stood up from the comfortable and warm chair of hers. There was no reason for the landlady to come today, because the black haired woman had paid this months rent. Also, nobody besides Kotaro knew where she lived and she didn't see any reason for him visit her today either. Unless he got this crazy idea to have their sessions in her home and work on 'bonding' as he so fondly calls it.

Not thinking that it might be a creepy stranger or murderer, Momo opened the door.

She stared, and stared some more.

The person flashes her a dazzling smile, showing a row of perfectly white teeth. "Good day, Sato-san."

"..." She didn't find her voice, but continued to stare at with him flabbergasted expression.

Then, Momo realized that she was standing there with a stupid face along with only blue shorts and a black T-shirt. Not to mention her hair must have looked a little messy from not properly brushing it. She must have looked like a lazy commoner compared to the blue eyed male that stood on the other side of the door with his uniform on.

Not probably even waiting for a reply, the man held out a basket to her. "Here you go. I brought some sweets that you might like. But because I am not sure what you prefer, feel free to throw them away may you find them unpleasant."

Momo opened her mouth and closed it again like a fish, before reaching out to take the thing that had a cute red bow on top of it. "T-thank you? Um, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but why are you here, Hīragi-san?"

"I think I remember telling you to call me Shinya-san?" He keeps his smile on.

 _Oh, yes. That was what his name was._

"I heard from Kikyo-san that you will be taking a break from the job because of your health. So, I decided to drop by and give you a 'get-well-soon' gift." Shinya said it like he simply walked over a single road from his house, saw Momo's house and came there to say 'hi'.

"How did you know where I live?" She asked after a short paused and tried not to sound suspicious.

"I was looking at the records of the people working at the medical wing and found your information from there." The smile was charming, but the words he said made Momo's stomach twist with fright. "Please, do not be offended. I was merely worried for your well-being. How are you feeling?"

The woman stood quite still for a while. Now she definitely didn't know what to say. First, this man admits that he has been looking into her file, which is totally out of anything normal. He shows up out of the blue, bringing gifts and this is only the third time that two of them spoke to each other. There was no reason for him to do any of this, so what did he really want with her?

"I...am not offended. Thank you for asking, I'm fine."

Shinya's smile widens. "That is good to hear. Do you know, when you are ready to come back to the base? I am starting to think that Kikyo-san misses your company, since she will be transferred sometime during the next week."

For a moment, the brown eyed female felt a blush rise up to her cheek from the thought of Kikyo actually missing her. It made her feel a little proud, but then that feeling faded when Shinya's last sentence registered in her head. "Oh, yes, right. That."

"You will be transferred as well, won't you?" He asked and watched Momo nod hesitantly. "Then, I must warn you not to get yourself into trouble, while you are out there."

The dark eyebrows nearly knitted together. She couldn't explain what she felt, but it was almost like there was no concern whatsoever on Shinya's tone. This reminded her of Kotaro, when he made those really bad jokes of his. The light haired man kept on smiling, that charming smile that suddenly started to feel cold as ice was making her nerves grow edgy. It didn't take a lot of common sense to know that after saying something that he had, the worst choice of an expression was a smile.

Momo absolutely _hated_ those kind of smiles. So genuine in a worst kind of scenario. No sadness, guilt, pity or anger shone through those blue eyes that looked at her with a soft twinkle. It was repulsively pleasant sight to see on such an angelic face, to anyone, but the black haired woman. She wanted to drop the basket and shut the door. Funny, she remembered the times, when all the smiles looked the same to her, but not now. Not when the smiles, those one of a kind ones that Shinya and Kotaro wore, were all replicas of that vampire two years ago. Momo found herself thinking more and more about him from those strong hallucinations.

For a flash of a moment, those orbs that were like pieces from the blue sky turned crimson red from the blood that had been shed two years ago. Old wounds throbbed and Momo's hold on the basket tightened. The smile kept making her skin crawl.

 _No, Shinya is different from that thing. He isn't a vampire._

"Sato-san?"

"Eh? I am sorry. I spaced out. What- what did you say again?"

From her question, Shinya chuckled softly. "I haven't said anything yet. You suddenly went so silent."

Instead of feeling embarrassed, Momo found her blood made out of ice. The memories that had flooded into her head were making the walls grow taller and she found herself making a perfect smile. It may have been because Shinya had reminded her of the vampire, but that is exactly what she started finding amusing. How she started mixing a human with a bloodthirsty creature.

"Ah, yes. Sorry about that. I was feeling a little dizzy for a moment there. M-maybe I should go to bed for now." She mentally cringed from how weak her voice sounded at the end of her last sentence. The door needed to be closed.

Shinya seemed obvious to her mental thoughts. "Of course. Don't push yourself too hard, Sato-san."

"Thank you again, for the gift." Momo lifts the basket up a little and this time gives a real, forced smile to him. Or maybe a polite one. She can't really tell how he sees it.

He said his goodbye and started to walk away and that is the exact moment that Momo decided to finally close her door. The lock clicked and she was left alone there, standing with the basket in her hands and playing what had just happened in her head. From the moment he rang the bell, to the moment she got that chilly flashback and to the last part, when he left. All she could think of was: _What the hell?_

Deciding to simply forget him, the woman walked into the kitchen and lifted up the veil on it. A delicious smell of different kinds of sweets filled her nostrils and her stomach churned from sudden hunger. The goods were freshly baked, that was for certain and each had either jam, powdered sugar or even some chocolate on them. Momo covered her mouth that was beginning to water.

Unconsciously, her face morphed into a smile. The last person to give her a gift had been Yuki. She just couldn't believed that now it was Shinya of all people to come and give her something like this. He and she didn't know each other that well, they were both still strangers to each other. Momo may be too paranoid at some points and she was definitely like that now. However, those suspicions did grow fader, when her stomach let out a low growl. It also reminded her that she still needed to finish her tea that was probably growing cold by now.

There was a soft creak in the room, when Momo sat down on the spot she had left from. The warmth of the soft surface had faded and she grumbled a little from that, before placing the basket on the nearby table. The tea had grown cold as well, like the black haired woman had predicted, but was still somewhat warm. She sipped it and gave a satisfying nod. It was still good.

She reached down for the sweets and took out a donut. It crumbled under her teeth and the sweetness across the tongue. Momo didn't remember the last time that she had had something like this. Oh, she did. She had been with her mother in the house and they were laughing about something. Then, the daughter had wanted to buy new contacts and on the way they had bought some of these round things.

Suddenly, she froze and looked down at it. Slowly, her free hand reached towards her face and touched the area just below her right eye. This time, the blood froze for another reason, because Momo realized that she wasn't wearing her contact.

Shinya had seen her mismatching eyes.

From pure instinct, the dark haired woman covered it with her hand, her heart skipping a beat from shock. But then she relaxes and lets out a sigh, after a few seconds. _Oh well, at least he had decency enough not to bring it up._

However, her relief soon is gone. She starts thinking about Kikyo next. The way she drinks that bitter dark coffee nearly every few hours was a hobby that Momo was starting to miss seeing. But more importantly, that same coffee addict was going to that same place where all the other medics will. To the other side of the walls where they would need to be on their guard. The vampires would be the biggest threat of all the dangers that were out there. And if Kikyo will end up as their meal, then it will be her end.

The donut doesn't taste so good anymore and Momo places it down with a frown. Her mismatching eyes are covered by mist that is thick with heavy thoughts. This reminded her of the time that she had to leave Yuki behind.

 _"Run!"_

She closed her eyes, recalling that simple command. Her heartbeat rose with every ticking second until finally it calmed down. The tea was cold now and there was no reason to drink it anymore. However, Momo did have use for it and took out a white pill from a container next to the basket. _Unlike that time, now "Yuki" can run away. Though, this "Yuki's" life isn't what I can decide for. She isn't Yuki, after all._

The pill slid down the throat with the cold tea and the woman sank deeper into her seat. She was making excuses in her mind and she felt so melancholy all of sudden.


	5. Chapter 4: Sip of madness

**Alalaes: Thank you for your heartwarming comment and making me more confident about this story. :)**

* * *

The small pocket knife glittered in her hands, bringing unpleasant memories to the surface. Crawling chills ran up and down her back, like a hand of a parent that was not so warm and consoling. Momo was shaking, but there was nothing to be afraid of in her bathroom. Expect, maybe the shadows and reflections on the mirror.

The black haired woman was crouched down next to the sink, knees drawn close to her chest and back against the cold stone wall. On the upper floor someone else was also using the bathroom, but they were completely oblivious to what was going on down stairs. And that was no wonder, Momo was also starting to wonder how she managed to keep herself so quiet and not cause a panic attack. The tip of the metal was gracing against the skin of her inner wrist and very so slowly it was dragged up to near her elbow.

She didn't understand why she was doing this. Blood, pain etc. were all the things that had made her feel unhappy, yet here the young woman was. Ready to slice part of herself. Though, it was not going so smoothly. The knife wouldn't stop shaking in her hand no matter how much confidence her mind had. Or, maybe she was afraid to feel the sharp pain. The scars on her arm and stomach recalled the painful sensation from two years ago and Momo let out a strange noise in the back of her throat.

The blade moved and a small cut appeared. Tiny drops of blood rose to the surface of the skin and some started to slid down. Inside Momo was doing a small victory dance, but on the outside she was feeling how the hairs on the back of her neck started to rise up. In a way, she liked this, liked to see that there was no real reason for her to fear being cut, to direct the mental pain into something physical, but the woman was also ashamed. This was not something the people she had cared about wanted things to be. Images of their disappointed face made her stomach turn around 180 degrees.

 _No, they aren't here. You aren't doing anything wrong._

 _"What have I said about cutting yourself?"_

"Go away, okaa-san. You are dead." Momo muttered under her breath, but then realized how crazy she was sounding. "God, I'm talking to myself."

 _"Nothing wrong with that."_

This time, the woman on the floor decided to answer to the voice inside her head mentally. _Yuki, you're in coma. Stay that way._

 _"You're so mean."_ That voice, so familiar and full of fake pouting rang in Momo's ears as clear as a day. Her heart sank, but at least the voices stopped to that, though she hadn't wanted them to.

A small warmth dropped on Momo's knee and she looked down to see how the red spot shone in the light. Her breath nearly stopped moving in and out of her lungs. _It's just blood, just blood. Nothing else. Breathe._ She placed the knife down and watched the red line get longer on her arm. The cut wasn't deep, she couldn't make it so, but at least it was dripping enough.

In the past, Momo couldn't understand why some people enjoyed watching the blood escape from their body. Now, she was thinking that she was close to an answer. Somehow, this reminded her where she had been and is. Though, it also made her recall those times that she got the wounds. They were currently being covered by her shirt that has seen better days with washing. It was big and loose with small stain from ketchup on the corner.

The blood finally stopped coming out of the wound and a bang of something close to disappointment hit Momo in the chest. And at the same time, she felt it, cold chill down her spine. Her normally pale skin felt like it was getting the last of its colors sucked away. She breathed out through her mouth, but it sounded so shaky to the ears. Unconsciously, the knife returned into Momo's shaky hand and she held it close to the chest. The already silent bathroom was even more quieter than before, it was eerie and too small. The simple white door on the side was the only escape route.

The sensation was truly something that the woman knew. It turned the room's temperature colder, despite how warm the tiles on the floor were. If there was a clock in the bathroom, it would have shown that ten minutes had passed, before something happened.

 _"I know that you are there."_

Momo's heart nearly jumped out of her chest and she covered her mouth to prevent a scream from escaping. This wasn't just a voice in her head anymore, she could actually hear _it._

 _"Your heart is beating quite loudly. Are you perhaps afraid?"_ The question was a cheery one with a hint of teasing. When it received no answer, the creature sighed. _"Oh, well. I could stand here all day, so why won't we get to know each other some more?"_

 _Is- is he serious?_ The woman lowered her hand and looked towards the door. Her whole body was shaking, the scars were throbbing and her heart was truly beating quite fast. The fact that he could hear it made things much worse, but if Momo could crawl to her escape without being seen on a mirror, then she would be able to get away from him. Though, that would prove to be a bit difficult, because she couldn't move an inch.

The hallucinations had had some sounds to them, but these were long sentences she was hearing, in her bathroom, in a place that was far, _far_ from the vampires. He wasn't physically or actually there with her, but just hearing that voice made her blood froze. Had the new pills caused this? Were they the reason for her condition getting worse? The thought made Momo want to yell at Kotaro for getting his client into this state. But then she stiffened, remembering that she hadn't taken a pill today.

 _"I'm curious about something."_ The voice continued, torturing the poor woman on the floor with just being there. _"Aren't you that human I met...hmm, two years ago?"_

The escape plan continued on advancing and the black haired woman started to get to all fours.

 _"...it is quite rude to crawl away in a middle of a question."_

Momo's breath hitched in her throat. Could he be able to see what she was doing like in her dreams? _N-no. This isn't real. It's all in my head. It will go away. It has to... I'm losing my mind._ She felt like crying, but continued moving.

The voice stayed quiet few seconds and Momo was about to reach the knob of the door, when it started again.

 _"If you are alive, then I guess that soldier is, too."_

Flash of a face and the blood in her veins was not cold anymore, but was starting to boil. Her hand that was about to brush against the door started shaking more violently, though not from fear only. A lump appeared into her throat and the woman stayed completely still on the floor.

She had already experienced a flashback to that certain day in the research facility. The ashes, strong smell of blood and smoke could not become more clearer than they did to her at the moment. That day had been a hell on earth and haunted anyone who survived through it. You would be able to tell by the looks on those kind of people's face every time they saw something that reminded them of that evening. The 22nd day of October, 2018, was the day and the year that the lives of the survivors were destroyed for the second time since the calamity.

That is the time that Momo saw a life being taken in front of her for the first time. She gritted her teeth, the memories overwhelming her sense of reality. Behind the door could be another monster right now like back then. But, who was going to be sacrificed next to safe her?

There was a choice for her. The mismatching eyes could close themselves, look away from everything that was happening and the ears could close themselves from the world around them. Yet, they didn't. They were sheeting, ringing from the rushing blood in them. Momo's hand clenched into a tight fist and she stood up swiftly. Mind clouded, she turned around and walked towards the mirror, frown clear on her face, or maybe it was a glare? Either way, the fear the woman felt had not gone away, but the mind was numb from rage. The _thing_ had a never to even think such things. That the one it had killed survived from _those_ kind of injuries, from crushing boulders that had tattered his whole corpse despite being dead as a rock himself already. With chest wide open and showing what gore was inside...Momo could never shake off that image from her memory.

 ** _Vampires..._** If she would have said that word out loud, no doubt that it would have been filled loath, disgust and venom that of a snake's. Momo didn't care, if the demon of her nightmares had planned the words to rile her up. Whatever his intension were, she was livid and clenching the handle of the knife so hard that the knuckles were turning as white as a marble.

Finally stopping in front of the mirror, brushing against the sink, mismatching eyes lifted themselves up from the floor they had been glaring at. Momo's face went slack though, when she caught the sight of the face watching her. This creature was the one who had tortured her for two **long** years. Whenever she slept, ate, walked or looked at something, Momo had always expected him to come around a corner.

The hot white anger disappeared and a hollow hole appeared in its stead.

 _"Hm?"_ The vampire in the reflection tilted his head to the side, much like in her last dream. _"What is it you're feeling? Are you angry? Ah, no. You must have been angry, now I think you're just afraid again."_

And how right he was.

Momo remembered every detail of him and everything was still the same. She knew that the long hair in a braid was hidden behind his back, but the top of his head was covered in dark hair and marron bangs that brushed his cheekbones. Red eyes blinked and that same smile that looked like it had been frozen in time graced the lips that had two deadly fangs poking out of them. He could hide them, but seemed like he wasn't going to.

 _"I have forgotten what it felt like be afraid. Man, you humans sure have it hard."_ He raises his hand and places it on top of his chest. _"It feels bothersome. Can you stop it?"_

He receives no answer from the female that is starting to tremble.

 _"Ah, it is getting worse."_

 ** _I can't do this!_** Momo whirls around and bolts out of the bathroom, but she isn't looking where she is going and trips over a carpet. With shaky hands she stands up in a rush and heads towards the bedroom. This time, she can't hear anything else, but her own wild heartbeat that rings in her ears as warning clock. What made her even think that she could handle seeing him? Much less confronting him like that? She couldn't do it years ago, she wouldn't be able to do it now either.

The door closes loudly behind her and she presses her back against it. The strength leaves from her legs and she slumps down on the floor like a child ready to sob from a nightmare. Well, she really had just witnessed one.

 _"Hmm..."_ A thoughtful noise filled her head. _"This place looks cozy."_

 **"GO AWAY!"** A shriek like no other rose up from Momo's throat and she covered her ears, tears sliding freely down her cheeks. However, she remembered the pills and stood up again.

The vampire gave a long whistle from wherever he was speaking from. _"You sure know how to scream for such a little thing."_

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" Now, Momo was merely wheezing words out. She could barely see anything through the blurry vision and tore the box containing the medicine open. Few pills fell to the floor and scattered around the woman's feet, but she didn't pay attention to them and swallowed one. She had been glad, when she was told that these were pills and wouldn't taste anything, but currently she couldn't have even noticed the bitterness.

 _"What is that? Are you sick?"_

 _ **Disappear** , disappear, **disappear** , disappear! _Next, Momo reached out for a phone and tapped a number on it. Whenever she wanted it or not, the situation called for an experts help. Though, her fingers were shaking so badly that she barely was able to get it done. Hopefully Kotaro was there to answer, because she didn't want to scare the secretary or anyone else with her crazed state.

After a few seconds of waiting, silently crying and gasping for breath, someone's voice finally reached out from the device.

 _"This is Dr. Yamanaka Kotaro speaking. How-"_

"Y-yamanaka-san, please help." Momo's voice shook, begging edged to it and ready to break down from the way of her silent sobs.

 _"Huh, Sato-san? What is wrong?"_ For the first time in a long time, there was actual concern on his voice.

The dark haired woman trued to keep her voice steady. "P-please c-come to my house. The hallucinations th...they- I-I-"

Kotaro cut her off. _"Say no more. I'll come right away. Stay put."_

When the line was cut off, the phone nearly slipped from Momo's loose grip. However, in the end it did fall down, when she found herself sinking down to the floor, completely out of any strength to stand anymore. The mismatching eyes kept darting weakly around the room, waiting for some sort of monster jump out at any moment and eat her.

 _Why is this happening?_ She hugs herself tightly and closes her eyes that are letting the tears continuously fall down her cheeks. At least the voice didn't say anything.

* * *

"Here you go. Drink up." Kotaro smiles and hands over a cup of tea to the woman wrapped around with a blanket. "I must say that I was surprised that you called me, at first. I am the one always doing the calling."

That was not all true. Momo had called to him only a handful of times during the past two years and that was because there was no one else around to know how to help her. The last call she had made was roughly around four months ago.

She merely shrugged from his words and took a sip. The warm liquid warmed her up and she let out a low sigh, despite feeling displeased. Kotaro was seeing how red her eyes were and along with her messy hair and wrinkled clothes. Shinya seeing her in them had been bad enough, but this was on another new level. Now he would probably tease her about it in the future.

"Aw! Lookie here!" As if he felt her fears, Kotaro picket up a stuffed bear from a corner. "Isn't this just the cutest?"

"Put it down." Momo's voice was void from any sort of emotion. She felt so mentally exhausted and couldn't currently deal with his attitude like usually.

But, of course, he didn't get it and was completely obvious to her mood. "You should have invited me to your new home earlier! This place is so much better than the last one. Ugh, all those slimy, repulsive, sneaky cockroaches that kept on crawling on those floors just gave me goosebumps. They can go to your food, bed, closet, bathroom, into your ear, mouth, nose-"

"If you have no better things to do than to talk about insects. you're free to leave." The hiss was full of irritation and it made the therapist pause. Ignoring him, Momo pulled her legs closer on the couch and started drinking again. At least he knew how to make a good tea, rather than making it taste too much like water.

The short haired female's lips paused on the edge of the cup, when a weight appeared on the couch and next to her. She glanced with her lighter colored eye at the peace intruder to see Kotaro smiling widely at her. Instead of that annoyingly white laboratory coat that he usually wore, he had a dark and long-sleeved shirt with a high collar on. Tight black jeans were hugging his legs and covering his grey socks to the ankles. He was mostly white in her eyes, but this dark shade was something new. Strangely, the sight was refreshing.

He noticed her gaze and raised an eyebrow with amusement. "What? Am I handsome."

"...You look weird in black." She stated bluntly and nearly smirked from the dramatic pose he made.

"Ouch. That sure is harsh." He leaned back and stroked his hands together like plotting a master plan. "So, are you going to tell me what happened?"

"The same. Deadly hallucinations, voices and visions. _So_ , can you tell me when I am being send into an asylum?"

From her blunt voice and question, the man barked out laughing. His shoulders shook violently. "Oh my! Who would have know that you have a dreadful sense of humor?"

Momo set her mug down with such force that the tea almost spilled out. Her face showed how she didn't share his amusement and this almost wiped the smile off of his face, almost.

They both were silent for a while and the woman was struggling to form some words on her lips. "I can't handle this forever, Kotaro-san. The medicine certainly worked, but the hallucination became worse. What if I got a brain damage two years ago or this is permanent- Oh, who am I kidding? This is permanent."

"No need to sunk into the darkest pit of depression yet." Kotaro patted her shoulder encouragingly, but she was clearly trying to move away from the touch. He didn't stop there, though. "I think that you need to relax more and just keep taking medicine regularly. If they helped, then it is certain that the hallucinations will stop. They must have gotten worse simply because you have been on the edge lately."

"Well, no wonder. It isn't like I have got a new job that I would very much like to keep, but can't because of certain 'transfer issues'." Momo muttered under her breath.

"Wait. You're upset because you don't want to change your job?"

Two different colored eyes shot him a glare. "Of course I am upset. How would you feel, if your life kept constantly changing because of some problem you can't control? I hate this life I am living. Hate it! Taking medicine day after day and suffering from a trauma is not what I bloody wanted. I lost my mother when I wasn't even over eighteen, but survived the virus that was supposed to kill me. Everything could be so much better, if I had dropped dead from it."

"Is that why you have that wound on her arm? You want to kill yourself?" Kotaro raised an eyebrow.

Momo felt the anger boil inside of herself. "No! I'm not so stupid! Are you crazy?! Dying because you're miserable is not a good enough reason to take your own life."

"Glad we are on the same page then." The man smiled again and looked towards the window. It was still daytime and the sun shone to inside of the modest living room. "You know, you're not the only one who lost everything to the virus."

"You think I don't know tha-"

"No. But you certainly sometimes act like it." His smile becomes smaller. "At first, you seem pleasant enough, if not a little awkward to strangers. Your posture is sometimes stiff, but otherwise conversations with someone like you go smoothly enough. Then, you show a façade of fake politeness, because that is how the world goes, right? Everyone can give fake smiles or compliments, yet only some can distinguished what is the person's real face. You, Sato-san, don't have that gift and that is why you use a method to shield yourself. This is simply being afraid of something unknown and that is how you see the other humans. No friends, casual conversations about hobbies, past, family or things you like, I have not heard you say any of those things without looking uncomfortable. I only know that you like tea, because you don't ever have any coffee beans in your kitchen."

"That is why the last therapist you had two years ago stopped helping you. Before the incident with the vampires in your last work, you must have been more open and happier. Though, I am not sure to what kind of extent- Anyway, sorry for giving such an analyze and getting off of the topic at hand. Back to where I said that you act like nobody else has suffered is pretty true and obvious. The thought must have started to root into your head the day your mother died and spread two years ago, because Yuki-san went into coma. Everyone and everything you ever knew or loved kept disappearing right before your eyes, when your back was turned. That is why you can't find the courage to connect with others. You suspect them to hurt you, leave, die or even betray, which is in my eyes quite normal reaction with all things considered, like your naturally insecure personality and mental illness. Though, you have showed me your real self few times, now that I think about it." Kotaro said the last sentence more to himself than to his client who was deadly still.

Momo had known that Kotaro was very perspective. He managed to always get hints from little things she did during their sessions and would always comment on them. He was good in what he did, but she would have appreciated, if he hadn't dug into her thoughts that deeply. It was more than preferable, when she didn't have to hear about herself. Without knowing it, Momo had grown to dislike every part of herself, whether it was something about her physical appearance or the way her mind worked.

 _Am I... really like that?_ She didn't like the idea of being such a sour person, but also couldn't deny that. Momo hugs herself, not listening to Kotaro anymore who is rambling next to her like there is no tomorrow. He hasn't even noticed how the woman has fallen deep into her own thoughts.

When Momo had been little, there was always this image in her head of what kind of person she wanted to grown up to be. It was always the same pretty and kind woman who was liked by everyone. Everything like that had sounded so wonderful to a child's ears and of course her mother had been no exception from this dream of hers. In those small eyes of hers back then, the one who had given birth to her was an idol. She had been the only one who had cooked, read, shopped, cleaned and even sang to her daughter. Of course, there was always flaws, but the child Momo had paid no heed to them.

If that same little girl could look at her adult self now, no doubt disappointment would rise under the tears that she could cry. _Okaa-san, are you also disappointed in me, for living like this? Cutting myself is certainly something you wouldn't approve of._ Momo stroked the white plaster on her arm and bit down on her lower lip. _I'm so sorry, but I can't regret it._

"...and that is how I learned to never eat wasabi with marshmallows." Kotaro shuddered, visibly looking quite pale. He was back to being silly, or weird in Momo's option, from that long and mature speech of his. Frankly, Momo preferred him like this rather than as a mind reader.

Looking down at her lap, the dark haired woman brushed some of her bangs behind her ear. "Thanks for coming to see me, but you can leave now."

"Eh? But I just got here." Kotaro said with a childish frown.

"And you have helped enough. I'm fine now, so it is not necessary for you to bother yourself with me."

"There you go again. You can tell me, if you don't like having me in your house."

Momo avoided looking at him, cheeks heating in embarrassment and stomach turning around in discomfort. Seeing her reaction, Kotaro stayed silent for a while and she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Tell you what. The two of us need to go out drinking!" The young man declared with a wide smile.

This time, it was the dark haired woman who said: "Eh?"

* * *

Momo's eyes stayed on the table's surface. The full cup of beer forgotten to the side, as she looked up at the bar environment around herself. The place was certainly rather small, but it did have some customers in it. If she and her companion wasn't counted, there were at least six people drinking and laughing about something that she didn't quite catch. The strong smell of alcohol lingered in the air and by the looks of flushed cheeks here and there many were already drunk.

Speaking of that, Kotaro was already gulping down his second glass. His eyes had lost their focus some time ago and there was a light red tingling on his cheeks. Momo felt unpleasant as she watched him drink and looked back down at her own mug pondering whether to drink it or not. _Why am I even here?_

It had happened so fast that she had to revise everything that had landed her on this practical seat. First, she didn't want to go to drink with her therapist. It sounded weird and so unprofessional on his case, but the irritatingly persistent man had insisted on the two of them going out. However, being with the man who had the maturity of an annoying teenager most of the time didn't sound like a pleasant experience. Yet, the threat he had made about visiting her more often was even more horrifying. Momo couldn't handle the thought of him invading her privacy and so she allowed herself to be dragged out of her apartment.

Now, she was regretting it.

An arm wrapped around her shoulders, making the dark haired woman tense on her spot. The scent of alcohol on a warm breath tickled her nose. "C'mon, Sato-chan! Loosen up and drink already. Ya can't be so cruel to refuse a gentleman's offering!"

 _What gentleman?_ Momo didn't bother hiding her grimace and pushed the half-drunk man off of her. Luckily, he didn't protest. "I could have paid it with my own money, you know?"

"And yet this kindhearted soul did it for ya." He grinned widely, more widely than usual, if that was possible.

Knowing that he won't stop bothering her, unless she does it, Momo took a sip from the beer and Kotaro gave her thumbs up. She mentally started rolling her eyes from his behavior, even though it was slightly amusing. Still, he became more clingy and insufferable from just few sips of alcohol. Momo could handle a cup of it, but even she could start feeling tipsy after a while. That was why, she had made him promise to let her go home after a one mug and that is it.

The taste of beer wasn't so bad, since the brown eyed woman had not had it for a while. It soothed her stiff muscles and numbed her mind a bit, it was a little like taking a sleeping pill before going to bed. Momo recalled the time that she had actually passed out from too much drinking and remembered the time fondly.

"...Why did you invite me here?" She finally asked, not taking her eyes off of the liquid in the mug.

Instead of answering to the question, Kotaro took another large gulp out of his drink and slammed it down with a satisfying smile. "This sure is great! Oi! Anothe' one!"

Momo exhaled loudly through her nose, letting her shoulders drop. "You know, I can always leave."

"Aw! Don' be like that!" Once again, Kotaro wrapped his arm around her like they were best buddies for life. "I told ya to lighten up, didn' I?"

"Don't touch me." She said simply and pushed him away for the second time. "Your actions don't make any sense."

The man paid for his third drink and then looked at her through the haze in his eyes. "Hm? What do ya mean by that?"

"Don't act stupid. To offer finding me a new job to stop me from going over the walls with the other medical crew and now offering me a drink? You have always been rather familiar with me, but this is too weird in many levels. This isn't part of your job, no matter even if it is to help me. No one would do something like this to their clients who are crazy and ill in the head. So, _what_ do you want?"

He agitated and shocked her by barking out laughing. The sound mixed with other loud drinkers further away, so nobody pretty much heard it. His shoulders shook just as violently as back in Momo's house, but this time he was even slapping his knee like he had heard a good joke. Momo bit down on her lip, feeling how her fingers dug into the wood of the table and the handle of the mug. She was being very serious. The flush that rose to her pale cheeks did not come from the alcohol, but the sound of that laughter that didn't seem to listen to her.

When Kotaro finally calmed down, he wiped a tear away on the corner of his eye. When he looked back at the shorter female, his smile didn't waver from the angry glare he was getting from her. "Maa, maa. There is no need to glare at me, ya know. Didn't think ya had galls to ask that the way ya did."

" _Excuse me_?" Momo was about to stand up, but stopped, when a hand landed on her palm. "Let go."

"Will ya listen, if I do?" He cocked his head and tightened his grip, when she tried to pull her hand away.

"Don't touch me."

"Ya being more sensitive today than usual. Did I hit a nerve back in the apartment?"

"If you are so good at analyzing your clients, you should know how I hate people touching me."

"Phew! Thank goodness! I thought ya just hate me." Kotaro laughed again, but didn't let go. He gave her another smile, but more softer than usual. "I just want you to listen me. I don' mean any harm."

It must have been because she was tired, or happy to drink after a long time, but Momo gave up more easily than usual. "...When you are finished with whatever you want to say, I'm leaving."

The man perked up immediately and let go of her hand. "Good! Now, what have ya noticed about the people in here?"

The woman was about to say something nasty, but then paused and actually glanced towards the small group of people. They were young, maybe eighteen or the same age as she and Kotaro. They had different glasses of drinks across their tables and more seemed to be coming. The cups were filled over and over again and all of the customers must have been in the bar for hours by now. Still, they looked to be having a good time with their loud laughers carrying to the outside. Even Momo had heard them, before entering around thirty minutes ago.

However, she had missed something. All of them had the things she missed hidden by the movements of people's backs blocking the others from seeing, but when they became more visible, even the brown eyed woman saw that something was amiss. Her heart skipped a beat and the breath stopped flowing in her throat for a moment from the sight that greeted her wide eyes.

She looked away rather too quickly, afraid that she had been caught from staring. Momo didn't want to sound rude, she really didn't especially in these kind of matters, but she answered Yamanaka's question with chillingly steady voice. "One has a right arm missing."

Kotaro nodded, his eyes not so hazy anymore and watching her like a hawk. He drummed his fingers on the table once, before taking another sip from the drink. "Go on."

"The other doesn't have legs, the third is blind, the fourth has a large scar on his face." She listed and followed the man's example by drinking. "Did- did they become like that because of..."

"Some from the chaos that happened ten years ago. Some got those from thei' duties as soldiers and fighting against the Horsemen." He explained and then gave a dry chuckle, something that was unlike of him. "The one who is blind is a miracle survivor from the virus. He lost his sight, but is alive thanks to the army's medical care that saved him from death. He is like me and ya, Sato-san. Meant to die, yet we still draw breath."

Momo swallowed the lump in her throat by drinking and glanced back to the table on the opposite side of the bar. The blind man listened to his friend, before laughing at whatever he had said. His irises were nearly completely white, like covered by a thick mist that would never fade away. Still, he smiled so brightly with face as red as a tomato from the drink he was holding. It spilled slightly from the jerk of his hand, but the man remained oblivious to it.

"All those that were over 13 were supposed to die. Why did we survive, Yamanaka-san?" She finally asked and looked away from the blind man. Her face was slightly reflected on the surface of the drink. The contact was covering her right eye and making it as murky brown as her left one.

"Nobody knows the answer to that." Kotaro said grimly, another thing that was so unlike of him. But then his voice turned into a cheerful one again. "But, I sure am glad to be alive!"

Momo let out a cynical chuckle. "Sure you are."

"Of course I am! I wouldn't have met ya, if that wasn't the case." He grinned.

"Then I wish you would have dropped dead."

"Sato-chan, you're being so cold!" Kotaro whined, but went back to his drink for a while. "Our situation could be worse. We could have lost our sight or a limb from that virus. It is so mysterious how it killed nearly all of us."

The brown eyed woman took another gulp from the drink, feeling how she was starting to feel all fuzzy. Something was clenching her chest from the inside and she leaned back in her seat, eyes glazed over by the soft light coming from the lamp on the roof. The black hair that she had brushed neatly before coming to the bar reflected dimly the light as well. The pale face was slack from any expressions, almost like the woman was half-awake, but then the brown eyes looked back forward, catching a glimpse of herself on the surface of one of the bottles.

Kotaro found her silence somewhat unusual and looked at her. Momo's expression and eyes were, for the first time, unreadable. But from his job experiences and knowing her like the back of his hand, the man was able to see her eyes flash with something. However, he didn't know if it was a good or bad sign on her. Still, he could guess what she felt from the next words that left out of her mouth.

"...We humans are the reason for our doom and _deserve_ it." The words were blunt, heavy tone clear and the twitch on the hand holding the mug obvious.

* * *

Momo looked at the paper in her hands with a frown. She was once again in her apartment alone, with the scent of alcohol lingering on her clothes and breath. The letter in her hands was not any paper, because it had been given to her by a drunker who could barely stand on his feet. Now, Momo was the one who nearly fell over from the context of the text she was reading over and over again.

When she was done clearing her head, the dark haired woman set the thing down and sighed loudly, shoulders dropping. She rubbed her forehead, feeling an early hangover forming.

 _That...idiot of a therapist actually did it._

She looked at the letter again with an exasperated look on her worn out features. This was not the same feeling like during the time she received one from the army medical office. She herself didn't know how to feel about this.

Dr. Yamanaka Kotaro had gotten her a job at the hospital.

 _I need another drink._ But instead of taking one, Momo took out her medicine and swallowed one pill. If the stress was really causing the hallucinations getting worse, then she didn't want to experience one tonight.

* * *

 **Phew! Finally, this chapter is ready! I have got more free time recently and my inspiration is skyrocketing. So, I was able to write this chapter pretty quickly and had a great time planning it as well. I am also complaining about how horrible school can be and how depressed I have felt recently because of it.**

 **But enough of that subject and lets focus on more important things. Like how have you liked my story so far? And what do you think of Kotaro?**

 **Remember to comment! I will always love them!**


	6. Chapter 5: Prey and the bait

**Revanchist21: Thanks! I will do my best.**

 **Alalaes: Yeah. Kotaro may not be the most suitable for his job, but I didn't want him to be anything ordinary. Luckily, I am not planning on getting my OC killed because he is making her condition worse with alcohol. Also, thank you for understanding my rough patch in life (education) and I hope you're doing well with it.**

 **SeaGoddessOfStarlight: I am very glad that you like Momo and Kotaro. It may sound cruel of me to say this, but I don't want Momo to be completely happy with her life, yet. After all, with what she has been through, I will not expect nothing more or less than misery. I hope you will stick around to see her story continuing, though.**

 **Misia0123: Great to know that my chapters leave a strong impression on my readers. And I know what you mean by thinking that Kotaro likes his client. :) Though, I am not telling, if that is true or wrong. That way I think you will read my story longer.**

* * *

Momo tried to stop the expression of distaste forming on her face. It isn't only for the fact that she haDn't slept well, but because of the overly cheerful gossip she is hearing right next to her. The cold water streaming down to wash her hands does nothing to soothe her nerves. The smell of lavender soap is also sickening her and she grits her teeth silently together. She can't believe that she willingly became a nurse.

Her heartbeat made the blood rush faster in her veins. _Calm down. You're just tired and they will leave soon enough._

"Did you hear about Yumi-chan? I heard that she got proposed the other day."

"What? Are you serious? _Her_?"

"Yes. It was some soldier who she treated few weeks ago. It seems he got smitten with her and has been visiting the hospital ever since."

 _Do you have to spit that stuff to the whole world?!_ The black haired woman's shoulder shook slightly and she closed the faucet, before exiting the restroom. Momo hadn't really thought what kind of people worked in the hospital, but she sure didn't like what she had just heard and seen during these past few weeks. Her nerves were being crushed, shattered you could say. Every day was nearly the same with the other nurses. They weren't allowed to put on too much make up, but those that did seemed to take forever by simply trying to powder their noses.

The whole hallway was covered in the scent of the hospital filled with those mint green, rubber gloves that the staff used. The color would become sickening before long and one could not help, but to feel nauseating from simply glancing towards it. The doctors must have become bored as well, considering those hauntingly dull and tired looks they kept on sending to those they spoke to. It was almost like they were walking corpses around here, while the nurses simply danced around the place and either flirted, gossiped or were being lazy workers.

It wasn't any of Momo's business, though. Whatever they kept on doing didn't have anything to do with her. She should simply let things be, but lately she felt like snapping at most of them. No wonder, because the lack of sleep just kept on haunting the pale skinned woman without clear end. Those nightmares she saw were something that always woke her up in either tears, cold sweat or screaming bloody murder. The neighbors were getting tired from waking up because of her. _It isn't like I can do anything to make them better._

Momo hadn't taken sleeping pills for a while. She knew that non-stop medication could cause damage to her body. However, those new pills that Kotaro gave her were not put to the side. Nightmares that came from the things of the past are something that Momo can handle, but those visions during the day and night are not.

Her gut hurt. The black haired woman kept on becoming more and more nervous about her situation and couldn't stop the worries from consuming her. When would people realize that she wasn't that clear in the head? When everything would fall down into pieces like before?

 _Don't think about it._

She started walking up familiar stairs. There were only few good points in this place. And the biggest and the most important one was that Yuki was there. Whenever Momo had a break or she was responsible for her friend, she couldn't have felt more at peace. She knew that Yuki was safe and could see her every day she was at work. For once, Momo felt grateful for that therapist of hers from pushing his nose into her personal business.

Speaking of Kotaro. That man hadn't revealed how he got her this job as easily as he did. Every time Momo tried asking him during one of their sessions he easily dodged the questions by firing other ones at her. There was only one time that he did give her some sort of answer, but it kept on bugging the brown eyed woman.

 _"Didn't I already tell you that I have some acquaintances here and there? I simply pulled some strings and there! Don't worry about it so much!~"_

 _Like I can!_ Her irritation rose up for a moment from that memory. Momo couldn't shake off the unease she felt, when he said those words like what he did was no big deal. Sure, she had to go through an interview first, before getting to work here, but then there was the issue with her former job at the army's base. Nothing felt like it was making sense anymore.

As she was nearing the familiar room, she didn't seem to hear the distant chatter inside of it.

Momo started to stroke her cheek, below her eye. The catalepsy hadn't made any sense, and neither had the incidence that had followed it over the years. Momo can only wish and hope that she is being too paranoid about things and that of course her life is becoming slightly chaotic. Everyone's lives became like that after the destruction eight years ago. She wasn't the only one that suffered, like Kotaro had said. In fact, she is a lucky one to have things like a stable job and enough food to keep her healthy and alive. Not to mention supported medication and therapy. She really shouldn't have anything to complain about like a spoiled child.

The voices got louder, when Momo was near the room. However, her eyes were clouded by the thoughts she was sorting out in her head.

Was she even truly allowed to work in jobs like these? Surely her ID had information about her condition? But if it had, then surely she would be jobless. That is the part that made no sense whatsoever. Of course, Momo had thought about it and came to conclusion that that piece of information was missing from her files. She knew that, but had done nothing to correct that mistake. Nobody was as crazy as risking their jobs and life by telling the truth. No, that is not what Momo will be able to do, ever.

Her thoughts are cut off, when she finally is able to hear clearly the next shriek of delight in the room. The sound makes her ears hurt. "Oh my god! I want to try that next!"

"What should we do next? What about stripping her?"

Momo was not sure what she thought the voices of the nurses were talking about. Maybe, she hoped that they were gossiping again. Or that they didn't even understand what they wee saying. However, when the black haired woman came further in and looked towards the bed, her breath hitched in her throat.

"What do you think you are **doing**?" She almost couldn't recognize her own voice. It was so steady, but came out as somewhat cold.

It was enough to make the two nurses jump in fright, no doubt fearing that someone superior to them had come in. But those shocked and frightened expressions immediately melted away, once they saw the short haired nurse, standing few feet away from them. They actually dared to give her coy smiles.

"Jeez! Don't scare us like that!" The one nearest to Yuki said. She held a black pen in her hands.

The second one let out a laugh of relief. "Yeah. I thought that you were the head nurse."

"I asked what you are doing." Momo repeated. The heath in her tone becoming slightly clearer to the ears.

The one with the pen rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. It's not like we are going to leave her like this for everyone to see. We will clean her up after a while."

The moment the pen neared Yuki's already colorful face, Momo moved. She wasn't sure how long it took for her to reach the other side of the bed, stop and grab the thin hand of the other nurse, but she recalled those moments as short as three heartbeats. As for her heart, again, it was beating fast. The blood was gathering to her face and flushing her cheeks and filling her ears. Even in her eyes, all she could see was red.

There were doodles across Yuki's peacefully sleeping face. Luckily, the mask was still on, but it didn't make the situation better. The collar of her shirt had been opened, revealing the collarbone that stuck out boldly under the thin layer of the skin. Black marks looked stark against it with the bold words 'bitch and 'whore' written on it. Who knows how much further the nurses would have continued, if someone hadn't stopped them. That kind of humiliation to a coma patient was just simply too cruel and repulsive.

Momo was boiling. She was feeling like squeezing the wrist in her hands as hard as she could to the point it would actually snap in half. She wanted to do that so badly. To see that smirking face twisted in pain. Though, she somehow was able to calm down, but did not let go of the woman's hand. The temptation to cause pain still lingered in the air.

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing?" The nurse pulled her hand back and Momo let her. "What? She's in _coma_. It's not like she can tell anyone."

The black haired woman took in a shaky breath and steadied her voice. "It is also possible that she can hear everything you say. What will be your defense, once she wakes up?"

"Oh, please!" The other nurse came closer to her friend. "Everyone knows that the chances of that happening are below 30%. Also, the chances of her being senile in the head are less than that. We won't get caught."

"And what if I will tell about this?" Momo was clenching her fists so tightly that her knuckles matched her white outfit. Dizziness from holding back emotions she wanted to throw out spread across her head to her trembling limbs. "I am sure that drawing on the patients isn't part of your job."

Both of their faces twitch, but then the one with the pen smirks. "And what if these drawings are gone, when the evidences are collected? Do you think that your word alone can convince everyone?"

"We have been here longer than you. Nobody will believe a newbie that got transferred from the military base. I bet you got fired and crawled over here." The another smirk is much more mocking and it makes Momo nearly loose all sense of reason to hold her fists back.

Momo had never been good with words. Never has and never will. In a situations like these, where she should say something, fire something as nasty back, she finds herself speechless. She was helpless. Even when her best friend had been treated like she had and humiliated, Momo kept her mouth in a thin line. _These fucking **whores**. _

Just like with her mother, Momo was unable to do anything, but stand and swallow her emotions.

Inside, the black haired woman's soul was livid.

"Please leave. More staff is needed near the reception desk. New amount of wounded soldiers arrived just a while ago. I will clean up after you two."

The nurses looked at each other, with the same winner expressions on their faces. Momo's face darkened and watched them walk away, trying to block out their voices.

"So long. Whore."

"What a loser." The last one caused few snickers, until the door closed shut to muffle them.

After the two women were gone, every strength left from Momo's body and she nearly collapsed down to the chair. Her hands were twitching from rage that was leaving from her body in agonizingly slow rate. She could see those mocking faces that she wanted to claw off and hit the air like it could actually collide with something. The hairs on the back of her neck and arms stood up from cold chills racking all over her, but strangely Momo experienced great heat. _Damn it!_

She knew that what those terrible nurses had said was the truth. There was no way that anyone could believe her, despite changes being that that was not true. All that the brown eyed woman could do, was to clean up Yuki and apologize to her.

So, with haste, Momo went to the bathroom to get a something to wipe the marks off with and soaked it with water. The rug felt heavier, as the water gathered into its fabric.

 _How stupid can I be? Of course there would be something like this going around in here. I am not naïve, but I never thought that... I mean I didn't see any..._ Momo bit down on her lip and carefully started wiping the writings away from Yuki's collar. The pale skin felt somewhat warm from where she touched it and it brought some sort of comfort. This was one sign that Yuki was still alright in some ways. And also, Momo was relieved that her blond friend truly wasn't awake to witness with her own eyes what had happened.

"I am sorry, Yuki-chan. I-I never wanted these kind of things to happen to you. Your friend is an idiot, alright. I should have noticed something and I am not sure what other things you have had to endure in here, but...but I-I...am sorry." Momo's voice cracked, fresh tears started to escape from her eyes from sadness and frustration. "I-I don't know what I am supposed to do Yu-chan. I w-want for you to w-wake up and for us to talk again. I am sorry for a-always crying in here, but you're pretty much the only one I can talk to."

She keeps on biting down on her lip, holding back louder sobs in the back of her throat. Once the collar area is clean, Momo buttons up Yuki's shirt and moves to her friend's face. What good did those nurses think will come out of this? Had they been so bored that they picket up the most vulnerable patient around to be their victim? It was just awful.

Once Yuki was clean, Momo made sure that her hair was neat enough and that there was no problem with the mask and the tubes. After that, the black haired woman headed back to the bathroom. The rug was full of black spots and the water turned greyish, when it touched it. Momo watched that color drip down and shivered from disgust. Anger was starting to consume her again. If only she could, Momo would release all of her anger towards them by beating them into bloody pulps. She has not done that to anyone before, but a try never hurts. She also wishes to gain permission to put security cameras into every room.

Momo brushed away few strands of her hair behind her ear and looked at her reflection. She stood there, frozen, like the monster from her dreams would appear to haunt her again. It was somewhat a silly fear, considering that she had been taking medicines regularly now. Those hallucinations had become duller, to the point they seemed like faraway memories. But every now and then, Momo can almost see the tall shadow looming behind her. A predator, who is waiting to strike.

 _Never again._ She shook her head and walked out of the bathroom. _That thing will never haunt me again._

Yuki is still sleeping peacefully in her coma and doesn't definitely realize or feel the presence of her friend who walks closer. Momo takes the white hand into hers and holds it in her grasp gently.

"I should go and help the others, then. This is my last visit here today, Yuki-chan. See you tomorrow." With that she placed the frail hand back down and was out of the hauntingly quiet room. Momo was already too used to the sound of the machines to notice them right away.

When the black haired woman was out in the hallway, she spotted few nurses running down the stairs with supplies in their hands. Unintentionally, brown eyes glared at their small group from the distance, but then turned their attention down to the floor. Now, Momo wasn't so sure, who was a good person in this hospital. She wouldn't be able to tell who was honest about their work and who was not.

 _Well, at least I have to stay honest about all of this._ Momo truly didn't like seeing other people hurt. A basic human reaction to seeing injuries and such. So, with straight back, she also started to head towards where the others had went. She needed to put her heavy thoughts into something, like into her work.

* * *

"Ah."

"Ah."

...

...

Two, different voices say that same sound at the same time from either surprise or shock that they nearly ran into each other. The light haired man is the first one to recover from the collision with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Good evening, Momo-san."

Momo blinks few times, surprised that he had used her name for the first time, minus the honorific part. She does her best to give him a smile back, despite how her feet ache, eyelids throb from heaviness they experience and mental exhaustion nagging her to move towards her house to rest.

"Good evening, Shinya-san." She stays silent for a while, but then opens her mouth. "Did you come here with the group of soldiers? Are you injured?"

"Not me. I came here to help with some of my comrades, though. What about you? Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh, yes. My current work is here and my shift ended just now."

"Huh? You work here?" This time, something else flickers on Shinya's face. His blue eyes look once again surprised, but in a blink he returns back to normal. "I see. When Kikyo-san informed me that you quit, I was surprised. Did you grow fearful from the nearing transfer?"

The woman nearly flinches from the bold question. His tone didn't sugarcoat it and made her think that Shinya had done it on purpose. To rub salt on the wounds of a coward, so to speak. From this, Momo felt her cheeks flush along with the rest of her face. He had nailed it without hesitation and she almost lowered her eyes from shame. _Is he... mocking me?_

Shinya's smiling face was like a perfect mask, without a flaw. It didn't have a crack on it, that would reveal anything. Something about that reminded the dark haired female of her therapist and she felt a spark of irritation in her veins for a small moment. It was too unthinkable to even think that the two men were anything alike. The thought brought a chill down the spine like a lightning.

Momo regained her own usual smile, despite knowing that the damage had already been done.

"I have had bad experiences outside the walls. Returning there would be too much for me." She didn't need to go into more details. It was fine by staying silent like this.

"I apologize for triggering unpleasant memories, then."

"Not at all. I hope that your comrades will be fine."

"Thank you."

"...Um, have you h-heard anything about Kikyo-san?" Momo asked, trying to hide her nervousness about the topic. It had already been nearly a month, since the last time they saw or talked to each other. It was obvious that those that stayed in the army's medical office would follow the given order to move out. And that is what had worried the brown haired woman the most. Because there would be no guarantee that everything would go smoothly in the new base. They hadn't been anything close to friends, but close enough to be acquaintances.

Shinya seemed to think about the answer for a while. When finished, his blue eyes looked at the smaller female with a smile, again. "According to the information I have seen and received, she is safe in a location that is one of the furthest ones away from action..."

Unconsciously, Momo's shoulders dropped an inch.

"That is what I would like to say, anyway."

"Eh?" Her brown eyes widened.

"Her unit is one of the _nearest_ to the area of the fighting. Recently, vampires have gathered there in small groups. The horsemen have also not been that courteous sharing their grounds with us, so the amount of injured ones has also increased. Kikyo-san is doing wonderful job, though." Shinya said nonchalantly. His smile was not an expression he should have been wearing while saying what he did, though. He looked so calm about it.

Meanwhile, Momo had frozen to her spot. She wasn't sure what kind of face she was making, but the blue eyed man didn't react to it in any way. She could already see how the same colored cold, _blue_ ice spread across her bloodstreams and numbed every part of her veins. This wasn't the first time, but for it to happen in the middle of a large space with people around wasn't something that Momo was used to. In a way, things had been pretty peaceful and now a bomb had been dropped on top of her.

 _Vampires...?_ Red eyes. The color of blood that had been splattered on the ground. The color of white, something that symbolizes purity and innocence, had decorated the shoulders of the killers. It was laughable and ridiculous, why vampires wore that color, when either dark could have suited them better. But it had been bright enough to send a clear message across the victims. _Kikyo-san, you shouldn't be facing that. You should be running._

"W-when..." Momo took in a breath to steady her shaking voice. "When they will be allowed to return?"

"Not for another month, at least." Shinya's smile seemed to widen and he looked to the side. He didn't look like he was mocking the unfortunate ones, but he also didn't look bothered by it. "The people in the army are too stubborn to care about how fatal this move will be to those that are fighting in that certain district. It will no doubt lessen our forces."

His composure, calm posture were perplexing the one that watched him with frightened eyes. Momo couldn't seriously comprehend what was going through his head, and it was more scary than with Kotaro. She felt like she was walking on a very thin eyes that could decide whether to break under her weight or not. This person that stood before her, was different from what she was used to seeing. Shinya, who had been a gentleman, if not having a little playfulness in his eyes, treated the death of people like it was nothing special. He also knew Kikyo-san, but didn't show any form of concern for her wellbeing. Momo had thought that they were friends, or had she been mistaken on that part like with his character?

Being used to death and massacres was something every experienced soldier dealt with. Each having their own ways of coping and brushing it off. Still, most of them showed even some sort of negative emotions, when speaking about people they knew. Unless the person was emotionally unstable and couldn't understand what was right or wrong anymore from terrible traumas. But, that couldn't be Shinya's case, right? There was no way that his family would allow their reputation to be sullied like that. By letting someone like that into their highest ranks, they would risk many lives.

Momo's face morphed into a frown. It stayed there, while she kept on looking at the light haired man with both confusion and fear. All of her good views of him disappeared in an instant and she almost took a step back. However, other kind of emotion also resided in Momo and she clenched her fists.

"Do not speak like human lives mean nothing."

He looked at her immediately after that. "Are you sure you should be talking like that? Considering you aren't facing against the enemy every day at least once in a week."

That made her shut up easily, but didn't dim the anger. _He's right._ Momo grit her teeth together.

"Woops. Maybe I said too much." He sighs. "I am sorry about that. Lately my superiors keep on bossing me around the place that I am kind of tired of it. I wasn't trying to make you upset purposely."

"...It's alright."

He gave her one last smile, before walking past the shaken woman. "There is nothing wrong with wanting to live, Momo-san."

If he had turned around to look at her retreating back, he would have seen how the black haired woman was running like her life depended on it.

Momo felt sick, down to the bottom of her stomach. The last lights of the sun were hurting her eyes and she picket up her pace. The cold wind bit into the skin of the face, but she didn't mind it. The woman just wanted to get away from the damn hospital that reeked with the stench of blood and death. Despite the fact that Yuki was also there, Momo didn't want to even get a look at her sleeping face.

Many thoughts, like Shinya's words and change of character, her former superiors face that she would probably never see again, started to make her head hurt. _Even if Kikyo dies, it has nothing to do with me._

Still, bad memories plagued the brown eyed woman's mind and made the scars throb. _Why did Shinya even have to tell me about this all like that? Why did he sound so calm, while talking about vampires? I am shaking so badly right now...that I can barely stand._

The shaking got so bad, that Momo did eventually fall few times in her trip back to her apartment. Before Momo even looked to the mirror, her face was covered in tears. No matter how tough she tries to act, a crybaby is a crybaby no matter what.

* * *

 _A memory._

 _"Sweet tomato juice! Mo-chan! What have I said about cleaning your room?"_

 _A young girl on the bed whirls her head towards the door to see a taller woman standing there with a displeased look on her face. Momo flinched, a little intimated by the new presence, but at the same time she feels irritated. Her hands start to sweat around the jar that she holds close to her chest and the coolness of the glass touches her chest through the fabric. Momo glanced down at the object in her hands for a moment, before her cheeks flushed._

 _"Okaa-san! Learn to knock! You scared me!" She hastily hid the jar under the blanket and faced the door with stiff shoulders. There is an obvious tension in her room now. "Isn't it a beautiful day?"_

 _The mother's blank face doesn't wipe the awkward grin from her face. Matching brown eyes clash and the older woman crosses her arms across her chest, making her daughter start sweating._ ** _Uh-oh. She is pissed._**

 _"Momo, what did you hide under the blanket?"_

 _"Nothing~"_

 _"Don't try to fool me. Show it."_

 _"I would, if there is something to show in the first place."_

 _"There is a lump behind you."_

 _"It's a stuffed animal."_

 _"Don't try to fool me." The woman's voice got firmer, which indicated that she would snap, if Momo wasn't careful. "Stop playing games with me. You aren't in elementary school anymore."_

 ** _Here we go again._** _Momo nearly whined and crossed her legs. It isn't that what she is hiding is totally bad and something her mother shouldn't see, she just preferred to keep it out of view. Though, she should have guessed that the older woman would eventually come into her room, because today was Sunday. They clean the house always around this time of the week, though Momo would rather play with videogames the whole day. And that would of course lead to another yelling session with the woman who had given birth to her._

 _The black haired teen still needed to get ready to go out with her friends. They had promised to meet at the center of the city today and hang around all day. The exams had recently passed, for the relief of everyone that had to go through them, and it was time to relax. But Momo wasn't so sure, if that words could be found in her mother's vocabulary. The woman definitely had a broom hiding behind the corner and was ready to make her use it. **Or she will start hitting me with it.**_

 _"Now..." The taller female took a threatening step forward, startling the younger one. "Let okaa-san see what is under there."_

 _"Um...nothing? You know what I should totally get ready to clean this room up. So you can go ahead and- Waah! No! Don't!"_

 _The mother and daughter struggle on top of the bed, both trying to get a hold of the slippery thing, but eventually the head of the house wins. "Aha! Isn't this the jar for the ladybug you found few months ago. What are you thinking by treating it so carelessly?"_

 _"...It died."_

 _The mother stops her movements and scolding for a second, before peering into the see-through object. The pieces of ground and grass were scattered across it, small dry and fresh leaves were either poking their ends out of the masses, or were squashed completely. But one thing that was supposed to be moving in it, was nowhere to be found. The ladybug was missing, no doubt buried by the mess the jar contained._

 _"Well, it certain is dead now after being crushed like this."_

 _"Why did it die? I fed it and made sure that the container had enough holes in it."_

 _"All things age, Mo-chan. And they will eventually die."_

 ** _She sounds like an old priest._**

 _"Is this why you looked so upset?" When the mother turns to look at the her daughter, the jar is snatched away from her hands._

 _Momo gives her a blank look. "I wasn't upset."_

 _From her answer, the older woman merely laughs and stands up. She sends Momo an amused look and starts picking up some of the clothes from the floor. "Yes, you were. Your face is too serious, so I know you are lying...It isn't your fault, you know."_

 _Momo blinked few times, before a small grin spread across her face. "Nah. What are you talking about? I was only upset, because it didn't last very long."_

 _"So you were upset." The mother smirked, when her daughter stiffened and avoided eye contact._

 _Momo's face scrunched and she stroked the surface of the jar calmly, trying to act nonchalant. "...marshmallows...I wasn't...stupid cleaning freak."_

 _"What was that?"_

 _"Nothing! I will go and give Mr._ _Taenia Solium Buttercup the 4th a proper burial."_

 _Momo ran out of the room in a second and headed towards the outdoor, her bare feet hitting the floor stones one at a time. In one way, she was happy that she was able to avoid another cleaning argument with her mother, but now she would need to think another way to avoid her orders._

 _"Did you have to give it a name like that? At least he would have died with dignity!" Mother's shout could be heard all over the house, again. She had this tendency to raise her voice to an unnecessary loud volume from time to time. Despite the neighbors somewhat silent complaining about it, nobody came to their door to do much more to it._

 _Oh, if only every person in this city could just see what kind of woman she was while drunk, maybe the authorities would consider of hiring the army for her case. Few years back, she actually broke her own table with a fist. Well, the thing had been quite old already and near its end, but it had broken just around the time that she and the other neighbors had been having a new-year party. To others, it might sound comical, when told for the first time. But to those that had been there during that time, it was not. The food on that certain table had scattered on the grass and people had frozen on their spots like a bunch of rabbits. But Sato Tsubaki had barely paid any attention to them and continued mumbling indefinite words under her breath._

 _Momo shivered from that peculiar memory. Her mother said this and that about alcohol being something she can handle, but the truth was completely different. After that incident, almost everyone looked at Tsubaki with caution, awe or fear for over a week. Nowadays, when anyone brought up the topic, they would laugh from it and tease Tsubaki of how she should control herself. As for the said woman, she blushed and turned away from the conversation, making the people laugh even harder._ _ **Serves her right, though. She knows how I felt about the whole thing. That humiliation.**_

 _Though, she had seemed upset during that time. During summer festivities and cheers she always became gloomy. She said that she didn't like fireworks because they were too loud and bright. That was in her daughter's opinion a weird reason to hate summer. Sure, they both complained about the hot weather wave that would hit, but Momo absolutely loved festivals and parties that happened during that time. Not only did she get a break from school for a while, but the food was also so good. She found her mother's dislike for those kind of things absurd! No doubt that the woman was a workaholic. Tsubaki would do her job even during the holidays._

 _"Mo-chan! Why do you have bunch of chocolate under your bed- Is this a test score!?"_

 _The black haired teen nearly jumped ten feet up to the air, when even louder yell shook the walls. Her face grew pale and she bolted. "I will be back soon!"_

 _"Momo!"_

 _"Bye!"_

 ** _Knickers! What business she had under my bed!? Run, run, run, run, run!_**

 _The door slammed shut behind the young girl and she ran down the stairs in such a rush it was a wonder she didn't trip. The sunlight blinded her eyes and she did eventually reach the outside world. It wasn't any cooler out there, but she let out a sigh of relief, when the raging time bomb was obviously left behind-_

 _"Sato Momo! Come back here immediately!"_

 _Momo continued running down the road and towards a small rive and a bridge. The jar was still being clutched close to her chest and underneath the grass and leaves, the small form of the ladybug could be seen. She honestly had no idea how it had died. After all, shouldn't bugs have better resistance to death than people? Momo had read that they lived around three years, but for it to die only after being months in a jar was frustrating._

 _The grass brushed against her bare ankles. The sensation was ticklish, until she stepped on top of fallen, small branches. They poked and scratched against the soles of her feet. Her face twisted in slight pain, but it was nothing. She had ran across these places, since she was little. Also, this wouldn't be the first time that she would be running to the river with a dead bug. This was the third one she had been trying to raise, since actual animals were not allowed in their house. Both the parent and child blamed the nasty lady next door who had thrown carrots at them once. She was allergic to animals and probably had made it clear to the ones that owned the building._

 _Everything the jar contained was emptied on the ground. After searching a while, Momo finally found the ladybug and raised it up to her hand. Despite being dead and not moving, the girl though for a second that it would fly away. It would have made her very happy._

 _Maybe, if she had left the poor bug to live its life in the nature, in its home, then it wouldn't have..._

 _ **"It isn't your fault, you know."** The words that Tsubaki had spoken just few moments ago warmed Momo a little. She wasn't sad, guilty or angry about this bug's death. In the end, it didn't matter to her that much. __Though, she felt slight twitch of jealousy. Towards those bug loving people out in the world who could shed tears from one dead ladybug._

 ** _In the end, I may feel guilty. I picket it up just for fun and now I am simply disappointed that I can't play with it anymore... I sound like a spoiled brat._** _Momo frowned and then laid her dead pet down to the ground. It had patches of green grass on it and little flowers blooming here and there. At very least, she could let the ladybug lay where it was supposed to die._

 _"Good bye, Mr. Taenia Solium Buttercup the 4th. Sleep well." She didn't know what else to say. She had never been in a real funeral before. If there was something else to be done, Momo wasn't sure what it was._

 _Though, Sato Momo didn't have to worry about knowing how funerals were delivered. She didn't need to shed tears as an older woman, but as a young girl._

 _A little over a year after that ladybug died, during the year 2012, Sato Tsubaki died, but her daughter never saw the corpse._

 _The little girl learned to fear death for the first time. The whole mankind learned what being afraid truly means._

* * *

Momo tried to sleep, but couldn't. The sleeping pills were laid on the night table next to the bed and the white pills were scattered across its surface. The black haired woman was waiting for the sleep to take over, while staring up at her ceiling with her eyes clouded over by a conflicted look. The dark strands were messy, pointing to different directions. There were no dark bags under the mismatching eyes, but the orbs were wide like Momo was seeing something shocking. Truth to be told, she didn't really feel sleepy, so she was testing how long she could stay awake, before letting the pills take over.

It had been exactly one-hundred-eighty-five point five hours, since she took her last sleeping pill. That period of time had been very strange for her. Falling asleep without help had proven to be a bit tricky, but eventually she slept normally. But tonight, she was restless and red marks on her arms proved that. She had just another panic session around twenty-five minutes ago.

 _It hurts._ Momo raised her hand to inspect it. Her other hand traced the angry looking lines on the damaged skin, searching for any spot where there might be blood. Luckily there was no such thing. The fingernails had been too blunt to pierce the skin, which was only her pure luck.

She wasn't sure how it had happened. One second everything felt like it was collapsing on her and she had hid under the covers. The house was too quiet, Momo was the only one there. Even the neighbors stayed silent during the night and that wasn't always a good thing. The young woman felt during times like these that the shadows were watching her. But luckily, the voices stayed quiet.

 _"You humans sure don't do much."_

Or not.

 _"How can you not get bored?"_

Momo's wide eyes went shut faster than she could think properly. All she felt was the sharp fear that started to wrap itself around her more tighter than the blanket. Why, oh why did that monster have to speak now? He had stayed quiet for a long time already, so was the medicine loosing its effectiveness? There was no way. Did she have to take even stronger one from now on?

 _"Hey, are you listening? You hear me, don't you? Your heart is beating pretty fast."_

 _Don't listen to him! Just ignore, ignore..._ The black haired woman turned to her side and clutched the covers closer to her body. It was all simply happening in her head, nothing more. That vampire wasn't actually anywhere near her. Momo needed to accept that.

She had been thinking about stopping this coward-like behavior of hers. It was foolish and ridiculous to be afraid of something that was happening inside ones head. Almost like being afraid of their own shadow. Still, Momo's body was trembling and the voice of reason almost didn't reach her mind. The flashbacks of the day from two years ago were making her skin crawl.

"Y-y..." She swallowed and surprisingly, the voice stayed silent. "Y-you... a-are... n-n-not r-real."

 _"What makes you say that?"_ The voice asked back with a light tone.

Momo shivered violently and carefully cracked her eyes open and looked around her room. She was like a frightened mouse on top of the bed, searching for the cat that could jump out at any moment. The sensation she got from it reminded Momo of her childhood, when she would look out for the monsters under the beds and in the closets. Only, it was much worse now.

"...Y-y-you're not h-here."

 _It's alright. He is not really here. His voice is just another trick of my mind, nothing else. Don't be afraid. Get a grip! I-I am not afraid!_

 _"That's true..."_ The voice mused, but after a pause continued. _"But you can hear my voice."_

"Not real, not real, not real, not real, not real, not real, not real, not real." Momo mumbled under her breath, linking her fingers together in a silent prayer. She couldn't believe how this voice was answering to her. It was downright horrifying.

The voice seemed to let out a sigh, but it also sounded amused. _"Livestock sure are ignorant."_

"Shut up!" Momo's voice rose. It was like some kind of switch had been used to change her attitude. "J-just...Go away! You are not real!"

 _"I wonder how this thing works. Human, look out of the window."_ The voice ignored her shrill voice along with the breaking tone it had to it.

"I-I know. I-I-I n-need m-more pills. Th-that i-is it." Momo's face was taken over by a trembling smile, as she reached out towards the night table with equally trembling hands. But instead of a sleeping pill, she pulled out the other ones.

 _"Hm? Didn't you take those before as well?"_

"T-that's r-r-r-right!" The smile on her face widened, when one pill was finally between her shaking fingers. She brought it closer to her mouth. "I-if I-I t-t-take one, y-you will be g-gone."

The voice was silent again. The pill came nearer, nearly all past her half-open mouth and touching the tip of the tongue. Momo's heartbeat was quick, like the voice had stated and it frightened her. Even she had not realized how fast it had been, until it had pointed out. It was truly like there was another consciousness inside the woman's mind and she became even more afraid by thinking that. Her stomach was making a dangerous flip.

Momo had never wanted to become crazy in the head. It was what she feared the most of happening. She didn't like the thoughts that plagued her during these kinds of episodes, because even to her they didn't sound healthy. All that the young woman had ever wanted, was to have quiet, normal, peaceful life, but life didn't seem to be so simple. She was literally talking to the voice inside of her head and thinking it was real.

 _"The woman with dark brown hair, you know her, right?"_ The pill had just entered Momo's mouth and she froze in the middle of swallowing it. At first, she was confused, not sure who the voice was talking about. Brown hair wasn't that unusual thing to see. _"Grey eyes, white coat. A doctor of some kind. Ringing any bell?"_

It was probably the amused tone that made goosebumps spread across Momo's arms and legs. From reflex, she swallowed and the small pill slid down her throat.

 _"So, you do know who I am talking about~"_ The cheerfulness of the voice brought the room temperature down. _"But if it means that we can't soon talk anymore, I guess trying to ask things now is pretty useless."_

She had already acknowledged that the voice was simply the fragment of her imagination, but Momo's fingers started clutching the covers to the point it was painful for her. She thought that even few bones popped near the knuckles.

A chuckle. _"I suggest you will start asking about your friend soon. I will not kill her, though. That way, I am sure even you can understand that I am real. Until next time, livestock~"_

"Wait!" Momo hadn't meant to shout that out loud, but it came out anyway.

The only answer she got was the ominous silence of her room.

* * *

 **Phew! I am so happy that I was able to finish this chapter today! This is my first update during the year 2018 and I am quite satisfied! A week ago, I was simply hit by a wave of excitement and inspiration and that is how this chapter came to be. But currently, it is night where I am from so good night and prayers that you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **If you want to congratulate me for finishing this chapter, review!**


	7. Chapter 6: Too much is too much

**Thank you all those who have commented on the last chapter. I am sorry for not writing here a reply to each of them, but unfortunately I am pretty tired right now. I forgot to update this chapter last week from the stress and preparations to upcoming tests. So, I apologize for that and hope you all will enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Momo didn't move, because the shock she experienced made her freeze on the spot. Some part of her wasn't so surprised, like it had already acknowledged things as they were, but the other part close to crumbling down with composure and reason. The nurses had done it again, but this time they were not in the room and Yuki was not clean from the markings left behind. It was stupid, especially if someone would have come in here and seen the coma patient like that. Though, Momo knew that this was done in purpose. It was so obvious that she almost laughed from it. Those nurses had done this because of her, to probably show that they were not afraid of a rookie who could only bark.

Momo felt sick and ran to the bathroom. Not to puke whatever was in her stomach from breakfast, but to moist another cloth and go back to wash her friend with it. The shirt was wide open, revealing the ribcage that stuck nearly out from the skin and the black lines made it look even more horrifying. However, the woman with the same dark shade growing out of her head simply started wiping those marks away in silence.

The language that had been used while writing words on Yuki's chest were worse than the last ones. They were so horrible that the one wiping them away started feeling even worse. But, the strangest part was that Momo did not cry. Not a single tear escaped from her eyes during the whole time she cleaned her best friend. Instead, her lips were in a straight, thin line, eyes narrowed and a frown that got deeper with every minute that ticked by. Momo was experiencing many emotions, but they did not show too obviously on her.

Usually, she would cry or even apologize many times to the unconscious woman.

"There, Yuki-chan. All done." That was all Momo said in that room. She tidied things up before leaving and even in the hallway she remained calm. Frankly, if someone who knew her and the way she usually reacted to these kind of things saw all of this, the change would have looked creepy to them.

Brown eyes were glued to the shiny floor that was near the point of being called slippery. The hospital shoes created small stepping sounds that could barely be heard in the long hallways, but to Momo they were too loud for some weird reason. It weren't only the sounds, even the small dark corners were too dark and deep. If a person came from behind a corner, no doubt that Momo would become rigid and ready to bolt. She was on the edge, waiting for something to happen. But that was not a good things, because whatever she was waiting was not good.

 _Momo, you are just being paranoid. There is no way that anything can happen to you._ But those are the exact same things she had been thinking two years ago, right? Everybody may think that they are safe behind the walls one day, but the next second there are vampires attacking and killing them like in a slaughterhouse. It had happened once to Momo, but it's only now that she becomes alert again after years. And the reason for that was because of what occurred few days ago in her apartment. She couldn't get away from the replays of that conversation she had with the voice in her head. With the voice of a vampire.

The black haired woman was so lost in her own thoughts, that she didn't even feel a new presence getting closer to her from behind. A creepy grin edged on the person's lips like a predator's.

 _Could it have been real? No, I was just tired and hearing things. But what if I wasn't?_ Momo bit down on her lower lip harshly. Her heartbeat quickened from the thought of having any mirrors near her that night. Luckily, there hadn't been. Hearing was bad enough, but seeing would have made her faint. _It had to be just my imagination. I already know what Kikyo-san looks and kept assuming the worst. That has to be it...But what if the voice had really belonged to **that** vampire? How did I hear it? _

Hands reached out towards the oblivious woman. The grin kept widening the closer they got.

Momo's stomach was starting to hurt. She had never felt this much pressure and nervousness in a single week. That was definitely not healthy or normal, but what else could she do? She was feeling afraid and unsure about so many things and there didn't seem to be solutions for them. Momo was completely lost what to do and how to calm down. If she did, then paranoid thoughts would come and warn about predators lurking behind her back.

"Good day, Sato-san!" The voice almost yelled next to Momo's ear, as something warm landed rather harshly on her shoulders.

"GYYAAAAHHHHHH!" Momo tore herself away from whatever had been holding her. With pale face and wide eyes, she whirled around to see innocently smiling Kotaro wince. His own eyes widened from shock and his hands that were held up lowered themselves slowly. It looked like he hadn't expected that kind of reaction from her.

Before he could have opened his mouth, Momo did it. "What are you doing!? Do you normally creep behind people like that!? You're supposed to be my therapist so act like one for once!"

For a second there, Momo had thought that something worse had caught her. The heart that was supposed to stay securely inside a person's ribcage nearly jumped out from there. The hairs on the back of the woman's neck had stood up and she wrapped her arms around herself to get rid of the sudden coldness.

"Creep? That is a bit harsh." Kotaro frowned for a second, before smiling. "But knowing that you accept me as your therapist warms my heart! And as such, I must say you look terrible."

"Thanks." Momo said with heavy sarcasm. _It's your fault, partly._

He leaned forward causing her to lean back. "What's wrong? I am here to lend an ear."

"Nothing. I didn't sleep very well, that is all. And what are _you_ even doing _here_? Your office is in another building, in another street, the last time I checked."

Kotaro let out a short laugh from the suspicious stare he was receiving, but then started coughing. It was such a harsh and dry sound that Momo frowned in concern. The man's shoulders shook, his face was twisted in discomfort and he was even leaning forward while trying to cover his mouth.

"I... have a...very bad...cough!" He said between coughs.

Momo started to look around quickly and finally found the nearest water source. She went there, filled a plastic cup and then returned to her therapist who looked ready to pass out. "Here! Drink this."

The male didn't hesitate to take the offer and gulped down the whole content in a second. Once he was finished, a sigh of relief made his shoulders drop. "T-thanks. I needed that."

"That sounded really bad. Are you sure that it is just a simple cough? Not a cancer?" The black haired woman stiffened, when a grin spread across his face again.

"Aw! Are you worried about me? That is sweet!"

"Anyone would worry. You also didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine, so I see no reason to answer yours." Kotaro stated simply and with a proud look on his face. He was getting under her skin and he knew it.

Momo but down on her lip. She wasn't sure how many times she had already done that, but was worried that it was going to leave a mark. This man didn't have to know about what she was currently thinking. He would once again simply try asking more and more until he could figure her out completely. Maybe he already did, though. Anyhow, Momo didn't wish to talk to him longer than necessary and have new concerns from revealing too much.

"We can discuss about it during our next session this week-"

"Sorry. No can do. I am taking a day off because of my cough." Like to emphasize what he meant, he coughed again and drank some more water. Now that the female listened well, his voice did sound a little more quiet than usual probably from trying not to strain the throat more. "So, lets have our session right here, right now."

"Sorry. No can do." Momo forced a smile, mimicking his tone. "I am in the middle of a job."

"I can see that. Though, I am a little disappointed that they don't have skirts for nurses around here." He sighs in clear disappointment.

Momo, however, wrinkles her nose and takes a big step back. "Pervert."

"H-hey, you don't have to look at me like that."

"Just get out already." She turned around, fully ready to make a run for it, if absolutely necessary. But was stopped by a hand that appeared on her right shoulder. "What now?"

"How are the pills working? I know that you mentioned that they are fine, but I need to check that they are proper ones." Kotaro was smiling, but his client knew from experience that he was using a 'serious' tone.

Relaxing bit, Momo turned around again and felt the hand leave her shoulder. "They work just fine. I have had no hallucinations and etc. stuff since I started taking them."

"Reeeaaallly?" The word was dragged with suspicion and Kotaro's eyebrows knitted together. When he saw no change in Momo's expression, he grinned again. "That is good, then. I wouldn't want you to complain about the medicine for the second time. That would be bad for my reputation."

 _What reputation?_

"...Bye." The woman was about to turn around for the second time, when she was stopped, again.

"Oh, by the way. Would you like to have our session in the cafeteria?"

"...Now?"

"Yes." Kotaro kept on smiling, even when he received a long glare from the shorter woman. "Come on. I will be worried for the rest of the week, if I don't get any information now. It won't take long, I promise. Lets just chat a little. Please?"

Momo inhaled deeply and tried to relax her stiff facial expression. "No. I already told you that I am busy with my job, so please don't bother me any further. These days are not easy on anyway who works in here, which means that I would want to take care of things and go back home to sleep as quickly as possible."

"Oh." For once, he got the hint and backed away. "I am sorry. I saw the soldiers in the hall. It looked bad."

The woman's face turns its expression once again. It is filled with little surprise and she nearly tilts her head in confusion. The male's reaction was shockingly something she had not expected. What it Momo had thought he would do, was smiling and simply brushing the issue away. Honestly, Kotaro took most of the time easily, never almost showing any sign of negative emotions. _No, that's wrong. He was different that time in the bar, too._

The soldiers that came to the hospital almost weekly, were all covered in wounds. Sometimes, most of the time, almost half of them died. The blood would cover the once clean floors and the smell of blood lingered far much stronger and longer than normally. However, when everyone who could be saved were treated properly, it was like the heavy atmosphere lighted a bit. There would be no more bodies to be carried out to the truck, no more stitches to be sewed onto skin and red, soaked bandages to be changed. But of course, despite everything being clean nobody could deny what had happened.

 _This therapist has some respect for life._ As soon as that thought crossed over her mind, the image of the light haired, blue eyed man crashed down on Momo. She winced, mentally. A cold chill went down her spine, as well. Since the last meeting with Shinya, Momo was not sure what to think about him anymore. She was not even sure, if he truly ever showed her his true colors.

He had not meant her any harm, but the character hidden underneath his skin had terrified Momo.

The air and the silence is pierced by a voice that echoes all around the hospital.

"ALL NURSES ARE CURRENTLY NEEDED AT THE LOBBY IMMEDIATELY. I REPEAT. ALL THE NURSES ARE NEEDED AT THE LOBBY IMMEDIATELY." For once, the monotone voice sounded urgent.

"I have to go." Momo turned around for the third time, but nobody stopped her anymore. Kotaro didn't even call out to her anymore.

The announcement was strange. Momo couldn't say if it was something unusual, though. She had not been working as a nurse as long as the others. However, there was this strange feeling inside her stomach. They wouldn't gather all of the nurses, if it wasn't something serious. The dark haired woman's steps were brisk and confident, but on the inside she was feeling conflicted. _Why am I feeling like something bad is going to happen?_

With her, few other nurses also made their way down the hallways and stairs in a rush. Some whispering to each other and the rest just trying to be quick as possible. However, they all could feel how each of them felt uneasy.

"I bet they brought more injured ones." One of them said with an irritated tone.

"I'm going to smell like blood after this."

"Ugh. I swear, if I have to wash another stain from my uniform then..."

"Calm down. There are injured ones that we need to treat."

Momo flinched. In the end, it seemed like she was the only one feeling uneasy. She would need to gather herself, before arriving to the lobby.

As the others and her had guessed, the amount of patients had increased quite a bit. So much that few nurses recoiled a little. And when a pair of brown eyes glanced to the side they caught a side of lumps that were covered by white fabrics. Few seemed to have died, but nobody was crying from sadness. Instead, someone who was definitely bleeding kept letting out cries of physical pain. He wasn't the only one, though.

"Hurry up!"

"Bring more bandages here!"

"Hold him down!" Many orders were barked at anyone near and the whole place was in a state of chaos.

As the nurses started to work without hesitation, Momo stayed on her spot. The sensation was almost the same like in Yuki's room, but more dreadful. Because of that the black haired woman stayed frozen for a while, but then also started to help. _I can't just stand around here!_

A fellow nurse noticed Momo's advancing and called her over from crouching position. "Sato-san! Come over here! This patient won't stay still!"

"Coming!" She picket up her steps with heartbeat going wild. She thought that after a while, she could become used to these kind of tense moments, but it seemed like that was not the case.

"She has both of her legs broken, bleeding from a large gash and she's hyperventilating, too. At this rate, the patient will go into a shock." The nurse explained the situation. "Hold her down!"

"Got it!" Momo's hands clamped down on the blood covered shoulders. The uniform was full of dirt and red stains.

She squeezed her eyes shut and prepared to hear the piercing scream of the female soldier. There was no time for the anestesia to work and soon an ear piercing scream tore from the soldier and Momo's arms tightened, pressing the struggling female down with all her might. The screams was harmful for the ears and so were the scratches Momo kept on receiving to her arms from the patient.

"I said hold her down!" The other nurse yelled angrily and gritted her teeth together while pouring some alcohol to the deep wounds.

"Yes!" If possible, the dark haired nurse's hold became even tighter. She was already doing her best, but it seemed like it wasn't enough. The woman beneath her has muscles of a fighter. She is a soldier and Momo doesn't have the strength to hold her back.

"No! No! Stop! Please, stop! Let me go!" The woman shrieked and continued doing so from every bit of pain she felt.

Momo gritted her teeth and closed her eyes tightly, fearing that her ears might start bleeding. However, as the female soldier started to cry, so did she. They both had different reasons to do so, though. While the other cried from pain, Momo is being reminded of a far away memory, one which she could never forget. It was about the day she realized what had been lost. When those doctors had held her down and the young girl's screams echoed around the building. Momo can recall those large rough hands gripping her forearms and legs, pinning her down to the softness of the white bed. The stench of blood and medicine, much like now, entering her nostrils and the vires inside her skin tugging painfully. The place where she had been during that time hadn't been hell, but the young woman certainly doesn't remember it fondly. _They didn't save me, they brought me back to **this** hell. _

The scratching on her arms got worse and Momo almost wanted to give the soldier woman an extra dose of anesthesia. Despite the female wearing a pair of white, bloodied gloves, it didn't make her nails under them feel less painful. Her screams have become much more broken, because of the strain she has been putting into her throat. Which was definitely oiled with blood considering the red trail that was escaping from her mouth down to the chin.

Another nurse appears and helps Momo to hold the fellow female down. With both of their strength, the soldier stayed more stably on the ground and the third nurse was able to continue her task without further problems. As her red eyes become dryer, the soldier's cries soften. They turned into sounds resembling whimpers and whines of a child. The paleness of the skin worsened and it was easy to see that the woman had lost too much blood and the effects were starting show from the lack of adrenaline in her veins.

The pulse under Momo's hands slowed down and her brown eyes narrowed. _This is bad... she is going to..._

The struggle stopped and very slowly, the nurses released the woman under them. Trails of tears still glittered against her deadly pale skin, blue lips are half-open along with dull grey eyes that stare up at the ceiling with barely visible light in them.

"...she is a lost case." The nurse who had been treating the soldier said, with dark crimson pecks decorating both her gloved hands and uniform. She hadn't even bothered to clean up all the blood from the patient's ragged skin nor finish tightening the bandages properly.

"Lets just move to the next one."

Momo's stomach dropped and her gaze doesn't waver from the trails of both tears and blood. She can tell that this person is still barely alive and it may only be the medication she received earlier granting her some peace from the pain. The young woman's brown eyes move down to stare down at her hands. Small smudge of blood is covering the left side of her right palm.

Instant pain fills her chest, but not physically. _How can they simply let her die like this?_

Not even finding the strength to ask this directly from the retreating nurses, Momo gives the wound around the stomach area her full attention. It certainly doesn't look so deep, now that it is halfway stitched up. But the alcohol must have come in handy too late. The infection from bacteria must have spread faster than anyone thought. As for the legs, they remain in their weird positions like a broken doll's.

Taking in a deep breath, Momo reaches out and starts putting the two limbs back into their right positions, careful not to let the bone pierce the skin from the inside. It feels and looks disgusting, repulsive even to anyone who is not used to this. And despite Momo already seen things like these, she wants nothing more than to drop the legs and walk away. _No, don't become like those nurses. Don't let yourself become something your mother would despise._

When the legs were in their right positions, it was clear their owner had already passed away. The nurse is now dealing with a corpse, one that does not feel anything anymore. Still, Momo doesn't stop treating the fallen soldier and stitches her wound fully closed. By the time she is done, her own hands are also red like the other nurses. The bleeding was too extreme to be cleaned with simple cottons or rags. How this person had been able to trash around like that in this kind of condition was beyond amazing. Momo had to wipe the remaining blood away and then bandage the legs fully with her bloodied hands so in the end red fingerprints were visible.

Finally finished with those damages, the brown eyes slid up to look at the face of the dead soldier. Her hand touched the trails of tears and blood gently, wiping them away, before moving to the eyelids and pushing them down. "Rest in peace."

* * *

Has anyone ever felt like the very life is being drained away from them from a simple scene? Currently, Momo has never wished to be more dead or close her own eyes from what she is seeing. She had thought the nightmares had been bad enough, but no, those are not enough to make her feel cold, nauseous and weak as a trembling leaf at the same time. They had been simple tastes of what true terror felt like.

The other people around the hall are starting to come together, forming a circle around one spot where Momo is sitting next to a person she had been trying to save with one of the doctors. He was staring at what he was seeing with the same expression everyone was doing. His eyes are wide open, the dark rings under his eyes making him look like a character from a horror film. His gaze slid up and down at the bleeding back of a descended patient, but he doesn't move away from the dead body like most do.

 _Stay calm._ _Don't let your feelings out with these people around._ Her heartbeat kept on rising inside her chest and Momo started to fear others would soon hear it. Her fisted hands, those with red blood under the fingernails, tremble and clench _._ She can't draw breath properly, or maybe she does, but too loudly. Her mind can't comprehend which it is.

"This is terrible." The doctor mutters, his voice thin and soft like a simple wheeze. Funny, with other patients his face had been as hard as a rock, not showing any kind of empathy.

Momo swallows thickly, not uttering a word and simply keeping her watering gaze on the reddening skin. The bleeding had stopped, but the skin around the wound areas remained angry and infected. If this person could have survived, these markings would have been permanent scars that would have haunted him forever. It would be sickening to watch and like a bolder to his sanity, especially because it would be a reminder of his horrible experience.

The markings formed words and everyone read them either out loud or quietly in their minds.

'HELLO LIVESTOCK,' is what it reads with thin red lines marring the human skin. But nobody is showing any confusion for who might have written this, the culprit is rather clear.

The doctor recovers from his shock and looks at Momo and another nurse next to her. "We must move to the next one. Let the staff take care of the corpse."

"Yes," Momo says softly and stands up. To the others she may seem composed and calm about this whole thing, but in truth she is starting to feel sickening pain from the twisting of her gut.

As she walks between other medical staff members, she divides a path for herself and they start to scatter to do their work again. But Momo knows better than to believe they will forget this scene. She can hear them whispering and muttering under their breaths, even while the whole place is under a strain from the large amount of injured ones.

"Vampires," the patient the dark haired woman finds next hisses darkly. She ignores this and starts to wipe away the blood from his wounds. He flinches from the stinging of alcohol, but doesn't show any other signs of minding it. "They came without warning. We barely made away."

Momo's lips thin and she almost wants to press the soaked cotton against the wounds on the arm harshly. She wishes for him to stop talking about what had happened, she doesn't want to hear another word about those blood suckers. Memories hurt her head and she can barely focus on the task at hand.

"My friends were cut down so quickly. I... I didn't even know what to do, so I ran."

Her hands pause and she glances up at the man. His eyes are locked to the ceiling. Clear drops of water are sliding down from his eyes and he is gritting his teeth so much that the sound of it can be heard by anyone who is near. The injuries he has are nothing compared to the swirl of emotions in his broken gaze. He is suffering, regretting his choice.

"Anyone would have," she says and hopes to swallow the words after. Momo hadn't meant to give any sort of comment to this man, but his action kind of reminded her of what she had done years ago.

The man's wet eyes slid to her and a weak laugh comes out of his lips. "Am I going to die?

She looks at the clip near his bed and shakes her head, black strands clinging to the side of her face from sweat. It has been a hard day and it isn't even half-way finished. "No. You only have some swallow cuts. There is one deep wound near your artery, but whatever caused it hadn't cut deep enough. So, you will be fine."

"Do you even understand what being fine means?" He asks quietly, his tone is so dry and the same can be said about his voice.

Momo frowns a little, not quite understanding what he means. However, pieces click together from the previous experiences with soldiers and she nods. "You'll be send back."

He doesn't change his expression, but his eyes do. It is an emotion which nobody with similar experiences can understand. He is terrified and it can be seen from how his breathing quickens. This is a natural reaction from soldiers who have not been prepared enough for what was waiting for them. The new recruits are always the ones who think they can handle it. And sometimes, despite checking their mental states, they simply break.

Momo sighs mentally. This is the second patient during this week that has been starting to drift off in their mental state. Honestly, she feels sympathy towards them and what they have been through, but currently Momo is lacking it. Hours of working and nearly crying over dead and injured ones has drained her from those kind of feelings. Though, when she will get home, there is no doubt in her mind that she will start crying her heart out.

The soldier's eyes look into her brown eyes with such much helplessness that he seems like a child to her. "I don't want to go back."

"You don't have much of a choice, unless you resign," Momo states without any sort of regret of doing so.

The look on his face doesn't change. "And what then? What am I supposed to do, if I am not in the army?"

"Get a new job."

The simple answer makes him frown, but he doesn't say anything else and looks back up at the ceiling. Seeing he is in no mood to talk anymore, Momo finishes patching him up and stands up. Out of respect and rules, she gives the soldier a simple bow, before turning her back to him and walking away. She shouldn't have opened her mouth to him. Now, Momo will roll around her bed tonight and think about this encounter over and over in her head. She will think of what things she could have said differently, what would have happened, if she had stayed silent and simply done her job. Could she have made him feel better. _I'm_ _overthinking again._

Momo is about to rub her face tiredly, but remembers that they are not clean. The red blood has changed its color and she frowns down at the sigh. It's like she is having mud on her hands instead of blood. Her skin crawls and Momo bites down on her lower lip in disgust. Only couple hours and she can leave this place.

She keeps walking and stops to tend another injured person. Unlike the last one, this person doesn't even acknowledge her presence. Not even when Momo injects him or has to repeat things for him to even give a small nod as a response.

"Pst! Sato-san!" A voice whispers and Momo doesn't have to be a genius to know it is one of her coworkers standing right next to her.

"Yes?" She looks at the fellow nurse with a blank face, too tired to even muster a proper expression. This woman is pleasant enough to be around with, but Momo doesn't really know anything about her.

"Are you alright? I know you're new and everything, so what happened previously with Dr. Haizen must have been pretty hard."

Momo almost sighs. She has been working in this hospital more than a month and people still consider her as a fresh meat from a fridge. It was not so bad at first, but recently the dark haired woman has been feeling like a first grader ogled by seventh graders.

However, the mention of a doctor's name makes the cogs in her brain slow down a little. Her pair of brown orbs blink a couple of times and then she realizes the nurse is talking about the man who had seen those writing on the corpse. The memory from less than hour ago makes Momo simply want to hide under the covers of her bed.

"Yes," she says and nods convincingly. "I know it's just awful, but... it was probably only to scare us."

"Probably? More like definitely," the nurse crosses her arms across her chest. "I can't believe how army can keep sending the troops our there and almost half of their forces come out of there like this. And now this!"

"Yeah. They must be pretty desperate to win." Momo's face twitch. The conversation she had had with Shinya couple weeks ago is coming back and not in a good way.

"Anyway, don't you think the writing was pretty suspicious?" The woman asks and lowers her voice.

The shorter haired female thinks about the question for a while, still feeling its effects deep inside her mind. Something like this has never happened to her before. To simply see something like carvings on a dead person's body is sickening and also blood chilling. However, the act was simply strange for a vampire to commit it.

"Yes. I... I have never heard or seen anything like it," her voice almost says those words with wavering tone.

"Exactly!" The nurse almost smiles and leans closer. "I think, that those blood suckers are trying to warn us."

Dark brows knit together. "Well...yes? I think they told us that they are very dangerous, which we already know."

"No, no, no. Not like that. I think they are planning something!" Despite the topic, the woman's smile widens like she has discovered the world's biggest secret.

Momo can only say she doesn't like this nurse's current attitude at all. Sure, she is a decent woman, but this is the first time she has shown a side like this. In the end, she is no different from the other nurse after all for she looks ready to open her mouth for gossip. Momo isn't sure, when she began to hate those kind of things, when she and Yuki used to do it as well. But she knows she can't stand hearing anything about this topic anymore. Putting up a mask on her face, Momo smiles a tight smile. "I think we should return to work."

"O-oh. Oh, yes! You're right!" Like from a snap of a finger, the nurse's face had changed from confusion to realization and she was running towards the nearest person in need of a helping hand.

Momo looks down at her hands once more and sighs deeply. _I really need a shower._

* * *

 _Young Momo's innocently shining eyes are full with mirth, as she laughs at the joke her friend has made. The rest of her small group also share a laugh and then they start to talk about things related to the topic. The whole classroom is filled with gentle light from the autumn sun and few bright colored leaves have been dragged in by other students' shoes. The lesson had just ended and everyone was sitting in their own respectable places or with their own friends._

 _The teenage girl starts playing with her hair and frowns from split ends she is seeing. Well, considering she had let it grow further down her middle-back, this is simply a natural thing to happen. She should really get it cut soon. The straighter the ends seem the better._ _But before that, she would need to ask some money from her mother as well to get a haircut. Last time Momo had asked something like that though, Tsubaki had raised an eyebrow with a perplexed face and asked 'Why can't I cut it for you?'. As if Momo will ever let her and the scissors near her head together._

 _"Momo-chan, do you want to join the drama club?" One of the friends asks suddenly._

 _Dropping her hair down, Momo looks at her and shakes her head. "Sorry. I am no good standing in front of an audience."_

 _"That's right! The last person you want to ask to do something like that is our lil old Mo-chan here! Remember the last presentation she held in front of the class?"_

 _The dark haired girl shots up from her seat and covers her friend's mouth. "Quiet! Don't bring that up!"_

 _"Mhhphh mhph!" The voice is muffled by Momo's hands, which she doesn't seem to be ready to pull away yet._

 _Her dark brown eyes whirl around to look at the others with deadly seriousness. "And you all! Better erase that memory from your minds!"_

 _"Kind of hard, when you did puke in the middle of-"_

 _"Shut it!" Momo's face turns red and she jumps to cover the other mouth, releasing the one she tried to cover before. "You speak of it ever again and I will stuff you with chicken feathers!"_

 _"Try it!"_

 _The others simply laugh at their friends antics and stay on the sideline. A wise choice._

 _This is a peaceful time. No world ends, situations between life and death, nothing like those horrible nightmares everyone saw from a television. Instead, this should be considered as a sight of peace and serenity for Momo. Here, she is safe, not fearing or crying over anything. Actually, the young girl thinks everything that had happened had been in her head. She had simply dreamt those horrible scenarios and this is the reality. The thought brought a stinging sensation into her eyes._

 ** _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry._** _She smiles and looks towards the board for a second. The teacher's neat handwriting staring back at her with a message to the whole class. It is a reminder of their homework and everyone is supposed to be talking about it during this small break. As if anyone is currently doing that._

 _Momo continues struggling with her friend, until their small and playful argument is broken by the others._

 _"Mo-chan, what do you think of going to the other side of the wall?"_

 _The question makes the young girl freeze. Her right hand is clutching her friend from the shoulder and the other is holding the sleeve. The friend on the other hand is holding Momo from both of her hands, trying to pry them off._

 _"What wall?" The dark haired girl asks curiously and lets go, sitting properly on her chair again._

 _"What are you doing, Momo-chan?" The other friend asks back and gets the attention of the dark brown eyes. "Your okaa-san is dead."_

 _"Eh? What are you talking about?" Now she is frowning angrily. "Don't joke about something like that!"_

 _"It's no joke Mo-chan," the third friend says, her tone cheerful and happy like she is talking about going out together after school. However, Momo can't see her face fully, it is like a black blur is covering it. Why hadn't she noticed this before or did it appear only now?_

 _The other friends come closer, closing in on Momo who looks around in confusion. How did the class's atmosphere change suddenly? It is no longer the same brightness, but more darker and depressing. Momo can't see the faces of her friends anymore, they all have black blurs covering them. It is scary, because she can't see what kind of expressions they are making._

 _Out of instinct, the dark haired girl jumps out of her chair, knocking it back from the force and backs away from the small group. Her brown eyes look around the class and she notices for the first time that everyone else has stopped whatever they had been doing and focus on her only. Heart beating frantically in her chest, Momo looks back at her friends and almost screams. Somehow, their clothes have changed. From clean dark blue uniforms with skirts, to blood covered and tattered clothes._

 _Now truly scared, Momo looks down at her herself and almost screams from seeing her uniform is gone. She is wearing casual clothes instead and her heart clenches from seeing they are the same from the day of the apocalypse._

 _She can see it all again. Waking up to look at the ruins of fallen city and-_

 _"We are all dead, Mooooo-chan," the friend in the middle speaks and takes a step forward. "You're the only one of us who survived. Why?"_

 _"W-what do you mean by why? I don't know why I am alive!" Momo backs away, hoping her screaming would make the friend stop advancing closer._

 _Unfortunately, it doesn't._

 _"You don't feel guilty, right? You could care less who dies as long as it means you get to live. That is what you thought back when you woke up. You felt relieved and covered those thoughts with the sadness caused by your okaa-san's death."_

 _"Shut up! Okaa-san is not dead!" She shakes her head wildly, heart clenching tighter and tighter inside her chest. Momo wants to run, but finds her legs glued to the spot._

 _"You say you want to see us again. You want your old life back, but if one of us is gone, does it make that much of a difference to you? No, you are greedy, selfish, all those things you hate. The only reason why Yuki even was friends with a person like you is because she felt pity. You saw her kindness and took an advantage of it. After all, it didn't matter who would be the one to reach out to you, as long as there was someone to hold on to in place of your precious okaa-san."_

 _Momo wants to scream and speak up her mind, but all that comes out are incorrect noises. She can't even speak anymore. **This is a nightmare. You're asleep. There is nothing to fear, right?**_

 _"Now that Kikyo-san is in danger, you are too afraid to go out there. You close yourself up from the reality and think it has nothing to do with you. Just like those people who didn't even bother to look for your okaa-san's corpse."_

 _Anger makes the brown eyed girl frown and she wants desperately to clench her fists. This all must be her consciousness speaking, but she doesn't want to listen to it any further. Why does she have to dream about her friends from the past?_

 _All of sudden, the friend has been stripped off of her clothes. She has a long hair, so it covers her thin white shoulders like a dark curtain and brushes against her bare hips. The whole classroom is now a pitch dark place and the outside world has turned into a nighttime city. The ceiling is gone and dark clouds start to cover the starry sky in a blink of an eye. Everything has happened so fast, that Momo feels overwhelmed._

 _Truth to be told, she doesn't see this girl as a friend anymore. Her skin almost glows ominously in the dark and the black blur seems to have become an unreadable mask on her face. It terrifies Momo, but she can't run away. There is no exit in here anymore. Only dark walls, the sky and a floor that could swallow her up from one wrong movement._

 ** _I'm sorry._** _She says in her mind towards the naked girl before her, like she could actually hear it. **But I don't remember your face anymore. Are you Hana or Tomoe?**_

 _To Momo's horror, the pale skin of the stomach is starting to crack and turn red. Trails of blood slid down to the hips and legs, falling until they reach the feet and the floor. However, what is more horrifying is that words appear and form a sentence._

 _'HELLO LIVESTOCK.'_

Momo's eyes shot up and she sits up quickly. Her wide eyes look around the room and when she doesn't see anything for a moment she panics. However, soon her vision sharpens from getting used to the dark and she realizes that this is her apartment and not an old classroom. Momo lets out a large relieved sigh and slumps back down on her soft bed. Sweat is covering her from every crook and Momo throws the covers off of herself to cool down.

The silence around the apartment has already been broken, because of some drunks down the street are making a racket. This isn't the first time, but Momo sure is glad that they chose this night to make some noise. If the night had been a quiet one, no doubt she would stay awake and stare at the shadows under her covers. After a dream like she had, Momo could not find the courage to sleep and let the monsters eat her helpless form. She truly feels like a scared little kid in the middle of the night.

Her heartbeat picks up and every muscle stiffens for a second. _It was really just a dream. There is nothing in here._

Slowly, Momo looks at the small alarm clock on her table to see it is a little past midnight. Too early for her to wake up and wonder what had happened. Groaning the young woman sits up and walks to her bathroom in a foul mood. The effects of the nightmare are still visible and she can't possibly sleep while smelling like this. Plus, she will not be able to wake up early after this to take a shower later before the work starts. Today will no doubt be busy as well with more than enough patients to be taken care of.

Speaking of her work as a nurse, Momo is honestly growing tired of it. She can't stand those mean nurses that get a kick out of bullying her. Well, not directly at her, but through Yuki. Throwing side comments on the come patient with Momo around and knowing damn well what kind of reaction they will get. However, Momo is a little pleased to know that there haven't been more drawings on Yuki's skin since the second time. Whatever the reason for this development is, she could care less. But appreciates it in some way. Though, Momo hasn't forgiven the other times for those two nurses. Instead, she wishes to go back in time and report them to the head nurse immediately.

The sweaty clothes fall down to the floor and Momo doesn't bother to clean them up from there. She lets the water run down to the tub and dives her head into the shower water. The small cold drops make her shriek and she covers her mouth quickly to not wake up the neighbors. _Too cold!_

Teeth chattering together, Momo hugs herself and turns the knob to make the water warmer. As soon as the temperature rises, she sighs and closes her eyes. The warm water soothes her stiff muscles and nerves to the point where she almost falls back asleep while standing...

 _"Just like those people who didn't even bother to look for your okaa-san's corpse."_

And just like that Momo has turned into a stiff statue. Without thinking, she actually clenches her fists and punches the wall. There is not even a thought of reason that crosses her mind.

"I am not like them," she hisses like the long dead friend from the nightmare could still hear her. "Nothing like them."

 _"...didn't bother to look for your okaa-san's corpse."_

There water is becoming too hot. The white steam fills the bathroom and Momo's skin starts to turn red from the heath of the liquid pouring down on her. She starts to rub almost half of the bottle of shampoo on her head and the white foam fills her along with the water down below her shaking feet. It reminds her of the blood from the dream.

 _"...your okaa-san's corpse."_

Momo doesn't hold back the tears. She lets them be mixed with the water and soap and then washes them away over and over again. Everything is too warm and she soon starts to become suffocated from the lack of cooler air.

The young woman doesn't even bother to check how much she spent in the shower nor calculate how much money went to the use of water. She also doesn't exit the tub until standing in it for about ten minutes in silence. The water becomes dry on some parts of her skin, but the top of her ink black head is soaked and strands stick to the sides of her face like leeches. Her eyes are red from both getting soap into them and crying and between few seconds she wipes them to get the irritation off.

The tiles on the floor are slippery, so Momo almost falls, when she walks on them. She wraps a soft towel around herself, but doesn't dry her hair and lets it be wet all the way to her small kitchen.

 _I'm not like them._

The face of her mother appears inside her head and then it morphs into Kikyo's.

Again, without thinking, Momo slams her hand on the table and starts pacing around the place. _What am I really supposed to do? At this rate, I am not going to get any sleep at night!_ Groaning in frustration, she runs her hand through the short wet locks and ruffles them.


	8. Chapter 7: The wet crow

**dizzydaz97: Thank you! It was a pretty alright chapter, but I apologize for the fact it didn't have that much plot in it. Though, this chapter should have more, so have fun while reading it!**

 **Misia0123: Yeah. I apologize to you too about the lack of plot. But the last chapter was exactly like I wanted it to be and I can same about this one. And don't worry, more things are going to be happen in this one.**

 **lolistarkiller: I also can't wait for Momo to meet Crowley in the flesh. It is one of the parts I have been dying to write this whole time! But try to hang in there with me a little longer, alright? Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Yamanaka Kotaro is a morning person. This doesn't come as a surprise, though. Even those who haven't known him for a very long time could easily figure this out just by getting to know his eccentric personality. Even now, while brewing his morning coffee, Kotaro hums a tune under his breath with a smile on his face. The strands of his neatly combed hair have been pushed back and there is no sign of sleepiness in his eyes either. It is like the man hadn't just woken up without an alarm and done few stretches.

Some drops of water from the shower roll down the side of Kotaro's face and he uses a white towel wrapped around his neck to wipe it away. This day could actually start rather nicely for him. He could visit the library and do some research on few things, borrow a novel and come back home to read it. The thought makes the young man hum louder.

However, compared to his cheerfulness, the weather has other plans. Since the first person woke up in the silent city, the blue sky has been filled with grey clouds which let the rain fall freely down. The wind also keeps pushing the small drops against the windows and creating small rattling sounds all over the apartment. There must be a small stream down the street by now, considering it has already rained for few hours. The whole world seems like it has been washed off, but the water won't stop coming down.

The strong smell of coffee spreads across the kitchen, as Kotaro pours some into his mug. It is a simple white one, but it is the therapist's favorite one. He sets it down on the table and sits down to read some of the documents he received from the office. He actually tilts his head in curiosity from reading the first few lines. _Huh. We have to take more patients into our care... Should I?_

Of course, this isn't that much of a surprise. New refugees from the outside of the walls have been brought in recently. There aren't many of them, but more than half show signs for need of psychological help. Well, it is to be expected.

"Decisions, decisions." Kotaro muses and reaches out for the mug.

He takes a sip from his drink and the taste brings back some memories of his current client. Kotaro recalls the very first time he offered Momo a drink, coffee to be exact, and the look of her face had showed the feelings the young girl had about the idea. The dark brown orbs that had been somewhat dull and blank, sparked and narrowed. The black brows had knitted together and Momo refused with strong shake of her head. When she thought Kotaro hadn't been looking, she even stuck her tongue out at the drink. _She was so honest back then..._

The image of the child-like innocence shifts into a picture of a grown-up. The slightly round face is much more narrowed, like the poor soul hadn't eaten much for days. Ink black hair and brows looking stark against the unhealthy pale skin, Kotaro remembers the look in her eyes. At the moment he had gazed into those orbs, the therapist knew he felt great pity for Momo. That murky brown color had formed into something much darker and duller than ever before. The raw red color around the eyes had shown clear signs of crying, but no tear fell for a very long time after that. Lastly, the memory recalls the moment Momo's arms were exposed and the pity just grew from that. The doctors had told Kotaro the dark-haired woman had clawed them so much they started to bleed. At first, she had begged for a knife, according to them, and when nobody gave any such thing, Momo had used her long nails.

 _She is such a pitiful thing._ Kotaro doesn't say these kinds of thoughts out loud. He doesn't wish for an urge to say much more cruel things boldly in front of someone to rise. Though, he doesn't want to damage his client further. In fact, he wishes for this kind of words to build her character. Although, what he has accomplished with her, hasn't been able to go forward that well. If only she could break more often, then it would make Kotaro's job so much easier.

"That woman." He sighs out loud and drops the papers on the table. Kotaro's face forms a pout and he leans back. "Didn't even bother to talk with me in the hospital. Which one is more important? Her own beloved therapist or some patients?"

The young man keeps his almost bored gaze on the ceiling and then leans back forward to drink. The white clock on the wall ticks a minute forward, but the sound is slightly muffled by the rain.

 _She sure loves to ignore my existence. Well, not as well as_ ** _he_** _does, but close enough._

As Kotaro is ready to take another gulp and continue look through the documents, there is a sudden and urgent knocking coming from the door. Blinking, he thinks the rain is messing with his hearing, until the knocking pattern is repeated over and over again. This is certainly strange, because the young man certainly doesn't remember expecting a visitor, much less in this kind of weather.

Curiosity picks up and Kotaro stands up, leaving the unfinished drink on the table and heads towards the door calmly. _Who on earth could it be?_

The moment he opens the door the damp air full of scent of rainwater hits him directly on the face. However, what else nearly makes him jump up is a body getting too close to his personal bubble. His eyes see dark strands and then a very familiar face looking up at him like nothing strange has happened.

Momo looks like a soaked rat. She is wearing a simple black T-shirt, which hugs her body close from being soaked through. Her equally dark leggings are in no better condition and hang loosely around her hips. But most of all, Momo is pale as sheet and clear goosebumps cover her bare arms. Puffs of white air come out of her lips that open and close along side of her heavy breathing.

"Yamanaka-san." She starts and inhales deeply.

The said man _almost_ raises one of his eyebrows. He brightens the expression on his face with a smile, though. "Momo-san! What a pleasant surprise. I didn't think you w-"

"I need your help." She cuts him off in a second and straightens up, but then sways dangerously and has to take support from the wall.

"…" For once, Kotaro is silent and listens to the sound of rain and panting. He must have heard wrong. In all his time with this woman, he has never, once, heard her say something like-

"I need your help, Yamanaka-san." Momo says the words again, making it clear that the therapist hadn't heard any word wrong.

"Momo… san?" He tilts his head in confusion, but the smile doesn't slip away from his face.

"I-I…." She seems to be having trouble with forming words. Under the dark brown eyes, Kotaro is surprised that she has even bothered putting on contacts, when she already looks like it had been a rush to get here, equally dark bags stand out stark against the pale skin.

Somehow, Kotaro is sure she will be asking something outstanding.

"I need to get outside the walls!"

And he is right.

* * *

Momo holds the steaming cup of tea in her shaking hands. They feel like ice and are equally stiff. It is a miracle she hasn't dropped the cup yet. The young woman has noticed how cold she had become, while running all the way to her therapist's house, but only now she is taking it all fully in. She can't feel the ends of her toes, despite them being against a warm floor and fully bare. Running in a weather like rain with sandals hadn't been Momo's best action, but she had been in a hurry to get here.

The whole apartment is covered in the stench of coffee. It is somewhat pleasant, but not overly so. The warmth of the air brushing against the cold skin makes Momo shudder. Goosebumps spread, and she squirms in her seat. The couch is surprisingly comfortable and the young woman sinks into its pillows.

She thinks that it is finally the time relax, but then remembers that she isn't alone. The way Kotaro sits down and makes the old looking chair creak shakes her awake.

"Soooooo…" He starts and leans back with a lax expression. "What brought this kind of decision?"

Momo's mouth turns into a thin line and she looks at the swirly patterns on a worn-out mat somewhere few feet away. It is under a wooden table, serving as a cushion for anyone's feet.

Honestly, she hadn't been thinking clearly what to say to him. May be Momo wants to tell Kotaro, or maybe she doesn't. The rush of adrenaline, or maybe terror, had made everything seem clearer, but now that she is somewhat calm, things aren't so simple anymore. Momo's mind is almost completely numb from cold shower it got a while ago.

 _I don't have time for thinking._ More goosebumps make the hairs on her legs and arms stand up and she inhales sharply from the sensation. The shaking is becoming more obvious to Momo.

"I… I think it will help me clear my head, a little."

Kotaro chuckles, full of amusement. "I am hurt, Momo-san. To think you actually are trying to lie to me."

Momo flinches, something she curses under her breath. "It is simply something I must do."

"Hmm. I believe that." The man with nearly sunny disposition nods approvingly. "But… I am not exactly sure what, but… there must be something else you are keeping from me."

"Please." Momo places the cup down, when her stomach clenches and is unable to take in more hot liquid. "If I won't do this I will go insane."

"Do you realize how unrealistic and foolish that reasoning sounds? Imagine using those same words, but so that you can go to Hell. Do you want to go there so badly, that you will go insane, if you don't?"

"I'm being serious!" The young woman's voice echoes with a shrill yell coming out of her vocal cords. Her shoulders have grown stiff and she grits her teeth tightly together. "Please, believe me!"

"You're being hysterical. Calm down."

The sound of gritting teeth behind the mouth and cheeks accompanies the sound of rain. "Y-you don't understand a thing, Yamanaka-san. I will not be able to live in peace, if I can't get out there."

Kotaro hums a short tune and then shakes his head. "Sorry. Whatever your reasons are, it will be impossible for me to get you out there."

Momo inhales shakily and then wraps her arms around herself. She hasn't accepted the offer for dry clothes and is simply sitting with her wet ones still on. It feels disgusting and fuels her nerves. Though, the young woman is well aware she is acting unreasonably. Whether Kotaro will help he or not, Momo will surely try other means to get out.

She tries to relax her muscles, but they all stiffen after few seconds. _Calm down. Things will get more difficult, if I won't get help. Kotaro is the only one I can ask this from._

"Now, I understand that you might feel upset-"

No, he doesn't really understand a thing. He doesn't understand the things Momo has gone through and how she has been feeling all this time. She took psychology courses and has known one thing ever since that time: Every person experiences and sees things differently from other individuals. They may have some similarities, but they are never the same. Even if some other person has been having the same kind of life like Momo, seen and heard things she has, they will still have different thoughts and views.

But maybe her mind worked way more differently than another normal person's? It can be possible, because in the past she would have never been this brave or stupid. She can sense fear inside of herself, but it is blinded by the swirl of emotions which have built up in her during the whole, long night. She is spilling it all out right now.

Desperation doesn't accept the fact that Momo has been rejected. She doesn't want to believe her own therapist isn't willing to help her.

"…so we need to consider-"

What is there to consider? That she has lost it and is ready to be restrained? That she is about to shake Kotaro until he accepts?

"What you want to do is unreasonable and impossible. Any civilian is forbidden from stepping out to the other side of the wall."

"As unreasonable as getting your clients a place to work at in a matter of mere _days_?" Momo asks and after a small pause continues, her gaze locked on the ground. "Also, the hospital would have never considered hiring me, if they ever found out about my psychological issues. The same goes with the army's medic base. So, what would happen, if your superiors could be made aware of this?"

Raising her downcast eyes towards the male with clear anger in her muddy orbs, Momo's tone turns into a harsh flow of words. "I do not think covering up some basic information from my files, _twice_ , is acceptable, no matter how screwed up the system is."

The two engage into a staring contest. It is unsettling how the smile on Kotaro's face stays and Momo's glare deepens. There is a rush of excitement in her veins after the last sentence had left from her mouth. The rate of her heartbeat is going up fast and keeps on rising. This is a card she has been yearning to use for a while already. She hasn't felt this victorious and proud of her mouth for a long time. Heck, she had never been sure enough to challenge Kotaro like this. To think she just threatened him!

Though, this threat also can cause some damage on Momo. If the government knows she went along with his plans, no doubt she will not escape without a scratch. The young female is putting everything at stake right now. Her life, work and comfortable enough lifestyle will be gone the moment she would utter a word about any of this.

 _I can be send down to the slums. Stay among the people who the society has abandoned. Those that are incurable and beyond help. The trash of this country._

"Do you really have guts to do something like that, Momo-san?"

The dark-haired woman swallows a large, nervous lump in her throat and doesn't look away from Kotaro's searching gaze. If she wasn't so cold, Momo would be sweating. It feels like he is trying to pry her wide open.

Her lower lip trembles for a mere second. "Yes. I ask again, will you help me?"

Kotaro tilts his head in that annoying way. "This is not enough to make me budge, Momo-san. I have been prepared for situations like these. If I can cover the information in files, I can cover any trace of it as well."

Momo's lips open, ready to say something, but then they close. She flexes her icy fingers, none of them have received their original warmth and sting from the air which is much higher in temperature. Needles are poking the young woman's skin and distracts her train of thought more than once. "What if I know someone who can change that? A Hīragi?"

Now, Kotaro shows a clear sign of emotion. Well, not with expression, as his facial muscles don't even twitch. Instead, he is staying eerily still. Although, Momo is expecting him to say something or even start laughing, but he doesn't do that at all. The room is surrounded by silence and the young woman finds herself feeling more than uncomfortable with it.

 _Maybe mentioning Shinya-san wasn't the best move to make?_ The stings of regret are mixing with the ones piercing her skin due to cold. The aftertaste of the tea makes Momo want more and she picks up the cup, ignoring the strange atmosphere all around the place. _If he wants to say something, he should open his mouth already._

Though, if Momo had told anyone else being acquittanced with a powerful family such as Hīragi, no doubt they would have a similar reaction. She may as well have a brain damage to blur things like these out so naturally.

"Since when do you have connections to someone like that?" Kotaro finally asks, making the woman on the opposite side nearly choke on her drink.

Momo clears her throat hastily and places the cup down. "S-since a while ago."

"I thought you weren't that much interested in having good terms with p- oh. Maybe you wanted to have more influence this way?"

"Shut up." Her dark brown eyes narrow angrily. "It was never my intention. I simply ran into him few times and here we are."

Kotaro lets out a very dramatic sigh. "Momo-san, I would have never thought that you could have a tendency to not realize simple things."

Dark brows form a deep frown in confusion. "Excuse me-"

"You heard me." Kotaro raises his hand, halting Momo from saying anything else. "Please tell me you don't actually think that someone like a Hīragi will be a good ally in this kind of case?"

"I do. He will definitely listen to me." Momo is glad her voice is full of confidence, but truth to be told, she isn't so sure about what she has said. This is a second bluff and more unstable. _Would he?_

Kotaro hums again and then stands up without a warning. "I need a drink."

"Yamanaka- _san_." Momo grits through her gritting teeth and also stands up to follow the man into the kitchen. His back to her the whole time and she resists an urge to grow hysterical. "What about your answer?"

"What about _your_ answers to _my_ questions?" He asks back smartly and pours dark liquid into his empty cup. "First, you come into my house, soak my couch, drink the tea I prepared from one of my cups and then demand something that could get both of us arrested, if not executed. Without an explanation or perfectly valid reason, may I add."

Chill crawls down Momo's spine and she stops. "I-I know that is possible, but…"

"Not only possible. A _fact_." Kotaro takes a very long sip from his drink and leans against the counter with his posture completely relaxed. Once he is done, the therapist looks at her with a smile. "That family can never be trusted, Momo-san. It is already quite a fatal mistake from you to have spoken with someone from its' ranks. Though, you can always come crying to me, if you ever need a shoulder."

 _Oh, hell no!_

"Shut up." The way she had asked for his help in a drenched state was humiliating enough. The thought of doing more than that was simply making Momo's gut clench in protest. "…If you're not going to help me on this. Then, do you at least know some kind of… secret passageway out?"

Kotaro almost spills out his drink and then laughs loudly. Momo flushes a little but doesn't really show it.

"Y-you think t-this is some kind of movie scene, don't you?" He barks out another laugh and hits his knee repeatedly. What she had asked, had not been that funny, but Kotaro makes it seem like a joke of a century.

"Does this mean there really isn't one?" The young woman asks tightly, only now regretting her choice of words. Indeed, she had been thinking the whole thing like it is straight from a movie or a story. She still thinks things like unknown doors or tunnels out exist, though. _I should have kept my mouth shut!_

The slightly older man inhales deeply, but his shoulders shake from laugher. "T-there m-might be, or m-might not."

"I ask of you to not play games and give me a straight answer." The coldness has not faded completely, but Momo can feel how the frustration and irritation mixing with urgency are all making her feel warmer and warmer, if that is even possible. The stickiness of the clothes is even more irritating.

Kotaro calms down after a while and then sits down with a sigh. His face is split by a full grin and he eagerly takes in another gulp from his coffee mug. The sound of it is quite loud and makes Momo shudder, or maybe it is the coldness, again.

"Let me think about a while, alright." Kotaro says good-naturedly and places his right knee over the left one. "I will give my answer tomorrow. Also, I think you shouldn't come and talk about these kinds of things inside a neighborhood with a loud volume."

Momo stiffens and realizes how true that is. She had just come running in here like a madwoman and asked a dangerous question outside the door where anyone could hear her. If anyone truly had heard her, then they will definitely think she is crazy or call the officers to take care of her. _What was I thinking!?_

"Unless you have already changed your mind and I don't have to worry about that?"

The last question comes out in what sounds hopeful prayer, shattering any worried thought off from Momo's mind. Somehow, it is hard to now believe that this man would get into any trouble for this.

"No." Momo's answer is immediate and she crosses her arms across her chest. It feels somewhat lighter, like a boulder has been moved out of there. "I will be going now… Thank you, and… sorry for barging in on you at this hour."

"My, my! You are thanking _and_ apologizing at the same time?" Kotaro struggles not to let his grin widen further and cause a rip in his face muscles. "If I knew that sleepiness causes you to act like this, I would have gladly not offered those pills to you."

Momo's hands clench into fists and she turns her back angrily to him. _Be grateful I am not biting your head off!_

"But I seriously think you to rest, once you get home- Wait! I will give you an umbrella."

"No thanks." She says and puts on her sandals. They are still soaking wet and let out a low squishing sound once the young woman is on her two feet.

However, before Momo can take few steps towards the door, something is stuck between her and the handle. It is a bright colored umbrella, bright yellow to be exact with white, barely noticeable, round, white spots all over it. And when brown eyes drag themselves slowly towards the hand holding it and then towards Kotaro's face, they have the most deadpan look on them.

Kotaro's closed eye smile is playful and inviting, as he pushes the bright object closer. Momo raises an eyebrow sharply and doesn't even try to reach out to it. Still, the man doesn't give up and stays put like a statue and the woman does the same.

He hadn't given her a complete rejection to the request. She shouldn't feel to relieved, but she is. The dark-haired woman can't clearly explain what she is currently experiencing, but it almost makes her smile a little. The sensation of warmth and fuzziness is taking over her whole stomach and many thoughts go through her head in a minute. When she first came into this house, a clear 'no' was the first thing Momo had feared the most. She had imagined Kotaro saying that single word straight to her face with a smile and crushing every little piece of hope in her. But he didn't, not in a way she really expected it, at least.

Momo acknowledge that she is not the world's nicest person to have lived the apocalypse. Her personality and problems make people feel uncomfortable and uneasy, even though what they really should be afraid of lies in a form of red eyed creatures and giant monsters.

But, sometimes the dark-haired woman finds comparing herself with those creatures. Like them, she also can be as cold as ice and lack any form of human sympathy. But other times, she would be unlike any of those things. She would feel hurt inside her heart from seeing bleeding soldiers and cry maybe around hours inside her house, which is the only place she feels comfortable enough to let any sort of sadness loose.

The rest of emotions Momo could experience are hysterical explosions, depression, fears and moments close to panic attacks. And when you put all of those things together, she couldn't help, but to see herself as someone who should have not survived anything in her life.

Yet, Yamanaka Kotaro still manages to smile in her presence. Either because he actually likes her company, or he has few screws loose in the head.

 _If only you could know the reason for my desire to go out of here…_

Not wanting to stand in a stench filled apartment any longer, Momo takes the umbrella and heads out without a word. The rain is still falling and doesn't seem like it is going to stop any time soon.

The pair of dark brown eyes glance towards Kotaro, who gives her a wave back.

 _Would you still have the courage to continue treating me?_

* * *

"…Is your cheek alright?"

"It's fine- Out of 700 000 yen here is your change." The young boy places the money in the dark-haired woman's out stretched hand and then closes the cashier. "Have a good day, ma'am."

 _Oh, so now he is being polite?_ Giving the reddish haired boy another glance, Momo counts down the money and then puts it into her pocket. However, she almost drops them, when a violent cough shakes her body. Momo smothers the sound with her hand and then takes the bag full of food from the counter.

She can feel how brown eyes glance towards her for a second, but then she sees how the counter boy is simply looking through a book he has with him. Frowning a little, Momo can't stop her gaze from sliding back to his face, which has a large white bandage covering almost his whole left cheek. When she first saw this, it had been quite shocking, and curiosity instantly took over in a matter of seconds.

That may be why the young woman had been so adamant to linger inside the shop and glance towards him between the shelves. To her, it wasn't and isn't creepy, because she actually felt a little bit worried, if he had gotten into trouble with someone. Despite him having somewhat of a smartass attitude, that doesn't mean Momo is willing to walk away… Or maybe she is too curious for her own good and simply wants to know what happened.

Yeah. It isn't concern that has been keeping the young woman in this small store.

Momo stops, suddenly. Her eyes read the text on the cover and something inside of her jolts. _That book!_

"You trying to get into the Demon Army?" She asks and adjusts the bag in her hands to her shoulder.

The boy finally meets her eyes, but then a frown mars his features. "Yeah. So what?"

Biting down on her lower lip, Momo shrugs. "Nothing, I guess. I am just surprised. Didn't take you for someone to go there."

"What is that supposed to mean?" There is clear anger in his orbs and the hold on the book tightens.

"Nothing. I ju-" Momo's sentence is cut off by a violent sneeze and the boy behind the counter backs away a step. "S-sorry."

"You should go and see a doctor. That was a pretty violent sneeze." He says simply and closes the book. "Do you know something about getting into the Demon Army?"

Wiping her nose with her long-sleeved shirt, Momo gives another shrug. "Not much. But, I heard from one of my colleagues at some point that their tests focus more than fifty percent on the physical capabilities and then comes the written part."

"I already know that." The boy says and sounds a little disappointed. He probably had wished more information.

The young woman's eyebrow twitch and she honestly wants to smack him across the head. Did he honestly expect her to be an expert in this subject or something? She takes in a long breath to calm down, but the cooler air is irritating her somewhat sore throat.

Momo coughs a little and then eyes the brown eyes behind the frames of glasses. "Why do you want to get into the Demon Army?"

"For reasons." His tone indicates that he doesn't want to reveal anything else. And the way he even turns his back towards her is a clear sign how uncomfortable he is with this topic.

The dark-haired woman regrets of asking and looks away. Again, she doesn't pretty much care about his personal ordeals, but is curious. Momo has seen only men around her age or older coming out of battle, but this is the first time she is meeting up someone who seems willing to enter the program. Momo also knows that some, or many, don't get in.

 _It was a miracle that I could become a trainee in… any profession._ Looking down at the ground, the brown-eyed woman feels how her stomach twists uncomfortably from unpleasant memories.

"You shouldn't go there. It will be too gruesome, no matter how much you can get from it."

He snorts. "Of course. You work as a nurse in a hospital, so I guess you wouldn't understand."

"Huh?" Momo's eyes widen in surprise and her head whirls towards him so quickly that a bone pops in her neck. "How do you know that?"

"I saw you there once. Around two weeks ago and going into one of the rooms." He answers simply and starts turning the pages in the book. However, unlike his nonchalant, almost bored tone from before, there is an edge in it now. "You must have a pretty good salary."

Her throat feels tight all of sudden and no words come out of her mouth. There is no denying the fact that the nurses actually get much better payments than anyone could get in other jobs. Plus, it is a relatively safe place to be at and not get stabbed. Still, hearing the fact come out of someone's mouth like this makes Momo's chest tighten.

She looks for signs, something she hasn't done much on other people. The glint in the eyes, the light frown between eyebrows and clenching hands along with defensive posture. _He is bitter._

"What are you still standing around here for? Get out." He finally grumbles, not taking his eyes off of the book's pages.

"Are you supposed to be talking to customers like this?" Momo asks but doesn't sound angry. Instead, her entire face is showing calmness.

"There are others."

"I haven't seen that many in here."

"Because people who can only _afford_ come in here." His pupils become narrower and Momo can see how much stiffer his shoulders have become.

"Then people should try harder to live and get a decent job." Momo says without thinking and nearly jumps, when the boy stands up and slams his hands on the counter. The cashier shakes a little.

She looks at him with wide eyes, in some ways afraid that he will try to attack her. Momo doesn't know what she can say to take her words back. They had come out in a second and she hadn't thought how they could affect this teenager. And now, her mind is blank, and a strange jolt of unpleasant regret twists her insides. The hairs on the back of her neck stand up, when the boy makes his way towards her, all of sudden.

Momo tries to take a step back, but a he reaches out a hand and grips her shoulder very tightly. This limb doesn't seem like it belongs to a boy, but a man. It is harsh and strong and digging into Momo's skin through the shirt. Her heartbeat is raising and cold sweat runs down her back.

The boy is surprisingly tall and despite his somewhat nerdy looks the appearance he is giving with a glare makes him look like a gangster. The lines of a very deep frown show someone much older and he bares his teeth down at the shorter female.

 _He can't hurt me._ Momo assures silently in her mind and holds the bag tighter in her hands. _Otherwise his future career as a soldier will be over._

"It's easy for you…" He hisses, the anger in his voice more than anything Momo has ever heard. "People who have it all already."

 _Have it all?_

Momo can't believe what she is hearing. Her whole body is suddenly like a simple piece of jelly and she doesn't move, not even when the pressure grows on her shoulder to a painful level. Very slowly, a small smile appears on her face and something flashes in her own brown eyes. The store is filled with silence that is broken by the very small sound of her giggle. She doesn't recognize it as her own at first. It is the foreign sound which hasn't left from her lips for a very long time.

The reddish haired boy looks confused less than a second, before he is angry again and gives Momo's shoulder a rough jerk.

"What is so funny!?"

"What is going on in here!?" The store's owner comes out from behind a corner and looks between his worker and a customer. "Kimizuki! What do you think you're doing!?"

Like Momo's shoulder is burning his hand, Kimizuki lets it go immediately and actually starts looking panicked. The color of his face fades as his boss approaches him with anger on his face. It is somewhat comical to watch, considering the young boy had been wearing that same face a moment ago.

Momo stands silently on the side. Looking at the interaction with a very faint smile on her face. She tries to force it away, but its stays and another fit of giggles bubble up inside of her chest. The meek face of the boy is too hilarious to look at and Momo is getting a strange sense of satisfaction from seeing it. Here he had been, trying so much to not strike her down and now the shop owner is the one holding back. Butt what is making this whole thing more enjoyable is the Momo has harmed him without much doing anything.

She had been mad. Oh, so mad, when he decided to drop the comment he had. To think he could actually say she has it all… Momo can't stop a shiver from recalling those words over and over inside her head. Her free hand clenches into a fist and she is finally able to stop smiling. _I really need to go home and rest._

The shop's owner stops scolding Kimizuki and turns to Momo with an apologetic look on his face. He bows down along with the young boy.

"I'm terribly sorry for his impudence, ma'am! I will be making sure he will be punished severely!"

Momo glances at Kimizuki to see the top of his head facing her. But even if he isn't showing his face the clenched fists on his sides reveal what it could be. She doesn't feel the same amusement from before, which is disappointing. For once, her heartbeat had risen in a good way and now the moment is over.

 _What would it be like to get him into trouble?_ Now, another jolt makes the corners of Momo's lips tilt up, but she pushes the current thoughts aside. They are too much for her to deal with now.

She gives the shaking fists one last look, before facing the other male. _I will just go home._

"He was trying to help me."

"What?" Both men look up at her in surprise. Though, the boy is the one who has most of the shock on his face.

Ignoring him, Momo continues calmly. "I was spacing out and he got worried. I have not been sleeping well recently and almost fell asleep while standing. I apologize for causing unnecessary ruckus."

With that she exits the shop and pretends not to hear the confused yells of the owner.

* * *

Back at her apartment, Momo is now laying in her bed with covers tightly wrapped around herself. The tiredness had taken a toll and she has already slept around twelve hours, but it is in the middle of the night and she looks out of the window at the dark sky. It would be nice, if she could have woken up to the sight of a starry sky, but no. There are many clouds and they make everything seem darker.

Momo coughs, covering the sound with her hands and curling up into a ball. She had taken some cold medicine and drank tea before going to sleep, but it hasn't been working that well. She wants to get up and get some more.

 _This is what I get from running when it rains._ She had not fallen ill for years, so it simply raises her confidence of having a very good immune system. However, currently Momo is being proven wrong.

This is not a good time to fall ill. Kotaro said he will give his answer after one night and this is the very night he is sleeping and peacefully thinking. He could even put a time limit to when is the appropriate moment to cross the border. So, if the said female who asked for this is not ready to head out immediately, then her plan will not happen.

Wrapped in her blanket for protection from the cold, Momo puts on some warm socks and goes to the kitchen. After she puts on the lights the brightness blinds her for a moment, and she lets out a low hiss of discomfort. Even her eyes are hurting.

Soon, the water boiling is the only sound Momo can hear. Although tired, she watches with half-open eyes at the bubbles emerging on the surface of the water in a small pot. The steam rises up and touches her nose, which is mostly blocked with snot and she backs away to blow it open.

Then, Momo realizes she doesn't have any tissues in her house. She had gone to the store during the day, so why hadn't she thought about buying some?

"Ugh. Toilet paper will do, then." She heads to the bathroom and brings a whole, unused roll back. She grumbles all the way. "Stupid cold, stupid shop boy, stupid army, stupid vampires, stupid Yamanaka-san."

All day, even in her dreams which had been close to nightmares, these things have been weighting her mind down to six feet under the ground.

While the water is still boiling, Momo takes out a bag of tealeaves and a packet of some simple bread and berry jam. Her stomach is a bit empty, so the sight of food, in any form and size, makes it grumble with impatience.

" _This sure feels uncomfortable."_

Momo's hands can barely catch the objects that fall from her hands. The cough that is about to rise up from her throat is blocked by her tightly shut up mouth, but the young woman can't hold it in and starts coughing violently. It is either from trying to prevent the natural, or even the sound of the voice is making her cold worse.

She is shaking now. But tries to stay calm and breathe through her mouth. Momo places the food down and goes to the stove as naturally as she can, but her limbs have turned into stiff sticks. It feels like an eternity has passed, when she finally switches off the heat and takes the pot away from the stove.

Momo starts coughing again and nearly drops the pot.

" _How long does it take for your human diseases to fade?"_

Tightening her hold on it, the ill woman ignores the voice and places the pot on the table and starts to prepare the tealeaves.

" _Ignoring me again, I see. Well, maybe your friend will-"_

"C-can- can I j-just make m-my meal i-in peace?" Momo's voice is rough, and she clears it softly after finishing with speaking. It isn't only the cough that is making her voice crack, though. She can barely open the container with shaky hands.

For a moment there is silence, but then a much deeper clearing of a throat is followed. Something shifts in Momo's throat and a short yelp comes out of her. Coldness and goosebumps spread across her body, and she takes support from a chair nearby.

" _Huh. That actually helped."_ The vampire's voice is full of delight. _"I have been wondering almost for a whole day about this awful feeling in my head and throat. You truly were the cause of it."_

The pale woman doesn't know, if she should apologize or stay silent.

" _How can you humans stand this?"_ He asks but doesn't sound like he is expecting an answer.

Every word the creature says sounds like it is right next to Momo and it makes her heartbeat uncontrollable. She can't breathe properly in the first place with the nose blocked, but now it is simply suffocating to simply stand and listen. The scars on her throb and she struggles to continue brewing tea.

The small, crushed pieces fall into the teapot and then Momo pours the hot water on them. The scent of it doesn't calm her down, though. It is worrisome, because it usually does. _God above help me._

The voice doesn't say anything for a while, luckily and strangely. Just few moments ago, it showed somewhat of human emotion, curiosity. Though, maybe it is limited to vampires and he doesn't have any left. Just like the day, when he mercilessly slaughtered the soldier who had bene trying to protect a frightened young woman. The sound of flesh being cut had been so sickening and the sight of the body falling down to the ground was equally horrible. And even after his sword was covered in blood, the vampire had-

The scars throb again and Momo hands flex around the cup for a second. She cuts a piece of bread, but the image of blood and flesh is the first thing that comes into her mind while doing so.

The young woman covers her mouth, the bile rising in her throat.

" _Hm. You're going to throw up, right? Didn't know it feels this unpleasant."_

Momo's stomach clenches, making the nauseating ache in it worse. She runs into the bathroom and throws the lid of the toilet wide open, emptying herself into it. Naturally, only some parts of her previous dinner comes out and the rest is simply bitter liquid. _W-why? Why am I throwing up now?_

This night has started terribly. The voice is analyzing Momo with a way she can't comprehend. It is like it feels what she does. Knows what is going on inside of her frightened mind and even understands some sensations and emotions. It is a surprise for her, because there is no way a vampire can know what human feelings are. The thought of it makes Momo's skin crawl with detest.

When there is nothing to be emptied anymore, the sickly woman slumps down on the floor and leans her weight towards the wall. Under her cheek it is cold and refreshing.

" _Are you done?"_ The vampire asks like a hopeful child ready to receive a gift, but there is a strange tune to it as well. It is almost like he is trying to hold in a wheeze.

Not offering him a sense of satisfaction from an answer, Momo focuses more on standing. Her legs stumble few times and she almost falls, but then straightens up. She looks towards the bathroom's mirror and sees him standing there, the same way she is.

 _What is he?_ That is a stupid question. Of course, Momo knows the answer, but not to this sight in the reflection. She doesn't know why this is happening only now.

Even in a mirror and not really in the bathroom (or maybe he is), the vampire is clearly taller than the trembling human female. Though, his brows are forming an expression close to an uncomfortable frown, but Momo isn't sure, if she is seeing right. She can't even look at his red eyes without having an urge to huddle in a dark corner in fear. Rather, she can barely hold back a scream.

" _Well."_ He starts after a silence and doesn't seem bothered, when Momo flinches and takes a step back. _"Your friend certainly knows how to scream."_

That gives him a reaction.

"W-what have y-you d-done to her?" Momo asks, but her voice can barely be described as a loud one.

" _Nothing much. My subordinates drank from her a little-"_

"Please don't kill her!" She shrieks, not caring if people next door hear and wake up. Momo can't see her own reflection but knows it would look pale and shaken. However, her panic causes her brown eyes meet the red ones. Momo's lips fall shut and so does her aching throat.

The vampire tilts his head. There is a small smile on his lips, which doesn't reveal a thing. _"I never said that I will. We simply keep her submissive and she is a much calmer after a little blood loss."_

The dark-haired woman inhales through her mouth, sweat covering the side of her neck and her breath swallows. The blanket she had been wearing earlier has fallen at some point, but she notices this only now that it is cold.

The image of a weak, quiet and trembling woman is a not a sight Momo wants to see Kikyo as. That is not who she is.

"…W-why d-do you keep her a-alive?" Momo has lost the rush of adrenaline and is now a meek, trembling little mouse.

" _You certainly chose to come to me because of her_ _~"_ She sees how two fangs poke out of the smiling mouth, as the curve pulls even further up on it. _"She is your friend then?"_

Momo wants to nod, but she doesn't. Her eyes are wide and staring at the area of his chest with shock. "H-how do you k-know a-about-"

Her sentence is once gain cut off by a coughing fit. This time slime comes out and splatters to the ground. Momo's face burns from embarrassment and being mortified. Hadn't puking been enough to take it all away?

The vampire though, doesn't comment to her disgusting display. _"What were you asking again?"_

Swallowing thickly, Momo looks down at the ground. But decides against her thoughts of repeating and walks out of the bathroom. She can't truly stand even seeing him like this. His large form looks like it can snap her into pieces.

 _He couldn't have been present in Yamanaka-san's house, could he?_ Dread makes the young woman lose her appetite, as she crouches down to pick the soft blanket from the floor. For comfort, Momo wraps it tightly around herself and sits down to the table. Pushing the food away, she pours tea into the mug and starts drinking it. The warm liquid burns her throat.

 _Ignore him, ignore him, just ignore him._

Momo forgets how to breathe every few minutes. She doesn't know, if the vampire is in her head anymore or has gone away. And when she goes back to sleep, she stays awake and watches the shadows until her eyes can't handle it anymore and shut themselves.

* * *

Kotaro looks at the young woman and Momo looks back at him with determinate eyes. Her pale cheeks are slightly flushed and the bags from their previous talk have gone away. Her heartbeat rises with expectation, which might be a bit too high. Since the moment the first rays of the sun have come to shine on Japan, Momo has been awake. She has even taken a shower and drank many cups of warm tea to heal her cold. It isn't completely gone, but definitely better than before.

Momo straightens up, being only half-head shorter than Kotaro. She meets his eyes, waiting patiently for his next words. But, inside the dark-haired woman feels her impatience urging him to open his mouth.

 _Please say yes, please say yes._ The chant is a silent prayer and Momo bites down on her tongue to prevent herself from muttering it out loud.

Kotaro watches her for a second and neither of them say anything. He has a smile on his face, but it widens suddenly.

Momo's heart beats faster and she stops breathing.

"I will help you."

He is immediately pulled into the apartment and the door is shut behind him.

* * *

 **Finished! Phew! That certainly took me a while, but I had so many ideas bubbling in my head and this chapter was born!**

 **Please, do comment and tell what you think about it.**


	9. Chapter 8: Open the door

**Alalaes: Thank you for commenting on my story, once again! It made me happy. :) You are one of my loyal followers of this fanfiction and I wish that you will continue reading it.**

 **Misia0123: Good that the lack of plot isn't stopping you from reading this story. Luckily, I managed to finish this chapter and I hope that you will like it. :)**

 **dizzydaz97: Glad to know that the last chapter didn't seem to bore you. :)**

* * *

 _She has been recently regretting her decision to stop eating the medicine. Especially now that there is an odor clinging to the air and she is over ten feet high._

 _If Momo were to stand on top of this abandoned building and gaze down at the flat, rocky ground below in person, no doubt she would shiver. And, if she could move her body, she would stumble away from the scene and towards more safer ground. She doesn't understand how anyone can simply sit on the edge of an unstable building without the slightest bit of fear in them. It must have everything to do with a fact that the eyes she is seeing through with belong to a vampire._

 _It is so very eerie how silent everything is. There are no people whatsoever walking down the streets, no lights coming through broken or completely demolished windows, not even a stray dog is barking. The only things she can clearly hear are the noises made by the wind moving trees from far away and faint footsteps from some lower floors… probably._

 _She a small, fearful thought that they don't belong to people. It becomes even more obvious, when she smells metal in the cool air. Having such high senses is truly frightening and she wants to stop breathing altogether. However, this is one of the regular nights for her. It started the moment she stopped using any kind of medicine to cure these nightly dream-like states. She isn't sure, whether she regrets it._

 _Momo hopes that keeping a contact with vampire will keep it happy and from killing Kikyo. Though, he has not brought her up for a while._

" _How long do I have to wait, livestock?" This must be the first time he has opened his mouth tonight. She wonders if he has done it on purpose. Also, the way he calls her is unpleasant. If only she could have most of her_ _ **own**_ _senses, then Momo's hairs on her arms would be standing up. "You are still there. Don't try to ignore me_ ~"

 _ **I couldn't, even if I wanted to.**_

"… _what about… my friend?" It is quite clear that the only one who can hear her is this vampire. But, her voice is still soft and quiet, like it could echo across the streets. Deep inside, she fears this situation, just as much as standing in front of a real deal. "Is… is she…?"_

" _She is fine." He answers idly and starts to play with the handler of a sword._

 _Momo wishes she could stop breathing or even seeing anything. The smooth surface of the handler fits into the hand nicely – into a vampire's hand. It is scary how comfortably he slides his fingers across the smooth surface. The human woman has never held a weapon in her hands before. So, whenever she falls asleep and appears into this monster's mind, he uses this sword almost every time. And she can't do anything else but watch and feel how this thing is being used. What is more frightening, is that Momo can feel nothing from this vampire. No pity, regret or hesitation, whenever he cut someone._

 _The sight of blood is still fresh in her mind and silent tears start to burn her eyes. To her, it is not clear yet, how this connection between the two of them works. Does she feel his emotions like he does hers? Can she… even be separated from this nightmare?_

 _A new scent of iron fills the nostrils and Momo can tell that someone else has been killed. It is enough to make her inner self scream, but the horrifying calmness around her – around the vampire – numbs it. She still has a little bit of control over her own emotions and thoughts, but his own are mixing in, until Momo can feel almost nothing._ _ **Does he truly feel nothing, after killing all those people?**_

 _ **I can still hear them scream.**_

 _Like a miracle, one tear manages to escape from her – the vampire's eye. Momo feels him blink and an emotion similar to puzzlement flickers very faintly. It surprises her. She didn't truly think he could even feel such a basic thing._

 _A gloved hand's thumb brushes the stray tear away and red eyes looks down at the damp spot it leaves afterwards._

 _ **He… still doesn't feel anything.**_

 _There is chilling curiosity, though, which makes Momo want to wake up. She doesn't like this vampire. He feels too empty and the smile that pulls the corners of his lips up has no meaning. It must simply be something he is used on showing._

 _A sick hobby._

" _Let's continue to chat, when we meet again."_

 _The hand starts playing with the sword again. Momo wishes she could cry full heartedly, because she has a feeling that this is the same one that pierced through her flesh two years ago._

 _The pain had been the worst and the scent of metallic blood and flames had been suffocating._

" _You blood must smell the same_ ~"

When Momo opens her eyes, she is still too shocked and leaps up from her bed. The moment she sees darkness, is the very second cold sweat goes all the way from the top of her head to the toes. Her mind is blank, but when it can think again she starts wondering and panicking where she currently is. Everything is so silent that Momo fears she has been swallowed by a pit. The voice inside is screaming for her to run away before the monster will come and eat her. She can recall the smell of blood and feel its warmth. Every sense she has is messed up by the raising of her heartbeat and sweating.

However, as soon as her mismatching eyes adjust to the dark, she almost sinks down to the ground. She is still in her room, safe and out of harms way. There is no view of high, crumbling buildings, no smell of blood and no sword or vampire to haunt her. The air is warm and makes the previous sensations feel like a faraway nightmare.

Though, Momo is truly less than safe and soon cocoons herself inside a blanket. She wishes for a peaceful night sleep, but it comes very slowly. Instead of fully relaxing, she tenses from the thoughts coursing through her head.

She used to think, that sanity didn't really matter anymore. Not since human kind lost nearly everything. But, it may very well be their instinct to survive that still manages to contain some kind of common sense in the survivors. They can still think to find an escape route.

And, currently, the small part of Momo's intelligence is telling her to back away from what she has planned. It is what makes the nervous pain in her stomach double. She starts mentally scolding herself. _Idiot, moron, what do you think you are doing? Do you want to die? Cut to pieces until every last bit of your blood has left from your body? Have you learned nothing from the other times?_

She shivers and rolls onto her back, head half peeking over the blanket and other half below nose staying under it. The ceiling is white and dull, is what she starts to think and that is the end of it. There is nothing else she wants to enter her mind anymore.

However, when the memory of tonight's mental adventure comes into her mind frocefully, she can't hold back anymore and runs into bathroom. The sound of her gagging fills the otherwise silent apartment.

* * *

 _And… done._

Momo's fingers comb through Yuki's thin strands as gently as possible. They are greasy, but still manage to maintain silkiness that her friend has always admired. Compared to that, the dark-haired woman's hair is clean, shorter, chopped sharply and has roughness of a brush. Though, she really wouldn't want it much differently in her line of profession. Maybe, when she was younger, but certainly not now. _Hers has grown even further,_ is what Momo thinks while giving Yuki's hair one last look. She has cleaned most of her friend's body and face, the vires that had made the job more difficult are still intact and inspected from any sort of damage and the room is clean.

The monitor for heartbeat looks steady enough, she concludes. The same can be said about the patient's breathing and brain activity. Yuki's complexion also doesn't look too bad. Nurse's aren't doctors, but at least they get enough education to know how these machines work.

"Sato-san, this patient hasn't gotten enough of electrolytes, according to her file." A nurse, younger than Momo, says and looks through the papers with a frown.

Brown eyes whirl towards her sharply and dark eyebrows knit together. "What? Didn't the other nurses give it to her during the last checkup?"

The young woman looks a little startled by the glowering she has received but shakes her head. "I-I don't think so- Ah! Sato-san?"

"I will go and get some. Look after the patient." Momo says – orders – and makes her way out of the room in a hurry, gritting her teeth. _Damn those witches!_

Honestly, Momo should hurry up and ask to simply take care of Yuki mostly. Since pretty much nobody cared for a coma patient nor others like her. Luckily, the pale woman likes to think that it is because there are more moving and seriously injured ones who need more keeping eye on and attention. Like the young one who she has left with her best friend, right now. They are all devoted to their job, for some period of time at least. _It will be fine. She doesn't look too bad._

A turn to the left comes, but just as Momo is about to round it, a figure comes from the side in a second. She stops and immediately looks at the face of the head nurse, feeling tension rise on top of her shoulders.

"Sato-san, can you come with me for a minute?"

That is definitely not a good sign and the tension rises even further. It can be seen from the other nurse's stone face and Momo hesitates.

"I have to get more electrolytes for a coma patient. She hasn't received enough."

"Is there another nurse with her?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then, there is nothing to worry about." The head nurse inclines her head towards the direction she had come from. "Come along, now."

Momo bites her tongue in frustration that she obviously can't defy the order. Is this how the nurse she left in the room with Yuki felt like? If she were to say no to this, who knows how the more experienced woman would react. She already looks sour enough to snap in a second from wrong choice of words. She isn't in a mood for an argument.

"Yes, ma'am." The hairs on the back of Momo's neck stand up, as the words leave form her mouth. It is not that she is _that_ scared of this woman, but because a wind from an open window decides to breeze its way in and touch the bare skin. It is chilly.

The office isn't far away. Only after few turns and going down stairs, the two nurses arrive in front of a plain, white door. Other two workers pass by, but as soon as they see who Momo is with, the dark-haired nurse knows they will start whispering about what they saw. There is no doubt about that and she nearly sends a glare towards them. Of all days for them to pass by this hallway and of all days for this head nurse to fetch her for something, why today? She really isn't feeling too good about this.

This woman, the head nurse, isn't really the nicest or the worst type of person to exist in a world that has faced an apocalypse. She interacts with others using the same kind of monotone face which can get wrinkles from a frown. Still, despite being above all the other nurses, she can sometimes act as dismissive towards patients as any other in the hospital. She doesn't take part in causing physical harm on patients but doesn't always try stopping them.

That is why, Momo can't actually say she likes her that much. It is like the woman is dry, but cold as ice every time she looks at her. Someone could break their arm before her and she wouldn't probably bat an eye to it.

Well, at least that is how the brown-eyed woman sees her personality as. Although, she doesn't know much about her to begin with. _I know I shouldn't judge the book by its cover, but…_

A pair of almost blank, dark eyes turn to look at Momo and she stiffens. _She is so…!_

"Sato-san, it has come to my attention that you have been causing trouble for our patients." The words come out bluntly, as always. They do not give away any kind of emotion, which could indicate many things she is currently thinking.

However, Momo is not exactly a master, when it comes to keeping a blank face at all times. In fact, her own calm mask cracks and she nearly stops breathing. For a second, she wonders, if her hearing is going bad or that she simply misheard the head nurse. It can be possible, but the growing silence between the two of them and the faint sound of talking coming out of the hallway tells Momo the truth. The small room she is in starts to feel even smaller.

The first thing she think about doing is to raise her voice in defense and anger for such accusing. Trouble? _She_ causing _trouble_ for the patients? That is rich. Coming from someone who has ignored half of those mistreatments caused by other people from the staff. Not to mention, Momo is the last person in this place to want any sort of harm come to others who are weaker than she. May be that she doesn't always have the strength or will enough to sympathize with others, but she certainly has never simply ignored patients' pain. Especially, when there are many in similar condition as her best friend. Momo can almost always see the said friend in other patients.

 _Though, speaking of ignoring, I didn't report Yuki-chan's bullying._ Shame and guilt fills her chest, but do not dismiss the anger there is still left in it.

Looking straight into dark depths, Momo stays firmly on her spot. "I have done no such thing."

"According to few nurses, they saw you intentionally bully a patient, called Fukui Yuki."

The name sends a burning flame throughout her body and Momo inhales deeply through her nose. It takes every bit of her mental strength not to sound any different. "I have not harmed any patient. Not physically or mentally."

"Hmm." The head nurse looks almost skeptical. "Then, how do you explain what I have heard?"

The dark-haired woman hates situations like these. She is put on a spot and pushed against a corner. It is tolerable to some kind of extent, but to hear that even her friend is being dragged into this is just making her feel livid. And, if the head nurse is asking these kinds of things, then she must believe it all to be true. Though, what she doesn't know is what is going through Momo's mind.

 _Me? Hurt Yuki-chan?_ When was the last time she had felt this large amount of rage? It must not be that great yet, for Momo is doing well in restraining herself. Although, who knows how far she can be pushed from this point on. At first, she has no idea who has come up with these sorts of ridiculous rumors, but then the faces of the two nurses appear in her head. Those two were the ones who had harmed Yuki, not her. They have definitely done this just to rile the dark-haired woman up and probably even get her fired. Now that the mystery has been figured out, Momo feels even more ready to maul anyone within few feet away.

"Those who have said such things… have probably something against me."

"That may be true." The head nurse uses connote tone that does nothing to lighten the room's pregnant atmosphere.

Momo needs to get out. She can barely breathe anymore in this room. It constantly suffocates her the longer she keeps mulling over her thoughts and staring hard at the monotone face before her. She can see its shape shift into different ones – those she wants to currently rage at.

 _What do I do?_

"Have you received complaints from the patients?" She finally asks calmly, hiding any sort of emotion.

Dark eyes don't change their way of gazing forward blankly. "No."

That answer is enough to make Momo feel slightly confident. "Is there any evidence of me mistreating any patient, in _any_ section?"

"No. But, that still doesn't mean you have not misused your authority as their caretaker."

"If I didn't have this job, I would have nothing to gain income with. No doubt I would end up living somewhere worse."

"You wouldn't be the first one to use that as an excuse." The experienced nurse says and looks down at the clipboard in her hands with disinterest. It irritates Momo, since she is the older one in this room, yet she is still being treated like someone lower and much younger.

 _An excuse!?_ Once again, she finds herself repeating the offending word in her head. It truly hasn't been such a long period of time, since the young woman felt a rush of emotions. But, it doesn't make this less unpleasant. She has been called away from taking care of her friend because of _this_?

"I did not do it." Momo keeps on insisting. She doesn't know how else to get out of this situation, but it does sound kind of pathetic coming out of her mouth. Head nurse taps the end of a pen against the wood of the clipboard with steady rhythm. The noise sounds like a hammer to her ears.

Finally, the tapping stops and the blank faced woman lifts her gaze. "Oh, well. If we fired every nurse because of this, then we would have low amount of staff to take care of the patients. Consider this a warning, though. We do not need a bad reputation and who knows what I will have to face because of nurses' screw ups."

Momo feels relief with disgust inside her stomach. It has started hurting from her being nervous for the half of the conversation time. The plain clock on the wall shows that they have been in the office only for ten minutes. _In the end, she only thinks about herself._ Her mind makes a pause and she almost frowns a second later. _What a hypocrite I am._ It makes sense that nearly everyone in this world focuses mostly on themselves. No extra mouths to feed, no worry about others survival and well-being. That is how the society works and has always worked. The true nature of people only comes to the surface, when they are put into extreme conditions.

She doesn't want to be like that. Like someone she would certainly look with disgust and contempt while seeing the reflection in the mirror. However, the lust for such a thing as letting go is whispering into Momo's ear and her fingers clench at her side. The voices tell her to simply wrap her fingers around that neck few feet away and tighten the hold on it. The image of a look of terror and pain on that blank face sends a strange sensation down her spine.

"Also, I have been meaning to talk to you about this. But could you do something about that appearance of yours?" The head nurse asks bluntly, unaware increasing the temptation the other nurse is in.

Shivering, Momo forces a smile on her face. She can already imagine how much it looks like the one her therapist uses. "Of course. Am I dismissed?" After being given a nod, she turns around and opens the door swiftly. Without looking back, she says: "Have a good day."

As soon as she is out, her gaze slides across the hallway and stairs. Not noticing anyone ready to mock, or laugh at her, the dark-haired woman walks towards the direction where she was originally planning on going. She tries to keep it all in, but in the end her expression morphs into a twisting glare. The facial muscles shift, move from a snarl to blankness and then repeat the same process again. _Calm, calm. You can't lose it here. Just… take in a deep breath._ The silent advice helps only a little. She is fighting an urge to scream and hit something, after all.

At first, Momo thought that the whole world was against the humanity – against her. But nowadays, she feels like there truly isn't a place where she won't be cornered, like a moment ago in that rubber stenching office. Her stomach is starting to hurt, again.

Back in the apartment, that monster will bother her. Here, the nurses will do the vexing and then there is Kotaro. None of these individuals can let her be a day without raising the blood pressure. What exactly has Momo done wrong in her life to deserve any of this? Others are no better than her. There are worse people who can be punished.

Not having enough energy to think these depressing thoughts further, she inhales the fresh air through the first open window she comes across. The cool breeze ruffles dark bangs and the nurse clothes which have started feeling too hot. _Forget them. They are not worth your anger and attention… most of them at least._

* * *

"Sato-san~" A sing-song voice, one that she would rather not hear, calls out from behind. "We heard that Kobayawa-san called you over into her office."

… _They already knew._ Slowly, Momo turns around to face two nurses with a stiff face. The second she sees their smirking expressions, hot, white anger spreads across her eyes and suspicions of them being behind the previous questioning were right after all. _There is no way word travels this fast between the staff members._

She starts to think it is best, if she leaves immediately. And that is exactly what she does and turns away from the two. They will only rile her up even further. It would do no good, if the young woman's nerves will be on the edge tonight. She still needs to-

"Hey! Where are you going?" She can only make it so far that a hand grabs hers in a firm grip.

"I have work to do… Please, let go." The last sentence comes out a bit forced. She hates the mere thought of starting to beg in front of these women, but a tiny voice is telling her to end this peacefully. Somehow, expecting the reaction she will get, Momo bites her tongue, when the two nurses start snickering. It is enough to make her tear her hand away from the one holding it and turn around to face them. It takes every small piece of her willpower not to glare.

"So, did you get fired?"

"No."

"Huh. That was a quick response."

"Is there anything that the two of you needed?"

"Hm? Trying to get rid of us already?" The taller one smirks and twirls some of her loose strands between her fingers. The action is like straight from a soap opera's diva. Ridiculous. Momo hasn't watched one in a long time but gets an annoying flashback just from looking at this woman.

Now, the dark-haired nurse has had her ups and downs with bullies. With rotten people who have nothing better to do than to laugh at someone's misery. Getting targeted by them is also rather easy, especially, when you are young and have heterochronic eyes. But, that is simply innocent teasing from a couple of kids, until your mother will get in between with the teachers. The memories of that time make Momo nearly wish that Tsubaki would be here right now to teach these two a lesson.

It is a pity she isn't alive anymore. _No… not pity… but a very sad thing…_

Momo forces a tight smile, wishing it could be genuine so it wouldn't hurt so much. "I have to go back to work."

Their expressions twist in amusement, like they find her response funny. Well, even she admits it sounds more than pathetic and weak defense on her part. It makes the skin around her face flush and the giggles following after do not lessen it.

The young nurse she had with her doing check ups will be left alone again, if Momo doesn't leave now.

"I have been curious about something." The one who had stopped her before says and takes a step closer. It is clear that they have ignored what the less experienced nurse has said. "You and that coma patient are from the same district, Nakagawa, right?"

The white anger sizzles away by sudden coldness in the veins. A small, barely audible shiver runs down the pale woman's back and a lump is forming in her throat. The hands that have been limp at her side until now, clench. Momo realizes she winces from the painful way her teeth grit against one another. To hear that place's name here of all places is like a bomb has been dropped on top of the building. She sees a flash of a memory of her former home for four years. Not exactly perfect, but a dear memory nonetheless… Although, it doesn't bring as much warmth as it should. Instead, Momo gets a sensation of disgust. _How do they know about that?_

"No way!" The other woman looks dramatically shocked, it is clear she is trying to be mocking. "Who would have thought that the two of you-"

"Shut up." Momo is finally fed up with these two nurses. Not only have they made fun of Yuki, her best friend, now they are sticking their long noses into other peoples' businesses. Getting her into trouble is one thing, actually enjoying and speaking with such a mocking tone about a place that is well known for its misfortune is another matter entirely. Especially, when that hell on earth had once been her home. "I have _nothing_ more to say to you."

They laugh again, completely unfaced by both her words and blank expression. "Are you stupid, or what!?"

"' _I have nothing more to say to you',_ with such a straight face!"

"Did the vampires spare you because of your theatrical skills!?"

She can't breathe and knows that is exactly what the nurses want. They like to torment her, and it is working. Her mouth opens to spit new words at them, but no sound comes out. Momo really doesn't know how to fight back, but what they keep on saying make her feel so enraged. Is it possible that there is an emotion beyond rage? Because the black-haired woman is sure that it is what she is experiencing right now.

She lets the calm façade fade and frowns deeply. Gritting through her teeth: "Why do you two keep pestering me?" They actually pause on that and the shorter one cocks an eyebrow. They called Momo theatrical, but in her brown eyes they are the ones who take all of this as a show. There is nothing serious about them – they don't put any serious effort into working either. It brings out a question from her lips: "Do you really hate working here that much?"

The tall one takes a step closer. "Of course. Why would anyone want to work in a pit like this? We have to even feed people younger than us."

"Really." The other sighs loudly and crosses her arms. "It is like they don't know how to take care of themselves. At least soldiers are somewhat alright to look at." The last comment brings a lewd smile to both of their faces.

Momo feels sick. She remembers a little boy that she treated around an hour ago. He is malnourished, has lost nearly half of his arm from unknown circumstances – or preferably those that he wishes not to remember – and if that is not enough, he had bleeding in his brain. The area it spread had been rather small, but it was enough to make his speech sound faulty. But, when she had brought dinner to him and smiled, he had done the same back. He is known to be cheerful, despite his condition. Of course, there are many like him in here, but that bright face is the first one that Momo recalls. Also, soldiers are no better than any other patient in this hospital. They are the ones who mostly die before receiving proper treatment. Everything cannot be perfect. And sure, this isn't exactly the best place to work at. However, you would at least think some extent of human decency is present in any shape and form.

Pale hands curl into tight fists, knuckles turning pure white. Momo's heartbeat rings in her ears, as she glares at the two women. Yuki had been touched by these pigs. They laughed at her sleeping face like it didn't matter that she is still alive. _Why are these scumbags here? Anyone else could take their place. If they were gone, nobody would care... I wish they were the ones in Nakagawa district instead of me and Yuki-chan._

She is truly about to turn around and make her way away from them. There is no way Momo can stand the cool pain from gritting her teeth together or the most annoying chuckles that grind her ears. She wishes for the earth to swallow her.

"Momo-san!" A cheerful voice calls out and all three women express out their surprise either jumping, clinching or widening their eyes. Momo does the latter and then turns around. She doesn't know whether to be mortified, shocked, grateful or plainly flabbergasted. "Here you are! I have been searching for a while."

"Sh-shinya-san?" It comes out as a question. _You are kidding me. Why is he here?_

The smile he wears is almost blinding and he stops just a foot away from startled Momo. "Good evening. How are you?" A little speechless, she opens her mouth and closes it. Even without receiving an answer instantly, the blue-eyed man continues smiling pleasantly, patiently waiting for Momo to speak up. Few seconds later he glances at the other two women behind her. "Good evening to you two ladies as well. Do you mind, if I borrow Momo-san for a while?"

She isn't capable seeing the two nurses' reactions from the back of her head, but she can guess from the silence what kind of impact the young man has had on them. So, the pale woman turns around just to see them falter from blue-eyed gaze piercing their own eyes.

Momo frowns a little and looks away. She should have guessed that they would take an interest. She doesn't particularly care, but it is a bitter reminder why they infuriate her in the first place. As soon as they can gain something, they will definitely start acting nice.

"O-of course. Shinya-san, was it?" The one who had grabbed Momo's arm asks softly, curiously and with a small, _shy_ smile.

 _I feel sick._ As curious as she is about why the Hīragi man has come, Momo would rather return to work. She has kept the girl, that she was charged on teaching the ways of hospital, waiting alone and probably panicking what she should do with a patient… She nearly forgot about her until now.

Watching Shinya start a small-talk with the nurses, Momo wraps her arms around herself. There is also that conversation she had had with Kotaro in his house. No matter how she looks at the light-haired army man, she can't see any sign of flaws on him. However, there is no questioning that he is a Hīragi. And, it isn't like the young woman can't understand the meaning of that fact. And now that she thinks more about it, it may be really stupid to even think about asking Shinya to help her to begin with. Who knows what kind of personality lurks behind that seemingly innocent smile. Momo had seen it once but couldn't still wrap her head around it. Was he being serious or was it simply one of those other things soldiers do to block the reality.

 _It is his business, though._ Momo shouldn't try to figure what is going on inside his head.

"Yes. Now, if you will excuse us, ladies." Without warning, an arm wraps lightly around her shoulder, and she stiffens. It guides her forward, away from the two women and the hallway they had been occupying.

A little bewildered, but able to speak again, Momo opens her mouth. "Shinya-san, is there something you want to talk about?"

His hand leaves her shoulder. "Yes."

"What is it?" Momo asks, trying to sound more curious than bothered. She really should be going back to work, but not even Shinya seems to have any intention on letting her leave. Well, rather him than those terrible nurses.

They stop near the hospital's A&E department and she looks up at Shinya who turns to face her. It is rather fitting that they ended up next to this kind of place. Considering how urgently he had taken her here. Though, maybe this is a sign that he truly has dire news, but Momo doesn't know what to think about that. Should she be worried? It is kind of hard, when the soldier before her hasn't stopped smiling so charmingly, like nothing is wrong.

Momo links her hands together at front and looks back at blue eyes with patience. Despite feeling an urge to get this all over with as quickly as possible. Also, the pleasant air around the Hīragi does nothing to calm her nerves and recalling the conversation with Kotaro.

Especially, when tonight would probably be the last time she would be inside this building. Or even talking to Shinya.

"It is about Kikyo-san." Those are the magic words that make her stiffen. Her old mentor is the last person she wants to hear about right now.

Trying not to stutter or sound anxious, Momo fakes her concern. She forces herself to take a step closer. "Have you heard anything about her? Is she alright?"

"It seems as though she is MIA. We lost the contact with her camp around three weeks ago. Some of our squats went there, but mostly we found corpses. But, hers was not among them."

Now, Momo doesn't have to pretend to be speechless, because she is. Her brown eye slower to stare at the buttons of Shinya's uniform. Is she supposed to say something else? How would she react, if she didn't know anything about this to begin with? Civilians are not supposed to have information about the activity outside the walls before the members of the Demon army. Sweat starts to cover her linked hands and she tries to relax her tense shoulders. It proves to be nearly futile. She is alone with this man in an empty hallway and if she acts skeptically he will suspect something.

 _Keep calm, calm._

When it feels like she has been staring at his chest long enough, Momo raises her eyes to his and opens her mouth shakily. "H-how? Are… are you c-certain that you didn't find her?"

"Yes." He answers bluntly, but his smile has dimmed. He understands not to take this lightly, but then his eyes narrow. "I thought about informing you, since you used to work at the same place. Plus, she seemed to like you."

Momo nearly chokes on her own spit. She doesn't try to deny his claim, even though it is false. Kikyo had been… distant, one could say. And truth to be told, the dark-haired woman doesn't know much about her. She is just another human being – one who is in serious trouble. But, that doesn't mean Momo didn't like her company. She just doesn't know how Kikyo felt about her. So, hearing Shinya claim her liking her, is shocking.

"I… honestly doubt that. We were not so close-"

"But you seem awfully worried about her."

She lowers her eyes again. "Of course, I am."

 _Especially, if she will soon end up as a snack for a vampire._

Shinya says nothing else and takes a step to the side calmly. When Momo glances up at him, she notices that he is smiling again. It makes her stomach drop, for she wishes to also look as relaxed as he is. However, she feels incredibly suffocated in this wide hallway and her sweaty hands have started to twirl their fingers around. Momo has to bite down on her lower lip to stop fidgeting.

She wonders, if her performance is going through.

"Thank you, for telling me about this. But… is there going to be a search?"

"No." His words are once again blunt. "We do not have time to dispatch a team to search one missing civilian. She can unequivocally be long gone or ended up as vampires' livestock. So, sending people after her would be futile."

"But, what if she is alive?" Momo can't stop from asking. The emotions are taking over and she forgets about pretending for a moment.

"Even if that is the case, we could not possibly risk our men. Unless someone voluntarily is ready to go into danger zone." Something flashes in his eyes and he leans closer. "But do you think anyone would do that?"

Momo's jaw clenches and she glares at him through her bangs. Though, the fiery anger and disbelief soon dims. She can't help but agree where Shinya's logic is coming from. Still, she also hates it, because it is the reason why she can't even burry her mother's corpse. And now she is told much too straightforwardly that not even a living human's disappearance will be scrutinized. Brown eyes sting for a second, but Momo immediately starts holding back.

No matter how much she had screamed, nobody helped her eight years ago – nobody would listen to her pleas. She had been so young. So scared and lonely. Yet, why hadn't anyone gone and looked for her mother? She hadn't been even allowed to know anything what was happening at first. Momo had been left in a dull room, filled with other patients. Plugged to a machine to keep her stable enough to speak.

Swallowing thickly the bad taste in her mouth, she clenches her hands. "No."

He is silent, for a while. But Momo feels how his eyes bore into her skull. "It feels like our conversations will always end like this. Oh, well. I supposed I said too much, again… Anyway, I will inform you, if Kikyo-san's body will be found."

The breath hitches in her throat and Momo looks up with wide eyes. She truly can't believe what he is saying so lightly. "…How can you say something like that? Isn't she your friend?"

"I have had many who have died. And trust me, there is no use on crying over these circumstances." His blue eyes are so bright, honest to the point it is starting to physically hurt Momo. "Besides, you seem to be taking this sufficiently enough, as well. So, it must be because you also have lost someone before. More important than Kikyo-san."

Those words are enough to make Momo whirl around and walk briskly away. Truth to be told, she wanted the conversation with Shinya end up more pleasantly, but… now she is running away.

She thought that they wouldn't reach a sensitive topic, nor that he would even try to do it on purpose. But, last time, he had definitely seen her reaction to the subject of death. Yet, now he was talking about it again. This time, he didn't apologize, though. The hairs stand up straight and she feels the skin on her back tingle from the burning gaze following her movements. It bothers her. Sends the muscles in her stomach twitching. _He… he is doing this all on purpose!_ The realization makes her face feel paler and she stops next to a corner she needs to round to get out of his view. But instead of doing so, she looks back over her shoulder. The moment her eyes land on Shinya, though, she feels her stomach drop ten feet under the ground.

He is still smiling and lifts his hand to make a friendly wave. The gesture is carefree, nice even, as is his expression. It confirms one thing at least – he will be the last person on earth who Momo could trust. She thought he was simply a little weird and traumatized soldier. _He is worse._

She finally starts walking and runs after the light-haired man is out of sight and far enough not to hear her rushed footsteps.

* * *

The basket that was once full of sweets is sitting on a counter. It is as neat as the day it was brought into the apartment and just as lovely as from an old-fashioned picnic scene from a movie. The light is on, so it shines right from above to the weaved object, creating a spotlight.

Momo stares at it from her spot on a small chair. The wood presses hard against her back, but she can barely feel any of it. Instead, her mind is elsewhere. Transparently traveling through the events of the day and the faces of people she has seen. No matter how small, lucky or unfortunate things were being recalled, she was only focused on the basket and the memory of its giver. She thought that people were conspicuous enough for one to understand the state of their mind. She had been under Kotaro's supervision for years, after all. He always made reading her seem effortless. The same can be said about Shinya.

Her hands curl into fists and tremble. Tonight, she should have a clear mind. But that doesn't currently seem possible. Her heart is heavy, the red areas around her eyes show exactly to what extent. The tips of her fingers start drumming against the armrest few seconds.

 _Nope._

The room's silence is shattered, when the basket is send flying across the kitchen until it slams against the wall. Thanks to not being too heavy or too hard, the sound it causes is not loud enough to be heard by the neighbors.

Momo watches the basket fall to its side and then lets out a loud sigh. The feeling of something hit against her hand from sheer force of impulse felt strangely good. She feels more relaxed and actually sits down on the floor. She recently cleaned – a shocker – so it is relatively fine to lay around wherever she wants.

However, the relaxation doesn't last forever, when her brown eyes glance towards the clock. Her muscles stiffen, and she stands up like the floor planks are burning. There is only a little time, before she would have to go. She has no privileges to rest, nor can her restless mind even stop thinking about what soon would happen. She would meet up with the monster that has tormented her for two years.

 _This is a bad idea… No._ Her dark hair whips around, as she shakes her head. She doesn't want to stop. _Don't back down. He will do terrible things._

The bathroom's light feels too bright, when Momo steps into it. Her reflection is worse, though. There are rings under her eyes – not surprising her – and not to mention how unkept and wild the short strands of dark hair look like. Anything dark is stark against the pale skin from the lack of sunlight the young woman has received over the months. No wonder the head nurse had commented on her appearance earlier today, since poor Momo looks like she hasn't slept in weeks.

Not liking being criticized, the brown-eyed woman grabs a brush and runs it through her hair forcibly. She knows that the knots come undone slowly, because her hands are trembling. Still, she manages to keep a steady gaze with her reflection and mismatching eyes in it.

"… _it must be because you also have lost someone before."_

Her reflection visibly flinches, and the brush is lowered. Dark brows knit together and Momo breathes in deeply. Shinya will have no idea; how hard he had hit her with those words. It is enough for her to put him on her mental hate-list. A certain vampire being currently at the top of that very list.

Momo understand very well where she is going to. To the part of this fallen country where nobody will be present to witness her undeniable death. No doubt the vampire connected to her by dreams and voices inside of her head decided to lure her to him, because he plans to kill her. It is no wonder. For two years that they have not most fortunately met, there suddenly appears this strange phenomenon invisibly attaching the two of them mentally. The human woman would be lying, if she said she doesn't want to get rid of it. She also puzzled where it came from and how. But, she has found no answers for that.

Seriously, how come this happened to her? And with that _heinousness_ as well.

 _Who cares anymore? I will die anyway._ Clear tears blur Momo's vision and she covers her mouth to forbid a loud sob from escaping. She doesn't want to die deliberately. The final decision that anyone would want to procedure would be a decision to step into the mouth of a monster. For eight years, all Momo has thought about is surviving the best way she could. Nevertheless, she has failed to do that recently. It's like riding a rollercoaster – that is how she can describe it. At first, it is a calm and jolly ride to the top, until there comes a steep dive downwards. The seatbelt would loosen and then the passenger would fall off in the middle of the ride while others could continue their merry way back up.

The scars throb and Momo can't fight against temptation. She pulls her collar down, revealing the clean mark of what the vampire with blood red eyes had done to her. The skin is darker where the injury was inflicted years ago. It starts as a thin line, which spreads and thins again at the other end. The whole thing is three inches long.

Next, the hem of the baggy white shirt is lifted, and the mirror show yet another scar. It is longer than the one on the shoulder – at least five more inches longer. It goes from next to the bellybutton, to the side of stomach and disappears to the back.

Momo has to hide the scars again, when looking at them becomes too much. Tears are streaming freely down her face that is grimacing in psychological pain.

 _I didn't even feel pain at first… Fire… smoke… blood… a body…_

For a final touch, cold water splashes against her face, washing away the memories that manipulate their way into the back of her eyes. It happens much easier than other times. The reason must be because Momo doesn't want to recall that day more than necessary. She is nearly having a panic attack right now.

 _Knock, knock!_

The steady rhythm of fist hitting the wood makes Momo jump and she takes quick steps back and away from the door. She screams, when she sees that there is a person standing just few feet away from her. Her heart drums harshly against the ribcage for the next few minutes.

"Yamanaka-san!" Her voice comes out as a shrill wheeze.

The said man smiles innocently and raises his hand as an innocent greeting. "Yo. I would suggest not to yell in the middle of the night."

Gritting her teeth, Momo walks forward a bit shaken from the scare and hits him on the chest. Would she be in a calmer state, physical contact with this man would make her bristle. "Shut up. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Why, I was waiting for you of course. We should leave soon."

The mention of leaving makes her freeze for a second, but then she glares up at him. Hard. "I know that we have to leave… But that doesn't explain how you are in here! This is my _apartment_ and my _bathroom_."

"Yes. This is a nice place." He muses and takes a long look around with a smile. "Oh, I smell shampoo."

Face flushing from such a comment and observation, Momo starts to push him as hard as she can away from the door. She doesn't start yelling but sounds angry without doing so. "Oh, my God! You are indecent! Get out! Out of my house!"

"Who even uses word 'indecent' these days – Hey! Wait! You can't kick me out. It is cold out there."

"Does it look like I care?"

"Ow. You're always so mean to me. And here I have come to fulfill your absurd request." The last sentence is said jokingly, but it has an effect on Momo. She stops trying to push him and actually pulls away. Surprised by this, Kotaro turns and looks at the smaller woman. "Momo-san?"

"You…" She looks at the ground. Feeling as if a boulder has landed on top of her _._ "You are… right. I am sorry."

"Eh?" The therapist is obviously at loss from her sudden apology. Considering that it is such a _rare_ occurrence, it is no wonder. "You know, I was only joking."

Momo doesn't answer. She keeps her lips on a firm line and stares at the wooden planks of the floor. Funnily, she starts feeling sadness from thinking this being the last time she will ever see its pattern. There is swelling inside her chest, as she starts to have the same way of thinking with the other small thigs in this apartment. Like that small dusty corner next to her bed and poor paintjob on one of the walls. All things that weren't supposed to matter are starting to become objects she doesn't want to let go no matter what. These feelings of wanting to cling onto something is trying to eat her alive.

She turns around quickly and starts walking towards her room. "Wait a minute. I am soon ready to go."

He doesn't say anything and Momo disappears inside her small room. The bed is messy, and a pillow lays on the wrong side of it. The curtains have been drawn close and it is nearly pitch-black everywhere you look. She will miss this small space as well.

Blind with no light, the young woman carefully hovers her hand above what she thinks is her drawer. Only few seconds later her fingertips make a contact with cold surface and gently trace their way around it. It is a kitchen knife and finding its handle without getting cut proves to be difficult, because Momo's hand can't stop shaking. However, she isn't going to leave without anything to defend herself with.

If there is one thing she has learned over the course of eight years, it is that you can never go down without putting a fight. But she hopes that her movements won't freeze, like during the time in the research facility.

After putting a moment of thought into it and slipping the knife into the pocket of pants, Momo's lower lip starts to tremble. She will definitely loose her cool, soon. Her stomach is already hurting so much that she might as well crouch down to the ground and stay there for hours.

The beat of heart rings in Momo's ears, as she walks out of the room and towards waiting Kotaro.

"Let's go."

* * *

"You don't have to do this."

Momo doesn't spare her companion even a glance but keeps her brown-eyed gaze steadily on the road. It is full of grass and muddy pools from yesterday's rain. That kind of wet weather might soon come back, for grey clouds are already covering the sky that is supposed to be filled with orange and light pink colors. Though, it might as well pass without anyone noticing it, like a cloudburst.

Her stomach makes a flip, when tall walls are in sight and an ominous shadow covers her form. Unconsciously, the young woman's pace slows down, and she can't seem to be able to tear her eyes off from the concrete barrier. Kotaro should learn to keep his mouth shut, because his words are the exact reason that her mind starts to consider other possibilities. _Like what?_ She is far busier thinking about her approaching demise and her fingers keep wandering towards the knife hidden under the hem of a coat and fabric of the jeans' pocket. The hairs on the back of her neck stand up from feeling the solid object.

Kotaro keeps on walking, neither noticing or maybe even without caring to point out how she is slowing down. The confidence and lack of nervousness and hurry in him are somewhat disturbing. Here the two of them are, doing a deed that is strictly forbidden and unthinkable. Also, it is quite suspicious how he even has found out about a possible exit.

The job opportunity at the army's medic base, the transfer possibility to hospital and the cover ups for her medical history… All of it is a giant mystery to Momo. She can't believe how one person can accomplish all of that without anyone catching up to his deceiving.

She might just be one of those deceived ones.

"Why are you helping me?"

Both pairs of feet stop moving and Kotaro glances at the woman over his shoulder. His eyes are grey, just like the sky above him. With hands in the pockets of his straight pants, the therapist turns around with a small smile.

That expression, it irks her. She can't understand how he, Shinya and the non-human creature can all show that same expression and hide everything from her. They become so unpredictable that you can never be sure, if you are comfortable being in the same space with them. Momo hates that particular part.

Kotaro shrugs. "Maybe because my beloved patient ran all the way to my humble home while it was raining and even asked me for a _help_. It was such a rare occurrence that I could not bare to let her try something dangerous by herself."

"You put too much at risk just for my sake. I want to know why."

"Don't you think that it is too late to ask for these things? Especially, when we are so close?" He gestures behind him. "We should hurry up."

"…Why can't you answer me?" Momo frowns and crosses her arms. But, she feels her legs shaking under her weight. He is right, it is pretty much too late to question his motives. Momo should have asked these things much sooner. Maybe when they were discussing things in her apartment, before they left – anytime but now.

The man lets out an exasperated sigh, when he sees her stubborn state. "Honestly, I have already told you my reasons."

"They are not valid enough."

"The longer we keep on speaking, the less chances you will have to get past through the guards."

That is the end of the conversation, because Kotaro doesn't say anything else and turns away to continue the thin trail down towards the straight line of the giant wall. However, he probably realizes that he has left behind a very stiff woman.

Momo stares at his back, balling her hands into fists and then relaxing them. She should be frustrated, angry, irritated enough, feel anything to make her raise her voice high enough for it to reach Kotaro's ears. But nothing comes out of her mouth. She feels more scared of this eerily quiet night and the thought of crossing over to outside. There is no way she can and dare to yell and reveal their location to anyone standing nearby.

With little choice in the matters anymore, she starts to walk again. Like a mouse, she takes small, hesitant and fear filled steps forward. She has to move and follow her therapist. One who hides his secrets from her and is so erratic – not a great combination. Yet, here Momo is going to follow him down the dark path, body trembling from adrenaline coursing through her veins. _Think of Kikyo. She will be fine… I don't want to regret anything… Right?_

There is no doubt in Momo's mind that she will be killed tonight. Burning tears and shaky legs are the signs of slowly growing terror. The thought of the weight of long-lasting guilt starts to feel small. At least she could _live_ with it. By choosing to play the hero tonight, Momo has signed her death certificate.

By the time that she is near a rather small, metal door hidden behind trees and the shadow of the night, Kotaro is waiting patiently for her. Her heartbeat has – at this point – started reaching its limit and she can feel every beat to the tips of her fingertips. At first, the night air had felt a bit chilly through the dark jacket, but now it is too hot to wear. Momo wishes she could have taken a lighter one instead of this.

Kotaro starts going through his pockets and pulls out a silver key with a small grin of victory. It slides into the keyhole of the door loudly, creating a rustic noise which pierces ears. It is alarming, but lasts only a very short while, before the door is smoothly opened and it brushes aside few grass bundles. The door has obviously not been used for a while, and the key within Kotaro's hand becomes even greater mystery. Fresh air moves the dust clouds on the inside's stone floor and the darkness in it seems even worse than on the outside.

The therapist steps in before his patient can get further glimpse of what is in the mouth of the wall. Then, he turns and gestures for her to come in in a gentlemanly manner. The pleasant small curve of his lips is anything but assuring.

"Ladies first."

Momo bites down on her tongue and curls her fingers inside the long sleeves. "S-shut up." She curses mentally for letting her voice crack. To cover up the small sign of fear, she takes more confident steps inside, a wave of dizziness taking over for a small moment and nearly making her fall to the side.

Her eyes start to adjust to the dark, and the first thing she notes is the thin, but long looking form of a hallway. The scent of water and smoke form a bitter mixture and she wrinkles her nose. The sight and the stench are both unpleasing.

The door closes suddenly, robbing Momo's eyes from their sight. Her shoulders become tense and her breath hitches in her throat loudly. Panic stricken, she can only stay put quietly and listen the silence in terror.

Kotaro didn't just lock her inside alone… did he?

Out of nowhere, warmth touches her left shoulder blade and Momo nearly jumps out of her skin. Though, there is only one possibility who it could be. The hand moves from the back to the shoulder and the young woman clenches her hands while clutching the hem of her jacket. It is such an uncomfortable feeling – to have him touching her this familiarly.

One hand becomes two and she is steered forward. The stumbling steps echo faintly.

"Just walk forward. There is another door ahead."

The breath fanning the side of her head makes Momo shiver. Her insides squirm in discomfort.

 _Please..._ If there was still a sky above her head, she would look up at it with wet eyes. Trying to keep the contact from slipping out of one of them. _Can't someone help me?_

She knows that there is no turning back nor will there be a miracle to save her.


	10. Chapter 9: Too late for regrets

**Hello my dear readers. I have some news to you. I don't know what kind of school days or holidays people all around the world have at this time of the year, but my summer holiday just started today. Hurray!**

 **But, because I got a grade that I was not happy about, I will have to study almost** **the whole summer** **and take an exam after. Soooo, I will try to continue writing, but as they say: "Education first." Plus, this is a subject I can not fail, no matter what… I am serious. My family is also planning on going on a vacation to abroad and of course I have to go with them. No offense to those who love traveling, but I prefer sitting in my house, drinking tea and reading something. :) Much more relaxing than moving around the place and looking at ancient buildings.**

 **Anyway, if your summer vacation has already started, or will at some point in the future, have fun enjoy and relax (if you are a school-worrywart-freak like me, then you definitely won't) and like my principal said today in a speech: "Eat lots of ice cream!"**

 **But do enjoy this chapter and have an amazing day… night… noon or whatever your time is wherever you are.**

* * *

 **dizzydaz97: …Seriously. People like you (this is also to those who have been reading my stories to this point) make me smile with every review. If you read my babbling from above, I also wish for you a good holiday (sorry if you don't have one yet).**

 **Misia0123: Once again, my loyal follower, thank you for your opinions and reviews on this story. I pretty much want to say everything I did on the previous reply above you. As for your question about Momo meeting 'the-one-who-shall-not-be-named', you might get your wish granted. Read to find out and have a good holiday (I repeat: sorry if you don't have one yet).**

* * *

 _Momo's stares up at the unfamiliar face and his face stares back with lines of a pleasant smile under the mask. Her facial muscles twitch, but other than that she doesn't show any sign to this new development. Though, that is probably what the people in the room think, at least. In fact, the young girl's feels so uneasy, that her stomach has started to hurt._

 _Nobody had explained anything to her. From the start, nobody seems to even bother. She has noticed how vague the people working in the hospital have been. Both in sharing the information and feelings. Even now, as she glances around uneasily with her mismatching eyes – something that makes her feel ashamed of – and tries to read the faces of the very young nurse who brought her here. The mint green mask must be on her face for a reason, because it works like an armor and doesn't reveal a twitch from the nose below. Even her hair is covered – Momo had seen it once, dark brown – like revealing it would let out a secret._

 _The young girl looks back at the man. She doesn't know why, but his smiling face starts to look unpleasant. He can't be that much older than her and yet she feels a little afraid. Although, he does have very heavy and dark bags under his eyes. They look like they could pull down his grey eyes out of their sockets. Not to mention the male's skin is whiter than the protective outfit all three of them are wearing – like a piece of chalk from the giant blackboard in a class room._

 _ **Class… School…**_ _Momo never would have thought she would miss those things. She would rather be sitting behind her desk near the window, watching the leaves of the nearby tree barely scraping the glass surface from the other side, than stand here and face whatever doom will be placed on her._

 _A small childish and shaken part of her is afraid of a disposal. There had been a young girl sharing a room with Momo and other people around their age before, but her heart monitor had suddenly started beeping so violently in the middle of the night. After that, the doctors and nurses had taken her away. And now, that bed in the corner has been filled with a young boy who hasn't stopped crying for his mother every day._

 _ **Okaa-san.**_

 _Momo's eyes start to sting and she bites down on her lower lip. The nurse has lately been in an irritated mood and slapped her across the head few times, but now the woman behind Momo doesn't make a move to stop her._

" _He will be your therapist," she says instead with monotone voice._

 _That moment, the young girl freezes and whirls around. "What?"_

" _Your therapist," she repeats, using the same tone, but doesn't meet the younger girl's distressed eyes. "Your time will be forty-five minutes. Sato-san needs to be transmitted back to her ward after."_

' _Sato-san' – nobody has ever called her that. But in here, it feels like anyone – even those under the age of ten – are like adults. It doesn't make sense and sounds almost laughable, but Momo has noticed that this nurse does that a lot._

 _The nurse turns away and without hesitation Momo tries to grab her hand but stops. It isn't like they have become friends, this is the third time that they have met. But, Momo wants to hold something, anything that moves. Something that would not leave her alone with a stranger._

 _ **No…**_ _Momo starts to see the entire room as one small cage and cold sweat trails down her back. The protective suit is starting to become too hot._ _ **Don't leave me…**_ _Of course, she doesn't say this out loud. But stays on the spot and watches the door open and close. Lately, the sound of it has been used to reply most of the young girl's questions and this serves as another answer for her._

 _She is on her own._

" _Let's start with introductions," the strange man's voice makes her tense up even further. "My name is Yamanaka Kotaro. It is nice to finally meet you, Momo-chan."_

" _ **Momo-chan!"**_

" _ **Mo-chan!"**_

 _This time, she actually flinches, like a bucket full of ice water has been dropped on her. It has been over four months since anyone referred to her like this. She doesn't like it one bit. It is worse than the fact that he already knows her name. Her chest feels like it is being squeezed again. Although, it wouldn't be surprise, if the virus is taking a hold of her body again. She wishes for the latter to end her suffering._

" _Don't call me that," she says quietly and turns meekly around to face him. Hesitantly, Momo raises her eyes after a while and meets Kotaro's. "Call me… either Sato-san or Momo-san."_

" _But, you_ _ **are**_ _younger than me," he states with humor in his voice and it doesn't leave, even when he notices that the young girl in front of him stares boldly back with blank eyes. "Anyway, lets start our session. Come and sit down."_

 _Momo clenches her hands into tight fists. "I don't want to."_

 _He chuckles easily to her cold voice. "The door is kind of locked, so you can't exactly leave," he says, sounding a bit bothered by Momo's attitude. But then… "There was actually one girl of your age that did jump out of the window last week. Want to try it out as well?"_

 _Whatever she has wanted to say freezes in her throat. She stares at the man before her with wide slightly wide eyes, her heartbeat rising a little from his words. This is not what she had been expecting from someone who worked with patients with unstable minds – she isn't like that, mind you. Nobody in here has talked to her or other patients like this, as far as she has heard._

 _But, there have been indeed few incidents of suicides lately. Practically with those who haven't been able to bear the gravitation of the situation and grew insane._ _ **I'm not like them. So why do I have to speak with this man?**_

 _Swallowing, even though her mouth is as dry as a desert, Momo straightens up. "Why am I here?"_

" _Because the doctors have found your behavior disturbing and troublesome?" He seems to ask._

 _Momo flinches again. His bluntness cuts through her like a knife. But that is not exactly why she has shown that the words have had an impact on her. Kotaro's voice… sounds kind of cold to her ears, for a moment. It seems that, in the end, he is just like those other doctors who have kept her here._

" _Well, you aren't the only one. There are plenty of people in this hospital who are wackier than you," Kotaro says lightly and then walks to the other side of the room._

 _Momo watches him go to an armchair and sit down casually but doesn't still move from her spot. He is relaxed, a complete opposite of her._

 _He raises his eyes and she takes once again a notice of the bags under them. Honestly, they are worse than hers, so a small mental cheer of victory echoes inside her head from the realization. At least now she feels a bit more superior on something._

" _Then, Momo-_ _ **san**_ _," he gestures towards the couch. "Let's begin."_

 _She has not even agreed to this, yet, the fact doesn't seem to bother him._

* * *

"Stop!" Kotaro's whisper is very faint. It can barely be heard through the rumbling of a train that passes by, but Momo can hear it just fine. And if it weren't for his hand that has an iron grip on her upper arm, she definitely would have missed his warning.

The blood flow on her arm feels like it has been stopped, but nothing makes it freeze more than a sight of an army man passing by. She draws in a quiet breath and holds it, unconsciously taking a small step back so that she can feel Kotaro's body heat against her back. _T-that was close._ Too close for both of their liking.

The soldier stops, making the two people hiding behind a corner stiffen further. The young woman bites down on her tongue, hoping the slight pain will distract her distorted and panic filled thoughts. Hearing hear own heartbeat adds a new weight of fear to those thoughts, because she worries that the dull thumping can be heard outside of her ribcage.

Kotaro's other hand comes up to her shoulder, steadying her body from any kind of swaying it is about to do. He gives it a firm squeeze, sending a silent warning for her to remain calm.

The soldier luckily only turns his head around few times, inspecting his environment. He never once glances to the direction where Momo and Kotaro are. It seems almost too good to be true to the two of them. And then – an eternity passes – he starts to move back towards where he came from and disappears out of sight.

If it weren't for the hand on her shoulder keeping Momo in this reality, she would let out a sigh and slump down. This isn't much, to be honest. There are worse things going to happen soon enough. Still, her heart feels like it had risen over the roof just now. How on earth is she supposed to survive without getting a heart attack before reaching the destination?

"This way," Kotaro gives her no time to think further or even calm down, when he is already pulling her along.

 _He is so calm._ Momo almost trips over a rock but regains her balance quickly with cold sweat on her back. Unlike her, Kotaro walks ahead with such sure steps. His hands are dry and cool, while hers are hot, sweaty and shaking. Not only that, but their facial expressions are completely different as well. The man is collected – both mentally and physically – while the woman is a shaking, nervous mess. She wonders, if he could be like this, were the two of them to change roles. He could go out of the sanctuary of the walls, and she would stay behind.

Momo tries to ignore the warning noises of her consciousness but looking at this place makes it worse. The whole wide area is ominously quiet. It is an old, almost abandoned train station moving through the walls. It has a nostalgic air to it, though. Which is exactly the reason why she doesn't like it.

" _I will not kill her,"_ is what the vampire had said. Momo frowns from remembering his voice. He better mean it, because otherwise… what reason is there for this madness? The only reason Momo is even daring to take another step forward, is because of her former superior – of a life that might be lost, if she doesn't keep moving.

She wouldn't add another regret to her list. She can actually try saving Kikyo, and even if that attempt fails, at least she hasn't been hiding under a blanket.

The nearly crushing grip of Kotaro's hand loosens and makes the two of them stop in front of train tracks. Looking around, Momo sees that they are standing just few feet away from a train on an almost wholly crumbled staircase.

She glances up at the male who has broken the physical contact and whispers: "Now what?"

He doesn't look back at her, but points towards a single train – more like a one cart – that is standing extremely still. Another nostalgic wave hits Momo. It had been a long time, since she has seen or traveled in one.

"You will have to hang onto that door," Kotaro whispers, and his finger is directed at a single orange door with a small square window on it. "This is the last train, and nobody will be using one until morning. They are simply sending it back to storage."

Her stomach is starting to hurt again, and rush of adrenaline is making her restless. "But… when will I get off? And… what if-"

The words get stuck into her throat, the moment he raises a hand in front of her mouth. He is looking at her with an easygoing smile. "There is no 'if'. Stay quiet, jump off as soon as the train starts to slow down and run towards the nearest storehouse that you will see. Remember to check your clock to confirm it is past the guard duty and then you can go."

"But-"

"Don't tell me you want to cancel this?" He asks, silencing her once again.

Her face turns blank with her mind. She locks her eyes with his, for a while, before swallowing any other protest she might have left. Once again, Momo has no idea if this man is being serious or not. But, somehow, she wishes he would show any kind of emotion, like back when he bought a drink for her. His tone had been so different, when he told her about those disabled men.

But, it isn't like that anymore, it rarely was like that. He has a mask on. He has always been using it on her. Recently he has done all sorts of things to make himself suspicious. But Momo can't understand his true motive on helping her out with these sorts of things. It is honestly worrisome – like he could one day turn around and stab her. Kotaro could even reveal where she has gone, after he returns back to his apartment. Or maybe… he already knows about the imaginary vampire causing the nightmares not being so imaginary? That certainly isn't a reassuring thought. _There is nothing I can do to change things now._

Not wanting to humor him with an answer – she is already emotionally drained – Momo takes off towards the cart. She doesn't run but isn't moving with walking pace either.

"I will take care of Yuki-san."

 _In case you won't come back._

Momo almost trips from his quiet voice, but then reaches out to the metal handle of the cart's door with shaky hands. The moment she clings to the cold surface, she notices how hot and sweaty her hands truly are and fears that they will slip during the trip. To be more comfortable and secure, the young woman crouches down on a very small platform to sit on.

The train chooses to jerk just few seconds after and Momo's hands clench the handle with dear life. _Oh, my god. Oh, my god!_ The thought of falling makes her stomach turn around even more. She feels sick.

The cart moves, and slight breeze comes from the movement. Brown – mismatching under the contact – eyes rise to look at the man who keeps on standing where he was left. His form gets smaller and smaller, increasing Momo's urge to stop the moving cart and run back to her apartment. Tears start to burn her eyes and she has no other choice, but to close them tightly.

Just when her eyelids are closing, she swears she sees Kotaro's tiny form waving at her. No doubt he is still smiling.

The cart enters a dark tunnel, causing a hollow sound whip in the wind and against Momo's ears. Her breath hitches in her throat and her trembling worsens, as the rattling of the wheels against the tracks becomes obvious.

 _I still have time… to say my final prayers._ She bites down on her tongue. She doesn't want to cry and make the contact slip away.

* * *

Like Kotaro had instructed, Momo does jump off, when she feels the metal box slow down. Without hesitation, too.

The moment her legs collide with the ground, they become like jelly. The loud sound of the ringing in her ears and her heartbeat do not cease, but after a minute has passed from the jump. And even then, the shock of such a stunt is still affecting her. The adrenaline is the only thing keeping her muscles working. Her form half staggers, and half runs towards the nearest hiding place – a building that is half-collapsed from the years of abandonment.

This location is not even near her old home. It is nearly on the other side of the collapsed city, maybe even further. But, seeing these giant buildings makes Momo recall the times, when they were still steady and full of people. It isn't like there aren't any high buildings inside the walls, but this place is bare from people. The road under Momo's feet is full of cracks and bumps where she could trip from. Actually, she _does_ almost trip at one point. _It is like a ghost city, now._

When she makes it to the building and hides behind a wall, Momo looks back towards the cart, which slides inside two giant doors that close soon behind it. The cart has arrived into its storage, so now she should just wait for the right time to start moving.

Glancing down at her wristwatch, the young woman sees that her waiting will be twenty minutes long. Until then, she must stay well hidden from the soldiers that are standing on top of the wall and looking around for anything that moves.

" _You should just come already."_

Momo's stomach clenches painfully and her fingers dig into the stone. She stops breathing all together and stares mutely forward. Every hair on her body stands up and the silence of the night becomes unbearably loud to her ears. She should have guessed he would make contact soon enough. She hadn't taken her medication, after all. Although, the pills are still available in her pocket.

The wind blows through the broken and glassless windows and openings. It hits the young woman and is another reason why goosebumps spread all over her body like a disease. She doesn't know what to say, or even what to explain to the vampire who definitely wouldn't care about her reasoning.

" _I am waiting~"_

She is starting to look around in panic, fearing that he might be near. But, all she sees are the decaying buildings and crumbled roads. The wall further away blocking any kind of view further from her eyes.

" _I could always enjoy the blood of your friend while sitting here…"_

 _I must hurry!_ Brown eyes dart from the giant wall separating the outside from the safer inside world and then further towards the unknown. It is night, so Momo's gaze can't outline much. There is only a small hallway that is covered by thick walls and at its end she can detect an opening.

However, a light from on top of the wall glides across the lower grounds and Momo has to hide again. She does it just in time to avoid being spotted.

"P-please," she stutters under her breath and looks back at the dark hallway. "P-p-ple- please w-wait."

" _How long exactly?"_ The vampire's voice asks, sending another wave of nervous pain into her stomach. Even though Momo has feared this creature for years and her mind grows nearly completely blank, it does not mean she hasn't noticed some strange things with this even stranger connection. Somehow, he is able to sense her emotions – she wishes he does even now.

" _We don't have all night, livestock."_

There it is again. That name he uses on her. Like she is truly nothing but a blood bag. If Momo wasn't so frightened, she would feel anger.

A bit shaken, the dark-haired woman starts to move forward, when the light moves away from her hiding spot. Her hand takes support from the rough wall, as she moves forward with even pace. The loud beating of her heart makes it slightly hard to concentrate on moving. _B-breathe in and o-out._ Even her thoughts sound like they are stuttering from the sheer force of her fears.

The hallway ends, and she has ends up on the other end of the building. No light of the watchers on the wall will be able to reach here. Though, it also makes her more vulnerable. Vampires are not the only creatures lurking around this place, after all. The stories of those horrible monsters – Horsemen – are horrible enough to make still sensible people to stay hidden safe. But… it may be that Momo's sanity was lost long ago. Or, she would have done these things with her foolish and goofy personality – the traits she has almost lost completely and what she has rarely shown since Yuki went into coma. Though, she curses the fact how her brain can still detect danger and make her fear this very act. But the very thought of turning back makes her chest ache.

The night air feels chillier than before and Momo starts to quicken her pace until she is running down the uneven road. She isn't exactly sure where she is headed to, but the vampire had told her nights before to simply move further and further away from the wall. Easier said than done. It is dark, and she is unsure to where to turn to whenever the straight road ends. It is like trying to go through a labyrinth with your eyes blinded.

Momo looks around and pants, jumping whenever a sound reaches her ears. She is completely on the edge and her heart keeps on fighting the strain it is put under. _How much longer!?_ Her side has started to hurt, and she has to stop to take a breather.

 _Where am I now?_

The voice in her head hasn't said anything yet, so does that mean that something happened to the vampire? Momo shakes her head and takes few steps forward and looks around. No, that couldn't be it. Right? He still has Kikyo – Momo prays she is still in one piece – and he wouldn't probably have gone all the trouble to get a single human here, only to cancel the whole thing.

Momo's steps become slower and unsure with every ticking second. If she could have enough light to see the small hands of her watch, she would look at them determine how long she has been in here.

Her shoulders rise and fall heavily from the run she took, but other than feeling that the exhaustion is nearly completely gone. She is on the edge, like a rabbit ready to bolt – _why did you come here –_ and she soon might as well. Her eyes whip around blindly – _nothing you can do –_ and settle on a what looks like a corner of a building. Momo frowns and then wraps her arms _– don't play the hero –_ around herself for protecting from the chilly air. The air is getting even – _you will die –_ colder.

She bites down on her lower lip, when suddenly warmth starts to spread all over her eyes. It isn't exactly comforting, for it feels too hot and stings. Momo rubs her eyes with the back of her cold hand and blows air onto both of them after.

All of sudden, Momo feels sick again. And it isn't because of rapid feeling of panic, or fear for her life – at least not immediately. Rather, it is because she starts to feel something on every part of her skin. The strange – like a warm and cold radiance – moves through her and the young woman freezes.

The chill, which shakes her body, isn't a normal one. Somehow, she gets this unnerving thought that someone… is watching.

And for a second, she can see a silhouette of a form before her. It is a flash of an image of a back of someone… someone with short dark hair and the coat of the color – _it is me._

…

…

…

She is seeing _herself_ from the eyes of _someone_ else.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Humans get cold this easily?"

Momo lets out a short, but loud, screech.

The heart underneath the young woman's ribcage nearly leaps out. She whirls around, eyes widened, muscles tight and legs ready to make a run for it. This time, Momo definitely wants to empty everything inside her stomach. Her vision is still not that used to the dark, but it isn't obviously too hard to figure out who was the one who spoke almost right next to her ear. It didn't come from inside her head, it wasn't her imagination, and this definitely _is_ happening.

She can see the outlines now. The large form of a beast – **a predator** – standing a mere arm length away.

The air, words, a scream get caught in her throat and her body starts shaking violently. The scars throb, clearly recalling the pain from two years ago. Now, the brown eyes start to burn again, and first tear threatens to escape from the eye socket.

 _N-no. H-he c-can't b-be this close t-to human territory,_ is what Momo thinks – a way to beg her mind to let this be an illusion – and manages to take a shaky step back. But then stops, despite her inner voice roaring for her to run for her life. A basic surviving instinct doesn't work, because she knows what this vampire is capable of. He would catch her, and finish her off, if she turned her back.

It is still almost too dark for her to see colors or many details. But, the young woman knows for certain that there is no mistaking the tallness this monster possesses. Nor the gleam of crimson slit eyes that stare down at her.

She can now nearly _see_ that small – horrifyingly familiar – simple smile on his face.

"You kept me waiting, livestock~," he says easily, almost with humor. Such a light tone does not match the meaning of the words he used to call the human, though.

Momo prays to die quickly, painlessly and without having to look at those bright orbs at the hour of her demise. She doesn't think selflessly about Yuki's or Kikyo's happiness. Heck, she doesn't even think about her dead mother and friends. All she has in her head is the word 'run'.


	11. Chapter 10: Only one way

**Hello! A lot of you must be either confused or suspicious of how seriously I take my education. In the last chapter, I gave a short author's note, which said that I have an exam coming and that I have to study. Not to mention this chapter is pretty long and I have updated pretty fast this time. Well, I will tell you all** **the** **reason. I wrote this very chapter, before I did the previous one. The reason was simply because I was getting too fidgety and wanted to progress with the storyline and create some sort of vision for it. So, this is the result and currently I am tired, sitting on my chair, the rest of my family is sleeping, and I am the only one up… Good for me.**

 **Anyway, I hope that this chapter is a very good surprise and will bring you all delight to this day. Though, some of the context in this chapter (spoiler alert) is pretty dark. But, it will have a new character in it and if you read the previous chapter you know what I am talking about. :)**

 **Now, I have a question for all of you regarding my story. I already have my own firm ideas (which are written on a stone) and plans for it, but I love reviews and such. So, I am giving this to those who haven't got much to say.**

 **The question is this: "Do you think that Momo should be having more than a one love interest?" And I am** **not** **talking about her starting to struggle with her own feelings between two men.** **No!** **I never want to write a story like that! I mean that should someone else be interested in her in this story's future chapters? Anyone who likes these kind of things (triple dramas, as I call them) can tell who it can be. It can be a character who hasn't even shown up yet.**

 **Even if you don't want to answer to this question, please, do review.**

* * *

 **Alalaes: I am sorry to hear about your school life as well. But, at least when it is over it will be over. And if you liked the appearance of this "mysterious vampire" that much in the previous chapter, then I am sure you will be thrilled to read my Oc's and his further interaction in this chapter. Have fun and enjoy. I wish you the best of luck for your studies!**

 **93BNMill: Hey! Thank you for your comment and your praise on this chapter. Actually, I am a follower of one of your stories, if you haven't noticed. And I must say I** **love** **the story "A Song Of Storm And Fire"! And you also like my Naruto fanfiction!? You have no idea how much that means to me! Since I started writing in here, it has been my dream to have one of my favorite writers to even give a small praise on one of my stories. Your username sounded so familiar, when I read your comment… I can only say that I almost had a heart attack, once I realized who you are. And, I must recommend you, watch the Seraph of the End anime. (I love both manga and the anime. They are both really good. Colored characters are the best, though.) Thank you for also understanding my pain with the school and I sincerely hope that you will like this chapter. Once again, I love your Naruto fanfiction.**

* * *

He is still standing before her, so this isn't a nightmare. The air is certainly still cold – something that makes Momo's fingers numb and serves as a reminder of the reality. She is still shaking, but honestly doesn't almost notice it the whole time she stares up at the pair of red eyes. Of course, anyone would have started running by now, but the young woman constantly reminds herself that that isn't a good course of action. _He will come after me –_ she keeps on standing and feeling cold sweat going down her rigid back. Terror is too weak of a word to describe what Momo is feeling.

She has a reason to be here – in this dark city without any sign of life or help to guard a human from a vampire – and stare at this creature, which is basically one of the worst and stupid decisions of her years. However, that reason is slipping away. Momo starts to lose her train of thoughts to her frightened body that is reacting to this encounter quite naturally. She can't breathe, and her muscles are close to being noodles.

The scars on her arm and torso throb what feels like the hundredth time. The young woman's throat tightens from it and flashes of gruesome memories start to come back. It's funny. Considering how quiet and empty her head was just a second ago. Her limbs tremble and the dark alley she is standing on is becoming too eerie and quiet to be safe and reassuring enough. Though, it became dangerous the very second the vampire showed up.

 _That is right._ Momo feels colder and struggles to hold an eye contact that she would rather break right away. _He is the one who…_ The memories scatter without order, flashing and turning and making the human want to throw up again. The experiences of the trauma are coming back. _N-no… Not again._

The red eyes aren't even blinking and the lack of action on their part make Momo have another flashback. The vampire had looked at her this way two years ago, without hesitation, without a blink and without mercy. He hadn't hesitated even a little bit, when he slaughtered that soldier that had tried to save her and had even tried to do the same for her. Although, when it had come to Momo, the vampire had played with her terror. These stab wounds on her body are the prove of that.

The dark-haired human had expected to have an overflowing amount of emotions coursing through her at this very moment. But, now she realizes it is so bad that she can't truly move, and her mind is in chaos.

 _My heartbeat…_ It is so loud that she could just fine mistake it for the sound of drums. _H-he can p-probably h-hear it._ She bites down on her tongue again.

" _Of course, I can hear it."_

Loudly, Momo lets out a choked noise in the back of her throat. It is full of shock and fright. Her eyes widen and the muscles in her legs work faster than her brain – she takes a step back.

Once again, there is somehow enough light for the few parts of the vampire's features to be visible. His eyes and his teeth that shape two sharp ends on each side of the mouth.

" _I can hear it_ _ **and**_ _your thoughts reaaaally well~"_

Cold has a whole new meaning in Momo's vocabulary. Her world literally starts spinning and any kind of airway is blocked by an invisible force. It is ridiculous, because she is outside where there is all the air she could ever need, yet, she can't take it in.

The vampire takes a step forward, resulting in Momo taking another one back. Her steps are shaky, though, and she almost ends up falling down to her butt.

"Don't worry," he says lightly, but it sounds anything but to her ears. "I won't kill you. Now, why don't you come with me-"

Momo visibly cringes and looks up at him with horrified expression. Does he expect her to follow him just like that?

"And we can go and see your friend."

Momo is still trembling, but she does dare to open her mouth a little from the mention of her former colleague. "I-is s-she alright?" Her voice sounds so weak and quiet that it could be downed out by a small breeze.

He stops moving. "Of course. We are not allowed to drink from humans, when we aren't in a battlefield. I can't go on breaking a law."

She continues staring at him, obviously having large doubts about his claims. Even if he wasn't allowed to drink someone dry, that certainly wouldn't stop any vampire from piercing someone with a sword. The thought of the weapon makes Momo carefully slide her eyes down and to the side where she thinks his weapon is. Her fears become reality, when she notices the gleam of the handle.

The vampire lets out a dramatic sigh, shoulders clearly dropping. "It seems you do not trust me. Oh well."

Her heart literally crashes against the ribcage, when he reaches a hand towards her. This time, Momo can't stop – nor does she want to – her body's reaction to this movement. She backs away more and a loud scream comes out of her throat. It sounds like a pathetic whimper of a cornered animal. Her knees give up under the weight, and she falls with her arms shielding her face from view. "D-don't touch me!"

She knows that her pitiful defense could do nothing to stop the vampire from simply ripping her arms off. But, she also doesn't like the idea of him touching her. The mere thought makes goosebumps appear on her entire body.

When she had taken a hold of that train's cart metal handle and hang onto it, when she had walked through the wall without hesitation and when she ran through the rain to Kotaro's place to ask for help, Momo hadn't hesitated too much. In fact, it must have been because of the adrenaline and the lack of time to think straight that has kept her going. Not to mention she allowed herself to grow emotionally and physically stressed out by everything that has happened so far – Kikyo, the bully nurses, the corpses, the therapy sessions, new job, nightmares and her own medication.

But, here and now all those worries, and burdens are forgotten. They have sunk somewhere deep and been banished by mere instincts. Momo isn't feeling like a brave hero from a story book, more like a cowardly peasant begging for her life.

She waits. She stays absolutely still and trembles, while waiting for an end to come. However, when nothing happens, Momo raises her brown, wet eyes up and peeks between her two arms at the vampire. His hand doesn't move, nor does he himself. The vampire looks like a frozen statue.

The human stares up at him with puzzlement, but not lowering her guard. Instead, she becomes suspicious and nervous of what he might be planning right now.

Momo doesn't have to wait for a long time, because the very second, she blinks, the unmoving hand shoots forward and wraps around her neck. She doesn't get another second to process her terror, when the air supply is cut off and she is lifted into the air with trashing limbs. _N-no!_

She is being hanged above the ground, the tips of the shoes barely reaching the steady surface and continue kicking in desperation. Her fingernails try scratching the arm holding her, but it is entirely covered by fabric and a glove, so it doesn't do much damage. Though, according to what she remembers from the times in the research facility, a kitchen knife couldn't hurt a vampire, much less a human nail. Still, Momo keeps on scratching and squeezing to get the choking hold away.

Through her blurred vision – which is becoming even more blurred and darker from the lack of oxygen – Momo sees the vampire watching her but he doesn't loosen his hold.

She trembles, the fear of her life not caring for the lack of air and keeps her body moving. She wants to scream, but that proves to be impossible with someone's hand around your neck.

"A-agh!" She chokes, when the hold tightens, and she feels like she is being lifted up even higher. She is not looking at the vampire anymore – with the kind of angle her head and neck are in, it is impossible.

 _Stop! Please, stop!_ Her eyes close tightly as the blood packs into her head. Her face's skin starts to become flushed and warm, revealing that it is turning outright red. Tears come out between the closed eyelids. _No, no, no! I don't want to die! Stop! Please!_

The world is already dark, and Momo can barely hold onto her consciousness anymore. Her hands holding the much larger one around her aching neck start to slacken and her struggling diminishes. It is funny – in a morbid way – because Momo had always thought she would be seeing a white light at the end of a tunnel during the moment of her death. But all she is seeing are stars dancing across her vision.

 _No…_

Suddenly, the excruciating pressure all around her neck disappears and gravity takes a hold of Momo. She falls – feet making the first contact with the ground and knees following after the situation settles in. Violent coughs rock her body and she inhales the precious air supply greedily between each rough cough.

However, almost as soon as she gets couple breaths in, Momo scrambles up and what she thinks is a few feet away from the vampire. The cold and rough ground scratches against her trembling legs and palms.

"Hmm…" the vampire's deep hum makes the hairs on her body stand up again. "This is certainly interesting."

Without hesitating, Momo makes a run for it. She tries to recall the route she had taken to come here. Although, in the midst of panic, it is quite impossible to think. She merely lets her muscles do the work for now. _Get away! Get away! Get away!_ Her inner mind continues screaming, while her throat throbs and shapes the outlines of a hand that had been there a few seconds ago.

"Where are you going?"

A second later that question comes out, Momo is grabbed from the back of her jacket. Of course, she starts struggling, feeling how the fabric is in danger-zone for tearing down. She does start screaming, but the actions have a very small – nonexistent – effect on the vampire.

He pulls her back without much effort and doesn't let go.

Momo is hearing her loud heartbeat again and it literally rings in her ears like a siren. She is crying both mentally and physically. And there is a psychopathic vampire standing now less than a foot away and holding her in place like a child. Though, her appearance is the last of her worries. She is downright terrified.

Even if he isn't choking her any longer, it is hard for the young human woman to breathe. So, she can only continue squirming and screaming like her life depends on it – in this situation, it does.

The fear is too much. And in the end, Momo faints.

* * *

Crowley watches as the human becomes limp and falls down. He doesn't bother catching her and merely let's go of the hand he is holding. She meets the ground with a small 'thud' but doesn't seem to react to it. She is really unconscious, and he keeps on staring at her limp form with little interest.

He could recognize her immediately. Right at the very moment that her scent had hit his nostrils in the wind and even before, when he had seen her pale face with his reflection in the mirrors. That is where his curiosity had piqued up and resulted into this meeting. But, now that he has seen her reaction, he feels a tad bit disappointed. She truly is like any other human he has ever met. A livestock pleading for their own life to be spared.

The vampire tilts his head to the side and crouches down. Well, she hadn't truly begged him out loud to not kill her, but he could still hear her thoughts screaming inside his skull to stop. Frankly, that had really shocked him the very second, he had appeared behind her. Even without making an eye contact, he could clearly _hear_ all of her frantic and worried thoughts. It had become even more amusing, when she had noticed his presence – her frightened thoughts intensified from that point on.

He reaches a gloved hand and turns the body around. The human does not react and stays limp. For a second, he thinks she had been so scared that her heart had stopped – that wouldn't come as a surprise from a weak human. But he takes a note of how her chest is rising and falling and how he can hear the sound of her breathing and heartbeat. _She is alive, then._

As if bored, Crowley sits down and places his head on his palm, eyes continuing to analyze the livestock. He is trying to find something peculiar about this woman, something that might tell him about this irregular link the two of them have. Honestly, it is laughable, how he, a noble vampire, has even a connection with a mere human to begin with. Although, he doesn't feel angry or too ashamed of it. In fact, Crowley is very curious about this new discover that could kill his boredom in some way. At least, he hopes so, because otherwise there is no reason to keep this woman alive even for a second longer. He is not that hungry, though, nor does she smell that appealing.

He hums, and his eyes move down to the woman's neck. It already has a large red mark forming around it like a rope. He reaches out to his own neck and feels how his tender flesh reacts unpleasantly with the leather of his gloves. It seems like the thoughts of a human and a vampire are not the only things that are connected. Even he had almost cringed, when the sensation of being squeezed had surrounded his neck. Not to mention he also got dizzy and could feel his own limbs _tremble_. The very moment she had hit the ground and crawled away, he could feel every scratch and dull throb.

Red eyes look down at the human woman again and rise to see a wet face. It's ridiculous, but Crowley is certain that what he had felt was her fear. _Curious._ It is an emotion that he has forgotten but had just a few seconds ago regained. Though, now he feels nothing, again. The flow of emotions had washed away as soon as this very human had lost consciousness. _Very curious, indeed._

Getting a bit bored of her nonreacting face, he calls out: "Hey, livestock. Are you awake?" When he gets no response, he sighs and places his head back into his palm. "This is going nowhere."

Truthfully, this situation should be worrying. If causing damage to a simple human will damage him, then she is dangerous.

Crowley moves a little closer and raises her left hand. It is incredible body to the touch and he thinks for a second how easy it would be to crush it in his grip. But, instead, he moves the sleeve down to see couple thin lines on the wrist area. They aren't fresh and are obviously scars that are almost invisible to the eye considering how well they melt into the equally pale skin. He blinks from the sight of them and lowers the hand and pulls down his own left hand's sleeve to see matching scars on them. Because his own skin is slightly tanner, though, they are more noticeable. _So, if she were injured, my healing process would lower to that of a human's… huh._

The situation is getting less and less amusing. This human makes one mistake and he could end up being filled with wounds that would take too long to heal.

Things certainly have taken an interesting turn for him. Though, it is starting to make him even more curious. What exactly had triggered this two years ago? During that very day that he was close to killing this woman?

Not exactly liking to simply continue sitting on a dirty ground with limp human next to him, Crowley stands up and grabs the livestock. He throws her over his shoulder rather easily and then takes off.

 _I have enough time to ask questions._

* * *

It is dark, but that doesn't stop Kotaro from walking calmly between the buildings and looking around without a care in the world. He isn't showing an expression of distress, anxiety or tiredness whatsoever. Though, he probably should be having one of those things forming on his facial muscles right now. Walking around the half-dead city in the middle of the night isn't the safest or wisest option anyone could have.

So, here he is now. After escorting his only patient – with some past mental health issues and traumas – into a very dangerous and risky territory over the walls, Kotaro had started to head straight towards his apartment like nothing was wrong. Nothing is still wrong, in his eyes at least. There is no sense of guilt, worry or regret in him, and that is exactly why he is able to keep on that simple smile on his face, just like the one he usually wears.

Now, he only needs to go back to his house and finish the rest of his stuff. Then he can have the long waited 'rest'. That does sound delightful to him and makes his smile widen a little. _And some snacks, a drink, a book and bubbles._ The twitch of the corners of his lips is very small and nearly unnoticeable, but still there. He hasn't felt this light for a long, _long_ time. It is very liberating, if he could call it that. Even the very air he is inhaling is so much cleaner than he remembered. There is no tiredness or strain on his muscles either nor tiredness on his eyelids. _All thanks to Momo-san._

Though, he knows that this happiness is very short live – _No, no. I am not going to think about_ _ **it.**_ He shakes his head and continues on.

There is a bar nearby. The sound of the drunk people there laughing reaches every corner of the streets near it. It wouldn't be too surprising, if one were only a few feet away from the door and could smell the alcohol in the cool night air. There weren't any recent great events or celebrations held, so the folk in the bar are probably only having fun without a reason. But unlike them, Kotaro has a reason to be happy at this very moment.

As if to prove his very point, the therapist skips over a fallen lamppost. It is a very lighthearted act – a grown up man looking like a child. And he starts to hum under his breath after.

He crouches down for a second and rips a piece of grass off the ground. He twirls it around his fingers, allowing his humming to grow louder. "Dun da-da-daaah!"

His apartment is at sight and he can see at least one resident awake from the lights being on. There is more than one shadow moving quickly across the closed curtains, obviously telling that Kotaro's neighbor has friends to be with.

 _Lucky him. He seems like a nice guy. Maybe I should… Nah._ He shakes his head from his thoughts and then starts to pull out his keys. _Like I would have time for that._ The key to his apartment is silver and he tosses the piece of grass aside to twirl the metal instead.

He passes many doors with every step he takes. His apartment is on the fifth floor and the one with the lights on is only a floor below. Behind its wall, you can hear the very faint sound of laughing and snorting along with drunken talk. For a second, Kotaro considers knocking onto the door with the number one-hundred-twenty-seven on it but shakes his head again and continues going up the stairs. He really has no time for this.

The moment he steps into his house, the warmer air consumes him. He hadn't really noticed this before, but his fingers are freezing and almost completely numb. The night air hadn't really felt that cold.

 _Huh._ Kotaro closes the door and breathes warmly against his digits. _I guess I simply didn't notice it._

Compared to the apartment on the fourth floor, his is completely dark. No lights are on and no curtains are drawn together to cover the windows. Also, compared to the jolly atmosphere the neighbors have even with doors closed, Kotaro can only feel melancholy and chilliness from his own. Though, that fact doesn't bother him for too long.

Without missing a beat, he tosses his jacket and boots to the ground. Not caring about the messy state. Then, he walks into his kitchen, crouches down in front of his fridge and pulls out a bottle of alcohol. He can already taste it without even opening the bottle. _It's party time~._

 _Ring! Ring!_

His hand is just in the middle of pulling off the cork, when the phone on the couch starts vibrating. Kotaro pauses on what he is doing and stares at the direction where the noise is coming from. It pierces the thick silence.

He returns his attention back to the task at hand. The caller will definitely give up, if he doesn't answer in a while. It doesn't matter anymore, who it is calling to him. This night should be all about him.

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The wine is poured into a glass. It is dark red and swirls around the container. Kotaro watches its movements, almost transfixed entirely on the liquid. His mouth suddenly feels a little too dry and the slight bitter scent of alcohol does nothing to lessen it. _Tonight… I will…_

 _Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Kotaro takes a small sip at first, but then couldn't care less about looking dignified and gulps the whole thing down. The young man does not hesitate to pour himself a second one, or a third, or following it a fourth cup. He just lets the frenzy of drinking take completely over and slumps down on a chair with a whole bottle in his hands.

He is a responsible drinker. He has always been. Getting drunk and causing trouble for himself or for someone else would only land more trouble and responsibilities on him. And as a bonus, Kotaro doesn't get that drunk too easily. However, right now, he feels like becoming completely obvious to the rest of the world…

 _Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Which is becoming very difficult to accomplish.

The therapist sighs gruffly and sets the bottle aside. He can't believe what he was thinking, when he bought that bloody thing. It is the latest technology, so almost nobody pretty much knows about it and of course it was expensive. Useful? To some extent. Annoying? Definitely.

He stands up with a huff and walks to the couch. The screen is bright, but he doesn't take his time to look who it is calling. The ringing sound is so piercing that he would rather have it muted immediately. Not to mention he has to get back into drinking.

He presses a button and brings the device to his ear. "Hello?"

The whole apartment is silent. So much so that you can cut through the thick atmosphere with a knife again. Though, the very faint sound of loud wind through the window does break it at some point. But the silence continues for about thirty seconds or a minute after.

Kotaro stays still. He doesn't say anything, but his lower lip does drop for a second, before it goes back up. The young man leans his weight against a wall and looks forward but is clearly listening with intensity that he didn't have a little while ago. The silence continues for a while, but because you can't hear the voice of the caller in the apartment, it is a mystery, if the silence is mutual on both sides.

Silver eyes blink once, then twice, before closing gently. Kotaro's mouth moves again, but not to form words. Instead, the corners of his lips lift up.

What comes out next is a loud: "Pft! Hahahahaha!" He laughs loudly, not caring or worrying over the fact that someone on the other side of the wall could hear him. When he opens his eyes, there is only sheer force of amusement in them. "W-what!? Y-you can't be serious! You a-actually thought that I wouldn't do it!? Hahahaha! Oh, my! I didn't think that – hahaha – you had so much faith in me!"

He continues on laughing, finding what he has heard very amusing. His stomach starts to hurt, and he crashes down to the ground while throwing his head back. It collides with the wall loudly, but he is obvious to the pain. His eyes remain open, shining with something twisted and sinister. This is an expression he has not let anyone ever see on him. Otherwise they would run away, without a doubt.

Kotaro does calm down at one point, but it feels like ages have passed, when that happens. He has managed to kick a small table with a decoration bowl on it. And as a result, the fragile object has shattered.

Taking in few, calming breaths, the young man starts talking with shoulders shaking. "Seriously, though. What made you think that I would pass this opportunity? After what _you_ have put me through no less?"

His smile drops and a sneer morphs across his features. For the first time in forever, Kotaro is showing anger, detest and scorn on his face. His silver eyes darken more than one shade from the swirl of emotions in them.

"I don't care what you will do to me. Whatever will happen to her from now on, is none of my business," he hisses, but then a wide smile, that splits his face almost in half, blooms on his lips. "How does it feel, to have your own pawn stabbing you in the back, bastard? I bet she is dead already. Won't you go on and take a look of her corpse, when you have time? I am sure you want that tracking chip back from her!"

 _This is it…_ This sensation going through his body – it is better than any alcohol could ever give him. Kotaro chuckles darkly and starts to stand up with wobbling feet. He can't believe how easily he has gotten to this point and takes support from the wall. _Finally! It is over now!_

But, after less than a minute passes, his smile drops, and his eyes widen. He freezes. There isn't any trace of the previous amusement anywhere on his face. And, if it is possible, his already light skin turns lighter as his eyes widen even further. For the second time during this night, his lower lip drops, but nothing comes out. This pattern continues for a while.

"What?" Kotaro finally manages to choke out and then stands up straight. "What do you mean – No. What are you saying? Why would she…" he trails off, obviously at loss, but then he frowns. "You aren't telling me something. What is it?"

A few seconds pass.

Kotaro raises his hand, clenches it into a tight fist and then slams it against the wall. It trembles under the pressure and breaks from the impact spot. Crumbles of white, chalk-like cover come down against the solid surface down to the ground next to Kotaro's feet.

"TELL ME!" He roars, his grip on the phone becoming so tight that the thing could break at any given moment. "WHY!? WHY IS SHE STILL ALIVE!?"

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Kotaro freezes and whirls around to face the door. He is sure that he heard knocking through the ringing in his ears. His wide and sharp grey eyes look down at the phone, only to narrow in disbelief, when he sees that the call has ended. He is left almost completely alone in his apartment. The situation settles in, and Kotaro lets the phone fall and listens as it slams against the ground. He keeps on staring ahead and the dull sound echoes in his ears.

Very slowly, he stands up and looks towards the door. The knocking has not stopped but grows more frantic and impatient. Kotaro merely blinks once more from the sound and then looks down at the fallen phone. _It's probably that person… They have come to get me._

He shouldn't have tried to try his luck with this. Of course, he isn't allowed to die – or even peacefully – after what he has gone and done. He went against orders, and they found out about it during the very same night it happened. Kotaro usually labels himself as a smart and calculating person, but this time he is really screwed. And he does not mean that lightly. He is actually getting nervous. His hands are sweating.

 _Knock! Knock!_

The young man walks calmly to his bottle of alcohol, despite the inner turmoil he is experiencing. Opening the bottle, Kotaro takes a large gulp and throws his head back. Trails of liquid drip down from his mouth to his chin and then down his neck and under the collar of his shirt. He gasps, when he has had enough and lowers the bottle. With the back of his hand, Kotaro wipes off the trail of wine from his chin and then heads towards the balcony.

 _I have no regrets,_ is what he says to himself many times, as he slides the glass door open and lets the cold air slam against his face. The sight is dull, grey and dark with half-standing buildings all over the area. There is nothing worth mentioning about this scenario and Kotaro takes a sip of his drink to calm his wildly beating heart.

He did not fear death. Nor the pain and loneliness that might come from it. He has already experienced those things while being alive, so this day would become the day he finally could rest. And, in fact, he does not regret anything. Not all the dirty deeds he has done, his lying and deceptive nature and he especially does not regret sending a woman towards her doom.

The image of black hair and a pair of brown eyes flash in Kotaro's mind. In his opinion, she hasn't changed as much as she would like to believe. He can still see that naïve, self-pitying and easily breakable girl after all these years. Whatever reason she had to leave the protection of these walls, it is a sign of lunacy.

Kotaro sighs, his breath coming out as a white cloud. He doesn't really have the right to judge and criticize others. He has been worse and is currently planning on doing one of the most idiotic things in his life. _Goodbye, Momo-san. I hope your own death will be slower than mine._

With the bottle still in his hand, the therapist climbs on the railing and sits on it, one hand making it possible for him not to fall down into his doom, yet. The world below is full of hard ground covered with small patches of grass. And soon, there will be a body there. Though, because Kotaro doesn't want everything below be his last view, he chooses to raise his gaze forward and up to the sky. It is dark and full of twinkling stars.

The taste of alcohol lingering on his tongue, the young man inhales deeply… before letting go of the railing.

 _I will never let_ _ **them**_ _take me._

* * *

The landlord is not happy. He has not gotten a wink of sleep, because of all the racket going on in his apartments. Not to mention the other residents must feel the same way, because one of them already came to him with a complain. Nobody is cheery or up to walk up more than two floors in the middle of the night, so in the eyes of this building's owner, the whole conversation went with both of them grumbling.

And now, he is in the middle of opening the door to an apartment one-hundred-thirty-five and muttering some irritated words under his breath. Over the last five years, he has been entrusted to take care of this place and the people living here. But, in all of that time, never has there been an incident where he has to use a spare key to get into one of the apartments. So, this situation couldn't get any more absurd in his opinion.

Of course, the landlord had tried knocking, but that didn't have any affect. Whoever was inside screaming his lungs out had stopped almost as soon as he had knocked but hadn't responded otherwise. The silent reaction has worried the landlord a bit. Because, even though he doesn't know the person who lives on this floor very well, he has met the young man few times. A person with calm disposition and polite way of answering and greeting. Other than that, there was nothing else to mention about the guy. However, to hear him scream was shocking. Not to mention there had been a very dull and hard sound shaking the door a minute ago – like something had been thrown or slammed against a wall.

The landlord knows that entering a house with these kinds of noises is not the wisest decision, but he has to make sure that the resident is well. If something were to happen, well, he has already alerted the authorities and they said that they would be arriving soon.

The door creaks open and the man peeks his head carefully inside. "Hello? Is anyone here? Yamanaka-san?"

There is light coming from the kitchen, but other than that, everything is dark – it makes the atmosphere eerie and the landlord swallows thickly. He hasn't watched horror movies in years but gets that same feeling as if he is watching one now.

Cautiously, he lets the door stay open and steps inside, only to blanch from the sight of a hole on the wall. It is enough to make his jaw drop and gasp for air in disbelief. The hole is the size of a fist, which would explain where the previous dull sound had come from, and some pieces of the white wall still keep on falling down to the floor.

The landlord knows that there are more pressing things to think about – like where is the man who lives in here – but numbers of how much repairing this will cost keep on moving in his head. His blood pressure rises, but then he walks deeper into the apartment. There is a faint scent of alcohol in the air, which is more than enough to tell what has happened – the individual got drunk and started to mess around his apartment. The thought leaves a bad taste to landlord's mouth, because he really hadn't thought Yamanaka to be a drinking type.

 _Maybe he has had a bad day,_ is a one thought that could be a possibility. And it escalates, when the owner of the building sees the balcony's door wide open and curtains fluttering in the wind like a pair of ghosts.

"Y-yamanaka-san?" He calls out and looks around the place for a familiar face. He even runs to the bathroom but finds nobody from there. So, he has to go back to the balcony and look at it with wide eyes. His voice is shaky and his face pale, as he mumbles to himself: "He wouldn't have fallen… right?"

Now, panicked and full of worry and terror, the landlord shots forward and grips the cold railing with white knuckles. His eyes look down, but almost soon after her feels dizzy. Still, he keeps on looking at the ground, occasionally thinking that this might become a nightmare to him. Not only is one of the apartments damaged, but its inhabitant could be dead. That certainly wouldn't be good for a public image. The landlord would also need to explain things to police and then people might want to move out because there had been a dead person on the yard.

However, to his confusion and relief, there is no body on the ground below. Only what looks like a broken bottle and a huge splatter of its liquid have left their mark on the terrain. _There is no body… he didn't jump…_ The landlord's shoulders slump, and he lets go of the railing, backing slightly to the apartment. _Thank god!_

But, that leaves him with an unanswered question: Where on earth did this apartment's resident leave to?

The whole place is empty from Yamanaka Kotaro.

* * *

When Momo wakes up, she is laying on a cold hard ground. For a second, there grows a small hope in her that the vampire has left her where they had met, and she has escaped him. That would make her more happy and relieved than anything else in the world. If that simple thing could only be reality, then she could return back to her house safe and sound. She would take her medicine and block the monster from invading her mind and plaguing her for the rest of the night. Momo would be able to relax and feel extreme thankfulness to luck for letting her live another day longer.

She gets up, noticing immediately how groggy she feels. But then, she starts to see her surroundings more and the warm blood flowing in her veins feels like it stops. Her mind also grows blank and it takes a while for it to process the environment more thoroughly. _Wh-where am I?_ Momo inhales, a mossy and dust-like scent enters her nostrils and the hairs on her back stand up. _This isn't outside._

It is a room, with four walls, two very small windows nailed with thick boards on the right and a single wooden door opposite from the shaken woman. There is no furniture around, only somewhat dusty and uneven floor and a small hole on the roof where a lamp had been probably a decade ago. All in all, the only thing living or with any kind of color is Momo alone and the very fact makes her stomach drop. This is like a sick joke to her.

"No," the dark-haired woman gasps and stands up to her feet. She heads towards the door, while muttering under her breath in panic: "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening!"

The handle is cold and a bit rusty, but no matter how much Momo tries pulling and twisting it won't budge and the door remains closed. Her heartbeat rises and sweat starts to make her fingers slippery against the metal. Instead of trying to calm down like she should, the young woman gives the door a good kick and continues trying to open it in desperation. The wood doesn't even budge or rattle and continues receiving blows to it. _Open!_ Momo slams her fist on it. _Open!_ She pulls violently on the handle. _Open!_ She kicks the wood with all she has and whimpers from the pain she receives.

The room is not small, but it does start to feel like that the longer the banging continues. Momo's breaths grow louder and she starts to feel lightheaded. It is only because she wants to get out so badly, that she calms her shuddering breaths every now and then. But that is the only thing she does, and her violent outbursts don't stop.

Momo can feel how her fists are throbbing from the constant slamming. She can even feel how the stinging sensation of tears is starting to spread on her eyes and her vision blurs slightly. This is bad. She is trapped in here, without anyone and who knows where this place is at. The memories of that vampire make her shudder and think that this is probably his lair, which makes her panic grow.

"God damnit! Open! Let me out! Somebody!" Now, she slams both of her arms down on the door and pants, letting a small whimper come out from her throat. She notices that it is aching all around but realizes soon that it is because of the choking hold the vampire had used.

The hairs on her back stand up again, when a horrible thought enters her head. Hastily, Momo reaches out and trails her fingers carefully all across her neck. _Did he drink from me!?_ Of course, a person can't be turned into a blood sucking creature from a bite, but that doesn't mean that the idea is a nice one. So, when Momo doesn't feel or find anything unusual or painful, she is relieved for a short while.

 _I can't stay cooped up in here!_ The door has already proven to be too tough for her to break, so the windows are the next option. They are covered by planks of wood, but she doesn't think much about it. Instead, she takes action and runs to the nearest one. Its top is high enough from the ground for Momo to reach the planks and her fingers dig into the planks and try how firmly they are attached.

"C'mon, c'mon!" She bites down on her lip and pulls on the planks over and over again, but nothing happens. Frustration makes her growl and if the window wasn't higher than her foot, she would kick it right away. Tears are starting to sting her eyes for the second time and in the end, she slams her forehead against the wood helplessly. She whimpers: "Just let me out already."

Why is she here? Wouldn't it have saved the vampire a lot of trouble, if she was dead? Keeping her alive for amusement or even torture would make sense, but those ideas make Momo even more scared and nervous. She whimpers and the closes her eyes.

All of that aside, it is pretty obvious why Momo is here to begin with. The vampire is also puzzled by the connection they have and wants to probably – no, definitely – know what it is all about. And, truth to be told, despite this situation being the worst and scariest, Momo also wants to understand why it has happened only recently. It's been two years since they last saw each other, but this whole dream-like link formed in less than four months. Either something had happened just recently to cause this – which is highly unlikely – or they have done something to cause the connection.

The young woman bites down harder on her lip. There is no doubt that this place has vampires, but she had gone and yelled and kicked the door anyway. She feels stupid now, for reacting the way she had. Although, nothing can be done to change it. The vampire must have heard her screams and punches even to the other side of the thick door. Their kind is supposed to have excellent sense, after all.

Momo has an idea how to defend herself against a vampire. She had been one of those people who had taken part on researching them. And, even though she had spent a short period of time doing that and being nothing more than an assistant, she had learned few things. Firstly, the vampire's have a device that protects them against sunlight, so removing it would prevent them going out during the daytime. _I must forget about it, though. Too risky. That vampire will snap my neck in a second._ Then, there are specialized swords that can harm a vampire and stop their quick healing abilities… But the problem Momo has, is that she doesn't have one. The only thing she has as a weapon, _is a bloody kitchen knife._

She raises her hand to her pants pocket. The knife is pretty small, but it is a surprise it hasn't been damaged or that it hasn't cut through the fabric yet. Honestly, Momo has gotten so used to it that she almost completely forgot about it. She knows that vampires can't be defeated by this. She knew it the very moment she decided to take it with her. _But…_ she swallows and hesitates to pull it out, _if he lets his guard down, I can probably stab him in the eye and create an opening._

Her dark brows knit together. Harming someone or something – a human, an animal or even a vampire – does not sound so appealing. She had felt slight stabs of guilt, when she had watched those vampires as test subjects. The very fact that some of the people working in the science facility had enjoyed the very looks of anguish on the creatures' faces can't be erased. Momo had been able to see it very clearly. Not to mention it had been cruel and unhuman – _No. Humans can be naturally cruel. There was nothing unhuman about the experiments._

Also, the very vampire who definitely brought her here, is the same one who had attacked the facility and definitely killed many of Momo's former colleagues. She hadn't been close to any of them – expect Yuki – but having seen the corpses of the very same people she had seen daily had felt terrible.

 _They also have killed many soldiers._ Momo grits her teeth and lowers her hand. She is trembling and has to crouch down so that she will not fall later. _All that blood in the hospital. They were all so weak and frightened. None of them wanted to see this war or die because of it._ And now, Momo also doesn't want to be part of this vampire/human conflict. If only vampires weren't like this, then she wouldn't be sitting in this awful room all alone.

She is growing restless and tries to calm down. This is _**not**_ the time to be having an inner monologue. She already has one plan that she can use to escape. But the next few problems would be: Would she be able to pull it off and where exactly would she run to? There is no way that this is the human territory anymore. There are actual dangers out there, and without doubt more vampires would be around a corner and just waiting to take a bite out of her.

 _Should I try the door again?_ Momo tries to turn her head, but winces from the painful feeling across her neck. She touches it gently and bites down on her lip for the hundredth time. _There must be a bruise there… I really need to get out of here before that vampire comes!_

She heads back to the door and tries the knob again. Like previously during her violent outburst, nothing happens. The panic starts to rise for the second time, but Momo tries to stay calm for once. Getting frustrated and scared to the where she will act like a cornered animal will only cause more bruises. But that might happen eventually, considering that there don't seem to be any escape routes for her.

The kitchen knife comes to her mind, but she dismisses the idea. She could try carving her way out through the door's wood, but the blade wouldn't be able to handle such thick surface and would without a doubt snap in half at one point. It isn't made for carving purposes.

Momo looks back towards the window. They do let in some light between the cracks of the planks, so it must be morning or even a day already… She almost wants to slap herself. She can check where she is by looking through those cracks. _I am an idiot! There is literally light coming through those things and I only notice it now!? And I scored well in school, bah!_

Filled with the smallest bit of hope, the young woman runs back to the window, rises to her toes and looks between the first two planks. She is momentarily blinded by the light but blinks few times and then narrows her two orbs.

But, her hopes are immediately crushed. Like anywhere else in this fallen country, there are abandoned buildings standing emptily across the green terrain. The grass is so tall and thick that it is almost impossible for Momo to see over it. Though, it really wouldn't have mattered, if the wildly grown green things were not there. The use of knife to cut the planks and break the window after could be a plan, but the wood is once again too thick for the blade to last forever.

Momo lowers herself and for the second time lets her forehead meet with the wood. "There is… really no way out," she whispers airily, helplessly.

It is a fact: She is doomed to stay in this place until her death. The latter would definitely be painful, with a monster involved.

This time, she lets herself to sink into the pit of depression and let panic to take over. Her knees give up and she lets her tears flow down freely. Brown eyes start to water, and she stares blankly ahead with tears overflowing from them. The young woman doesn't care about the contact of her right eye and wipes it away with the salty liquid. In a way, it is liberating. But then she closes both of her lids and covers her face with her hands. A pathetic whimper of a child comes out and shaking shoulders follow next. This is all the result of what she chose, the consequences were clear to her even before she acted, or so she thought. This feels a lot more horrible, than what Momo had anticipated.

She understood that she would be afraid for her life, would shake and tremble and even cry. The young woman even expected to pee her pants, while facing that red-eyed creature. Instead, she had fainted. It had been a perfectly vulnerable position for her, but the vampire hadn't taken an advantage of that and had brought her here instead. He didn't consider giving her a peaceful death while she couldn't feel or hear a thing. So, it can only implicate his plans to torture her further at some point. Unless he simply left her here to starve.

Momo's lower lip trembles and she hugs herself. All the reason fades, and she collapses to her side in a fetal position. And once again, she doesn't think about Kikyo and in what kind of condition she is in. The only thing going through her head is: _I want to go back home! I want to live! Please…_

"Somebody," she chokes out between sobs, "help me."

She doesn't care if the vampire can hear her voice or thoughts. In her own view, he can listen all he wants and mock her for it. The young woman is currently too broken to care and keeps on staining the dirty floor with her tears.

* * *

The sunlight is still coming through the cracks between the wooden planks on the windows. They shine right past Momo's laying form and only few inches away from her. The tip of her nose does touch the light, but that is just about it. The rest of her feels cold and empty. Like someone has carved her inside out and simply dumped her down to the side carelessly. The dirt has definitely ruined her clothes and hair – she knows there must be some dust on her face as well – but she doesn't care and continues staying still. Her eyes bore up to the ceiling and sometimes slide towards the black spot where a lamp might have been years ago.

 _Could I turn into a bird and fly through that hole?_ That is the first thought she has had in a while, but it only brings her closer to her problem. Another tear comes out of her right eye and she closes it, feeling how it and the left one sting, before opening both.

Her mismatching eyes are feeling dry and so do the tear trails on her face. Even snot feels stiff under her nose – which is more than gross – but she acts as if nothing is wrong. She has allowed her mind to stay blank for a while now, and merely continues staring.

Finally, the position she is in starts to be uncomfortable and Momo rolls to her side. Her right shoulder meets with the light coming through the window and it warms her skin through the fabric, although, quite little. But, she takes it as a small comfort and stares at the floor where the light reaches. The shape of her side's shadow has formed on it and she can notice how few strands of her hair are standing up. In fact, the shadow is more of a lump of some kind. It doesn't resemble the outline of a human, more like a monster's. At least, that is how Momo is seeing it as. _No, I am not the monster here._

Slowly, she sits up and stares towards the door which continues standing. She would have thought that the vampire would have sensed or somehow known she is awake, but she guesses he doesn't or could care less about her state. Whatever the case is, Momo has decided that she has had enough of this insanity.

Taking in a deep breath, she reaches out into her pocket and pulls out the knife. Her stomach drops, and her heartbeat rises above what is probably normal. _Vampires have good sense, they will smell my blood. Even through that door, hopefully._ She isn't committing a suicide. Back in her house, she has already tried that. In the end, she had decided that killing yourself like that is not good, and that she doesn't have the resolve to hit the artery. Also, she would be thinking too much of her mother and seeing her face frowning in disappointment – that would be a too painful way to die.

All she needs to do now, is to make sure that the vampire – who has caused her nightly terrors – doesn't win. This is an act of stupidity and recklessness. Momo lets her own frustration out on a deadly creature and hopes that it will have some satisfying results. Whether he has Kikyo held hostage or not – _I'm sorry –_ isn't the main point at this moment. That is the conclusion the dark-haired woman has come to.

Sure, she knows that when the door will open, she will be a trembling and crying mess again. She is not brave while facing a deadly vampire, nor is she smart enough. Her being in this room is just one proof of that. She will merely let her emotions guide the head than other way around. Despite working in a hospital with patience and facing lots of death and emotional situations, Momo hasn't learned yet how to suffocate everything.

Her stomach clenches. It is hurting from both nervousness and from the lack of food. The hunger disappeared some time ago, but the young woman wouldn't mind a snack – a useless dream.

 _He, or someone else, will come and drink me dry._ She has also considered the possibility of her kidnapper talking with her, and if it will come to that point, then it will. And she will inquire about her former colleague, then.

 _Ba-thump! Ba-thump!_

But more than that, Momo just wants that cursed wooden door to open and give her a chance of freedom, before she will grow mad in here. Even now, she is trembling with the knife in her hands.

 _Ba-thump! Ba-thump!_

She brings the blade close to her wrist, but then pauses and places it near the elbow instead. She doesn't see any veins under the skin from there. Less chances of cutting from a wrong place.

 _Ba-thump!_

Mismatching eyes close, before snapping open full of tears and determination. Momo doesn't care right now, if the vampire is going to be upset. She does not think about the moment when he will step into this room and tower over her with those red eyes of his looking down at her. She doesn't even think about the moment she will tremble like a leaf and sob her eyes out. She lets this foolish courage from tiredness and anger consume her.

"I am not a livestock," she hisses and readies the knife. One movement and it would be over.

 _ **Ba-thump!**_

A dark brown and a very light brown eye close together, tightly. Momo feels the sting but has never been more satisfied and terrified.

A cold chill goes down her spine, but it is too late for her to regret this.


	12. Chapter 11: In the dark

**Hello, my lovely readers! This is the very chapter I have been dying to write for some time now. I am sure that many of you also wanted to read this. So, here it is, then! The very chapter where Crowley and Momo will interact and we will all get a peek of what happened two years ago in the research facility during the vampire attack! Isn't this wonderful? I am so hyped up! I haven't felt this kind of excitement towards writing for a while now! (I actually have, but not to this kind of extent.)**

* * *

 **Misia0123: I know! I was so hyped up while writing the scene with Crowley that I couldn't almost take it! Though, it is a bit frustrating that I have come this far and only now make him appear in front of Momo in flesh… Oh well! At least he is in this chapter as well and I hope he does not sound like one of those OOCs… I just get shivers from that thought. I pray that that is not the case while you and the others read this chapter. Have fun!**

* * *

 _The flames had been so bright, so hot and so suffocating. They were the very thing that Momo had been trying to avoid alongside the roaming vampires and get to the safety. But at that moment, she felt like it was all over for her. Her life was about to be thrown out of a window and plunged into a bottomless pit of death – it was the only way that she could describe it._

 _Rather, the vampire's sudden presence was more intense than the growing flames behind it. The heat and the stench of fire became nonexistent for fear was able to make Momo stop breathing completely. The vampire watched this. The calm smile never leaving from his face. It made him seem more mortifying. There didn't seem to be any stains of blood on him, not even a small peck. But, somehow, his whole being screamed death and danger. Something that a mere human like her should stay away from._

 _Tears welled up in her eyes and she actually let a few slip by and trail down her cheeks. Despair became a whole new meaning to the young woman. Yet, she wasn't able to tear her eyes away from the bright red ones. Words of plea and whimpers got stuck in her throat the very second the monster showed itself._

 _He tilted his head. His smile was already sinister enough, but the unpretentious movement made it worse. He looked like a pure predator._

 _A cold chill went down Momo's spine and she took a very shaky step back._ _ **W-where is Yuki-chan?**_ _Her friend should be coming back soon and would shoot this monster from behind, is what she thought and prayed. Her friend had stayed to fight off another vampire to save her before, so she certainly would come back and protect her the second time. There would be no need for Momo to worry… However, a voice in her head told her the cruel reality of that spot.  
_

 _Nobody would come to save her. The vampire standing between her and the door would be the end of her._

 _He was definitely going to lunge at her – maybe even pierce her with a sword – but then something stopped him – it. There appeared a person behind the tall monster, a sword raised high and ready to clash with the back of the reddish-brown head. Even in a situation that she was in, Momo was able to see glimpses of a familiar black and green uniform. It filled her with hope instantly._

 _The hope didn't vanish, even when without blinking the vampire had his sword out in a second and blocked the attack rather easily. He didn't even twist his body to turn and face the enemy. He continued facing towards Momo and kept his back towards the soldier – the enemy._

 _Over the wide shoulder of a white uniform, the human soldier looked at the trembling woman with resolve. "Hurry! Get out of –"_

 _He never got to finish nor did Momo even get to see clearly what exactly the vampire had done, or how.  
_

 _With speed impossible for a human eye to see, the vampire's back was facing her and there was a sickening sound echoing against the stone walls of the laboratory. The soldier whose top of the head was visible over the vampire's shoulder suddenly sinks out of her view. There were sounds of splattering, a thud and a clang of metal falling to the floor. Then, the cracking of flames and distant screams from the hallways were the only things filling the air._

 _Her face paled and despite herself, she looked down. There, on the ground, slowly pooling and crawling towards the vampire's feet were pools of_ _ **red**_ _. A violent shudder and chill went down the human's spine, both at the same time. She took another step back, slapped a hand over her mouth and held back a bile that threatened to rise up her throat. Sure, there had been many other bodies in the hallway while she had run here… But to witness a death like that… She couldn't describe the coldness she was suddenly feeling._

 _The body was not fully visible thanks to the living and breathing obstacle blocking her view from it – she didn't want to be grateful, but that emotion did wash over her for a second. Though, her eyes catch a sight of a limp hand accidentally._

 _ **N-no…**_ _The red kept on moving forward, like purposely reaching towards her. She took a third, unsteady step back, tears streaming down her eyes._ _ **I don't want this! I don't want to die!**_

" _Now then," the vampire turned around and swung his sword._

 _In a blink, Momo screamed. Despite having taken steps back, she had barely moved much away from the creature. His sword was long enough to reach her and make a slice on her shoulder. Whether he did it on purpose or without knowing – which was highly unlikely – she was injured and the pain from the wound was excruciating. Her knees shook aggressively, and she ended up falling on them. There have been many injuries that Momo had received over the years. They were all minor, though. And it was because of that that this was the worst of them all._

 _The cut throbbed, burned and felt like it reached all the way to the bone. The throbbing continued all the way from the shoulder and across the length of her arm. It felt more than horrible, and it became worse when she started to feel the blood leaking out. Oxygen couldn't fill her lungs anymore._

 _Through her blurry eyes, she saw the end of a shoe and quickly reached towards the nearest thing that she could reach – it was a piece of metal. And it was sharp, resulting into yet another cut forming on her skin. Though, the pain it causes is nonexistent compared to the one on her shoulder._

 _A large hand slammed down on her head. She let out a noise of both pain and fear when she was yanked up by the end of her hair. She continued crying out, screaming to the point that it was like claws were scratching her throat's walls. Her hair was being pulled off from her head by a deadly vampire! The grip was so strong and merciless that she ended up on her feet rather quickly._

 _Another explosion shook the building, triggering more crumbles to fall from the ceiling. Still, the vampire could not have cared less in Momo's mind and she stiffened from the feeling of a cold breath near her neck. Her skin crawled._

 _Then and there, she was ready to fight for her life in the most desperate manner possible. Without missing a beat, she raised the shard in her hand and brought it down, gritting her teeth when another sharp pain exploded in her palm._

 _The vampire let out a noise close to a grunt with surprise and his hold loosened._

 _ **Now!**_ _Pure adrenaline is what made Momo's once-shaky limbs move._

 _And then…_

* * *

Her vision blurs.

There have been many choices that Momo regrets doing. They start at the very beginning of her life and mostly consider childish jokes or actions that caused an embarrassment of a lifetime for her. However, as her memories go forward to the point where humankind's misery started, the regrets become more serious and depressing. There is always more than one choice a person can make, she knows this like the back of her hand. In fact, there are many possible outcomes out of those choices, yet, she chooses the ones that make her regret the day she was born.

For some time, cutting herself has only been a way to pay and escape from the regrets and the bottled-up emotions. A very foolish way, she admits. It hurts, does nothing but give scars and is very dangerous. Whenever she felt like the world came crashing down without a reason, she would cut… however, Momo never imagined using this method to get a vampire to come to her. It is both strange and horrifying.

Her hand – the one that now has a clean cut on it and is hurting like **hell –** tremblesas she looks the way the red line widens. The crimson color started to appear as small drops that eventually melted together rather quickly to form a river and now that river is making its way down the arm and to the elbow. It twists, turns and splits into smaller lines. Some end up arriving at the end of the jacket's and shirt's sleeve that has been pulled back. The rest falls down to the dirty floor and form small red spots.

The blankness in her mind is still there, but panic is seizing her body. Every muscle is rigid, the beat of the heart faster, the temperature much warmer and breaths come out as swallow gasps. Both of her eyes are as wide as they can be.

Now, she would only have to wait and pray that her observation had been correct. Or else, she has hurt herself for nothing and might be attracting some unwanted attention from outside.

Still, despite the situation being terrifying – to the point that she can't possibly stand anymore – vivid images of a similar situation flash in her eyes. The flashes of the event from two years ago of the same vampire who has brought her into this blank room. A cold pit settles into her stomach. A very dark and intense flashback has begun.

 _That monster is the reason._ She reaches with her good hand to grip the roots of her hair, creating yet another pain that she has to focus on. Her stomach clenches from the memories of those red eyes staring down at her. _Without him, this wouldn't have happened._ And she doesn't mean this very situation where she is laying in the middle of an unfamiliar floor in an uncertain location that is probably surrounded more than few vampires – the latter is highly possible – because this is what she has brought upon herself – no. She means the ridiculous hours of paranoid and depressing thoughts, nightmares that have been too realistic to be merely figments of her imagination and this unreal link she and the monster share… When did it all even start?

The pain from the cut is still there, but the human woman's thoughts have started to move to a different subject. _Twenty-second of October…_ Her eyes close, and she bites down on her lip and shivers from the sensation of the blood trailing down. _That is when…_ A damp spot spreads at the end of her rolled up sleeve. She can feel the warmth from there... _That laboratory… Those stored up experiments…_ Another bright image of _that_ day appears in her eyes. _This must have started because of –_

The door opens – the wood groaning loudly – and the side object of her thoughts waltzes in. Of course, the human tenses up immediately and shuffles back against a wall behind her. This, however, doesn't stop the vampire from advancing further into the room. The light coming from behind the door is blinding and makes his form seem larger and intimidating. Even when the door closes almost immediately as it had opened, it does not lessen the heavy air in the room.

 _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!_ Cradling her injured arm close to her chest where her heart is beating wildly behind the ribcage, Momo stares up at the monster with wide and horrified eyes. She literally starts to feel like a wounded animal in a corner about to be devoured. It is clear from the red eyes that stare down at her darkly.

"Couldn't have waited a little longer?" He is smiling, but that is exactly the reason why Momo feels a cold chill go down her spine. "Because of your little trick, I had a rough time with my subordinates. It isn't like," he pauses and raises his hand, "I could come up with a valid excuse for something like this."

The air gets stuck in her throat. A fine line is trailing down his bare arm – exactly from the same spot where she has her own cut. The blood seems to have stopped coming out, but the red lines and stains are quite clear and visible to the eyes.

 _I was right!_ An emotion of hope and victory fill her chest in a second. Her observation had been right all along. She truly has a physical connection with this vampire, as crazy and unbelievable as it sounds. Though, she isn't so certain, if that is a good or bad thing anymore. Especially now that she purposely harmed the very creature who brought her here – into this prison.

The flame of victory diminishes when she is lifted off from the ground by an iron grip on the front of her jacket. She is now much closer to the deadly smiling face and all the remaining color on her face becomes either transparent or nonexistent.

"I guess you are happy that I am injured?" He asks, but there is now no doubt that he didn't hear her thoughts clear as a day. His grip doesn't tighten, and it doesn't become less threatening. "It seems that you do not understand what kind of an impact this wound is to me. You see these lines on my wrist. They are the same as yours – yes?"

Through the tear-blurred vision, Momo directs her eyes down at the single hand holding her in the air. They are truly there. Marring his skin and a new kind of coldness settles into the bottom of her stomach. She wishes she could puke but swallows the acid liquid that burns her chest. She doesn't understand this anymore. Frankly, Momo wishes to simply gain distance from this monster and can't almost focus on any other thought. Her limbs are trembling, and she doesn't dare to struggle. There is a whimper threatening to rise up next from her throat, but like previously, she swallows what is unwanted in this situation.

"Now, do you think it is normal for a vampire to have scars all of sudden?"

Her lower lip trembles and she fights an urge to bite into it. Her neck aches. Unwillingly, images of the experiments performed on living beings from two years ago form in her head. _No. They have extraordinary healing abilities._

"That is correct~"

The grip on her collar disappears and her body falls down to the ground like a ragdoll's. The gravity took a hold of her too suddenly and it was so unexpected that she didn't have enough time to fathom the change with her scattered mind. Not to mention her legs still feel like jelly and she is trembling. The impulsiveness she had felt while raising the knife – she had forgotten it on the floor just a few feet away – is gone. All that is left is a frightened human.

"As it seems, whenever you will be injured, I too will suffer the same damage," he starts, and she images him gesturing at his hand for the second time. "As such, my healing slows down to that of a human's…"

She expects him to continue, but instead hears a chilling voice echoing inside her head. _"Because of you."_

Her body reacts with a visible jump and she doesn't avert her gaze from the floor where the tips of the dark shoes are. She had seen more than enough times glimpses and a full minute length gazes of those red eyes. More would only make her stomach feel worse and colder.

The vampire hums, an act that doesn't fit his previous words or actions. "Because I have lost blood all of sudden, I am getting hungry."

Her heart skips a beat. She can't believe what she is hearing and wants to move, but her whole body freezes and her mind grows blank. The monster's words echo in her hollowly.

"Fresh blood would be nice, right now," he sounds like any other person dreaming about their favorite food, but more a twisted meaning in the sentence.

Shakily, Momo raises her eyes up so much that she has to crane her neck. A big mistake. Their eyes lock, and she stops breathing. He is still smiling – not a surprise anymore but something that still makes her feel extremely cold – and it doesn't change as he looks at her. The human can't tell what the vampire is thinking like his smiling face serves as a mask. There doesn't seem to be almost any emotion in his eyes either. The blood colored orbs are just… there. Staring, nothing more or less.

"And since I can't take any from you for obvious reasons, that other livestock will do just fine," he finishes and turns around, the short cape fluttering.

Her lower lip is now trembling violently, and she barely finds her voice without making her words sound like a stuttering mess. "Y-y-you c-can't…"

She wants to take her weak words back when his steps stop. He looks at her over his shoulder. "Hm? Did you say something?"

"Y-y-you a-aren't… allowed," she swallows, struggling to keep an eye contact, her brain racking with scattered information, "t-to f-feed o-on a h-human outside t-the battlefield."

"That is true," he nods, like actually agreeing with her, but then his eyes seem to glint. "But it isn't like we can't store the blood of a livestock and drink afterward."

Without warning, Momo starts to see a sickening picture of her former superior being tied up in some sort of chair while hundredths of tubes attached to her body keep on sucking out the red liquid. She is starting to feel sick again and can't get any noise out of her half-open mouth. Is this her fault? Has she made him angry because of the injury? Is this to punish her – to make another person suffer? That one person is the sole reason why the young woman has even come here – a rare "noble" act on her part – and now everything is going down a drain. She is getting dizzy from the thought.

"N-no," she wheezes out, clenching her hands into fists weakly. "Y-you c-can't."

In a second, he is crouched down in front of her, smiling with his eyes closed. The latter is a relief, but Momo feels anything but that with the close proximity. Her body tenses once again, she becomes a statue and stops breathing. He isn't touching her, not showing any threatening movements whatsoever, but like the saying goes: "Calm before the storm." And that is probably what he is after. To make her drop her guard so he can rip her heart out in a moment.

She cradles her hand closer, shielding the wound and blood from the bloodsucker's view. Though, there is no doubt he can smell it really clearly; he can hear her loudly beating heart and ragged uneven breaths. If she had eaten something just before coming here, if she had any need to use a bathroom, then she would definitely pee herself right here and now. The trembling doesn't stop, and the human resembles a weak small leaf in a violent wind.

"Hush now, livestock," he says and opens his eyes a little. Under his lashes, the pair of red eyes peers down at her for the hundredth time, nearly glowing in the slightly dim room. "You came to me so obediently, and I didn't kill your little friend. But that doesn't mean you can stop me from killing her after~"

The human is listening with both her ears receiving the cold information without a problem. However, naturally, it doesn't make her fear lessen. She fears he will punish her or Kikyo for ignorance, so she has no other choice but to listen. Tears start to burn her eyes, though.

He must be listening to her thoughts again because his cold smile seems to twitch wider. He nods approvingly, like a parent happy about their child's words. "Very good. You understand, don't you? Then, you won't try killing yourself or think you are in any position to tell a vampire what to do."

When she stays mutely still and silent, the vampire tilts his head. Red slash maroon colored bangs slightly shadowing his face. _"Right?"_

Momo visibly shivers from hearing his voice in her head for the second time today. She has come to a decision that she absolutely hates the feeling it brings to her both mentally and physically. Still, it frightens her enough and presses a deep message into her skull.

So… she ends up nodding meekly, shakily. There is nothing else she can do. Not against this monster.

Her small response seems to satisfy the vampire, though. He rises to his full height, reminding the human once more that he is definitely superior to her in strength. Not to mention it makes her feel smaller and weaker.

The vampire doesn't say a word anymore but does reach into his pocket and drops a small box in front of Momo's knees. She lowers her glassy eyes to it and sees that it is a small first-aid kit. She stares at it dumbly for a while, but then a lump forms in her throat and the message is clear. He is expecting her to clean the wound and make sure it heals nicely enough. The human feels a little grateful that she didn't make a too deep cut.

"See you later, livestock," the vampire is half-way through the door when he speaks. His tone has a small chiding manner to it. "Do behave from now on, or your friend might end up hurt~"

Her stomach drops when the door shuts heavily – leaving her into the room alone once again. After what seems like an eternity, her brain has registered everything that has happened so far. A weight of a giant brick settles into her chest as her eyes stare at the white box on the floor.

 _Was I expecting something else?_ Honestly, she had thought that somehow, she would have had an upper hand in this. Now that she knows what will happen if she is hurt. Yet, she doesn't hold any power at all in here. That should have been expected. What could she possibly do to a merciless and cruel vampire who would prefer killing her and Kikyo? She is only lucky that she didn't get killed right now – the male vampire would have suffered the same fate. But now he is using someone she knows as a blackmail material. The idea brings a strange mix of frustrated emotions.

 _Kill myself?_ She reaches weakly out to the first-aid kit and opens it. She takes out a small bottle and a white plaster. _Does he really think I would do it?_ She already knows well enough how his kind views hers. So, maybe it is no wonder to her how little he thinks of her. She can agree in some ways. She had shut up in a second after only getting few words out.

Her hand is shaking, and she can barely get the bottle to open. It must not be that tightly stuck, but there is barely any strength left in her muscles. How terrified had she been just a few moments ago? She doesn't nor want to recall, but her stiff body movement is enough to tell the influence the vampire had had on her. He hadn't even been in this room longer than maybe ten minutes, too.

 _He can't kill me._

She winces from the feeling of the transparent liquid stinging the wound and tries to apply it more carefully. Though, it is hard with an unstable hand and blurry vision. She thinks she can hear her own heartbeat like a drum in her ears, as well.

 _He can't kill me. Calm down! There is nothing to fear._

Without even wanting to remember, the fresh memory of those eyes flashes in her mind. Her breath hitches, like the monster, is still in the room, before relaxing and closing both of her eyelids. Though, her scars throb. Meeting with the one who caused them seems to be awakening even fresher and vivid memories. No matter what her mind tells her, she knows she has something to fear. The knife on the floor is gone and she hadn't even noticed him taking it.

The blood has stopped flowing out of the cut.

* * *

" _Come on, sweetie. It is okay."_

Her eyes are already closed, but she doesn't open them. Instead, her face scrunches with a frown between her frowns to the point where she feels slight pain. She tightens the arms around her legs and buries her face deeper into her knees. The temperature in the room seems to have grown colder, or she may only feel like that because she hasn't eaten anything. The empty stomach doesn't stop complaining and for a moment she wonders if some random vampire can hear all the rumbling from the outside.

The room is so eerily silent, there is no soul around. And Momo has given up the hope of ever getting out of the restricted space. She is just grateful that there is a way for the air to come in and out. At least she doesn't have to suffocate to death here… but starvation also doesn't sound a nice way to go.

" _I am sorry, Mo-chan."_

Her fingers dig through the fabric of the sleeves and into her arms.

" _I failed to notice you are hungry. What would you like to eat? Remember those smiling omelets? Shall I make one for you? Like back-"_

The young woman slams the back of her head into the wall behind her. It hurts – she half hopes that _monster,_ her warden, will feel it – but she grits her teeth and lowers her face again. The pain spreads quickly across the skull, but it is better to have a headache than a bloodied arm.

The voices are back. It has certainly been a while, but the isolation must be already taking a hold on her. The sun has gone down and barely any light comes through the small gaps of the planks nailed to the small window. There is barely any 'light' in this situation to begin with. She doesn't need to become a maniac to the top.

" _Mo-chan,"_ despite it being years, the firm tone makes her tense up a bit. _"Don't hurt yourself. The brain cells are already dying. You don't need to speed up the process."  
_

"Okaa-san," she sighs quietly, deciding to humor her inner demons. "Go away."

" _What was that? Since when you have started talking to me that way, huh?"_ Now her mind is projecting that familiar scolding voice.

"Since when were you alive?"

" _Momo-chan, you shouldn't speak to your okaa-san that way."_

This time, instead of slamming her head into something again, Momo chooses to lay down and cover her face. It is bad enough that there is one, but she doesn't need another person in her head. Honestly, it is strange that she is hearing the voice of someone who is dead, and the ones who is alive but in a coma. She wonders if eating the last few pills in her pocket would help but decides against it. It isn't like she believes that the vampire's voice is only something she has heard with her crazy mind, anymore. He has actually talked to her for over months and she has seen him in her dreams as well.

That is why she is certain those pills don't work on real cases of mental sicknesses.

" _But, how did Yamanaka-san know how to treat you, then?"_ Her 'mother's' question plunges into a problem. One that cannot be solved without the said man himself.

She begins to wonder nonetheless and looks up at the ceiling with an almost dazed face, her eyes raw and red from crying she has been doing, again. "How? Did he know something I didn't?"

" _He must have. Don't you think that that is the reason why he let you sneak through the wall in here?"_ 'Yuki' asks and creates more spirals of questions. _"It is a pity, then. I thought he was pretty cute back when we met."_

Momo cringes, nearly violently snapping from her thoughts in disgust. "Yuki- _chan_ , shut up."

 _Ew. Just_ _ **no**_ _._

The voices laugh and chuckle merrily, making the only real person in the room want to smile as well. But, the young woman's facial muscles are stiff, and she keeps on staring upwards.

Instead of focusing on what the voices are talking about anymore, she tries to recall details of her therapist. The first time that they met – she can recall that day with extremely vivid details – he had been a peculiar character. Or a puzzle – that suits him better. Before the accident in Momo's former district and home two years ago, she had been more open with him. Though, no matter what there was and will always be a dislike towards him that she can't shake off. The negative emotions had bubbled up from his manners, his smiling face, that way he could be so blunt to the point of insensitivity… They all made her always wonder why he was even chosen for the job when there could have been more professional approaches. Sure, when the world ended once there were limited amounts of resources and people that could help. Those that already had a profession were very few in numbers – they were older than thirteen and the virus had nearly taken all of them. And because Kotaro was at the age where his surviving possibility had been very low, no doubt he went through many medications and procedures to stand where he was that day eight years ago. Though, it has always been because of that fact that Momo wonders if it had been more painful than she imagines.

He is supposed to guide her. To make sure she recovers. But now the young woman reminds herself even more than what he has done is more than what is allowed on his part. Mingling in her careers, hiding everything from the upper minds. For a while, she had thought of him as a blessing despite the dislike. But even she unconsciously tried to struggle against those naïve thoughts. What he has done – from the goodness of his heart or not or if he even has that beating organ in his chest – is more than suspicious.

 _Yet I accepted it,_ because of the house and money she needed. To have a stable enough of a future in this broken world.

Sometimes, she has wondered if he has a bipolar disorder for when his facial expressions change it is pretty drastic. She gave up the idea when she took a notice how quick the changes were. If you are bipolar, then the changes should withstand much longer. Kotaro was mostly blank in her eyes and didn't fill all the demands for someone with an unstable mind. In fact, her therapist has always been realistic. To the point where he says unnecessarily blunt and sometimes cruel things. Like at the bar where he had bluntly stated the cruel facts of hers, his and others situation.

" _He was right, you know,"_ her 'mother' says softly and Momo can imagine the silhouette of her face.

'Yuki' joins her. _"He, you… me. We were all over thirteen when the virus wiped out over the half of the population. We were meant to die. Especially_ _ **you**_ _."_

"Shut up," she grits her teeth and turns to her side. She doesn't need to be reminded of what happened long ago – almost a decade ago. When her life was destroyed for the first time and everything was robbed from her – those are the last thoughts she needs.

It is like her mind wants her to feel those crushing emotions, that it makes her 'mother' say: _"You know, this is like eight years ago when you were affected by the virus. You were suffering on the ground back then, too."_

Momo bites down on her tongue. She must be giving herself a headache unconsciously. Now that the point has been brought up, she really is experiencing painful flashbacks from the day of apocalypse eight years ago. The room seems to be changing its colors and furniture appears hazily. It is like a dream is beginning and she closes her eyes, fighting an urge to open them again. _Don't think about it. Do not think._

She should probably start slamming her head against the floor a few times to get the voices to disappear.

Throughout the mental turmoil of her beginning insanity – the solitary confinement and lack of food or sense of safety sure are pretty affecting in a short amount of time – the young human woman's mind is filled with questions of her therapist who by now is without a doubt covering her disappearance from a small society. _Why did I become his patient?_

 _"Maybe it wasn't a coincidence?"_ 'Yuki' asks thoughtfully.

She bites down on her lower lip. Even though they – she – has gotten back to one of the main questions, the voices make thinking more uncomfortable. Who would ever want to know or think that they might have been deceived for years?

" _I can't believe what he has put my daughter through. Ugh! I wish I could give them more than a complaint!"_

Despite herself, Momo speaks with a small smile: "It is not your fault. I blame those stupid and messed up officers at the time. Most were messed up by the virus and others were younger than me… It is kind of unfair… To know that most of those that were in the Demon army survived while being over thirteen."

" _And even now those in that army are abusing that power,"_ her best friend sighs at the end heavily.

She understands that heaviness. In the hospital, the dark-haired woman has seen people being affected by the virus. But because they have no relation to the army's medical supplies nor do the patients are in any connection to the army, they are left as they are. Barely clinging to life. Her emotions always rose when she thought or saw those poor people. She was lucky to recover from the virus and be able to fully study and work. That way she had been a good resource for the newly growing government. A new worker bee.

 _Truly messed up world._ No matter how many times she thinks of it, the flaws do not lessen. In her eyes, they multiply and spread like cancer in every part of the new world that is yet to reach maturity. Momo may have been miserable because of the sin the humankind caused and brought the destruction, the way vampires and Horsemen limited the freedom and closed them up inside walls, but it may be that they are not the only things causing the rupture. It is the way the society is moving forward – or holding itself back from growing.

Her 'mother's' chuckle breaks through her thoughts. _"Mo-chan, since when were you such a deep thinker?"_

"I have brains and time, you know." From reflex, her face scrunches. Her mind has wandered away from Kotaro again.

She chuckles again. _"Don't worry, I know. I have always known that you can accomplish anything if you put your mind to it. Not anyone can just study science without hard work and get into a laboratory to work in just a few years."  
_

Some parts of her are telling her to continue ignoring the voices. But, despite those warnings, warmth from the imaginable praise out of the familiar echoing voice of the past spreads all around her chest to the point it is choking. A larger smile appears on her face and she opens her eyes to see a greyish ceiling through blurred vision. It slowly changes, darker colors form and she is faced with a nostalgic face smiling down at her warmly.

All the time she had studied, worked, gotten to known Yuki and kept herself mostly busy were to keep this vision away. She had noticed the symptoms early and it had scared her and broken her heart at the same time. Something that is supposed to be gone forms right before her and brings out all of those gentle sensations and emotions from years ago. Of course, it was a sign that she could have never revealed to the doctors in fear of getting cast out.

 _I pushed you away._

All reason leaves her head and the happiest smile remains on her face.

The transparent form becomes solid and reaches out like to stroke the dark head of her childlike in the past. Large tears well up in Momo's eyes and she reaches her shaky hand forward in desperation. Those warm brown eyes, that dark shade of hair – just like hers – and that face shape is just as she remembers. In the background, the unfamiliarly cold ceiling changes into warmer colors of a rather familiar room. _Home._

She can already feel it without touching. The familiar touch on her hand, the scent of vanilla perfume and the feeling of being hugged tightly back. She has missed so terribly much all of those things. Her precious memories are coming back as the tips of her fingers are ready to brush her 'mother's'…

The second they do; the illusion is shattered like a dream. The brightness fades the very second Momo's fingers pass through. It feels no different from touching empty air. The previous crushing warmth is literally sucked out and what is left feels like an empty hole. It may be that the young woman had brightness like no other in her gaze just a second ago, but now the color of her orbs dulls.

Her hand remains raised, frozen.

The human remains so deep in shock that she doesn't even notice how deep pain pierces her chest and make tears stream down her face. For a moment, she had felt happiness. And like eight years ago, like two years ago with her friend, it was all robbed in what felt like a second.

* * *

He is alone in a room, most thankfully. The once abandoned study has become his own in this temporal location in the middle of a deserted city. Frankly, there is really no need for these kinds of arrangements, but he has grown particularly fond of this room. Especially because of its book collection filling the shelves. When the disaster eight years occurred, and humans recovered with the little resources they had, they should have – in his option – come and search the cities for things like these. It is so foolish – first, they create and then forget them. Even Crowley can admit that the livestock have some brains in them when it comes to literature at least.

Anyhow, besides the silence and time for himself, there is still that reason for being relieved to have the room for himself. As he stares down the pages the text becomes unclear, fuzzy and soon he sees dark spots forming on top of the words.

He blinks, and more dark spots appear in the book. They spread into circles and stay on the pages as stains. The vampire is puzzled at first, wondering if there is a hole on the ceiling that lets the rain fall down on him, but then he feels something coming out of his eyes and sliding down his cheeks.

The room continues staying silent until the book is closed loudly and put down on a worn-out table. Crowley looks up, making sure that there are no holes and that he is imagining things. When he sees none, he raises his hand and wipes whatever is on his cheek. He looks down to see drops of water and wet lines on his glove. His puzzlement continues only for a second before he realizes what is wrong with him.

The livestock down at the lowest floor is crying… and it is affecting him as well. He has no idea what to think of this, expect…

"Interesting," he mutters and then looks out of the window at the back thoughtfully. He knows that the link affects him physically and mentally, but he had never thought that he would start crying like this all of sudden. It feels like endless amounts of water are coming out of his eyes.

The human's situation is hopeless… He had almost forgotten how they resort to crying instead of trying to think rationally. The moment he had realized that she was the cause of the wound on his hand in the middle of speaking to his two subordinates, he wasn't surprised in any way. He should have guessed she would choose this kind of method. Though in her situation, he guesses – clearly sees the facts – she hasn't got many options. He should have merely checked if she had any weapons or sharp objects on her the minute he brought her here.

Still, Crowley has got to admit one thing as a wave of what must be emotion washes over him – he is somewhat amused by these circumstances. A human that can't be killed by him, at least, not yet. Truly amusing, if not vexing.

He closes his eyes, feeling how a new amount of liquid is gathering in them.

* * *

By the time the sun is back up and she hasn't probably slept even an hour or so, the vampire returns into the room, bringing in that air of intimidation which sets her nerves on the edge. She is huddled against a wall under the window, knees close to her chest and frightened eyes fixed on the approaching form. Honestly, part of her had wished for him to lock her up into this room forever until she would starve to death. Of course, that kind of end wouldn't be satisfying for him.

Her heartbeat escalates from every step he takes, and she backs further against the wall. There is no escape for her, yet she clings to the hope of actually getting away. She doesn't dare to think anything, though, now that she has knowledge of him reading her mind like an open book. And if the vampire can still hear the panicked mental voices in her head, he pays no mind to them.

Instead, the monster stops his advancing in the middle of the room and drops a bunch of books onto the floor.

Momo blinks. She had expected him to reach out and strangle her, to maybe rip out her organs one by one from getting him into a pathetic state. Maybe even finish the job from two years ago with a sword or torment her before the kill. When one thinks all of those things, this is more than unexpected. The next thing the vampire does startle her further. He actually throws a packet of what seems like a sandwich – she has a small thought of it being filled with poison or it is rotten – near her feet. The human's stomach clenches from the sight of what seems like ham between the pieces of bread.

Slowly, she raises her eyes up to see the red-haired vampire point down at the books. "These are books from the research facility where we attacked two years ago."

Her muscles tense and her eyes widen further in shock, before looking at the covered pages on the ground. An urge to pick each of them up from the dirt makes her fingers twitch for a second, but Momo swallows thickly and stays absolutely still. She has no idea where this is all going, yet.

"As it is, I am not planning on keeping this enchantment on me until you die. I have no idea what would occur if that were to happen," he starts without a pause. "I have also done some research on what happened during our first _encounter_. You do remember _that_ strange object?"

Her stiffened expression should be a clear answer. Of course, she remembers it. It is hard – if not impossible – to forget any details of the day when you saw people getting murdered. Especially if one of those attackers is now in front of you. She bites on her tongue and lowers her gaze to the books. _So, it was an enchantment?_ Things are starting to become clearer and she has had her suspicions for a quite while now. There doesn't seem to be any other explanation.

The vampire continues before she can even finish her thinking. "Because you used to work in that place, you should have the knowledge from some of the experiments on the enchantments they made there. I wasn't able to get too much from there, because these books are something that we took and stored away and not just anyone can go and…" he pauses. "I don't have to explain this to you. But because I have brought few of these here, you are going to figure out how to cancel the spell."

Momo tries her very best to keep her thoughts in check, but without a doubt, the vampire can sense her emotions – she is starting to panic through her own puzzlement. She is comprehending what he has just said and what it means for her.

The vampire wants her to end this. This turmoil – this… whatever is happening between them in both physical and mental states. _So, that is why…_ She had anticipated that he had wanted to know about this, but the last possibility in her mind has been that he actually wants _her_ to fix it. Her mind becomes like a blank notebook, but then the information makes the palms of her hands' sweat. Her wide eyes are drying when she doesn't blink anymore and continues staring at the vampire. Despite still feeling a large amount of fear, a small flicker of emotion close to hope sparks inside her chest. If she could truly discover how to break the connection, then that would mean the pills could become needless – she could get part of her nightmares off.

However, she realizes one downside rather quickly and keeps her gaze locked onto the vampire. He stares back with that same empty smile.

 _He… h-he will kill me after,_ she thinks. It is the most obvious thing. With this link, there is no way he could harm her without causing harm to himself. Now that she has a better look at him through her terror, she can see glimpses of bruises around his neck hid behind a collar of the jacket and instantly reaches out to her own neck. Though, she winces from feeling slight pain. She has nearly forgotten that there is definitely a bruise around it.

If the vampire felt her pain, he doesn't show it. But he does walk closer and crouch in front of her. This doesn't make him appear smaller, though, and Momo starts to tremble under his gaze and lets out a small scream when his hand grabs her head in a death grip.

"You do as I say, and your friend will live. Misbehave and she will suffer," the slit pupil in his eyes become thinner. "I believe I said this the previous time, too."

Momo's world feels like it just continues getting worse and she can't look away from her demise.

* * *

 **Alright, anyone who has read my previously updated work knows that I will be leaving on a vacation soon and will not be able to continue writing. Sad, but true. Still, I am very proud of myself for getting this chapter finished. I don't want to play favorites, but as far as my stories come… this one is** _ **the**_ **best. But I do have my own concerns towards the way I am writing Crowley, for an example. Anyone who read the whole author's note at the beginning (I give you thumbs up) they must know that I worry about OOC (for those who are new around here: Out Of Character). That is why I have been writing this chapter while sweating, deleting parts and rewriting like a crazy person. I even stayed awake past my family's curfew because I was too deep in the story and continued writing! Oh well. As long as I don't wake up in the middle of the day (if you try sleeping past twelve or even eleven sometimes in my family even during vacation, you won't get to) these kinds of nights are not so bad.**

 **Anyhow, for the last note on this story, before I will fly away from my country, I want to make a request. I won't be able to look at any messages for around two weeks soon… Soooooooo, when I come back I would like to have tons of reviews. Who wouldn't?**

 **Bye for now!**


	13. Chapter 12: The chain of curse

**Misia0123: No worries for taking so long to comment on my last chapter. I have been pretty busy myself and it has been months since I updated this story. I was actually planning on writing another chapter for my other story, but then I came upon this unfinished chapter and remembered that I was working on it a while back. Although, I forgot a few times after that and now I managed to pull it together. Anyways, writing Crowley is once again exciting! As for Ferid… you are right. He always manages to 'spice things up'. Don't worry, he will appear. He always seems to love messing around with other vampires so I can give a 100% insurance that he will appear very soon.**

 **Yuzukikuran476: Wow. You have been a busy bee with all the comments you have put on my chapters. I have not seen this energetic and excited reader in a long time. I am glad you like this story and I know that there are few OC stories with Crowley in it out there. That is so sad. Hope you will like this new chapter, as well.**

* * *

 _She was bleeding and watching her death straight into eyes. They are the same color as the warm liquid that pooled around her._

 _Momo's heart kept on hammering and she took a step back. Her fresh wound stinging when she whirled around in a desperate attempt to escape. Whatever willpower was left in her, it was the only thing at the time screaming for her to make it out alive. It didn't want to die there – Momo didn't want to die there. Her weak running was a primary example of an injured animal crawling in panic away from the predator._

 _Something sliced her flesh when she had gotten more than ten feet away. She screamed, the painful burning was excruciating and the blood running down her limbs was warm. The vampire had cut her down again, within seconds. Its speed more than a mere human could handle, and the fact had made him seem all the more dangerous. He had let her run for a short distance, maybe to amuse himself. But that was it. There was no way that a vampire would allow someone to survive a clear butchery – no human was meant to survive the night._

 _Momo couldn't do anything else but cry out and back away against a nearby shelf in fear. Her blood coating the iron it was made of and dripping down to the boxes containing instruments she was unaware of. All that she felt was the pain from the cuts and the way the monster stood a little further away. The sword was out, and her eyes darted between the weapon and the vampire._

 _"P-please, n-no," she pleaded, no desire for her life to end here. It was the most pathetic sound, but all she could have mustered then and there.  
_

 _The young woman didn't want to end up like the soldier who was still bleeding out on the ground near the door to the laboratory. He had tried to save her… how she wished that he could have succeeded. There was no hope for her, the moment his corpse hit the ground.  
_

 _The vampire had merely kept his smile on and raises his hand. It was covered in blood. Whose? Momo had no idea, but her face paled further when he licked it off. The simple flick of a tongue sickened and shook her to the core.  
_

 _Her hand hovered above the objects on the shelf with the mind of its own. In a second, it had grabbed something firm and pulled on it and actually planned to throw the thing at the monster, but it only moved an inch before the walls started trembling. Soon, a door appeared out of nowhere between the woman and the vampire, somewhat shocking the human more than the latter._

 _The secret door had revealed itself – Yuki had spoken the truth._

 _Momo trembled, her eyes stared at the staircase just a couple feet away. A chilly breeze howled out, clashing with the hot temperature inside. It brushed against her face and through the stench of ash and blood, the human was able to smell freedom._

 _Brown eyes turned to look at the red ones. It was obvious what both of their intentions were – one was ready to run, and the other was ready to stop that act in a heartbeat._

 _At that moment, Momo had flung the first thing she grabbed and threw it at the vampire._

 _The time slowed down._

* * *

 _July twenty-sixth…the experiment involved testing highly concentrated acid on the spell experiment number 25TQ. The goal was to see the durability of a possible shield. The liquid managed to get through. The experiment is about to be… Kobayashi Hotaro… Today the experiment 67H9 was tested on… laboratory 5… the test was a failure… Hanabi Yuuko… the test was a success… and so 492J has been officially been deemed successful and can be moved to the next level… May seventeenth… the following experiments have been moved to the storage… further observation needed in… Kayami Shizume… the documents were transported into the file seventy-eight and the spell 99G was stored inside the laboratory three… laboratory nine… Yumekichi Yaso… First of December… a success…_

The lists, the words, dates, and numbers just keep on going. The reports have all been placed together from different departments and years that it is like there is no order. Some have slight damp spots on them and are wrinkled. One paper has even been shredded so only half of it is left. The other side could be anywhere.

Momo stares down at the files, half-amazed and half-horrified. These names, codes, and numbers for experiments that were performed, she can practically see the familiar scenes. She had documented her laboratory's work like this as well back in her first job. The scent of the thin paper is so nostalgic, and the signatures are somewhat familiar. The names of her former co-workers and superiors.

There is still much more. Boxes lay right in front of her and are filled with a larger amount of information. And yet, the cargo must be less than half of the original amount. The rest must have been crushed by a collapsing building or burned by the flames caused by the explosions.

 _Just why have these been saved?_

"We didn't want to leave anything useful to you humans."

Cold sweat washes over her. It is not the first, but certainly not the last one either. Momo can't stop jumping from the sound of the vampire's voice. She looks up, despite the constant clenching of her muscles screaming her to stay completely still.

He is sitting casually on a chair – he had finally brought some kind of furniture into the dull room – and flipping through pages of another document. Without looking up he raises his hand and waves it dismissingly towards Momo. "Go back searching."

Like in a military,she doesn't ask questions, merely does as she is told, immediately. There is no way she would dare to ask questions, even if her mind was working properly at the moment. She can only try and focus on the text before her and not think about the fact that there is a dangerous, man-eating monster sitting and reading just a few feet away. Like, literally just a few feet away.

Her heartbeat just keeps on rising and the paper could probably soak in the sweat of her palms. The floor is hard and numbing both her legs and bottom. The bruise on her neck doesn't hurt, but she can feel it whenever she twists her neck just a little. The bottom of Momo's stomach is not hurting from nervousness anymore, but also from hunger. Her eyes are raw and dry from both crying and lack of rest. A small part of her wishes that the monster can feel her uncomfortable sensations and that he could not be enjoying it.

Meekly, obediently, Momo took out another file from the box and flipped through everything it contained, searching for any kind of necessary information. Still, the human woman dozes off, eyes clouding over from deeper thoughts. She does not stay in them for too long, though. The vampire can still hear _everything_ after all. There is no way she could relax.

There has got to be a solution to all of this – to the link between a human and a beast. The woman would like nothing more than to figure it out as soon as possible. Though, she hasn't stopped thinking what could happen after it.

Suddenly, the red-haired vampire sighs and drops the papers carelessly on top of the nearby box. Momo jumps, eyes shooting up towards him and watching carefully his next movements.

"Follow me."

Her heart is hurting, its muscles must feel the strain from beating too fast. Her hands – for a fleeting moment she forgets having them – refuse to let go of the papers, like holding onto them would actually provide protection. Her spine is straight, to begin with, so that does not change.

The vampire stops at the door. "Didn't you hear me?"

The papers flutter to the floor, as she scrambles up. The human woman is on her shaky feet in a second but does not take a step forward. However, this seems to be enough to the man-monster – and he opens the door without looking at her. A breeze passes in, ruffling the fliers on the ground further and chill travels down Momo's spine from feeling it hit her face. There is no air conditioner in this room and thus the air has been warm and stuffy the whole time she has been locked up.

She can only think that fresh air feels cold and filling. Almost like freedom.

The vampire takes the first step out and Momo takes her first steps forward meekly. Her nerves are on the edge and adrenaline pumping through her veins. She is confused and scared, not sure why she is suddenly given an opportunity to go out… Unless he is planning on showing Kikyo to her now.

A frown mars her features, showing her fears and lack of sense of security. It is very doubtful that the monster would suddenly want to grant her wish. So very doubtful. This has to be something else. Although, she wishes that her small naïve hopes would be right this time around.

The two – vampire at the front and the human more than few feet away – walk up a small staircase and then down a straight hallway. It seems like the room Momo had been in is the last one in the whole place and other doors line up the whole left wall. Only a few windows are lined up on the right, though. But the difference between them and the ones back in that cold room is that they are open – no planks of hardwood covering up the view and blocking the light from the outside. Through the glass, there is a yard and green leaves move with the wind.

Momo can't enjoy the view. It is hauntingly bright and inviting when she is trailing behind a vampire, though. An urge to just run through that glass and see it shatter is diminished in a second. There is no way she could do that.

The hallway ends to a door that is half-open, clearly broken from the hinges. The vampire and human step through it to outside area of the building and Momo's heart almost stops. She is out… but for what reason?

Her eyes trail uneasily towards the back of the vampire. He hasn't a thing and merely keeps on walking forward. Another urge for an escape flows through Momo, but she silences it. She can't afford to make mistakes in a situation like this one. There is a life hanging by a thread.

…but she is _so_ scared.

"Alright, be quick."

A cold chill goes down Momo's spine when she realizes that the walking disaster before her has stopped and she has come too close. Without missing a beat, she gains distance by taking hasty steps back and freezing on the spot when the pair of red eyes turn towards her.

The vampire blinks and inclines his head to the side. He is still wearing that small smile on his face. She doesn't think he ever lets it drop.

Slowly, almost robotically, she turns her head to the left and her mind grows blank. Honestly, she had expected to see something bad, something that would make her feel dread and sick. But she becomes confused and blinks more than thrice. They are standing in front of a small building that has bathroom signs for both men and women on its front. Two doors are wide open for anyone to enter.

And then Momo becomes aware of the uncomfortable sensation in her body. Her back straightens up once again in rigidness. She is too much aware of how light red is definitely starting to replace her deadly pale skin. Emotions between mortification and shame fight and can't settle down.

Again, almost robotically, the human woman starts to move. The hairs on the back of her neck are standing up while feeling the _sharp_ , red-eyed gaze following her every move. It makes her stomach turn around.

This physical connection is getting rougher for her sanity.

The moment she rounds the corner towards the bathroom, her shoulders almost drop down in relaxation. She is out of sight and so is that vampire, but that does not make her safety guaranteed or her freedom. Still, her face keeps on twitching in horror as she continues going in. She does have a need for a toilet, but for it to have gotten so bad that the vampire had brought her here… she feels like an animal that needs to be taken out. The warmth on her face rises.

Of all things to happen in these dreadful circumstances, why something so shameful and embarrassing!? That creature thinks as her as a lowly creature, to begin with, but now she is downright pathetic. _W-why me?_ Figuring out how Kikyo is doing doesn't make things feel better. She would only like to know how she is – is she alive? – and if the vampire can release her. She can't tell anything that he is thinking. He only keeps on threatening her with Kikyo's life.

Momo nearly jumps, when she sees how wild the bathroom area is. Green moss, grass growing out of the floor tiles and an insect flies past her, startling her further. The paint on the walls is worn out, cracking and some pieces crumbled on the ground. Whatever this area used to be, these few features of a simple bathroom all sum up perfectly how deserted this place has been over the course of eight years.

 _I wonder how many people died here._

Her inside actually grows cold from imagining such a thing. She shakes her head to get rid of it and then opens the first door to see a dirty toilet. Her nose wrinkles and she opens the rest as well. All of them are covered in moss or look completely old and used, the latter is doubtful. _How am I supposed to use these things!?_ Momo feels distraught and looks around helplessly, her reflection turning in the cracked mirror on the other side of the bathroom.

She grows colder and wraps her arms around herself. Should she really be acting like a fancy-pants? There is a vampire waiting for her outside to get rid of the problem that bothers both of them… but she can't bear to even look at the toilets. Momo starts pacing and then stops, completely helpless. _Is this the only bathroom around here? Isn't there one inside the building?_

Her distressed eyes slide around the place and then freeze on a faraway wall. There is a _hole_ in it. Large enough for a _person_ to fit _through_ it.

Momo's heart skips a beat and she hurriedly goes to it, making sure the measurements are right. Sure enough, she could crawl out of here and out towards the wild park which has grown into a literal jungle. _I can escape!_ A small smile spreads on her lips but then drops in a second. _Kikyo._

She looks back where she came from. She is not sure whether or not the vampire can hear her thoughts. She supposes and prays that there is a distance limit to that trick.

 _If I go… what will happen to her?_ A flashing image of a small smile on that familiar face with grey eyes sends a heavy weight on top of Momo's shoulders. She bites down on her lower lip and drags her eyes back towards the hole. Just a moment ago, she had felt such joy from it, but now she feels like she is looking into a demise. Is she really considering leaving Kikyo behind without even making sure if she is dead or alive? She is the whole reason why she came here in the first place.

… _I should just give up._ Momo turns and is about to go into the first closet/toilet when she catches a glimpse of herself from the mirror. It is a little dusty, but even she can see colors from it. She isn't wearing a contact and her mismatching eyes are _visible_. Both orbs widen, and something drops in her stomach. Then, the surprise fades and she lowers her gaze to the floor. _There is nothing I can do. I am not a soldier. Why did I even do this all? Would adding another regret to my list really make much difference in my life? I am not a savior._

She finally decides to crouch down and lets her hands touch the grass filled ground on the other side of the wall, her head follows next. _But at least I can try and find her myself._ She nearly falls over, when she is standing on her feet on the other side. Her heartbeat is escalating.

 _I am about to die anyway!_

* * *

Crowley looks up at the blue sky with bored eyes. He has been waiting for a while now, but… at least whatever he had been feeling at the bottom of his stomach a few minutes ago isn't there anymore. Still, he wonders what is taking that human so long. His ears strain, but he can't hear pretty much anything else but the wind ruffling the grass and leaves. It is like he is the only one around the area. _She wouldn't actually try escaping, would she?_ Honestly, it wouldn't be a surprise, if the livestock really did. They are always ones to make irrational and foolish decisions. Not to mention she had been foolish enough to actually come here just to save one other human friend.

Though, there will be trouble coming along, if another vampire discovers her.

He tilts his head, pondering was it a huge mistake to let her out of that room, despite all the uncomfortable sensations he got from her during that time. He could have figured something else out. Who knew that taking care

Cowley's thoughts pause, when a familiar voice yells in delight: "Crowley-sama!" He looks towards his purple-haired subordinate – Horn is not far behind her – who skips towards him with a smile. "So, this is where you have been!"

He keeps on smiling back. The vampire keeps on a normal presence and face, but on the inside, he is a bit troubled. It would certainly bring more than trouble if these two would find about the little pet he has been hiding for almost three days. They would no doubt question his motives. Not to mention he already sustained an injury out of nowhere and it has not yet healed.

Now that he thinks about it, it wouldn't be too bad if the human has run away from this area. That means that his two subordinates won't discover her.

Chess pouts. "Mou! You just told us you were busy and left! You don't look busy at all!"

"Do I not?" He asks thoughtfully. "I am rather surprised that you found me," he says, a bit worried that they followed him here.

Chess chuckles and places her hands on her hips. "Of course, we did. I saw you heading towards this direction," she explains and then turns to the blond vampire. "See? I told you he would be here."

Horn doesn't spare her companion a glance and instead turns her full attention to the male vampire. "Crowley-sama, our apologies, but you weren't in the temporary office, so…"

"It is alright. I came here to investigate something. However, it seems it will take longer than I thought," he says easily and walks to the side, purposely avoiding the small block of a building where the human went into.

"We can help you, Crowley-sama," Chess says excitedly, fully ready to assist and walks into his view. "What are you investigating?"

He continues smiling, not letting anything slip by. He can't let that happen, now can he? In fact, it is best if he gets these two women to leave as soon as possible. If his memory serves correct, he hasn't warned that female livestock of those Horsemen in the area. She might actually make it far, were she given enough time and if she were to get injured or die… The scenario wouldn't be too pleasant for him either. There are pretty much no other options, but to figure out a cure for the spell cast on him and the livestock and quick. Otherwise, he can start thinking solutions for these kinds of problematic situations more than twice in one week.

Large red eyes have been looking up at the tall vampire for more than ten seconds now. If he doesn't react, it might create suspicion. "The experimentations that the livestock have made over the years."

"Huh?" Chess straightens up, head cocked to the side. "That's it? Doesn't sound too interesting."

"Crowley-sama, if you are researching something like that, shouldn't it be for the best to leave it to your subordinates?" Horn asks, also coming to stand next to him.

He shakes his head. "No, this is a special case. And I would like to involve you two as well."

This sparks the interest of the two women instantly. Both of them show determination and patience in their red orbs and Crowley's own small smile nearly widens.

With this, it will be easy to distract them, and he can continue researching on his own and with the livestock. Not that the human has been much help, to begin with. He can only hear her fear filled thoughts when she attempts to read through the files. She knows he can hear her, but always attempts to muffle them… It is quite annoying, to be honest. They are making very slow progress and the emotions that are constantly being transmitted into him are becoming quite a nuisance. He has not experienced fear, anxiousness – he doesn't have to remember what those meant to know what the livestock is feeling constantly with him present – over centuries since he was reborn as a vampire. So, handling these new sensations is both a curious and tedious experience.

At least, now there will be assistance in this attempted research. Who knows, he might get rid of the livestock sooner than he thought. Who knew that having a nosy subordinate would someday be of use? If he could still have full emotions of his lost humanity, Crowley would probably be smiling widely by now.

* * *

Momo is completely lost. She doesn't remember – nor wants to recall – where she started running from. All she knows is that the vampire hasn't followed or attempted to stop her. For the whole time she has been running, fears and paranoid thoughts have made her glance over her shoulders. Still, she is grateful that her fears have been in vain.

The park she ran through was overgrown with plants and that is why it had felt more like a forest than a place where children used to play at. For a few last seconds that she has been running on its grounds, Momo thought she will never get out. But she did and now she is nearly flying past the buildings and dodging crumbled cement. _Kazumi-san, where are you?_ She can't think pretty much anything else. The vampire must have obviously noticed her absence and will be looking for her, or he already is. Whatever the case, Momo doesn't want to think about it.

Jumping over a fallen and crushed fence, the young woman rounds a corner to come face to face with an open road. Two cars are standing on the side of the road in a parking lot, but both look unusable. Still, behind them, she can see the same building that she has rounded and is now on the opposite side from where she had left. _I can go in from here. Then, I can later try turning on a car's engine._ She has not ever worked with a car before, not even used one, but maybe with Kikyo's help, it might work _if she is still alive._

This is stupid, reckless and naïve and impulsive action. Momo isn't thinking what might happen if she gets caught or something goes terribly wrong. Whenever she gets those images – even now – she bites down on her tongue and continues forward. _I can do this._ Her palms are sweaty and trembling as she carefully makes her way to a door. _I can make it._

The ground trembles and halts her footsteps. At first, the young woman thinks a thunder is approaching, but then the trembling happens again, and she can hear strange crushing sound coming from somewhere behind her. A strange gurgling sound erupts and the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

It isn't until the trembling occurs again that does she slowly turn her pale face around to look over her shoulder. Each second ticks by with the count of her loud heartbeat.

 _A Horsemen._

A creature with seemingly hard-shelled, but indescribable form is standing on its bizarre limbs and staring down at her with one single eye. It is more than twenty-five feet away, but that does not make the open mouth full of razor teeth in the middle of its body, less threatening. The gurgling sound comes out of it for the second time, like from an animal.

Momo's heart stops beating for a second.

The Horsemen lunges with a sickening screech and she screams before bolting. Her sides are already hurting, and her head is spinning from the running she has already done, but it feels like adrenaline is making her run faster than ever before. _No, no, no, no, please no!_

She runs right past the door that she was so eager to open just a few seconds ago and feels the tremors of the earth from the monster's heavy steps under her own feet. With the vampire, it was scary enough, but this creature is even bigger. It could _squash_ her like a mere bug.

Momo makes a sharp turn to the right but screams again when a giant foot slams down in front of her. It comes so close that it is a mere second away from crushing her skull. Dread pools inside the young woman's stomach and her knees become a one shaking mess. She wants to collapse down and crawl into a fetal position… as if that could save her.

 _R-run! Hurry up!_

The monster's strange limbs are placed down on either side of her. It is now so close that she can see drool and smell repulsive odor emanating from its mouth. Its wide eyes stare down at Momo's equally wide ones. She is close to fainting.

"N-no," a pathetic whimper escapes past her lips as if the monster could actually understand her words. It continues looking down at the human woman and her stomach turns around till it is impossible to stand any longer. Her knees meet with the cracked earth. "P-please… no."

 _Coward._

The sharp limb raises, and her eyes widen in horror as tears stream down her face. She closes her eyes, shielding her head on instinct and waits for piercing pain to cut through her flesh…

Nothing happens, at least to her. Instead, a high-pitched roar pierces the air for one second, the sound of rain – like water splatters hitting the ground – and a loud 'thud' that shakes the ground. Something warm touches Momo's knees and front and slowly spreads. For some reason, she feels her stomach flip and shakily lowers her arms and opens her eyes.

The minute her vision is clear, the human woman wishes that she had just stayed in a fetal position and in oblivious ignorance. A bile starts to rise up her throat and she throws up, hands trembling and supporting her front weight as she leans forward. There is nothing in her stomach, so acid comes pouring out.

 _Blood._

The monster has been cut into _pieces._ Shreds of flesh and blood are forming a pile of mush right in front of her. The blood is trailing down and reaching towards her knees – Momo doesn't react much to that and keeps on puking. She has worked in a hospital for god's sake, but something about this is just gut-wrenching. Just a second ago, she had been so terrified for her own life… but the Horsemen has been destroyed in such a short amount of time. Could she also have ended up like this? The thought makes her cough the last remaining substance in her stomach out.

Acid pours down from her throat, out of her mouth, and falls to the ground in splatters. Momo's eyes water up.

A light-heartened cough pierces the air. "Are you done?"

She freezes, the muscles in her throat clenching shut. _Of course,_ who else would have been able and willing to stop this beast? A monster can be cut down by another monster.

Still trembling, she raises her eyes and looks through the curtains of her hair – _there is_ _ **blood**_ _on my hair, nice_ – and witnesses the white fabric having only a few splatters on red on it. The vampire swings his sword, cleansing the blade from the dark liquid and then sheathing it.

 _Am I done?_ Momo's hands are clenching, trying to desperately control their trembling. What is she supposed to answer? A chill slides down her spine when their eyes meet, and she has to lower her own from instinct. She tries to keep her mind as blank as possible.

"Now, what on earth possessed you to and run away from me?" He asks.

The woman keeps her mouth shut, refusing to move a muscle. Or rather, she can't. Even when the blood of the fallen monster trails down and soaks the fabric of her pants, she stays still and shivers slightly from the sensation of warm blood soaking through. Her stomach clenches again and hurts from the nervousness.

Boots come to Momo's vision, suddenly. They are standing on the pool of blood like in the middle of a small puddle and she stops breathing for a second.

A hand lands on her head, creating a yelp in the back of her throat. Goosebumps rise all over her arms, but the human stays still as the gloved fingers tighten slightly. Her own warm blood turns cold and horrifying thoughts start gathering in her head.

There is a pause. "No, I am not going to crush your skull. That wouldn't end up well with me either, right?" It is like he is explaining this to a child, but his hold does not loosen. "So, do you remember what our previous talk was about? What I promised to do to your friend?"

She feels dizzy, nauseous and terrified, but slight irritation rises to the surface. "H-how d-do I… e-even know that she is a-alive?"

He does not say anything, but the hand on her head moves and grips her hair from the back. Her neck's muscles and bones cry out, as her head is pulled back sharply. Their eyes lock and the smile he has on his face sends a chill down her spine once again.

"You are about to find out."

She doesn't like the sound of that.

* * *

Momo is covered in blood, gore and maybe even pieces of flesh are tangling in her hair. The blood has dried, but the repulsive sensation she felt when it was still fresh, warm and just trailing down her torso and legs, is still carved into her memory. She can smell the metal, the stench she has been soaking in while trying to desperately help injured soldiers. However, this is nothing like that. Especially when she is being dragged down a hallway by hand that is nearly cutting off her blood flow in her entire right arm from below the shoulder.

She stumbles, but that does not lessen the vampire's long strides. Despite feeling how numb her own limb is, he definitely doesn't care. Momo curses him silently, though, he does not react to it. He must hear those thoughts but does not once again care. She feels sicker just by looking at his back and lowers her eyes to see how muddy red covers the majority of her legs.

This isn't anywhere near the room that she has spent a night in. She can tell that much just by looking out of the window and put pieces together. Not to mention the vampire's foreshadowing threat…

The monster stops walking and opens a door before pushing her in. The room's lights turn on and what she sees makes her lower lip drop.

A woman – Kikyo – is strapped into a white chair, her curtains of messy and greasy hair covering her entire face like a curtain. Her head hangs limply, and she does not even flinch from the sound of Momo quickly running to her and crouching down. She is mortified. There is a tube attached to her former superior's neck and its walls are stained with red blood. The dark-haired woman looks closer and recoils back from finally catching a glimpse of Kikyo's face. It is sunken, pale and her lips are dry and chapped. The skin around the straps is red.

Carefully, Momo reaches out and places her trembling hand on a limp one. It has few pecks of blood on it, but she doesn't pay mind to it. The hand beneath hers feels so cold, but the other woman is definitely breathing and has a heartbeat judging by the way her breaths move the thin strands of her bangs. Still, this does not make Momo feel any better.

 _She is so malnourished._ The bones are poking sharply through a simple t-shirt and jeans that seem a bit too big on her. This does not sit well with the fact that blood has been drawn from her nor is the temperature of this room any good. It isn't exactly cold, but not too warm either. _She is like ice._

Hesitantly, the human woman turns her head and looks at the vampire who is now standing in front of a closed door. His posture is lax, and his eyes are closed, but they open when her eyes keep on boring into him.

She expects him to take his sword out again, but he doesn't.

Instead, he walks calmly towards her and Kikyo, which makes Momo stiffen and put her guard up. From instinct, her hand around the cold one tightens its hold. Her anxiety levels are rising up and she starts to wish that the half-dead woman would wake up whatever blood loss-coma she is in.

"The blood was taken recently – about an hour ago," he starts speaking without giving away his real intentions yet. Momo shuffles closer to Kikyo, her side connecting with the side of her thin legs. The vampire doesn't stop advancing. "However, I am a bit thirsty now."

Instead of stopping in front of her, the red-eyed male pauses on the other side of the metal chair, in front of a machine and its simple buttons. Momo has been showing an expression of fear, but now it morphs into horror and she stands up when he raises his hand towards one of the switches.

"Don't!"

As soon as that plea – no, she sounds like she _orders_ him – leaves her mouth, the human woman freezes. Whatever panic and anger had started to bloom in her gut shrivels like a pool of ice has been dropped on top of it. Her spine stiffens, forming upward as straight as an arrow. The nonexistent color fades from her face and she falters in her steps. She had almost thrown herself at him to stop the slight movement of his fingers.

The vampire isn't looking at her, but he stays eerily still. His hand hasn't dropped, as well. It is hovering dangerously close to the switch.

Kikyo doesn't move despite the fact that Momo had yelled so close to her. A twitch on her face appears only for a second before her features smoothen down. She is still in a deep sleep.

Finally, the vampire turns fully and looks down at the clearly frightened human with a smile. His red eyes are piercing. "'Don't'? My, you certainly have gotten brave, livestock."

She can't feel that irritation that appears whenever he calls her that. That is how scared she is now. She shivers from feeling the cold air move around the room and lowers her wide gaze down to the vampire's chest.

"I… I…" her voice is meek and quiet. She can't get the words out.

"My eyes are up here."

Momo swallows thickly, the lump in her throat doesn't budge. And yet, she still manages to raise her gaze and look at those red orbs again. They are physically hurting her just by looking, though.

"Do you want your friend to die?" He asks, but there is an unfamiliar tone in his voice. He says it nonchalantly and with hidden sharpness. It is enough to make the black-haired woman tremble. "I am being _very_ generous, now~. Choose your words wisely."

He leans forward and Momo takes a step back. A hand which lands on her shoulder halts her movements, though. She freezes again and stops breathing altogether from the contact. This very hand could crush her shoulder in a second. Red eyes peer down at the human woman and her tongue tangles.

"It isn't that hard," he speaks, words passing in from one ear and escaping from another as a chilly breeze. The smile remains as if permanently carved into his face. "What have you done _wrong_?"

What has she done wrong? The question forms many aspects in Momo's head. She has done so much wrong, in all her life. From not getting a good grate to actually not helping her dearest ones. The latter is the worst, though. Despite not seeing Kikyo as someone close, or too important, the dark-haired woman is having a déjà-vu. These circumstances are different compared to everything else she has experienced, but it has similarities as well.

There is a danger approaching, there is a choice she can make, there is a person she can save… and if she doesn't make a correct choice now, someone else will perish from the face of the earth.

"I…" Her voice and body tremble. The hand on her shoulder tightens increasing her panic and high-pitched whisper. "I… I t-tried t-to escape."

"Correct~. And?"

"…" The hand keeps on tightening and Momo nearly chokes on her own tears. "I-I wo-won't d-do it, a-again."

She isn't sure whether she needs to apologize, too, but the hand disappears before she can worry about that, taking away the crushing weight on her shoulder. She inhales the room's chilly air that is mixed with a slight hint of rubber and… metal. It _must_ be her imagination.

When the vampire turns away, Momo almost falls down. But she doesn't. Instead, she moves back to Kikyo, her gaze eyeing the monster with fear and awareness. When he pulls out a plastic bag and walks towards the two humans, the one with black hair doesn't drop her guard. She eyes the transparent liquid moving within the bag with distrust.

The red-eyed vampire notices this, obviously. He tilts his head with an easygoing smile, which makes her shiver. "The last time she was awake she only screamed. It is better if we feed her with this, right?"

Momo doesn't like the way he said it but nods meekly nonetheless. The image of Kikyo screaming in this state makes her stomach turn around.

She watches as he switches the tubes on her neck, humming a tune under his breath. Momo stays by the other woman's side, though. Both of her hands are nearly clutching the paler and thinner one in desperation for comfort that she hasn't gotten for the past few days. Still, when her eyes weakly are drawn to Kikyo's face, Momo feels as if she has accomplished finally something. This person in front of her has a pulse, she is _alive_.

However, the human woman has taken her time and looked through her terror at the vampire properly. The moment that crushing hand had landed on her shoulder, she had felt _it._ Slowly, her mismatching eyes look back up to see the see-through liquid just entering Kikyo's body. She raises her hand from hers to her own shoulder to remember the sensation it had felt.

The vampire had _trembled_ , because of her emotions.

Momo's thoughts are cut off when something cold touches the side of her face.

"I wouldn't finish those thoughts if I were you~."

She doesn't have to look up to know what is touching her skin. It is such a familiar and gut-wrenching sensation that waves of horrible nostalgia wash over her like cold water.

"Shall we get back to work?"

* * *

The vampire takes the human who stumbles after, yelping from the pain and the cutting off of her flowing blood in her usable limb. The heavy metal door closes with a slam, the sound echoing sharply in the walls of the white room eerily. There is once again that heavy and crushing silence. Whatever sound might be coming from the outside it is all halted by the thick walls.

There is nobody in the room anymore. It's indeed silent again, save for the ringing in the human woman's ears. Slowly, grey eyes open.

She hasn't been fully unconscious. Her mind drifts between the reality and what is happening inside her head quite often. Still, her throat constricts and relaxes in an uneven pattern. No such thing as panic has yet been able to win against the numbing effects of the anesthesia pushed into the veins. Though, Kikyo is not even fully awake to comprehend her situation.

But there is no doubt what she heard just now, probably. She is sure that the voice of her former new colleague was in the room just now. There was panic in that tone and she couldn't have fathomed a reason for that at first.

Kikyo has been sleeping this whole time. Sleeping and dreaming of things she can't recall. There is nothing but heavy fogginess replacing every cell in her brain and corrupting the nerves.

If one were to look into her face and see her eyes right now, they would see without a doubt a dull emptiness of a half-dead human.

The curtains of her dirty hair cling to the sides of her cold sweat covered face, her hands tremble slightly under the restrains. She doesn't understand or feel this happening – no, maybe she does.

 _So warm._

Whoever had touched her hand, their touch had been so warm. Compared to that sensation, she can feel nothing. The room is so white that she could be laying in a snow-covered field. It's probably winter, the season she loves the most. Before the virus killed over half of humanity, she has spent most of her childhood in Hokkaido. The snow blanket on the land was so beautiful as she walked down the country roads with her parents, all of those smiles they wore…

Why did they have to be at the Tokyo eight years ago? If the young human woman could have chosen, death with her parents back during the winter season in her grandparents' house would have been much more ideal. She would have let those Horsemen tear her to pieces next to the bodies of her parents, let them tear and tear until nothing sensible would have been left of her.

At least, she would have died in the place she loved.

Kikyo's eyes close. There is soft drumming in her ears. _I see._ She must be back at home, again. That is why there is such coldness in the air, that's why there is such pure whiteness around her. That hand that had touched hers must have belonged to her mother. She is gone now, so…

The liquid entering her veins through tubes slows down. The trembling ceases.

 _I should go look for otou-san and okaa-san._

Her head falls down, making it seem that she has fallen asleep.

* * *

"Don't you think that Crowley-sama acted strangely?" Chess suddenly asks while being in the middle of flipping through pages with idling movements. Her back is leaning against one of the armrests of a chair while her legs have been hoisted up to the other. The ends of her heels are slightly brushing against the table in front of them.

Horn – who is in the middle of reaching out for a book – pauses but doesn't turn to look at her. "What is with that sort of question all of sudden? Did you notice something?"

A few things could be named in the silent archive in the middle of their territory. The place is old but judging by the corners where the dust and rotting wood hasn't reached there has been some meddling during the past years. The only reason why there are even few books scattered on the ground is that of Horn's and Chess' interference with the order of the place – mainly the latter is responsible for the whole ordeal.

They had been allowed in to search through the documents, they have gathered a few books that they have deemed as essential and useful, but…

Chess closes a book, carelessly tossing the old thing to the side and grabbing another one from a shelf next to her. The blood-red irises skim through the pages for the hundredth time, before closing for a moment. "I don't know."

Horn lets out a very faint sigh, one close to exasperation. "Then, what are you so occupied with? You should focus on the mission Crowley-sama granted us."

"But I am!" The shortest one of the two pouts and swings her legs down from the armrest to sit up properly for once. "These books just don't make any sense. What use would he have with these old human writings anyway? They are so boring."

Horn decides to ignore her yapping, causing the purple-haired vampire to huff and sink back down into the chair. However, her eyes slide to the window, narrowing slightly when she catches a glimpse of a bird flying in the distance.

Curiosity – the one thing that drives her lord. An immortal being gets bored easily, every vampire knows this. When nothing changes, nothing excites them, the very fact that it will continue forever is almost torturous. Whatever it is that is new or unfamiliar, Crowley and any vampire in his position would research it until nothing but boredom would remain once again. Not to mention he is still somewhat loyal to a certain someone and basically to the entire vampire race in his own way… not. Chess doesn't exactly know if she should call their obedience as loyalty or basic instinct to stay in a pack.

Her nose scrunches from the thought. She is getting further and further away from the point. What she is trying to decode is the fact that she is researching such a dry subject – the science of humans. Charms, the demon army research, the piles of documents of both successful and failed experiments etc. None of this makes sense to her, especially when she doesn't see what they will gain from it.

Not to mention, he seems to only involve her, Horn and himself to this research. Nobody else probably knows what he is up to. Why is that so? Surely, he wouldn't be doing something forbidden behind the backs of the other nobles?

Chess turns a page. Honestly, it wouldn't be a surprise, if Ferid is the one behind her lord's odd request.

 _Or perhaps…_

The edge of the page scratches her skin and a thin line of dark drops appears and disappears in a few seconds. A memory of faint scent of noble blood filling the room waters her mouth, her spine arcs and she stops breathing in the bitter old scent of the room she is in.

 _The time that wound appeared._

There is no way he could have cut himself in a short amount of time and there was no sign of his clothing being torn in the process.

The female vampire closes the book, placing it on a pile that has been deemed as necessary. She picks up yet another one and opens it.

Whatever it's, she shouldn't pry. Her lord would tell them at a later date, he always does. Though, she can't get her thoughts to focus on her task. Chess' entire mind is working through the memory of Crowley's face the moment the damp spot had stained his sleeve. It was barely there for a second, even less than that, but the female vampire saw it.

To this very second, she can't decide what it meant or what he felt. Or if it all was her imagination.

The latter seems unlikely.


	14. Chapter 13: Red twilight calls the devil

**Misia0123: Glad you liked my Oc's and Crowley's interaction, but to be honest I am always worried about how they will go or how I choose to write them. But it seems I am doing something right. As for Ferid, of course, he will come at some point to my story and he and Crowley will start having a "friendly" banter. Also, I am certain that there will be some humor there (that dark-twisted-cold kind from the vampires and some other). Honestly, this story has a lot of angst and that will probably overshadow the humorous side, but in the future, there will be more.  
**

 **yuzukikuran476: You are welcome and thank you for giving my story a comment. And don't worry about Momo, she will have rough times, but will make through… hopefully.**

 **Luminosity Nights: Aw! Thank you! I know what you mean when you say there are very few fanfics on this anime. So far, I have only found** _ **two,**_ **which I really like and adore. But the downside is that one is finished and the other takes forever to update! I am so sad… But I am happy that you enjoy this story and I will do my best in the future for it to stay that way. Happy reading!**

* * *

Momo continues stumbling down the stairs after the vampire who has her upper arm in his clutches. She can just barely contain her whimpers and yelps of pain from how his fingers are digging into her flesh. They dig into the bones, the veins and the muscles like it's nothing. Not to mention the monster does not slow down his strides.

The air gets cooler, damper the further down they go, and she shivers. The human woman does not like how she starts feeling the walls closing in on her and feels intense fear crawl up her spine.

Kikyo may be fine now, but what about her? She will definitely be locked up again in that ghostly empty room without much sunlight, without proper food or warmth. She will be all alone again, stuck doing all that research on the Japanese army's experiments and trying to figure how to get out of this situation. Though, a small sound in her head tells her that she will be definitely killed in the end.

Her eyes look up at the demon himself. Seeing his back to her, his towering form and easy tugs on her arm are crushing her fighting spirit. There is truly no way she can escape – she wasted her chance, didn't think throughout the whole thing and this is what she gets.

Suddenly, she wishes to be back with her former superior, even though that woman had looked half-dead corpse. Any kind of human contact is fine, just as long she doesn't have to be near this monster.

The worst part, though, is that Momo knows the vampire can hear these thoughts. But he does not do anything, merely continues pulling her painfully along without slowing down. The spot where he is holding is where she images him snapping her limb in half.

Suddenly, he lets out a sigh. "You sure love to imagine such gruesome details."

"…" She is dead silent, feeling how an invisible force is blocking her voice.

The red eyes turn slowly to look at the human woman over the shoulder, without stopping their walk. They feel heavy and she lowers her own gaze down the ground, nearly tripping when he tugs her harshly forward once again.

This time she actually cries out, eyes watering from a jolt of pain shooting up and down her entire arm.

A sound of the door screeching pierces Momo's ears.

It doesn't take her even a second to understand what is going on when she is hurled into the room with papers and books covering the stone floor. The air is just as chilly as she remembers it and hits her right into the face along with the scent of wood and wet stone.

The force of the way she has been thrown in is strong enough to make her fall down to her knees. The tremor of the fall leaves her arms and legs aching.

Shakily and frightened, the human woman turns her head towards the door to see the vampire still standing there with one hand holding the handle. It's like he is not affected by her physical pain or mental turmoil; there is that ever so present smile on his face. That same expression has haunted her for over two years.

"If you lose a limb, who knows what would happen to mine."

It's suddenly much colder than before.

The door starts to close, but the vampire stops when it's nearly shut. Without missing a beat, he says: "Goodnight, livestock."

For some weird reason, he has rubbed salt into wounds. There is no goodnight here, in this dungeon-like room. There will be no goodnights for her on a cold floor with barely anything to cover herself with – the night will be cold and lonely.

The door is closed, the sound echoing and slamming against the stone walls.

She isn't sure how long she continued sitting there on the floor, completely frozen over by what had happened and the emotions rushing through her body. The blood is flowing in her arm's veins again, but she doesn't feel a thing.

Her sensations return, when two hot and stinging tears gather up and roll out of her eyes. They are both from fear, relief and frustration and unable to process these feelings anymore and keep them bottled up, the young woman starts crying it all out.

Crying won't solve a thing for her, but at least it can help her to cope.

Gritting her teeth together and slamming her hand on the ground, Momo hisses: "Damn it."

She ends up laying down on the spot and surrounding herself to the oblivion shortly after her tear channels stop working.

* * *

There is a nostalgic sight before Momo, right now.

Almost from instinct, she grabs another paper from the neat pile and starts going through them, ignoring the chilled temperature of the room and how the pathetic rag she has been given barely warms her shoulders – the thin fabric smells like dust and old cheese, which makes her wrinkle her nose every so often. Though there is no other comfort in this almost empty space – there is no way there ever could be.

Her fingers feel almost numb and she has to lower the papers to blow warmth onto them. In her mind, she silently wishes that she is not the only one suffering from this dilemma, which she is sure of happening even at this very moment. She has been making these kinds of wishes a lot lately.

 _How many days has it been?_ The human woman can't even keep on track. She has counted about three or four days, but a few minutes ago she wasn't so sure anymore. Though, if the emptiness and growling of her stomach is anything to go by, then the time drags on slowly while being locked up in here. She can do nothing, but desperately try and find answers to her problem from these documents and reports, sleep on the uncomfortable floor what feels like few hours and then repeat the cycle.

The monster brings her food at some point, but it is barely enough to fill her. Doesn't he care, if she dies of starvation?

 _Does he even understand the pain I am in?_ Doubtful.

Shivering for the hundredth time, Momo cocoons herself tighter and looks at the papers again. Determinate not to think of that vampire for a while.

The papers have clear lines of folding, burning and getting moisturized. These are from the research facility she worked at two years ago before it was burned and fell to pieces by the vampires. To be more specific, these are all papers of the research they did there on those bloodsuckers.

There is a picture of vampire anatomy, both drawn and shown from a picture where the body is cut open from different areas or the skin has been pulled back. There has not been added any information if the subjects were awake and could feel everything. It's a shock that the pictures are clear after everything they went through. One has almost been burned completely into crisps.

 _Why did vampires save these?_ The question should probably be left unanswered. They were definitely going to destroy these things after some time – they don't see any worth in human lives, so why would they see it in parchments.

Well, considering that these could help break the curse – or enchantment – that she and the vampire have been put under, then he should feel very lucky to even have these.

"'The research 256389G'," she mutters under her breath and starts reading out loud, "'The RQ: How does the concentration of an acid solvent affect the vampires' regeneration abilities?'"

She remembers this experiment vividly and from instinct drops the paper. But then, she picks it up again, realizing what she is doing – feeling pity towards the race that eats hers. _Don't. They do not deserve it._ Although, she remembers crying more than few times after witnessing horrendous experiments two years ago, even if those were done with vampires as guinea pigs – the creature that barely feels a thing unless it's a curse or enchanted gear. They were most painful for the vampires when using weapons from the Demon Army, other times the monsters barely made a sound. There is no doubt that some scientists and researchers were enjoying what they did, though.

They had been passing smiles from them. As they planned for the next experiment, there had always been a sadistic thrive for some. Others were more interested in humanity's surviving and providing it with new information, though. All in all, there had been no mercy or pity in the eyes of all those humans inside the research facility.

" _Without them, we all wouldn't even be here."_

Those words were the ones Yuki had said on the first day that Momo witnessed an experiment firsthand through thick glass. That sentence had many meanings. One is that humanity would have fewer things to worry about if those bloodsuckers wouldn't exist.

Closing her eyes, Momo inhales the chilly air deeply and exhales just as much. If she and her past self would meet right now, in this cold and hard space, she would probably hit her across the face from the sympathetic thoughts she held back then.

" _You were a softhearted child back then, you are a softhearted child even now, Mo-chan,"_ a voice inside her head whispers.

The young woman bites down on her lower lip and opens her eyes. She tries to focus on the documents for probably the third time. She is truly worried about her sanity – her mental health has started crumbling bit by bit.

 _I am not softhearted,_ she takes out a small notebook from the side and looks through the markings, _I would have that vampire tortured for what he has been putting me through._

The saying goes, speak of the devil and he shall appear. Those words become true when the door is opened and a gust of the outside air flows in. Momo jumps and shivers, fingers digging into the thin fabric from instinct.

"Get up," the red-haired vampire says, standing by the door with his hands on his hips.

Her heart jumps up to her throat, but she still starts pushing the papers away and even letting her make-shift blanket fall together with them. However, the second she stands up her legs cry out and make her nearly fall – the blood has started flowing into them again.

"I am waiting."

He doesn't sound too impatient, or rather, he lacks hurrying. His tone barely changes every second he talks, it's always the same one no matter what. Even while he threatened her, when he threatened to kill Kikyo days ago and when he dragged her back here and the cycle of research continued for Momo, the tone has remained neutral with a hint of cheerfulness. That should be a good thing, but she has found out that no matter how calm and passive the person sounds like, they hide their intentions behind those features and that is what terrifies her the most. There is no way anyone could read a vampire if they all are this way.

Even now, the human woman doesn't know what is going to happen. She is only scared of him and does whatever he says, but barely says anything back. The lesson has been learned – disobedience or fighting back will only cause harm to another human and without a doubt she will follow shortly after there is nothing to hold her back.

The very second, she starts taking careful steps towards the door with brisk steps, the vampire turns and steps out of the room. She follows, not truly relaxed even when his eyes are not on her anymore. Rather, it creates tension. The last time he was here it was to give her scraps of food he had found from the gods knows where and before that it was the bathroom…

 _So, why would he be back down here?_

"Isn't it obvious?" He asks as she closes the groaning wooden door. "We are going to continue investigating our unfortunate situation."

Momo doesn't even flinch anymore from the way he keeps on reminding that her thoughts are no secret with him around. He might even enjoy the feeling of discomfort that transforms from her to him. Even now, her stomach clenches in uncomfortableness.

The purplish cape on his back flutters, when he turns to climb up the stairs. The dark-haired human follows after, keeping a distance of few feet from him. This is new – he said that they are continuing this, but where exactly?

This time, the red-eyed creature doesn't answer to her silent thoughts but continues on walking. His strides are long and steady, but she struggles to keep up. Or she is unconsciously trying to inch further and further away, despite moving forward. The latter is highly possible since the closer they get to the top of the ground from the underground room, the more nervous she becomes. Her heartbeat is so loud that the vampire ears can easily hear it – she knows it.

When they make it to the outside, the sun is shining. The air is much clearer, though, it's also damp. The clear raindrops on grass and nearby bushes and the wet pavement are clear signs of rain having fallen recently, which brings up a memory of its sound in Momo's head.

She had felt the calmest when the water rippling the ground beyond the sealed windows had reached her ears.

That short-lived peace shatters when the human woman feels herself getting suddenly picked up – the motion of rising or touch on her sides does not even fully register in her mind in the midst of a scream. Her blood freezes together with the air and the world spins dangerously when her stomach meets with a shoulder and gravity takes hold on her.

Momo screams for the second time, both from the sudden high she is in and from the horrible fact of being carried by a vampire, but then she flinches from how an arm around her middle tightens.

With a shaky move, she looks over her shoulder, color draining from her face. And there they are again – those blood red eyes, empty from emotion. They are the total opposite of her mismatching ones. Both the brown and lighter shade are glazed over with fresh emotions of terror and confusion.

The vampire smiles.

"Struggle and I might drop you~"

The world blurs and the wind blows the strands of her hair violently. For a moment, Momo thinks she is starting to pass out… or did.

* * *

 _D-don't look down, don't look down!_ Despite her inner voice literally screaming past the buzzing in her ears, her eyes crack open and through the blurriness, there is nothing but ground far down below and between buildings whizzing by with tremendous speed. It's the kind where one fatal mistake could turn anyone into a splatter on the ground.

This 'flying' has lasted… she doesn't even know how long she has been perched up here in these tremendous heights. The sky is filled with clouds and the position of the sun is hard to detect because of it. Though, she can barely decide where to look anymore without feeling dizziness swirl her brain.

If not being scared beyond relief, Momo wouldn't keep her trembling fists attached to the back of the vampire's shirt like her life depends on it. She has nowhere else to cling or gain support from and she isn't permitted to scream either – she fears the defiance, or an annoyance might be her undoing. Despite knowing that there is a great possibility of death for both of them were she to fall, Momo knows he won't mind the pain where she would scream from broken bones.

 _This is it!_ _I am going to die!_ Her screams will never die, and the lower part of her lips must be bruised enough from the way her teeth have sunk into its flesh this whole time.

"And," the vampire's voice drawls from somewhere and all motion comes to an abrupt stop, "we are here."

"Ah!" Momo yelps, when she is dropped down to the ground just as suddenly. Her lungs burn with the way she has been inhaling greedily and her world hasn't gotten into focus yet. However, she feels immense relief from getting to touch the ground again.

Her staying on the ground where it's probably the safest in the current circumstances don't affect the vampire in any way. "Get up, livestock. We don't have all day."

Freezing chills travel down her spine, just like any other time when he opens his mouth. It's enough to make her move, despite her muscles and entire body screaming her to stay down. _I… my legs._ Without even taking a look at them, she can tell that they are trembling. The same can be said about her other body parts.

"Did you get scared from just heights?" The vampire asks curiously, making her flinch. "Your mind is awfully silent all of sudden."

The human woman's breath stops moving in her lungs when a pair of boots appear on her line of vision. The monster crouches down and she keeps her watered gaze firmly on the ground. Her fingers ache, when they clench into tight fists – she is scared, but right next to this vampire… she can also feel emptiness.

The vampire reaches out and by the time she notices this he is already hauling her to her feet by her arm. She winces from feeling pain shoot up her arm like an arrow, a sense of déjà-vu dawning upon her. It's all silenced when she sees exactly where she is standing.

There is a tunnel in front of them. Its mouth is wide open and inside its just pitch-black darkness. The rest of the area seems almost remote, safe for couple abandoned houses. Green trees grow around the place and when she looks back there is an edge of a what is a ruined city standing there just over a bridge made out of wood and dried up red paint that is chapping itself off.

Momo blinks away her tears, still immobilized and tries to think straight.

When she looks back up at the vampire, he starts pulling her along and her heart nearly stops again.

They are heading towards the dark tunnel.

"W-where are we going?" She asks, speaking for what feels like the first time.

A shadow passes over the two, as they are completely engulfed by the shadows. "We are going for a ride."

Before she can even blink, there is a click sound from the dark where her eyes can't fathom anything. A flash of red light at the same time and the next thing she knows is being pushed down to something soft.

Momo feels mortified again, not knowing what is happening and tries to sit up. It doesn't work; a hand shoves her back down. She begins to panic in the dark and trashes around, determinate to get away from the vampire's hold.

"L-let me go!" She yells out, hands desperately clawing the one on her shoulder.

There is a laugh. "Livestock shouldn't talk back."

The human's stomach drops from the statement and her heartbeat escalates to new heights. She doesn't like the way he sounds – too amused. He is even now easily pinning her down without budging. The next thing she does is try and kick, though, in the dark, she can't really see where to aim.

However, the hand does get off from her suddenly and a loud sound resonates and vibrates around the walls. It makes her yelp, heart almost jumping out of her ribcage, and soon registers in her brain, it is like the sound of an engine. It's loud and alarming, but she has no time to think when a force of moving pushes her back against what she now realizes is a seat.

The wind and sun hit her in the face. The bright light has broken through the clouds all of sudden and Momo is blinded, heartbeat drumming inside her chest.

"Hold on now," the vampire's voice pierces the loud wind, but only a millisecond after the vehicle she lays on does a sharp turn.

The human yelps, fingers digging into the seat and eyelids squeezed tightly shut. Her stomach turns around more than once and even when she feels the car speeding up straight ahead and pressing her body closer to the seat, she remains unmoving. Emotions of both confusion, fear and shock are the ones keeping her that way. It has been forever, but it's quite easy to tell that she is in a car. The question is why.

Once again, through the loud wind, she can hear the engine, how the tires screech against the ground from a slight turn. If there were any polices around – which is a ridiculous thought – they would definitely start chasing this car without any hesitation. The human woman fears actually crashing into something with the rapidity they are going with.

However, when Momo opens her eyes and actually looks up at the cloudy sky, more questions pop into her head.

She is once again out, but something twitches in her gut and she rises to sit up with shaky limbs. Her mismatching eyes look from the open road across the building towards the back of the red-haired vampire driving. Even with this immense speed, the monster looks at ease how his one hand is resting on a door and the other holding the wheel. And despite being seated at the backseat, the Momo feels uneasiness both from the situation and from not knowing her reason being here.

There is no roof over the moving car and she fears of actually being swept away by the harsh wind.

"W-where are we going?" She asks faintly, still clutching the leather of the seat.

"There will be trouble if I leave you back to that old headquarters," he says and Momo swears the speed increases. She is rather surprised that he even answered and when he continues, she is left further flabbergasted. "We need to move so that our little _project_ won't be discovered."

"…to where?" She asks again, though, more hesitantly, now.

The vampire doesn't even turn to look at her. "You will see."

She doesn't like the sound of that but does not push it. Until…

"What about Kikyo-san?" Cold sweat trickles down her back from the memory of the other dark-haired woman. If it is not safe for her to stay back in that basement room, she can only imagine what it would be like to her former superior.

"I already took care of that friend of yours. It isn't like I can leave anything suspicious behind," he taps the wheel with his index finger.

The mismatching eyes narrow and Momo wraps her arms around herself, leaning back against the seat with barely concealed discomfort. She doesn't like the way he speaks of Kikyo – like an object that should be hidden away. The latter is true, along with herself. It isn't clear what circumstances have taken place during her imprisonment with the vampires, but for them to move away…

Biting down on her lower lip, the human looks to the side and sees passing by scene. The half-collapsed houses are getting smaller, as the car moves towards what seems to be the countryside. Watching the change brings a sense of nostalgia, but it is soon crushed by her next thoughts. She turns her dark and light brown eyes to stare at the back of the monsters

"Is she alive?"

This time, to her absolute _horror_ , he looks away from the road despite speeding the vehicle over what should be safety limits and smiles. Once again and for what feels like the thousandth time, her mismatching brown eyes are staring into his cold red ones – they are void.

"Of course. I need her for your volunteer cooperation," he finally says, still not looking towards the road, even though the human woman is clearly screaming insider her head to do so and has her mouth open in fear.

Still, Momo's stomach drops from the way he defines this all, once again. Although, she should have not expected anything less than cruel honesty. the light of the outside world doesn't feel so welcoming anymore.

* * *

" _Sweetheart, are you tired?" A voice asks through the rattling of the carriage against the rails. The whole place is swaying, and the older woman wraps her arms around Momo as if to support her and make sure she will not fall from her seat.  
_

 _The dark hair of that said child is messy and short, bangs hiding most of her forehead. It is almost long enough to cover her eyes and she images how they can and will hide her half-open lids. And when the next turn comes, rocking the train, she leans closer to her mother and nods her head a bit. The action causes the older woman to chuckle and hug her tighter in turn._

" _When do we get off?" She finally asks, her small voice meek and drowsy._

 _Tsubaki strokes Momo's small hand in hers, inspecting the small hand a bit. "We have to wait an hour."_

 _Momo's face turns into a frown and she buries it against her mother's side. "I want to get off now, okaa-san."_

" _I know, I know," her mother answers patiently, though, it is evident that there is tiredness in her tone, as well. "Please, be a bit more patient, Mo-chan."_

 _Instead of starting a tantrum like Tsubaki fears, the young girl merely lets out a displeased whine and yawns loudly. The energy to start a hectic scene has all been drawn out of her during the day and now she is quiet and obediently stays still in her seat without squirming. Though, every now and then, she does look out of the window at the dark night scenery and feels annoyance building up. She does not understand the concept of time, yet, and feels more frustration when she doesn't grasp by what her parent means by 'an hour' – it registers in her head as a long wait._

 _She has had fun today, though. She was with her mother, they played together, ate together; a whole day with Tsubaki paying attention to Momo. The older woman knows that the child is happy from the fact that she has barely left her side and is even in her half-dream state still clinging to her jacket. Not to mention, the child loves sitting in a train or any moving vehicle like a car. She tends to fall asleep in them faster than she does in her bed._

 _Momo feels reassurance when a hand starts stroking her hair, parting some of the bangs and brushing against her small eyebrows. Her lip twitches up barely an inch from how ticklish the feather-like touch is. Despite being impatient before, she finally forgets about getting home and closes her eyes fully._

" _You are going to sleep?" Tsubaki asks, her voice cutting through the child's mind and startling her for a second._

" _Yes," she says quietly again and lets her hands lay limply on her mother's hand and lap. "Okaa-san… will you wake me up later?"_

" _I am sorry, Mo-chan," a final brush of fingers against the child's forehead, "but okaa-san won't be here to wake you up."_

" _Eh?" The words pierce her like ice and Momo's body becomes stiff. Slowly, she looks up at her mother, tightening her hold on the older woman even further, unworldly fear suddenly taking a hold of her small body. With her lower lip trembling, Momo reaches out towards Tsubaki's face – those familiar dark brown eyes are smiling down at her._

 _All of sudden, she is wide awake with no tiredness weighing her down or preventing her from almost standing in her seat. Her limbs feel light and every instinct is alert. Yet, despite her daughter's obvious distress and fear in her mismatching eyes, Tsubaki continues smiling gently and embraces her once more. It is like she is completely obvious how the scenery around them seems to turn even darker._

 _Out of nowhere, the train jerks violently, tearing the little girl from the arms of her mother. She reaches out, though, desperate, before everything fades into black._

* * *

 _Screetch!_

Two mismatching eyes open in a flash, when gravity takes a violent hold and crushes Momo against the car seat. The very second that a scream tears out of her throat, though, the vehicle does a sharp turn. From where she is laying, the sky is bright orange, almost red, and it makes her wonder if this is still part of the dream she was having.

The turn is harsh and sends the human woman down to the floor between the front and back seats, front first. Her face slams with the bottom, drawing a painful yelp and fear of a broken nose.

"Gyah!" Another cry is drawn out of her when the car comes to a sudden halt and it is like slamming against a solid wall. Panicking she clings to whatever her fingers can get their hold of and closes her eyes again, heart drumming severely against her ribcage.

However, after the third damage has been done, there is no movement. The car has completely stopped and does not jerk again. It takes a few seconds for Momo, but she finally opens her eyes to see the dark floor and the dust it has gathered and feels the ache on her limbs and face. There is stinging in her eyes and it does not take her forever to realize that few tears have come out.

 _W-what… what i-is going on!?_

She twists her body, trying to turn and sit back on the seat to see the scenario.

"Phew! That was close," the vampire's voice breaks through the tense silence and makes her nearly jump.

Now, moving even slower and more carefully, Momo sits back up to the seat to see the back of the vampire's head. There is nothing unusual about that, but what is different is the environment around them – it is not what the only human in the car is used on seeing or what she remembers that clearly. The car has halted next to a steep and towering cliff and on its other side, there is what seems like a fairly long fall down to the bottom where there is a sound of water. The dark-haired woman's heart nearly stops for the second time, when she looks slightly up and towards the horizon and sees the line between the sea and the sky.

Once, few times, when you go back in years before the apocalypse happened, this scene had been really familiar to Momo. It is the same place where she was taken every now and then during vacations to swim, bathe in the sun and build up sandcastles together with her mother… And every time that fun time had ended, the two would take a _train_ trip back to their town. And she would fall asleep almost every single time.

A cold wave travels down her spine from watching the sun glowing far away. It has even colored the salty water with bright orange and gold colors, but there are few specks of red appearing.

Momo's heart drops, when she looks lower again and see the terrible fall down to the oblivion. The car is just what seems like a foot or two away from the edge, but that may be merely her imagination and scrambled mind making her see.

"Alright, then," the vampire speaks up again, causing her to look back at him and freeze when she sees that he has turned around. Once again, he is staring at her, but not with that small smile – he is not smiling anymore. "Go to sleep."

She doesn't even blink, but stays in the same position, confused by that sudden order. She had been trying to do so just a minute ago, but now there is a stream of adrenaline moving in her veins. She can still feel her own loud heartbeat and doubts that calming down will be easy anymore. This vampire must have done some kind of driving mistake for the car to do such a dangerous move while there is at least thirty feet drop to the water. How can she fall asleep again without fearing that the same thing will not happen for another time? Not to mention how the vampire's serious expression is making her feel very uneasy.

Momo's gaze slides down and her jaw almost drops, when she sees redness surrounding the nose of the immortal. The sight is not what she expects, but her hands nearly rise to touch her own face where there is a constant throbbing from the fall she took earlier. _Uh-oh –_ he has, once again, taken her pain _and_ injury.

When a second too long passes by with her staring at his damaged face, Momo quickly starts to lean down and looks away from him like being burned. She scolds herself for staring and tries to brush off the skin crawling sensation of those red eyes staring at her submitting form on the seats.

After seeing that she is complying without any malice thoughts, the vampire suddenly opens his side of the door and steps out, standing up to his full height.

"I will be back in a bit. You will stay in the car – understood?"

More question marks pop up, but Momo merely lets out an agreeing sound in the back of her throat and watches as the vampire jumps in the air, cape fluttering and disappearing up behind the cliff in a blink of an eye. She is left alone with more questions than answers, but a huge sigh of relief – a breath she didn't know she was holding in – passes out of her mouth the very moment she knows the beast is gone. Her eyes slide shut from sudden tiredness that overcomes her entire body.

 _He is gone… I am safe, for now._ The latter thought makes her mind grow silent for a second, but then it is filled with questions again. What had made the vampire stop and leave her here out of nowhere? Momo's body grows stiffer from the horrible images she gets into her head. _Are there Horsemen nearby?_

Sitting back up quickly, the black-haired woman's eyes scan the area quickly. The road has pretty much no signs of huge damages caused by such monsters or any marks indicating that the vehicle she is in had even scratched the surface of the rock. In fact, everything seems normal and not out of the ordinary… nor are there any screams of terror coming from any direction. But no matter how normal everything seems, she can't stop goosebumps from spreading across her flesh by thinking where her captor had gone off to.

In the worst case of scenario, he has gone hunting.

Feeling ice spreading across her veins, Momo looks towards the sunset. It doesn't make her feel better, but the sight is nostalgic, and the faint salty smell makes her chest feel painful from memories she is getting from it. She can almost imagine dipping herself into that water and remember all of those times that her mother had screamed from the beach to be careful. Although, when she leans forward to see the fall, those nostalgic emotions sink, and she feels slight fear from imagining throwing herself over the edge... Or maybe the vampire will do it for her.

Momo lets out a heavy sigh – the last thought is horrible.

 _I could see okaa-san, again, though._ She leans back and settles down just as the vampire had ordered and looks down at her hands. The edges of her scars are peeking from under the long sleeves. _It is one good thing that these monsters could do for me._ She sighs heavily again, feeling tiredness settling into her body for the second time today. It is a shock that she even got sleepy while the red-haired vampire had been driving like a lunatic.

The human closes her eyes, using her arm as support and pillow for her heavy head. She does not think about making a run for it, not drowning herself or hitting her head against the hard rocks down below, but she wonders: _When is this all going to end?_

She closes her eyes, willing to wait for the vampire to come back. If she is lucky, she would fall asleep before he does.

However, she does not get the peaceful sleep that she yearns and waits for – something disturbs it.

Out of nowhere, a very heavy and warm weight settles down on her, causing the mismatching eyes to open up for the second time in panic. She immediately lets out a scream, but a hand slams down on her wide-open mouth, muffling the sound and keeping her head pressed hard against the seat. The hand is rough and warm, calloused even and she immediately smells dirt. This hand doesn't belong to the vampire.

She tries screaming again and trashes around. It is no use because whoever it is on top of her has a firm grip. Legs are pressing her thighs down, one hand on her mouth and other crushing her chest with what feels like an entire human weight.

"Shhhh! Please, be quiet!" A voice hisses, sounding almost equally panicked as Momo's screams, but more nervous and quieter. "I promise. I mean no harm. P-please _stop_ or t-the Horsemen will hear you!"

The last statement does it and makes the woman stiffens before slumping down limply. Her body has gone into a forceful shutdown, but her heart is literally ready to jump out of her throat at any given second. However, she does turn her head to look at her assaulter more clearly and into the eyes – they aren't cold red, but bright green. The sight makes her eyes widen further.

 _A human?_

The boy has spiky dark hair and he slightly loosens his hold, when he sees how Momo has stopped struggling against him. He looks very hesitant. "Will… will you not scream, if I let go?"

He does not even need to ask twice when she is already nodding softly. He releases her slowly, but eventually, he is off of her and she is able to sit up together with him. Both of the two humans have their shoulders heaving up and down from the struggle that lasted less than a minute. Mismatching brown eyes of both dark and lighter shade stare at the green ones and vice versa, both wide with what is shock and adrenaline.

Again, hesitantly, the man – no, a boy – looks at Momo up and down carefully and she does the same for him. He is what appears to be a child nearing his teenage years, maybe a decade younger than her. Not exactly muscular in appearance, but the grip he had on her earlier proves otherwise. What catches her attention, though, is his ragged appearance. The hair is dirty, there are bruises and scratches covering his knees that are barely covered by dark pants that have holes in them. He has a dirty t-shirt on which in turn shows more openly the bruises on his arms. And in one of those tattered hands, he is holding what seems like a makeshift weapon made out of green glass and wood tied together.

"Y-you," he starts, voice dry and scratchy, like he has not used it in a while and is uncomfortable to speak so loudly. Their eyes meet again, and the older woman is able to see the fear in his eyes for the first time. "Y-you are human… right?"

The question is odd, but Momo understands why he is asking her. She understands the expression he is wearing and the hostile stance he has with rigid and square shoulders almost reaching his ears. The handmade knife is being clutched in his hands and could appear threatening in any other circumstance, expect this one. Her posture is almost a perfect copy of his, but she is more shocked than wary. _He is… afraid._ Empathy, something she feared to have lost years ago, blooms in her chest from seeing this frightened youngster. Her own fears melt almost completely from the sight of another human being and she feels familiar burning in her own eyes. Finally, _finally,_ she meets another one who is like her and not one of those monsters that are after her blood.

The boy's gaze does waver when he sees a small, almost broken smile spread across the dark-haired woman's lips. She does not stop it from spreading, even when she starts feeling pain from her cracked and dry lips.

"Yes," she says, voice clear, "I am."

Those words lift up the tense air, breaking whatever doubt he had in her. Green eyes soften and the knife hangs loosely in the boy's grasp. Maybe he doesn't realize it himself, but even his eyes have started watering up and a single tear escapes and trails down his dirty cheek, which has not yet lost its childlike roundness.

Momo tells herself that she is desperate for real contact, that what she does has nothing to do with the fact how she hurts from seeing the young child like this. She leans forward and without hesitation wraps her arms gently around the thin shoulders. The stench of sweat is strong on him.

"It… it must have been hard for you," her voice is soft and does not suit her. Her mind has unconsciously made her speak with the tone her own mother had used on her years ago.

Both features seem to have an effect because the boy has started trembling. The human woman feels something warm and moist settle on her shoulder and it only makes her tighten her hold. _He is so thin… how long has he been out here?_

"Are you alone?" She asks quietly, not giving the child the time to calm down or wipe his tear and snot covered face.

The boy stiffens visibly but does not hug her back, yet. He whispers with a broken voice: "Y-yes. E-everyone… is-is g-gone."

"…I see," is all Momo can say back, suddenly growing uncomfortable and feeling a bit disappointed. For a moment, she had hoped that there could be more humans in the area and that this boy has merely wandered around here.

Then, all of sudden, she realizes something and panics again. Without hesitation, she pushes him back and looks around wildly. "You… you _can't_ stay here."

Green eyes blink and then open wide when the hands that had held her gently before grabbing him from the shoulders almost painfully. The older woman starts shaking him firmly, but soon can't control her own strength and watches him wince from feeling her fingers digging into his bony body.

"Listen to me," she hisses, much like he had done when he held her down. Cold sweat gathers to her back and adrenaline makes her once again have an urge to run. Still, her limbs start shaking and her body is rooted into the car seat, as she speaks with a shaky voice: "Y-you must run away, _now_."

"N-no, wait!" He grabs her hands in turn and leans closer, looking almost as panicked as she is. "This car works, right? Y-you can take m-me _away_ from here, right?"

Momo feels a stab in her chest, but it is soon replaced by fear and she shakes her head with a harsh expression on her face. "No! You don't understand. I-it is not safe for you here. You must go away – "

"P-please!" He interrupts her, voice high-pitched and fingers digging into her own flesh. "I-I am alone! Please, d-don't leave – Umph!"

"Shhh! Be quiet!" She orders, pressing her trembling palm on his trembling mouth and feeling how the boy's warm tears are landing on it. The sight is painful, and she imagines the despair he is experiencing, but…

 _He will not live, if he stays for long._ She has seen it – the way the vampires can kill their human victims. Even if they do not drink the blood, the pleasure or mere whim, when killing is in their instincts. The vampire she is with and who could return at any second is no different. He is just as emotionless and will not hesitate to kill the boy with a smile on his face. Even though he and Momo are linked, the human woman doubts that she will be able to stop him from doing so. She would have to watch helplessly as the crying child is cold-bloodedly murdered before her very eyes. The woman can see her younger self laying on the ground again, helpless and alone, just like this boy.

Inhaling through her nose, she scoops up the boy like an infant, ignoring the cry he lets out and how his small fingers cling to her shirt. With painful determination, she raises him over the car's door and sets him down to the ground, but can't draw her hands back, when he grabs a hold of them.

Momo _has_ to ignore one of the most excruciating pains she has ever experienced from the teary look on his face and the hiccups rising from his throat. It is about to grow in a loud crying when she starts stroking his head and cheeks much like how she did with the young patients back in the hospital.

"Listen to me, _please_ ," she begs and takes a firm hold on his hand with her free one. Despite her firm tone, her eyes start watering as well and she chokes out: "You will be _killed_ if you stay here with me."

Her words obviously confuse the boy and he blinks. She has to wipe away the tears that escape from his eyes and let her own fall freely and ignores once again the stabbing in her chest. _Do it. Send him away. He will die, otherwise,_ are the things that echo inside her skull, the source of her cold logic and reason.

Biting down on her lower lip harshly, Momo inhales shakily. "T-this car belongs to –"

"I see you have made a friend," a new voice breaks her words.

Both of the humans – the boy and the woman – freeze like rabbits and turn their bodies to see a man dressed in white and purple standing just a few feet away from the car. He has once again smile on his face, as his red eyes take in the scene before him. The redness on his face is gone.

Momo freezes and feels terror first between her and the boy. However, the child soon also realizes what kind of creature is standing so near them. She feels him tense under her touch but refuses to let go of him, as if that could alone protect him. It is too late, though. The damage has been done and she is to blame for it.

For the hundredth time, her heart sinks.

"A v-vampire!" The boy screams and tears himself away from her.

The human woman whirls back to face him, desperate to reach the child and stop him. Running away will do no good, she knows this and feels terror while watching his back.

Before she can once again do something – maybe scream for him to stop or turn towards the vampire and perhaps _somehow_ make him let the other human go – there is a swift white blur and loud cry. It takes one blink from her to see that the boy has been captured by the vampire and he is holding him by the back of the t-shirt.

"No!" She cries out, tense and afraid. "Stop! Let him go!"

"Let me go! Let me go!" The boy is also screaming, feet kicking the air and hands desperately trying to claw the larger and gloved one off.

However, the vampire is unaffected by their pleas and keeps on holding the human boy in the air effortlessly. From how he is standing with his back to her, Momo can't see what kind of look he has in his eyes, not that he ever expresses himself that much, but it is not that hard to understand what is on his mind at the moment while watching the child.

Without much of a thought, once again, Momo opens the car door and jumps out. She is now standing on her own two feet but doesn't dare to make a step forward, as the boy does not stop screaming and struggling against the monster holding him dangerously near the edge of the cliff.

"Please, don't hurt him! L-let him go!" She begs again but feels chills travel down her back while watching the vampire, despite not seeing his face.

"I didn't think that there would be any humans in this area, but I guess I was wrong," the vampire says, clearly ignoring how both of the humans are screaming. "I am rather in luck. I was about to get hungry."

Her heart almost stops, and she takes a small step forward. It is not that hard to imagine two sharp fangs and that smiling face together.

 _No._

" _Please_ ," she tries again, "let h-him go."

"But what about my hunger?" The vampire asks, turning around with an almost pouting expression on his face. Considering the circumstances, he seems to ignore the look of horror edged on the woman's face from his casual tone. He continues with what seems genuine ignorance: "I didn't bring any blood bags with me, and I can't really drink from you so this one will have to do."

"No! He hasn't done anything! Let him go!" With each word yell, her own desperation increases. She can't believe what she is hearing and closes her eyes, hands clenched into fists.

"Don't kill him! He is just a _child_!"

Her voice pierces and rings in the air. It travels across the sound of waves and the chirping of far away birds. For a moment, it is as if she is the only person in the whole world still standing

A silence follows – it is heavy and suffocating. The child has also stopped screaming and does not even let out a whimper. Momo's shoulders are rising and falling heavily, she is near crying and the idea of getting on her knees to beg. Her heart is beating fast from different reasons that all have to do with her fear for the boy and the vampire who could just as easily snap her neck in half, despite the link between them. It is no armor or shield for her.

After what feels like a long time, she finally gets the courage to look up. The vampire is still looking at her. But instead of pouting this time, his expression has once again done a sudden change. There is a smile on his lips and next to him she sees the face of the child who is still being held up by the back of his shirt.

The boy's eyes are wider and more filled with tears and fear that is more intense than when he first appeared before her. They are looking at her as if she is an alien or something foreign – she doesn't blame him. Even she can't really fathom how she is speaking with the vampire, right now. But that look also sends a painful message to her, that this isn't anywhere near normal.

She raises her eyes back to the vampire's, fighting the tears and an urge to just look away.

The monster's stare is penetrating and unchanging.

"A livestock is just livestock."

Whether the sickening crunching sound from breaking skin is intentional or not, the sight is enough to make Momo's heart stop. The vampire has dived his face into the boy's neck without hesitation and the human's green eyes shoot up towards the colorful sky. His body twitches as if he is having a seizure and very soon clear drops of red are falling down from him to the ground.

And slowly, she falls down to her knees, still staring at the agonizingly slowly dying boy without any way to help or save him. She can't think of anything to stop what the monster is doing, not with how much stronger he is compared to her.

"N-no," she whispers, but her throat feels as if it is being locked down.

When the vampire's attacked the research facility two years ago, the human woman had barely seen how the vampire's feed off of their victims. The only gruesome sight she had set her eyes upon had been the bodies of the deceased and how blood had soaked their bodies and made small pools around them. She hadn't seen how they all had been killed, though. The only one she saw fall was the soldier who had tried to help her, but that is where her knowledge of instant murder was limited that day – not even Yuki's near-death had been witnessed by her or anyone else. The recent times in the nightmares she had to go through because of the link between her and the red-haired vampire had all been worse than that memory. Momo had seen death, has seen people being cut down by swords, but… this is the first time that she is witnessing someone being drained from their blood by a vampire.

The boy's twitching reduces slowly. It may happen in a second or a few minutes, but the dark-haired human woman's mind is too blank to know. She is shell-shocked and numb but can feel how her limbs have started trembling uncontrollably. The first human – Kikyo isn't counted – who she has seen what feels like months is a _little_ boy and she is merely _watching_ him being devoured.

The green light is beginning to fade from his eyes and his mouth starts gradually moving limply, silently begging for what will be his last time.

 _No._ Her body grows stiff and mismatching eyes whip towards the open door of the car. On the seat, she sees a green handmade glass knife that the boy had forgotten and immediately lunges for it, praying that this will work.

"Stop it! Stop it, o-or I will do this!" She faces the back of the vampire again and presses the sharp end of the glass close to her wrist, holding both forward.

The red- and brown-haired creature pauses and actually pulls back from the boy whose head has started hanging limply on his shoulder. The human boy looks from her point of view extremely pale and is glad that the vampire has stopped drinking from him. However, that relief is soon tarnished, when the said vampire turns his head towards her.

Red eyes flicker briefly on her wrist and the knife.

"He is already dead."

"E-eh?" She blinks, confused, but then covers her mouth, when the vampire lets go of the human boy.

His eyes are not visible to her anymore, but she can imagine very well that they are filled with unshed tears and are still looking at the sky. Expect, it is also rather easy to imagine an empty gaze, looking at nothing.

The sound of his skinny body falling down to the ground is just as stomach-turning as the noise of the vampire biting into him. However, no matter how painful that fall seems like to Momo, the boy does not get up or even twitch in discomfort – he is completely limp.

"See?" The male dressed in white asks voice light, as always.

Once again, the human woman can't move. Her mouth hangs open in horror and shock, as she keeps on gazing down at the fallen body, completely forgetting the presence of the beast for a moment. Her vision is almost unfocused, and it takes a while for her to fully accept that the child will not rise up again. In such a short moment, this boy had been dead? When exactly? When did his heart stop beating and it was futile to grab the knife and point it at herself? _No, way,_ she thinks to herself hollowly, grip tightening painfully on the wooden handle of the knife.

 _He can't be…_

"He is dead, livestock," the vampire's words pierce the air again. "He was dead pretty fast."

She doesn't believe what she is hearing. After all, she had clearly seen his body moving for a while when drinking from. There had clearly been fighting spirit left within him, she had to have the time to stop the vampire. Was she staying quiet for too long, in the end?

When the body doesn't move for another minute, she snaps out of it and looks at the vampire, facial muscles twisting into an expression she can't describe. "…why? Why did you kill him?"

"I was hungry, and he was livestock," is the simple answer – the smile does not drop from his face. "Though, he didn't offer much."

"…you killed him," she states slowly, ignoring his last words. "He… he was a child."

Momo feels a shiver pass her, goosebumps forming on her back when she can't still see any change in the vampire's expression. It is enough to make her tremble again and remember that she is no out of danger no matter what the situation is.

"Y-you," her hands clench into fists, "you vampires… can s-survive just fine f-for few days without b-blood… So, _why_?"

"I explained this to you already, didn't I?" He asks back but doesn't wait for an answer. "Get back in the car and sleep, livestock."

"Don't call me that!" She snaps back, cold wave washing over her from the daring raise of her voice. She wasn't and isn't thinking, but soon flinches, when the realization hits her. She takes hasty steps back, almost tripping over by her unsteady steps.

The vampire hasn't moved, yet. He is still watching her with those predatory eyes. Momo's heartbeat rises and her fingers continue clench around the knife, bringing the sharp object close to the skin of her hand for the second time. However, now she is able to see how much her fingers are trembling and the old familiar scars on her skin formed a few months back.

Guilt gnaws her insides. _I couldn't save that boy – why didn't I do anything, again?_

"That is what you are," the vampire speaks again, clearly ignoring whatever thoughts are running through her head. "The only reason humans exist is to serve us – to be our food. You are nothing more than necessary resources to keep us filled. No matter how much you try to hide the truth, your deaths are what keeps us alive."

 _Death_ s – images of the corpses she has seen and of that boy laying on the ground pop into her mind. Her teeth grit together.

She can't move, her entire body is paralyzed from the way the vampire is looking at her. It is such a cold and aloof expression that her gut clenches in discomfort. The knife's edge pricks her skin, but no wound forms and no blood comes out yet.

"Y-you… are wrong. We are not here f-for you," speaking is hard, when a lump forms inside her throat, but Momo continues nonetheless with a shaky voice. "T-that boy – you didn't need to kill him, but y-you did. All of those people t-that you k-killed were fighting for their lives because you d-didn't give them a choice. Y-you vampires… we don't decide to live just so we can become your food."

"But you still insist on dying. You are even offering your own blood to me, now," the vampire speaks once again with ease and bluntness without breaking away that smiling expression from his face.

The human woman's eyes widen, and she takes a step back, fear intensifying by the second. "W-who is – what!? I will k-kill myself, i-if you come any c-closer!"

At this, he seems to actually pause and think her words through his own head, which does nothing to relax Momo's tense state. This is all a bluff to her, but when she glances for a moment at the body of the child her veins freeze. She is reminded over and over by this sight of the cruel way he died and how she watched it happen – the memory will surely not be erased for as long as she lives. The vampire could do this to Kikyo, to anyone, even to Momo, if this physical link wasn't working in her favor.

A wind blows from somewhere below and her mismatching brown eyes shift over the edge of the cliff she is standing dangerously close to. Unfortunately, looking down at the dark water and rocks also makes her feel faint. She could jump from here and now and end this stupid cycle that she keeps on going – nothing, but misery. It would half be nice to die in the sea, at least it will remind her of the happy past.

 _Will this ever end?_ Just how long will she have to tag along with a monster? Even if she finds a way to make this curse break between them, what happens next is anyone's guess – she and Kikyo would be dead, nonetheless.

"That is right," once again, the vampire's voice cuts through her thoughts. "There is nowhere for you to escape."

"…There sure is, i-if I jump," she speaks with a quiet voice, but is sure he hears her and takes a step closer to the edge.

The vampire takes a step forward – a first one since he killed the boy. Momo mirrors his movement by backing away, but it becomes a mistake in a matter of second.

Her true intentions aren't and weren't to actually kill herself, but to get away from the monster that has kept on tormenting her. She hadn't really thought about the consequences or what would come after, only that she needed and wanted to stay away from the vampire. The blade has been in a shaky grip the entire time.

Momo can't believe how stupid one must be to actually slip down a cliff when they know the danger being near it in the first place, but that is exactly what happens and soon enough she feels the gravity taking hold.

" _Oh, my,"_ the voice inside her skull speaks. It is a tingling sound. _"You were always a clumsy child, Mo-chan."_

Her body plunges down towards the water, all the while the voice of her mother haunts her.


	15. Chapter 14: The City that never sleeps

**Saya Tsukihime: Thank you so much for commenting on my writing and my OC. And I am a bit sorry for not updating this chapter for over four or five months. Oops. I admit – I'm pretty sure this is a very normal problem with everyone writing fanfiction – that copying Crowley's personality in my writings is mostly a struggle. The same can be said on how I develop the relationship between him and Momo. You can't believe how many times I have written and deleted their interactions in this chapter.**

 **someone (Guest): First of all, I am happy that you have gotten emotional over my story. And as for your comment on creepypasta and girl group… LOL. I nearly fell over from my chair because of this comment. Now, while writing this chapter, I laughed a few times, too. Thank you for your support.  
**

 **Gurgleburgle (Guest): Thank you and I am trying to keep up the good work. Honestly, I have had this chapter in my files unfinished for months now. I feel a bit bad from leaving it like it was for that period of time, but this is the final version, so enjoy. :)**

* * *

 _There is clear tiredness in the atmosphere that no one is willing to say or express freely out loud in the presence of a teacher. One student is already getting some rest for their eyes from behind a book they use as a cover. A second student is leaning against her hand, head held upright, but eyelids already blinking rapidly to stay open._

 _Their class isn't usually this silently restless. It's mostly because of a summer break and the fact that this is their last class before being set free. Not to mention, it's boiling outside, and the classroom's air conditioner is not exactly helping. The window is open, barely letting in any sort of cool breeze._

 _One person, in particular, doesn't want to be in this class. The time is going forward way too slowly, and she can't begin to count how many times she and many others have already glanced towards the clock above the blackboard. The second problem with this is that she isn't sitting near the window, but almost at the very front and in the middle, exactly where the teacher can see and point out if he catches her not paying any attention to his teachings.  
_

 _With her hand holding a single pencil, the young student continues twirling the object silently, mental clock anticipating the long-awaited ring of the bell with impatience. She has barely written down a thing for the past hour.  
_

 _Suddenly, movement on her left makes the girl snap back into reality. The teacher is standing over her seat neighbor. "Now, Tachibana-san, could you repeat what I just told the entire class?"_

" _W-wha…?" The poor student wakes up from whatever stupor he was in before, clearly half-asleep._

 _Immediately, everyone is either choking down their giggles or letting them resonate all around without trying. The boy looks around him, blood rushing to his cheeks in a second after realizing the environment he's in. The corners of the girl's lips twitch up and she bites down on her lower one to keep the amusement in._

 _For once, it's not her who ends up being the source of entertainment for her classmates._

 _The teacher, however, is not amused. "I see you are truly paying attention. So, what can you tell me about the beginning of the twentieth century in Japan?"_

" _U-um, I think… um," Tachibana stumbles with his words and looks bashfully up at the adult. "It was… the end of the Meiji period?"  
_

 _There is a silence and it's the tensest for the boy under the teacher's squinting gaze. But it's broken when that same teacher gives a nod. "Correct. So, as I was saying, the Meiji period lasted from 1868 to…"_

" _Teacher!" Someone raises their voice before he can start the boring cycle of the lesson for the second time. The interrupting student's voice sounds eager, too, which is completely opposite to the current mood. "You know a lot of our history, correct?"_

" _That's what I am trying to teach to the lot of you, Nishiki-san," the teacher says and walks to the front again, not even bothering or appearing to be in good spirit to humor the other student of his._

 _Momo blinks slowly, the light from the outside being sucked into her dark brown eyes. She's a bit disappointed that the moment of amusement is now lost. She isn't really willing to let go of restraints and fall asleep in the middle of everyone herself and get an embarrassing earful from the teacher because of it. But she certainly wishes that someone else would also start showing openly their fatigue and get the adult behind the desk riled up._

 _Maybe she's going to get the last part of her wish, though. The boy, Nishiki, doesn't zip his mouth and raises his hand up. "Teacher, what can you tell us about vampires?"_

 _It would have been comical if someone dropped a pencil, a book a rubber or in the strangest coincidences a pin. But nothing like that happens. The teacher has white chalk in his hand, though, and it's frozen against the blackboard. Behind his glasses, he's looking at the Nishiki boy with a half-open mouth, like for the first time he doesn't know what to say.  
_

 _The rest of the class has a bit similar reaction and even Momo's expression is filled with bafflement. She turns slightly in her seat, eyes searching and finally finding the one who threw the peculiar question. He's looking ahead, not sparing anyone else, but the teacher, a second glance. Although, once everyone starts looking at him and whispering, a slight tug of his lips tells of pride he takes from the attention. The black-haired girl is not sure, though, whether this is good or bad._

 _Finally, something breaks the tenseness. It's a laugh – one student starts it – and soon others join them. The entire class is now laughing and the expression on the boy's face falters. He looks confused at first, but then the color of his pale cheeks flushes and he glares at the ones who are laughing heatedly._

 _Momo doesn't laugh for a second, in fact, her voice is stuck in the back of her throat, but then she also joins in with the rest of the mass._

 _The teacher claps his hands together to get their attention. However, no matter how calm and collected he tries to appear, even his face shows signs of laughter. "Now, now, everyone, calm down. Nishiki-san, where on earth did you get that stuff into your head? We mostly focus on realistic topics and not – "_

" _Vampires are real!" The boy has the guts to interrupt the teacher and raise his voice. His face is red, showing how upset he's from the reaction he got from everyone. If possible, it gets even redder, when there's another row of snickers after his exclamation. "They were around a hundred years ago and even now there are sightings and such!"_

" _Are you sure that those 'sightings' aren't the same as with Loch Ness monster in Europe?"_

" _What about the Bigfoot?" Someone laughs out loud._

 _This mocking, of course, causes Nishiki to become aggravated and he clenches his fists in frustration. "Vampires aren't like that! Just ask Sato-san! Her mom has made articles on the vampire sightings and even has pictures!"_

 _The entire world seems to become quiet again and Momo's ears start ringing. Just before, her entire form had been lax and void of any rigidness or tenseness, but now that many pairs of eyes turn sharply to her, she becomes as still as a rock. The heat of the entire classroom rises against her skin, becoming unbearable and whatever panic has started brewing in her head it turns into blankness. The classmates could stop staring at any, she's silently begging them to do it. But even those who she's close friends with are obviously still staring at her back to the point it hurts a little._

 _But alongside the shame and horror, the young girl feels anger and slightly turns her head to send Nishiki a glare matching those emotions. There's a heavy book in her bag – she could hurl it to his head and watch in satisfaction the pain it will cause him. Whether he wished to avert the attention from himself to her or not, he has succeeded._

 _ **Are. You. Insane?**_

 _Her teeth grinding together, she tries to direct her gaze to the front of the class calmly but is certain that her discomfort is obvious. For a moment, Momo experiences hate towards the only parent she has ever known. The one who works with everything she has to bring income to the household and her only daughter actually manages to feel so bitter because of her._

" _Hey, Sato-san! Tell them!" Nishiki doesn't quit and tries gaining her attention. "Your mom even wrote about how they have cities under the ground and – "_

" _Vampires don't exist!" She finally yells out and turns to face him, face red and hands clenched. Her voice does become calmer, though, when she realizes that getting angry won't do any good. Pretending to be calm will work much better. "They don't exist, and… I d-don't know what you are talking about."_

 _She doesn't have any opinion on him. They have barely ever talked with each other. And it is only because of this topic that Momo develops an emotion of pure anger towards him._

" _You lie!"_

 _She whips her head towards him fully. "I do not!"_

" _You do!"_

" _No!"_

" _Yes!"_

" _Calm down I said!" The teacher tries cutting between the two in frustration and the entire class bursts out laughing again._

 _The young girl turns in her chair and glares stubbornly down at the wood of the desk. Vampires, monsters of the night and blood… they don't exist, she insists silently in her head and tries ignoring the lingering stares. The hands of the clock have not yet moved even five minutes forward and she bites down on her lower lip from seeing this._

 _How much longer until her suffering will be ended?_

* * *

Despite herself, Momo sneezes loudly. The kind of loudly where the sound of it can be heard through a wall clear as a day.

She shivers and then tries wrapping the covers tighter around her body. But the sound of her sneeze still echoes quite well through the woods. It only makes the chill worse and creates a thought of some creature staring at her from bushes. Although that's already half of the truth – the vampire that is sitting on the opposite end of the car from her hasn't stopped boring his red eyes into the human woman's skull.

She _refuses_ to look back at him, biting down on her tongue to cause pain and stop the chattering of the teeth.

Unlike the human woman, though, the unnatural creature doesn't show any signs of being cold. Either he truly isn't bothered by it with years lack of heartbeat or body warmth or he is hiding the discomfort extremely well. The latter would be in her favor, because then he's in a similar sour mood with her, no matter how that smile on his face says otherwise.

Another shiver travels down the black-haired woman's spine and she curls into a tighter ball, wishing that the night's chill would soon pass. However, maybe the shaking and the coldness is due to the earlier adrenaline rush and not the temperature of the night. The salty water is still soaking the seat and sticking the clothes into her skin. The sea water has also not left from her mouth, too. The bitter taste is burning the back of Momo's throat and her fingers into the sides of her arms from the tension growing on her shoulders.

She truly hadn't meant this to happen, but here she is now. Almost drowning and then being saved by her kidnapper. _What a joke._

"If you don't know how to swim, it's kind of foolish to jump into the sea," the vampire voices out his opinion all of sudden, breaking the silence.

Honestly, Momo shouldn't be surprised he started this messed up conversation, but her insides twist and her hands clench harder, digging into her skin through the fabrics.

"I-I c-can s-swim," she hisses through her chattering teeth, finally looking up at him with a detesting glare. Maybe a while back, she wouldn't have dared, been too frightened to do so, but right now there is almost no fear stopping her. "I-if you regret this s-so much, then you s-should have left m-me to drown. T-that would have benefited _both_ o-of us."

A tilt of a head. "But you were begging to be saved, weren't you?"

She bites down on her lip in frustration, muteness giving a good enough of an answer. Once again, there is no telling, if the vampire is genuinely confused by her venomous response or merely playing around. Whatever it's, her nerves are fighting an urge to just snap in the middle of nowhere in this car.

When she fell, Momo hadn't thought a thing. The fall had been quick and happened in a matter of seconds. It would have been so easy for her to just let the waves and the harsh rocks to take her away from this living world. But the moment she had felt the sting of the seawater in her lungs and eyes she had panicked. For some reason – more like a curse that seems to haunt her – her body hadn't hit the rocks but sunk deep into the icy cold waters. Unlike how blue the waves had appeared from the top of the cliff, it was dark in them and she could barely see a thing. There had been no direction for the bottom or where the surface was.

She didn't want to die. She had struggled against the water without a second thought and it had only felt like she was being dragged deeper. The weight of it all had been crushing and her ears had been ringing to the point where she had thought they might burst. So, of course, she had been screaming. Both mentally and physically while the sound of that all had been drowned by the sea water.

And finally, a single hand had pulled her out of that cold hell with an iron grip. Momo had felt shocked, but despair followed immediately after, when she saw the pair of red eyes peering down at her, half of the vampire's body submerged into the water.

Even now, the memory is too vivid, despite the hours that have passed. The young woman's throat tightens as she listens to the soft sound of the waves now too far away to reach her.

But now Momo really would prefer the thought of not seeing or hearing this vampire anymore.

"Besides, if you died, I would – "

Her head snaps back to him and she glares. "Die," she finishes for him. "W-which is w-what y-you deserve."

"Careful, livestock," he says back easily, not at all being bothered by her words. The smile hasn't been wiped off from his face.

Mismatching eyes slide to the side of the road the car is still standing on. They have not moved from this spot and Momo doesn't think the vampire is planning on doing so either for some reason. Which means that they are still in the same area where that little _innocent_ boy was killed. And from where she's sitting, in the dark, back against the door, she sees a lump on the road and only a few feet away from the vehicle.

The human woman brings her eyes back to the vampire. Despite them having at least over two feet of a distance, she can't feel even a bit comfort. Instead, her insides keep on twisting more the moment their gazes meet.

"H-how can you j-just _sit_ t-there?" She asks quietly, a mumble, and turns her head back down. What else could she possibly say anymore? Every muscle in her body feels cold but is trembling from anger, as well. "Y-you k-killed a _child_."

There is a silence, but eventually, the red-haired vampire decides to humor her once again. "It's the same thing with your food. You eat small animals, whether they are old or young, but do you care about that?"

Mismatching eyes don't even blink, but the way her voice trembles from the chill breaks an illusion of being totally calm. "O-of course, m-most o-of don't t-think of t-that. But t-there is a d-difference, when a c-creature capable of t-thinking, like a human, d-devours another h-human."

"Are you lowering us to your level?" The vampire actually chuckles and there is a sound of shifting on the seat.

It's nothing new, but the woman experiences a shiver down her spine. He sounds humored, but it's not the reaction she's looking for. Maybe it's because of their link and the current close proximity, but besides her overboiling emotions, exhaustion, and the pain from swallowing salt water, she's feeling what can only be described as emptiness in her chest. Like someone has merely placed a hole in there to block any emotion. She knows exactly what it's and grits her teeth – it's what this vampire is feeling.

This is the part that is the most detestable in this whole mental and physical link. No matter what she may feel, no matter how strongly, the red-eyed monster doesn't even flinch. And just thinking of that in this situation is only adding fuel to Momo's fire. She wants this creature to feel her pain, every negative emotion she experiences and reacts to it. So that might as well be the reason why she's coming up with every possible method to find a switch on him, right now.

"F-funny," she says evenly and looks up, still gritting her teeth and hugging the blanket close, "considering t-that all of your k-kind were o-originally on o-our 'level', as y-you put it. But I-I guess t-there hasn't been t-too g-great of an update on y-your p-part."

What happens next is within a second.

A hand closes around her neck, blocking any sort of breath that is about to travel across it. Momo chokes but doesn't move. Her entire body may be literally now frozen, but it gets worse when the blood within her veins actually feels like it's freezing up from this single touch.

The vampire's smile has widened a tad bit and even in the dark – where there's only the light of the night sky – his white fangs are plainly obvious.

 _Ba-thump!_

A new emotion pierces Momo's chest, but this time it's unexpected and her eyes widen. Of all the things she could experience, the last thing anyone should expect is a brief brush of excitement. It is sharp, but too strong and it's the second reason why she stops breathing. After many brushes with death and even now being held by one of the most vulnerable places on the body, this isn't what she should feel.

It truly isn't an emotion produced by her, but the vampire. This, however, does not make her feel relieved. _He's… excited?_

The large hand tightens its hold, further blocking the airways and choking the human woman. There is no body temperature coming through the glove, but the grip is that of someone who is alive and capable of snapping a spine.

Slowly, against any screaming rational thought, Momo raises her own ice-cold hands and grips the wrist of the vampire's hand. Like he is doing, she clenched it and raises her eyes to glare at the red ones. It does little to make her shaking seem less visible, but the human woman tries to think it's merely the cold getting to her. After all, the blanket providing her soaking self some form of warmth slides down from her shoulders rather quickly, exposing her wet clothes to the night air.

"Y-you _sicko_ ," she spits out and fights off an urge to look away.

His expression doesn't change, and it only makes her trembling worsen. Truly, Momo isn't looking for death but isn't emotionally capable of carrying on calmly anymore. In fact, tears start stinging her eyes and breathing becomes even harder. This is the same creature who almost killed her years ago.

Again, that piercing emotion of excitement washes over the human woman and her fingers dig into the vampire's hand.

"Let… g-go."

Nothing happens, he doesn't make a sound and continues gripping her neck. It's as if he truly wants to watch her wither and struggle under the crushing hold and then die from the lack of oxygen. Only when Momo's vision starts to blur does the hold loosen and finally stop.

Another second later her entire body slumps and she inhales deeply in the middle of a coughing fit. Still, unconsciously, the black-haired woman is inching even further against the seat and the door, away from her assaulter, gasping and stroking her sore neck.

"You see? You don't want to die, so what's the point of even trying?" The said vampire asks and leans away, completely indifferent to what has just transpired.

Mismatching eyes lift up, glazed over from tears. She's breathing heavily, mind blank and body stiff as a board. The shaking hasn't stopped, though. "A-at least, I-I would get rid of you."

His smile is back to that small quirk from the corners of his lips – an emotionless expression. One that seems to be very common for him. It doesn't reveal what he's feeling or thinking, like a mask. That's the most terrifying feature a vampire can have and what humans can barely master. Rather, it's because vampires are already void of any emotion that it comes naturally.

Gathering the blanket back over her body, Momo bites down on her tongue. It's useless after all. She should know from experience that doses of her own emotions won't make this creature more humane or even closer to being remorseful. Wishing for something like that even for a second there was truly naïve and stupid on her part.

However, before she can say anything, another loud sneeze shakes her body.

Face flushed, Momo brings her feet closer and hugs herself the best way she can to raise her body heat even just a bit. This is certainly bad – with soaking clothes and only a piece of cloth that has wet spots already formed on it there is no way that she can survive the night without getting blue lips.

"W-well, I-I will certainly d-die of hypothermia at t-this r-rate," she wipes the wet bangs from her forehead and shivers. "G-good for m-me."

"Oh?" The vampire actually sounds surprised. "You think you can just decide that on your own?"

"I am not bloody deciding anything!" She yells out, finally snapping and struggling to control her shaking. Her heart hammers and she raises her gaze to look at him. Momo is still afraid of him, yes, but she's also thinking that this is getting ridiculous. "If you h-haven't n-noticed, I a-am soaked! I am cold! I just fell off a god damn cliff! I c-could have an injury I am not aware of and you just – "

She is cut off by another sneeze and then two more. She feels numb. Now, it's certain. Continuing on like this could have serious consequences on her health.

"For livestock, you sure have a mouth," the vampire once again comments but doesn't move or do anything implicating that he's going to strangle the human woman again. "Well, I guess I can't let such an interesting toy get killed like this."

After one more sneeze, she looks at him incredulously and sees that he has already taken a seat at the front. The engine turns on and her heart picks up its pace. "T-toy?"

The car speeds down the road without any reply and the cold wind bites onto her skin. Exasperated and still in shock from mostly everything, Momo lays down, curling into a ball and covering herself to the best of her ability. _It's so cold!_ The car doesn't, unfortunately, have a roof, so even in this position she can feel the flow of the air and bites down on her lower lip.

That boy's corpse – the one who had tried desperately surviving in this place – has been left behind, but the image is still haunting. Usually, people would get burials or some sort of grave, but that one child doesn't have any of those. His body will stay there, either found and torn by the Horsemen or it will rot on the spot. And for some reason, the latter option sounds worse than the former. He hadn't done a thing to deserve such an end, but Momo had merely stood there and compensated what she could do. In the end, she did something, but more than a little late. And now she has another lost life that she's going to remember for the rest of her life and in vivid detail.

" _Of course, you'll feel guilty,"_ the haunting voice whispers in her head. The sound of her moth chuckling is tearing Momo apart from the inside out.

" _You had a choice to stay and die with me,"_ Yuki is next with her playfully nostalgic tone. _"But you ran."_

She covers her ears, desperate to muffle their voices, but it doesn't do a thing. Everything is happening within her head, after all. Shakily, the human woman decides to resort into last option she has on this and reaches into her pocket, praying that her pills haven't been soaked or washed away… unfortunately, when her fingers don't find anything, her lower lip starts trembling.

Those pills were the only things that have been helping her to keep some parts of her sanity intact. But now that they are gone what is she supposed to do? Even if there had been only one – she can't remember how many she has taken – it would have been enough to soothe the nerves and block any sort of messed up dreams.

The vampire really should have left her to drown.

* * *

 _This is bad…_

There isn't much color left on Momo's face, to begin with, but the sight she sees is enough to make her appear as white as a ghost. The dark locks of her hair are stark against the paleness, but so are the red lines across her back. There is only two or three, but from the fact that they are on the back, it's hard to tell from her angle.

The last thing she ever anticipated was to arrive into an abandoned gas station and take off her soaked shirt in a bathroom, leaving her only wearing pants and a bra. But here she now is – shivering and feeling lightheaded from seeing what damage her fall into the sea really did. If the collision with the water had been any different, she could have injuries in worse places. And only now is the adrenaline starting to wear off and the sensation of stinging, burning and simply put pain spreading across the entire length of her spine.

Heart in her throat, Momo slowly looks at the wounds again. They have managed not to end up directly on her spine. More like to the left side of it, which means that's where she got hit in full force. However, if these wounds are only noticed now, then what else has she missed.

A fresh and lone trail of blood travels down her back and that's exactly what gets her moving. Memories of her short training in medicine kick in. _Stop the bleeding – add pressure to the wounds._ Since there aren't any bandages around, there is only one thing to use and that's her shirt and jacket. The former having both blood and water already soaked into it.

"C' mon, c' mon," she mumbles under her breath, reaching out for the nearest sink and trying to turn on the water. But her heart sinks when nothing comes out of the rusty thing. _This is bad. At this rate, this will cause an infection.  
_

"Livestock ~," the chillingly cheerful voice chimes in from the entrance of the bathroom. Momo whirls around, but to her relief, the vampire hasn't come into the view. "There are some curious wounds on my back at the moment."

"W-well," she stumbles with her words, both from the stress and still feeling terrible pain, "the fall seems to have c-caused three lacerations. I am trying to stop the bleeding…"

 _So, get out._

"How long do you need to bleed to death?" He asks instead and her blood pressure feels like it merely keeps on rising over the roof.

Shaking her head and still somewhat wet locks, Momo tries twisting the handle again only to get no response and no lukewarm water to use. The pain is still there, but besides that, she can feel how the trails of blood just keep on pouring down from her back. Her eyes helplessly stare down at the shirt she should use but comes to second thoughts almost immediately. This thing is covered in seawater as well, it will only make things worse.

"I-if the bleeding doesn't stop around ten minutes after a-applying pressure, t-then there should be concerns," she says, almost forgetting whom she's talking to. "But… considering how long I m-must have had these…"

The bleeding is not heavy, but from the smears of blood around them and on the clothes, they must have bled quite heavily at the beginning. This worries the dark-haired woman and she looks back to the mirror and inspects her face more closely. _Clammy and pale skin…_ she shouldn't have a need to check the rate of her heartbeat. _This isn't good at all._ Maybe the adrenalin is still in her system, but it's already beginning to slip away, again – her legs become weak.

Sliding down to the hard floor covered with drops of her blood and dirt, the young woman wipes away the wet bangs from her face and covers her front with the wet shirt. Dizzier than before, she doesn't know what to do anymore.

"Hey, vampire," she finally breathes out but doesn't wait for a reply. Or rather, she isn't given any time to give any or continue. The said creature rounds the corner – she can tell by the boots in her vision and doesn't stop his advancing forward. This only makes the human's woman's heart beat even faster, if possible and to the point where she fears it might actually explode. "G-get away. Don't come in here."

"The smell of blood is heavy in this place," he simply says and reaches out, touching her shoulder with an iron-like grip. "It's making me rather thirsty."

"L-let go," she says, but clenches the shirt closer, too much aware how vulnerable she appears and actually is in this situation. Momo is scared but lifts her eyes to stare up at the red ones. They are glinting with that innocent curiosity, which sends a chill down her spine. But through her hazy mind, she's reminded of a cat. "Wasn't one v-victim enough f-for you?"

"Now, now," his voice soothes, and another hand is added on her shoulder. Once again, there is no warmth in the touch. "I have already said that I can't allow you to die like this. My life is at stake in here as well."

"You sure d-don't act all bothered by i-it," she spits out, keeping her chin lifted and half ignoring the pain her body is in.

This truly isn't like her at all – she used to be more careful and quieter when he was around. Even now while panicking and screaming internally from the pain the salt water is causing on the wounds, she's lashing him with words. Her mismatching eyes close tightly and a hiss comes out of her mouth when another wave of burning pain spreads on the back. Two years ago, when this same vampire slashed her with his sword, the sensation of pain from those wounds is still clear in the human woman's mind. But currently, she has no idea, if what she experienced then was worse than this or vice versa. Be that as it may, the old scars are aching from the memory, again.

And all she gets from her spiteful answer is a quirk of lips. He isn't fazed by the attitude and surely can hear whatever is moving in her head just fine. She merely wonders, if he truly understands the meaning behind her thoughts and emotions.

"Goodnight, livestock."

She blinks up at his smiling face. "…What?"

Something hits her on the head hard. Stars start dancing in her vision, as an unbearable pain spreads from the collision and her eyes blur.

The asshole hit her to unconsciousness.

* * *

There's a hum coming from the inside of a closed-off room. It's barely audible, given how thick the stone walls and the wooden door are. But here Guren is anyway, listening to that sound, hand raised into a fist ready to knock, but paused just a few inches away from the surface of the door. He stands there for a few moments, debating whether he should really step in or not.

But finally, he lets out a sigh and twists the knob. The moment the door opens, stuffy air filled with the scents of dusty books and papers hits his nose. He nearly recoils and takes note of how the humming has stopped.

"Only those with authorized permissions are allowed to enter this place," a voice says lightly, followed by the sound of page turning. "Although, I would be curious to know what business a Lieutenant Colonel has in these archives."

The door is closed behind Guren and he makes his way to the desk at the end of the room, looking more than unimpressed at the person sitting on top of it. "The same could be asked from you, Major General Hīragi Shinya."

Blue eyes twinkle innocently as Shinya merely smiles innocently and waves a parchment of papers in his hands. "I've my family to thank for this opportunity. Nobody will miss these old things if I take a few. We've already stored every important data into our computers anyway."

Guren's blank stare doesn't change, but he ends up not saying anything and merely walks to a nearby shelf. He opens the first drawer, the smell of old papers intensifying as dust rises from the unsealed documents. He takes the first to catch his eye and flips it open, the mask on his face never dropping, even the silence in the room continues on towards heavier atmosphere.

"You never answered my question," Shinya finally breaks it and places the papers down, looking curiously at the dark-haired man in the dim light of one lamp. It flickers, casting the room into temporary darkness.

Guren doesn't even lift his eyes. "Neither did you."

Ignoring the clear signs to drop the conversation, the man with lighter complex approaches him. His eyes switch between the comrade's face and the file. "You're in the middle of some sort of research?"

There is no answer, only turning and placing the document back to where it had been taken from. Skillfully, Guren ignores his curious stare and walks back to the desk. He doesn't even blink when scooping up the papers that Shinya had been observing a moment ago and reading through them. This time, he does react. He raises one dark eyebrow.

"You planning on becoming a teacher with old middle school records?"

"I would certainly be up for it, but," Shinya trails off and stops next to his friend, "I'm too busy working as a spy for you."

Guren snorts, dropping the papers in a similar manner to what the silver-haired man had done earlier. "The last time I checked, you're out of duty for that one. We have other concerns now."

"But you have to agree that this is much more interesting than any vampire hunt," he retorts back with a smile. Then, he looks up at the single weak light hanging over their heads. "A file containing medical records was found by you from this same place, but once we investigated further, we discovered that they were altered more than once over the course of seven years. Suddenly, we find a bug in the system of ours and decide to investigate it… and you made me do the dirty work."

"Which you were unsuccessful in seeing through till the end," the dark-haired one drawls.

"Only because my targets vanished _mysteriously_ ," Shinya adds cheerfully, not at all taken off by his friend's bluntness. "Which reminds me, have you found something on that? Or were you 'unsuccessful' in seeing it through?"

Guren's eyebrow twitches. "Unlike you, I'm dealing with highly secure files that can't be accessed whenever I please."

"But you've kept your little boys safe so far because of those skills of yours. Surely doing this shouldn't be such a challenge."

This time, the look he's given is sharper, but it does nothing to falter Shinya's expression. He knows what kind of game he's trying to play here, after all. Guren won't give in, though, to his disappointment. He merely lets a sigh and ruffles his dark mass of hair in a familiar manner, like this conversation hasn't gone to the taboo direction.

The light flickers again, reminding how ancient this place truly is to their world. Once everything fell apart for the world, anything deemed worthless information or was copied to somewhere else was stored right here and many other rooms filling the hallway just outside the door. But despite this place having almost everything old in it that doesn't make the value of these files and documents any less important. That's precisely why these two shouldn't be here, to begin with.

Guren glances at the smiling man next to him, realizing how strange it is for him be this relaxed. Despite knowing that he lacked many attachments towards other people, Shinya would definitely find the circumstances more than weird to be investigated. People don't merely vanish into thin air inside the walls. Some will be found a day or two after the suicide they committed, but this doesn't seem to be the case anymore. One woman and her therapist, both have disappeared without a warning only a few days apart. Not to mention how their tracks have been cleaned and concluded that their corpses must be in some secluded area that has not been found yet.

For the blue-eyed man to be here investigating it must mean that he has found something else.

"By the way Guren," the said man suddenly speaks up, breaking the silence. When his comrade gives him a glance, Shinya smiles mysteriously. "I think you should stop the investigation on the therapist," he pauses and picks up another paper stack from the table, waving it before his friend, "and focus more on the patient.

* * *

When she wakes up, the first thing Momo takes note of is the lack of pain on her back. In the matter of fact, her back feels almost numb and for a moment she fears it's due to blood loss or hypothermia. However, what makes her stop panicking is how her head starts cracking from a thousand hammers being slammed into it. Her face screws up into a grimace the moment she tries to get up. Her entire body feels heavy, but there's also some kind of lightweight resting entirely on top of her, as she lays on her stomach, head on something soft and what smells like grass and dust.

Slowly, mismatching eyes open, carefully, as if fearing that she is surrounded by something foul or dangerous. For the second time, her panicking is stopped, but not by pain. She's warm, cocooned up into a thick blanket with a soft sack containing something soft serving as a pillow. As soon as that is registered in her mind, it starts to search for other things from the rest of the environment.

The surrounding concrete ground and cracked up tiles fill the rest of the ground here and there. The stone walls are grey, and the rest of the scenery is filled with shelves either half-filled or empty what appears to be old bags filled with cheese chips. This is no bed she's laying on, nor is this place where she should get cozy.

Then, there's it again – that empty wave that washes over her. There's only one explanation for that.

"What's this?" She finally asks, voice rough on her throat like sandpaper. She's unmoving, eyes locked stiffly into a single tile close to her face. It has a crack going straight across it, dividing it in two. The blankets around her are suddenly restricting every movement, like snakes.

There's a beat of silence, and then…

"I told you, I wouldn't let you die."

Momo lips thin into a line. " _What_ did you do?"

"Merely a bit what you humans call first aid," his nonchalant reply does little to calm her nerves and either he senses that or merely goes on out of a whim. "Sowed you back together, basically."

"How?" She stresses out, hands unconsciously tightening around the blanket, knuckles turning white.

"I found some useful things from this place," he merely says and leaves it at that, but that isn't enough to satisfy her again.

"Do you even know how to stitch? Did you even clean the wounds or check if they were deep enough to use such methods?" There are also many other questions she wants answers for. Images of her wounds being stitched together loosely and yellow mush gushing out of the cracks fill her head. She continues, voice rising with every word. " _Please_ tell me that you at least sterilized everything, because if you didn't, I _will_ get an infection and then – "

"I poured some alcohol on your wounds and used clean tools that have been sealed off for years," he interrupts her calmly before she can start fully screaming and doesn't sound too bothered by the fact that she almost does.

Momo inhales, finally feeling somewhat calm after hearing this, but she still can feel that sick sensation crawling in her gut. "Did or didn't I stop bleeding before you did all of… this?"

"I did wait for ten minutes," he says and that is the end of that. He had truly listened to her at that time in the bathroom.

Somehow, again, she feels relief mixed with uneasiness. Both a strange combination, but better than nothing, considering what kind of company she has. For the second time, she clenches the blanket, realizing that it's not the same she was given back at the car. It's much thicker, warmer and if there are holes or ragged spots, she doesn't see any of those. This is actually rather comfortable, and the smell of grass is somewhat nice, now that she thinks about it. The scent of it is like being closer to earth and all she has been smelling recently is merely either dirt or the sea's salt.

Suddenly, the dark-haired woman stiffens. "You didn't answer my question about stitching."

He chuckles lightly and sends another cold chill down her spine.

When he doesn't answer it only gets worse and her heart starts picking up the pace from anxiousness again. Still, the situation could be worse, and she tries to calming down and taking deep breaths. This is one of the most bizarre arrangements that there ever could be – a vampire who has healed a human, a beast and its livestock. The thought is strange and too unreal to the point that Momo can't really wrap her head around it.

The store is eerily quiet. There's nothing else alive within its walls and that only creates more awkwardness and tension rather than prevents those. It's so bad without any noise that even Horsemen crashing through the pregnant silence would be better than staying in it. Rather, even the earth starting to quake and shake would be a preferable outcome tonight compared to the possibility of spending the rest of it in this kind of atmosphere. There's no telling how far away the vampire is laying from her, but from the distinct tingle in her chest consisting of _very_ faint amusement, he's not keeping what she would consider being a good enough distance.

It's scary how natural it has become for Momo to actually measure where he is by merely listening to the foreign emptiness in her own emotions. It's like a black hole has been placed into the very center of her chest.

She finally makes some movement. The chill from the building is seeping through the blanket and a shiver racks every part of her body. It proves that there really are stitches on her back because they pull lightly on her skin. _I guess he did a somewhat decent job with them.  
_

Still, she doesn't settle on laying quietly still and finally opens her mouth. "Seriously, where are we going? If you have already found out a way to release us from this enchantment, then please hurry up and kill me quickly."

"You sure have become mouthy," he muses, sounding amused, again. Come to think of it, he sounds like that most of the time. "I wonder where all this sudden courage has come from. Hmm?"

A flashback to the conversation in the car causes the skin on my arms to crawl. Every bit of emotion I felt at the time rises to the surface and I bite down on my lower lip. The lingering taste of salt enters my mouth immediately. "I want this to end already… but apparently you are adamant on making sure I suffer until the end… And you didn't answer my question, again."

The very second, she finishes the empty hole in her chest grows. Mismatching eyes don't even blink but widen and stare frozen ahead.

" _Kyoto,"_ the name is not spoken out loud, but inside her head.

Without really thinking, the human woman starts turning on her back and then to her other side carefully, but nearly forgetting her injuries. Only when the pull on her skin starts becoming dangerous does she wince and remember the situation at hand.

Red eyes meet hers, but there's more fear from knowing the destination rather than staring into those cold orbs. "Sanguinem?"

The name of one of Japan's cities isn't unfamiliar, but neither is what lays underneath that. Every human knows that place – people tell horror stories of the underground buildings to the younger generation so that they will fear what could happen if vampires ever got the better of the humankind. Even while working at the hospital, Momo recalls the way some of the staff scared the kids into going to bed by telling warnings of that vampire city. _If you don't behave, a vampire will come and drag you down to Sanguinem,_ is the usual threat used.

The hairs on the human woman's back stand up from the memory and all those made-up stories suddenly sound too real.

The corners of his lips twist, maroon bangs moving with his head's movement as it leans against a gloved hand. "We have a winner."

The sound of his casual tone further ignites the detest boiling over in her gut, but Momo inhales and keeps her gaze steady. She tries thinking reasonably, as one could in this kind of place. "You said when we left that we would have to move so that all of this," she carefully pulls out her hand and gestures between the two of them, "wouldn't be discovered. How can this stay a secret, if we are going to a city _filled_ with vampires?"

Really, Momo must be growing numb to fear and terror. She's speaking calmly, but underneath her limbs are stiff and her heartbeat is getting louder. There's really no telling what is going through this creature's head and behind that mask-of-a-smile, he wears from the question. The blankness in his eyes finally causes her to look away.

"It will do little to hinder our search," he finally humors her. "And the sooner you've rested, the sooner we can get there."

Dark eyebrows knit together, and she nearly huffs. "Kind of hard at the moment."

"Then here," he tosses a package and it lands only inches away from her face. Momo flinches, but notices in a few seconds later it to contain bread. "Livestock need to eat too."

After blinking once and wrinkling her nose, mismatching brownish eyes look up. "I'm pretty sure this has expired its due date."

"Does it matter?"

 _Is he being serious?_ Her gaze flickers to his face to see that same empty and small smile. But even if he does understand what she's stating, it's doubtful he understands the severity of mold and the world's worst stomachache.

There's no way she'll eat this old bread.

Momo shakes her head weakly. "No. I won't eat this."

However, instead of giving any kind of negative reaction, the vampire merely shrugs and continues laying on his side. "Suit yourself. It will certainly be a while before you can have another meal."

"Again, why are we going _there_? Don't you vampires have other places to hide a human when you need to?"

"I could always lock you up into a dark room."

"I'll starve myself to death. Now, good night," she grits through her teeth, getting agitated by merely continuing hearing his voice. The human woman turns back to the other side and covers her head with the blanket, not believing that she even started to have a conversation with him.

The vampire doesn't miss a beat and lets out a slight sight. "Why must you continue saying such empty threats?"

She stays tightlipped, refusing to further keep up their talk. In her mind, every attempt in trying to get answers or reasonable reactions have gone to waste. The front of her skull has already started throbbing – a bad sign. The fact that this entire building's air conditioner must have submitted itself into becoming a piece of junk a long time ago doesn't help. It's only thanks to this rough blanket that Momo is able to stay somewhat warm.

His presence continues making her skin crawl and it takes every bit of the strength of mind not to think back to all those incidents where he had mentally tormented her. It would only increase the blood pressure and as much as she would like to spit on the creature, the human woman understands how much rest she would need, to do so. Still, the silent urging and reassurance are only enough for keeping the majority of brewing negative thoughts away. Momo grows angry; angry at him, at herself and everything that has happened so far. She starts regretting every single choice she has made so far and curses whatever deity or god is mocking her up in the skies.

How easy it would have been to avoid all of this by just making different choices. Two years ago, there was a choice to have a day off from work, there was a chance to merely stay with Yuki, there was a chance to run past the vampire while he was distracted by the man from the army, but she didn't make any of those choices.

If this is the universe's way of sending her to some kind of path of redemption, then it certainly has got enough sick humor to share it. Momo only hopes it would direct it all on someone else.

* * *

She really has started to become too familiar with the constant waves of fear that the vampire keeps on sending down her back. It's still there – anyone who would see her trembling legs could easily tell – but her face has morphed into a hard mask. Momo is not a soldier in the army, but a simple civilian and she still manages to keep her head somewhat up and glare at the vampire.

Either she has lost her mind or couldn't care less anymore what he's about to do. The former is more likely.

The car is parked, the lights on it are off, but the faint dim and green light from a single exit sign is bright enough to make her see in the dark. And especially make out the hem of an outfit being held out to her. It's simple but still manages to make the back of her throat tighten.

It's light in color, black lines lining it and its sleeveless edges – simple and easy to put on.

"Hurry now. We don't have all day," the vampire says a little too happy and throws the fabric into her face without a warning.

"Gah!" Momo grasps it before the entire thing can fall and looks between it and him in confusion. "W-what? You want me to put this on?"

"A livestock must look like livestock in this place," is his answer as he breezes past her frozen form. The temperature is already chilly and damp enough in the dark tunnel, but the fluttering of his cape only makes it worse. "Better hurry while no guard will come through here."

A second later his entire form has disappeared into the darkness of one dark tunnel on the side. The dim lights don't reach the place where he's heading to nor do his boots make a sound in his walk.

There is a threat in those carefree words and she silently bites down on her lower lip, clenching the outfit in her hands tightly. Up-close the entire thing doesn't smell, it has no scent to it as nobody has even worn the clothes before her. That's not what she expects to be true, though. The fabric is innocently pure and white – deceitful – and images of what could have happened to the previous owner come into her head within a second. This belongs to a human who was subjected to the oppression of becoming and living their daily lives as livestock to vampires…

With shaky fingers, mismatching eyes moving rapidly between the empty space where the vampire was and has disappeared from to somewhere within the darkness. She feels cold, but inhales deeply, managing to calm some of the rattling nerves. This should not be the time to feel appalled – she may deserve to experience such emotions, though – and ashamed, but the paleness of her cheeks are being replaced by redness the very second, she starts pulling her jacket off.

Whatever bruises, cuts, injuries she has received throughout this week and more, they are protesting against the movements and meeting with the cold air at the moment the shirt comes off. The hairs on Momo's arms literally stand up like with a cat and her heartbeat escalates as she struggles in putting on the garb in her haste.

 _For survival._

It isn't that she's adjusting to the circumstances now by actually telling herself to live, but the complete opposite. She meant every word coming out of her mouth when threatening her life – the last thing Momo wants to happen, is to end up living the rest of her days as a prisoner. It's not in human nature to accept such a thing so easily. She just got out of that filthy underground prison and now she's being pushed into another one.

Being obedient for now will prevent something worse from happening, she tells herself and swallows a handful of oxygen to keep calm while unbuckling the pants. The moment she saw and felt the last rays of sunshine on her skin before the car drove into this dark space was the moment when the meekness and carefulness of a mouse returned into her body.

Behind these walls is a civilization of vampires. She has an upper hand only against _one_ of those creatures.

The air is even colder when the pants are discarded to the ground. The hem of the outfit – a dress – brushes the knees, but that's as far it goes. There are also no sleeves and the human woman hugs herself to keep some of the warmth, but nothing can make this new arrangement feel warmer or comfortable… the clothes feel repulsive against the skin.

As a last touch, the shoes. They're light and easy to _run_ with.

 _You can do this._

In a sick and nostalgic way, this all reminds her of the research facility she worked in before it was destroyed. The white clothes, the cold walls, and the general silence are almost exactly like her former working place. Not to mention the place is definitely swarming with the same beasts.

 _Whether this will be all right or not…_ She reaches out and clutches her hands close to her chest as if that part of her body is hurting. _I can't let that monster win after everything he has done to me._

Faces of a pale, almost deadly sick face appears in her memories, the face of the one who triggered all of this for her. Kikyo must be suffering and a twinge of guilt pierces Momo's chest. She remembers for a moment not caring what would happen to her former superior back at the cliff. But now those thoughts make her feel sick and disgusted. _I can't give up on her. She's in this situation because of me… so stop shaking already!_

The human woman isn't sure how long she keeps on standing there, trying to gather up her thoughts. But when she does move, it's because of the ominous shadow that appears on the ground – it's a miracle that she doesn't scream.

"Great. You're ready."

"…Will this even work?" She dares to ask.

"Of course." He continues approaching until there is but a foot of distance between them. A choker made of dark fabric and one silver chip hanging from the middle is tangled between his fingers. "Now, for the finishing touch ~ "

It's certain – her blood freezes all over her veins the moment there's a distinguishable 'clip' sound and the thing is around her neck. The choker doesn't make breathing limited, but somehow the air doesn't feel or smell as clear as it had before. This must mostly be because of two arms circling around her head, though. Momo feels trapped.

"You'll fit in just fine like this," the vampire comments easily as if this is going to be some kind of field trip and lands his large palms on her quivering shoulders. It's the first contact with him that doesn't involve choking and literally makes her stop breathing.

Momo tries moving away, startled and a bit afraid what this means, but finds the two palms holding her in place with crushing grip. It's painful. "L-let go."

"Our lives will be put on the line here, livestock," he breathes out, totally acting oblivious to her struggles and uneasiness. " _Anyone_ finds out about us, I can assure you that the end will not be any fun."

"It's kind of obvious," she mutters out but winces when the hold only keeps on tightening and stays extremely still. "I don't know if you noticed, but keep holding on to my shoulders like this and – "

The vampire isn't listening or seeing the signs of pain and interrupts her. "It's good you understand. But there are a few basic rules that I need you to follow to survive in this place. Therefore…"

Again, Momo stiffens but keeps her gaze steady this time around. Her heart nearly leaps out of her chest, the moment the blood red eyes stare deeply into hers and a finger taps down on the thin plate of the choker.

It is only when there are two hands holding her head and cold breath stroking her face that the human woman feels her skin crawl.

"Livestock, you need to listen carefully."

* * *

 _The bright red of camellia burns the scenery behind the windowsill._

" _Okaa-san, do vampires exist?"_

" _They do."_

" _Where? Everyone says they don't."_

* * *

Momo is once again stiff as a board as she stares the scene before her.

While on the outside the air is warm and welcoming, here where the sunlight doesn't reach it's chilly. The only things giving some sort of light are shading the stone walls with light green colors and with bluish hues. They are weak and bright and make the entire place appear as a true city of the night. Nobody or anything seems to be making a move in the middle of the buildings, save for the few ominous figures in the distance. The houses aren't high skyscrapers, but there's one that appears in the form of a mansion sitting on top of a hill and above everything else. That's where most of the light seems to shine in. The only thing breaking the image of glory is the solid rock ceiling. Finally, there are long pipes extending all over the place, like cold metal snakes, choking any form of life that might be in here.

This place is perfect for vampires to live in. Despite being large and wide with space, it can't be seen from the surface or even be made known while walking on the roads of ruined Kyoto. Honestly, Momo doubted that something like this could exist and her hands start shaking the more she looks down at it.

All of sudden, one particular, until now an uneventful moment, comes back in her memories. It was back when she was maybe in middle school and the summer vacation was around the corner. The things she can recall are how her classmates laughed at one boy who had asked about the vampires from the teacher and how amusing everyone thought it was.

"Let's go," the vampire's call makes her jump back to reality and whirl around to see him making his way down the stairs.

Following the movement of his braid and cape, mismatching eyes give one last look at the city, before quickly running to catch up with him. However, the longer the stairs continue down, more memories of the past seem to rise up to the surface.

* * *

" _Some live hiding, some among us and some in cities underground."_

" _No way! Everyone in the class says they would be found."_

 _A burst of bell-like laughter fills the air, blocking the sound of cars from the city._

" _Who do you believe more? Your classmates or you okaa-san?"_

" _How do you even know these things? Have you even seen a vampire before? Are these pictures even_ _ **real**_ _?"_

* * *

The ground is almost slippery and Momo continues moving forward with tentative steps, looking around in wary worry. But at the same time, her gaze is filled with curiosity and fear of a small child and she wishes to wear her jacket left behind to warm herself up.

"How long has this place been here?" She asks, but quietly, as if the walls have ears.

Unlike the unnatural blood-sucking vampire few feet ahead, her limbs do make sounds with every step, making her wish to have the ability to take lighter ones. Won't the other creatures in this place hear them, if she keeps on walking this loudly? Even the heart inside her ribcage is beating like a drum, creating another sound for her to worry about.

The red eyes don't even glance at her over a cape-clad shoulder. "Who knows."

It is mostly for the fact that she's on the edge that Momo doesn't even think of a snide comment in her mind. The emotion of irritation is washed away the second she thinks of seeing something moving in the dark shadow of a building.

The choker and the clothes aren't the only things constricting the feeling of freedom anymore. The entire city is alive, watching and ready to close in on her like it is one single monster itself.

" _Calm down."_

She nearly jumps out of her skin and her breath hitches. For the second time, the vampire is not looking at her, but she can hear the echo of his mental message still echoing inside her ears. The hairs on her arms stand up and she hugs herself, shivering violently.

" _Remember, keep looking down."_

Momo's lips form a line and she lets her arms fall stiffly to her side. The red-haired vampire sounds very serious inside her head – she has to comply. They're in an alley, but way up ahead there's a staircase, leading up to where more light shines. Shadows of cape covered figures pass it slowly on the upper floor, further raising the tension. Those people – _no, not people_ – look like grim reapers and they're continuously getting closer the longer she and the vampire walk.

"They will be able to hear your heartbeat, so calm down already," he finally speaks out loud, but only so that she can hear him. And for the first time, he looks over his shoulder at her with a piercing gaze.

The human woman barely sees this, though. Her nerves are overloaded with thoughts and possibilities of scenarios where she ends up on the concrete ground covered in blood and gore. The palms at her side start getting sweaty, despite the fact that the temperature here is low and she's wearing light clothes, and she clutches the hem of the 'livestock' skirt.

By now, the beating muscle in her chest is accelerating its rhythm. The sight of the steep stairs getting closer starts becoming a blurry image and the entire world tips over. _I don't want to be in here… I want…_

Even her thoughts are unclear and numb.

* * *

" _I can only hope that you don't have to ever end up into that kind of place, Mo-chan."_

* * *

A flutter of white fills the unclear vision and a second later something solid and firm touches her face from both sides.

The contact is startling and for the second time Momo stops breathing and looks up at her captor. He's close, so close in fact that his eyes are the only things she can see.

 _Cold._

There are no sounds, no emotions, and no thoughts filling her anymore. The human woman's entire attention is solely focused on those red pools that stare down at her with the most serious intensity she has ever seen. Usually, there's that small emotionless smile on his face, but it's invisible in this angle, so the only thing she can focus on is his gaze. The slit shapes of the pupils are like with a cat's eyes, but the maroon bangs framing those are a reminder that they do not belong to a feline at all.

They're both still, the hollow noise of pipes surrounding the city and faraway and soft chatter of living beings is barely reaching the corner of the alley. Neither of them – the human and the vampire – make a move and could be mistaken as statues.

This act doesn't make any sense. It is against everything that this creature has done. His hold isn't bruising, but the firmness is a clear message that he isn't letting go and that she won't be able to move her head, even if she wanted to. The gloves he wears are a barrier for skin contact and no warmth still seeps through them. But that is probably what she needs – her body temperature has already gone over the limit of being normal.

He doesn't blink. Unwavering.

One thing is for sure, this close proximity to him has only made the invisible and hollow emotion in her chest grow. There's no trace of the panic, fear, and worry left in there. It may also be because he has startled her beyond words that those feelings just vaporized from shock.

She wants to speak, but the words are dead on her tongue. Not even the smallest noise makes it out.

The beating of her heart becomes clear in her ears at one point and how extremely slowly it's becoming calmer.

Eventually – Momo can't tell how much time has passed – the vampire's hands slide down from her head and he straightens up so that she can see the buttons of his jacket and every crease of the fabric. This only shows more and more how close they are and she's half-tempted to move back and away, but the tremor of it all has glued her feet to the ground.

"There."

Sharply, startled for another time, the black-haired woman looks up at him with plate-round eyes. This time she can see his full face and expression and how the small smile has not left from his face.

"Stay just like that and we might make it after all," he says bluntly like he's only talking about the weather.

* * *

 **Feel free to leave reviews!**


End file.
